


I Will Not Bow Down

by viridianaln9



Series: Not Giving In [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF FEMALES, F/M, Holmes Family is really complicated, Holmes have magic, Joan has magic, Multi, Past Comes Back, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 90,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Sherlock/Harry Potter Fic Au: When Sherlock jumps, Joan receives a letter from her cousin asking her to take care of her son, knowing something bad was to happen to him. In heartbreak, she looks for her cousin and when she finds out what is going on, she gets help from Mycroft and gets Harry to be with her. Now Harry is being raised by Joan and the Consulting Detective, what will happen?





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major crossover. I have posted this in ff.net. I hope you guys like it.

**One: The Letter**

**_Run!_ **

That’s the only thing that came to Joan’s mind, well to the body she was currently in. She needed to keep herself safe, she had seen the Dark Mark up in the sky it was not like it was going to harm her, but she needed to keep away. She shifted back and she saw Death Eaters running, she had seen that a lot all of them running away and celebrations. She threw them some curses and knew that they would be caught by the Auror’s. Not that she minded since she had given up that world a long time ago, again it was coming more for the past three months and she hated it.

* * *

 

Joan arrived at the cabin, she lived in and she turned to see Mycroft sitting there looking as if nothing was the matter. It shouldn’t have surprised her, since she had already smelled him from outside.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded, not entirely happy having him there. She didn’t have to be happy to see him, they had to pretend that she was mourning and blaming the man that had helped send the man she loved down a roof.

“Not even a hello.” Mycroft told her with a raised brow.

“You wouldn’t have come here for a simple ‘ _Hello!’_ now my question stands, what do you want Mycroft?” She told him and Mycroft sigh.

“I did come to check on you, you are my sister-in-law after all.” Mycroft said and it should sound mocking but he sounded proud.

“Technically I’m his widow at the moment.” Joan reminded him. “Now, what news do you have for me?”

“He’s fine if that is what bothers you?” Mycroft told her and Joan thought that was it until he began to talk again.

“There is something else that I have come for, a letter came to 221 B Baker Street, a week ago address to you.” He said giving it to her.

She saw the parchment and the address but not who it was from?

“Did you open it?” she asked and he raised an eyebrow almost insulted.

“Right, what can you tell me about it?” Joan asked because she knew that he would tell her about it. She knew Mycroft took her safety to very extremes specially now that Moriarty was still hunting her down from the grave.

“It was written by a Witch.” He told her and Joan looked at him.

She knew the Holmes had magic as well they kept it well hidden going so far as getting homeschooled, it had been awkward when Sherlock figured it out during the Blind Banker case but they were opened about it and the experiments had been interesting to say the least.

“A Witch?” Joan was entirely surprise she didn’t keep in touch with many witches from the Wizarding World, not with the Death Eater’s around she wouldn’t be able to trust them. Unless it was someone that came to her mind?

“A Muggleborn, she seemed to have wanted to keep the letter from going by owl send it the muggle way and didn’t want it to get back to her in anyway. That says she is or was in hiding and wanted to tell you something of importance, the envelope is cheap but the paper inside it, was not and written by quill.” Joan opened the letter and he had been right which again no surprise at all. She pulled it out and began to read:

_Dear; Cousin Joan;_

_It has been a long time since I saw you, but I know from your Mum that you were in the Army the muggle one still and I hope this letter gets to you. I think the last time we actually spoke was when your Father passed away in my third year. I've been reading your Blog, I believe the Muggles call it and I know of your adventures with your Detective. I suppose I should tell you of my own life as I know you don't want to speak of yours. Well I got married, to James Potter; I think you would have noticed all of the Death Eaters around and know that You-Know-Who is out there causing chaos. Everyone is doing it(getting married that is) and I love James so much. But this letter is not just news, Joan we went into hiding and I know you told me that you would do anything to help me if I just asked. I had son, his name is Harry and something terrible was put on his shoulders, someone told a prophesy to Dumbledore and he told us it was between my son and the Longbottom’s little boy. He is hunting us down and I know it is much to ask but if we weren’t to make it and Sirius his Godfather as well will you take my son in, please if Petunia gets his hands on him I don’t know I don’t trust my sister with my son., I don't trust our old Headmaster either, he might not be a bad man but I know his interest are in everyone else above my child's. I know I can trust you. Please do this for me and I will be forever grateful._

_Your Cousin; Lily Potter_

Joan was looking at the letter shocked out of her mind. She knew Lily must have been incredibly worried. they had talked almost two years ago and she had warned her that she didn't trust Dumbledore. She had the letter in her hands read it over again before she looked up at Mycroft.

“How long...ago did this letter arrive?” Joan asked him.

“A week ago, but it was sent out months ago.” Mycroft told her.

“I need you to search out my cousin.”

“The letter?”  He asked because he was curious, he saw her reaction. Her words shocked him.

“It was from my cousin Lily.” Joan told him. That surprised him, he hadn't been aware of Joan having more family. Joan could tell that he was confused.

 “Our mother’s separated when I manifested my abilities, my Mother didn’t think they would be open to having a witch in the family with Harry being a Squib, she was partially right. Lily was a witch like me but my parents had kept the secret for so long they never said anything until we met at Hogwarts, it was my last year and her first." Joan admitted with a smile. "I met Lily occasionally after and this is her letter to me asking me to take her son in, if she and her husband weren’t to make it.” Joan said and Mycroft looked at her.

“The name of the boy?”

“Harry—Harry Potter.” Joan told him and Mycroft actually looked shocked even more when he found out she and Sherlock had eloped.

“What is it?” Joan let him have the letter and he read it fast.

“Joan, your cousin; he is being claimed the Boy-Who-Lived.” Mycroft told her. “He defeated Voldemort and no one can explain the reasons why, he disappeared but I will find him, because his Godfather betrayed them.”

“You’re joking! I met Sirius and he was attached to the hip with James Potter and Remus Lupin and the other one which I tend to forget his name.” Joan told Mycroft.

“He was sent to Azkaban.”

“Without a trial and Dumbledore didn’t ask for one?” Joan said and Mycroft’s look told her everything she needed to know. “So much for his Army if he won’t even do it the right way, that means Harry is with Petunia; oh I need to get him, she hates magic--well more like she is bitter and resents Lily for having it.” Joan told him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Joan replied and there must have been something in her voice that told Mycroft that she was not lying.

“I will find him and we will do everything from there.” Mycroft told her. “Joan that means you must return to 221 B, it is protected now more than this cabin.”

“Alright, but not before I get Harry.” Joan told him.


	2. Finding Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time that Joan find's Harry and she is not going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, I hope you liked the first chapter.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Two: Finding Harry**

It took three days for Mycroft to find Harry. It got Joan angry, because she knew that he had to go through other channels and what he told her, she didn’t like.

“What do you mean? He just left Harry at the door?” Joan demanded.

“The video does not lie, McGonagall was there as well and she kept telling him not to leave Harry there, it seems your worries were truth.” Mycroft told her.

He had even showed her the video and Joan wanted to choke the man or shoot him which ever she felt like doing at the moment.

“Damn it!” Joan said.

“I also got that there is a Squib there as well keeping an eye on Harry.”

“She isn’t doing a good job is she?” Joan  said pacing up and down like her Animagus looking for a hunt.

“No.” Mycroft told her and he was angry because he had seen what they were doing to the boy. He also knew that house was protected by Blood-wards and the only one that could get inside would be Joan.

“What else, I’ve talk to you and you would have taken Harry away.” Joan said, she knew that Mycroft tended to be a bastard most of the time but he never tolerated abuse.

“Blood-wards.”

“Fuck!” Joan said ignoring the raised eyebrow by Mycroft. She had been a soldier and friends with males it was not like they and the cleanest vocabulary.

“How fast can you get the paper work ready?” she asked him.

“I believe I have something to help.” Mycroft told her.

“Tell me, when we get there.” Joan told him. It still felt so weird to her having Mycroft at her side while Sherlock was off taking down Moriarty’s web.

“We must go to my parent’s home.” Mycroft told her that causes Joan to stop and stare at him.

* * *

 

It took two more days to get everything ready, Mycroft had called Mrs. Hudson to tell her that she was moving back in and that they would be some changes in 221B that being a room for Harry. She had been staying with Mr. and Mrs. Holmes both who were happy to meet her, It was the weirdest experience with both of them seeming so normal but she knew they weren’t since Mr. Holmes was a pureblood and Mrs. Holmes a muggle-born and she knew her sons got the intelligence from both of them. It was terrifying.

“Everything is going to be alright dear.” Mrs. Holmes told Joan.

“I don’t know Mrs. Holmes this all strange I don’t like it.” Joan told her.

“It’s Mummy dear, Mike will help you and Sherlock is sure to help you, oh your making me a Grandma so soon.” Mrs. Holmes said and it caused Joan to blush.

“I don’t want to think; what she is doing to him.” Joan admit it. Mrs. Holmes touched her arm.

"Fear sometimes makes us do terrible things. Muggles specially, you will change that boys life I can tell."

#

_Private Drive_

Harry was trying not to cry. He didn’t understand where his parents were, where his Mooey and Pafoo were. These people were not nice. He let out a sob from the floor and it was dark, too dark he didn’t like it. The door made a noise and he stopped and it went away. He was hungry, but he knew that if he cried the bad man would come.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I let your Mum put me in this suit.” Joan said. She was currently wearing a black dress suit with low heels and she looked very different.

“I feel like Anthea.”  Joan complained a bit.

“I feel flattered.” Anthea said and Joan sighed, she had found out her real name but she had met her as Anthea and she was going to stay that way.

“I was informed your Cousin was into looks, if you look of higher standing she will surely invite you inside.”

“I can shoot my way in.” Joan murmured. She breathed in though because she would have to pull her Captain out of the bag and she was going to be brutal. She looked out the window and saw Private Drive and people could almost see her green-blue eyes turn cold.

“Joan.”

“I’m fine.” She told Mycroft and the door was opened for her. Mycroft was the first to get out and he helped her out of it. She could hear crying well more like an outburst and throwing stuff. She could sense the magic there and knew that things would change.

“What will you do with the other one?”

“Anthea is taking care of her.” Mycroft told Joan.

The plan was that Anthea would distract the woman keeping a watch on Harry and pretty much Obliviate her putting a false memory as well. Petunia, Joan hadn’t told Mycroft on what she planned to do. She just hoped that she was treating Harry right, she felt protective of him. Mycroft knocked on the door they waited. It opened and Joan heard a slam on the door and whimper. The door opened and she could see the long –neck of her cousin.

“May I help you?” she asked, looking her up and down and smiling when she noticed the fancy car, Joan wanted to punch her.

“Hello, I was wondering does Petunia Evans lives here I’m her cousin Joan Holmes nee Watson and I came to visit her, I knew she had a little one and I came to give him a present.” Joan said politely.

"Cousin Joan!” Petunia said with a bright smile.

“Well I didn’t recognize you.” Petunia said recalling the cousin that use to play in the dirt and wear trousers instead of dresses like a girl should. But the woman here looked refined, with wealth and she knew the neighbors would envy her having such a wealthy cousin to spoil her Dudley. Mycroft looked at the goldfish falling for the trap, they were entirely easy.

“Petunia is it really you, you seem so different as well. Who did your hair; I cannot get my hair like that.” Joan said and wanted to puke at every word.

“Thank you, come in, come in.” she said before turning to the other gentleman and he frightens her a little.

“Joan, who is this your husband?”

“This is my brother-in-law.” Joan told her.

“My husband is in business trip at the moment and I could not come alone.”

“Mycroft Holmes, nice to meet you.” Mycroft said so politely.

“Petunia Dursley.” She said.

“Vernon, we have visitors.”

‘Who is it?”

“My cousin Joan and Mr. Holmes they’ve come to give Dudley a gift.” Petunia said.

Vernon walked in the entrance with Dudley and the Doctor in Joan was crying out to scold the both of them. She sniffed slightly and she smelled him and the protective side went up in arms, her eyes went to the cup-board and Mycroft was the only think keeping her back.

“Here you go, I do hope you like it, and my husband’s family have held it for generations.” it was a total lie inside the gift bag was a box full of stones.

“Oh you really shouldn't have.” Petunia said and could see the expensive box it was inside.

“Tea.”

“Of course.”

#

Mycroft saw that Joan’s eyes kept going to the cupboard and that he was holding her back from tearing that door apart.

“So Joan what does your Husband do?” Petunia asked politely.

“Oh he runs the family estate, while Mycroft runs the family business.” Joan said.

“So, have you heard anything about Lily I have been looking for her, I heard she had a son as well.”

“No, I don’t.” Petunia said. Joan heard a whimper and she was not the only one.

“Oh Dudley are you alright my sweetheart.” Petunia said too fast to keep her cousin from asking questions. That boy was going to get it.

“We both know that wasn’t Dudley.” Joan said coldly.

“Of course it was.” Petunia said with a worried smile.

“No it wasn’t.” Joan said. “Mycroft.”

“I do believe, it is time we get to the real issue. You see your nephew the one you have inside the cupboard is the legal ward of Joan and she wishes to get him.”

“Hey you cannot—“Vernon stopped when Joan moved his hand spraining it. She was going toward the cupboard and opened the door and what she saw inside made her want to first thrown up by the smell feces/ urine and kill the people responsible. Harry was on the ground surrounded by blankets and he was dirty and looked malnourished.

“Why?” Joan asked shocked and sort of defeated in a senses.

“Joan, you need to leave.” Petunia said, she was ignored as Joan bended down.

“Hello, Harry my name is Joan Holmes-Watson I am your cousin and I’m here to take you away from these people.” she told him taking off her jacket and putting it around the boy carrying him, she didn’t care that he was dirty and the diaper was worst.

“Joan!”

"I cannot believe you!” The anger was in her voice and it made Petunia be in fear. “He’s your nephew and you treat him like this.”

“You don’t understand Joan, we never wanted him.” Petunia said and it was the wrong thing to say because Joan seemed to get angrier.

"So that gives you the right to treat him this way?" Joan asked. “The only reason, I don’t kill you is because I have Harry in my arms. As far as I’m concern you don’t belong to my family or Harry’s and denounce you as family.” she said not caring and in her anger she couldn't feel the magic being absorbed into her and Harry.

"Mycroft, don’t take long.” Joan said leaving that place. Mycroft turned to the Dursley and a sinister smile came to his face before his eyes turned golden.

* * *

 

Back in the Holmes Manor, Joan was looking at Harry who was wide awake and drinking his milk. Mycroft had a Doctor on standby and her fears were there, he had been ignored, neglected, malnourished and mistreated. She had bathed him; it had been a little painful since he had a rash from not being change. She feed him and put him in the crib wanting him to sleep. She had shut the light and she heard a whimper.

“Go to sleep, Harry, your safe now.” She whispered to him and the boy looked at her with eyes that shouldn’t be like that. She moved and turned on the nightlight that showed stars that moved and she flicked her wand and the star literary moved around the room keeping the light for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the end of the chapter. You'll find out what was done the Dursley's in later chapters.


	3. Returning to 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Joan and Harry to return to Baker Street.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Three: Returning to 221B**

“Come on, Harry.” Joan said carrying Harry in her arms.

He just laid his head on her arm, he was still jumpy but Joan understood after two weeks. So she didn’t mind, but it made her sad in a way. He didn’t talk, even if at his age he should be doing the basics.

“Oh, we’re going to miss you, dear.”

“We’ll come back soon, Mummy.” Joan told Mrs. Holmes.

“Are you going to miss your Gammy Holmes, Harry?” she asked and gave him a kiss which he accepted without worry. Mrs. Holmes saw the look in Joan’s face.

“He will talk soon, dear and he will be smart he is a Holmes after all.” Mummy Holmes said.

“Thank-you.” Joan said with a smile. As she went outside Anthea was waiting for them. Joan looked at Harry who looked at her with worried eyes.

“Mrs. Hudson is waiting for you.” Anthea told Joan.

“Hello Harry.”

“Can you wave _‘hi’_ to Anthea?” Joan asked and Harry just raised his hand and gave it a wave he looked at Joan for approval.

“Good job.” She told him and he smiled happy to have made  _His Joan_ happy.

* * *

 

The ride to 221B was silent, which with Anthea in the car it wasn’t that surprising. Harry held his Paddington Bear in his arm and one of his hands in Joan’s. Joan tried to remember everything and hoped that Mycroft put the crib in her and Sherlock’s bedroom. She knew they had converted her room into Harry’s room, but he wasn’t ready to sleep without her there and the nightlight. He ate still too little and she knew his stomach had to get used to it before she tried any solid food.

“Did, Mycroft want to tell me something before I arrived?” Joan asked Anthea.

“No.” Anthea told her. Joan turned to look at Harry, who looked at her with a soft smile.

#

Joan looked through the window and saw that they were getting closer to home. Harry had fallen asleep and she breathed in.

“We’ve arrived.” Anthea told her. She took Harry out of the car seat and Harry woke up and looked at Joan.

“We've arrived home.” Joan whispered. She got out of the car and Mrs. Hudson was shocked when she saw Joan with a baby in her arms.

“Mrs. Hudson.” Joan said with a smile.

“Joan, oh dear is good to have you home.” Mrs. Hudson said. “Who’s this?”

“This is Harry, my son.” Joan said.

“Oh, come in, come in.” Mrs. Hudson said and they climbed upstairs. Harry was wide awake by then looking around. Mrs. Hudson opened the door to 221B and Joan had to breathe in and walked inside, it was cleaner and knew that Mycroft must have sent someone.

“Mycroft changed your room dear.”

“Yes, he told me it’s for Harry; I’ll be taking our room.” Joan told Mrs. Hudson, who was aware she and Sherlock had married since she had been the one to be their witness, along with Lestrade.

“Harry, meet Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Hudson meet Harry.” Joan said raising Harry.

“Oh he’s beautiful.” Mrs. Hudson told her.

“Sherlock would have been happy to become a Father, you must be hungry I’ll bring something up for you and little Harry.” Joan's eyes went wide and understood, what she had meant. She knew she had been gone a while, so Harry could be theirs.

“Oh, Mrs. Hudson.” Joan said but she was already leaving.

“Oh dear, they think your Sherlock’s and I’s.” Joan said to Harry with a soft laugh.

“Ah.” Harry said.

“Good, but we have to work on actual speaking, noises are good.” Joan told Harry, who smiled at her.

* * *

 

Crying Joan woke up and got up moving toward the crib that had been stationed in her bedroom. They had seen Harry’s room but after putting him down there Harry made a scared sound and had begun to cry.

“Harry, I’m here.” She told him. Harry looked at her and raised his arms. Joan picked him up.

“You know eventually, you will have to learn to sleep without me near.” Joan said and Harry made a face.

“That doesn’t sound like a nice idea to you, does it.” giving a kiss to Harry's forehead.

“You know I miss him.” Joan began to talk to Harry.

“It seems weird that I don’t wake up to him torturing his violin- _sigh_ \- I guess I should be used to it by now shouldn’t I.” Joan told him, Harry was closing his eyes as they walked.

She walked them to the living room and sat on her chair. She rocked Harry, who just cuddled into her. She still couldn’t believe Mrs. Hudson thought that Harry was Sherlock’s. She was still worried and had checked the protections with her wand. She wanted to be sure they wouldn’t get surprises she also had a feeling she had destroyed a lot of the bugs that were kept in 221B. Her mind kept going back to Sherlock, how he would react about everything, about Harry? They had never talked about children while they were together, which happened after The Woman. So she didn’t know.

“Ah.” Joan looked down.

“I really hope you like your new home, Harry.” She said.


	4. Single Mother Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Harry are back in 221B with their own lives, with a certain Detective Inspector visiting things get a bit complicated.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Four: Single Mother or Is it?**

_Scotland Yard_

Lestrade was worried, he had gotten help by Mycroft and Joan to clear Sherlock’s name and it annoyed him. Not Mycroft or Joan the fact that Guilt was a very good motivator and everyone now was praising Sherlock. He felt guilty for entire different reason. He had been Sherlock’s best man and he had fallen to the pressure. He needed to talk to Joan, he knew was back home and he wanted to fix things it was the least he could do.

“He’s alive I’m telling you.” Anderson began again. Lestrade was trying really hard not to punch the man.

“He is dead!, you and Donovan made sure everyone believed he was a fraud, this is just guilt.” Lestrade said. “Now you and I have things to do get to it.”

“I believe in Sherlock Holmes.” Anderson said to his retreating back. Lestrade tried not to turn back and punch the man. He had made his choice and he was going to follow through, he just hoped that Joan would not slam the door in his face or have Myc try to shoot him.

* * *

_221B Baker Street_

“Ma!” Joan moved from the kitchen to look at Harry who was wobbling around the table leg.

“Did you get out of your crib again?” she asked. It had been three months since Harry had come to her life and his voice besides being ‘Ah’ was ‘Ma’ and it had made her close to weep. He seemed slow to some people, but she understood after all the abuse, he was scared and she knew the smart little boy was there just trying to break free.

“Ah.”

“How about I put you on your high chair?” she asked him and carried him to his high chair.

“Yay.” Harry told her.

“Are you hungry?” she asked him. Moved his head _‘yes’_ and Joan smiled. Slow steps, she knew they had to be slow steps. She heard the door downstairs opened and she didn’t really pay attention to it, thinking it was Mrs. Hudson. She went back to getting Harry’s food ready.

“Woo-hoo, Joan, Harry.” Mrs. Hudson said and with her was Lestrade. Who was confused, who was Harry?

“We’re in the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson.” Joan answered.

“Oh, look who I found outside.” Mrs. Hudson told her and Joan turned around thinking it was Mycroft. Lestrade was standing frozen and looking at the child sitting there and all that came to his mind as the fact that he understood now, why Joan was so angry, left and wouldn’t see him?

“Greg.” Joan said surprised to see him. she just saw him get pale more than anything.

“Are you alright?” Joan asked really getting worried at the color of his skin.

“Oh god!” He said covering his face with his hands.

"Greg, you should sit down you got really pale.” Joan told him. Greg sat down and he looked up at the child. Joan grabbed a cup of water and gave it to him.

“Here, don’t faint on me.” Joan said giving him the cup.

“I’m sorry.” Greg said after he drank the water.

“I know, Greg your hands were tied.” Joan told him. She understood, it took one year but she understood.

“I’m so sorry, if I had known.”

“I don’t think we even knew what he had planned.” Joan said not exactly understanding, what Greg was talking about?

“What’s his name?” Greg said looking at Harry.

“Oh.” Joan surprised turned to look at Harry who seemed confuse.

“Greg, this is my son Harry.”

“Is nice to meet ya.” Greg said to Harry, who smiled at him.

“Why did you come?” Joan asked curious.

“I came to visit you actually.” Greg told her.

“Well do you want to stay for lunch, Harry and I were about to eat.”

“That would be fine, thank you.” Greg told her.

“Don’t worry about it.” Joan told him and served him.

“I didn’t know you could cook?” Greg said.

“Well I couldn’t exactly do it before, without it being used as an experiment.” Joan said with a smile. She moved to give Harry, his food. Harry moved his face.

“You have to eat, or no Mister Bee.” She told him. Mycroft had given him a bee plushy, who Harry cared a lot besides his bear and wolf.

“Ah.” Harry said with a pout.

“Then eat.” Joan said and Harry ate.

“How are you handling this?” Lestrade asked motioning to Harry with his hands.

“Great actually.” Joan said. “It’s hard sometimes, but I think I can do it.”

“I think you’re doing great.” Greg said.“You know, if you need any help, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks.” Joan said. “You know, I’m not angry anymore, you don’t have to—“

“I want to; you wouldn’t be in this position if I had done more.” Greg told her.

“Don’t worry about it, Greg, I’m fine and Harry is with me now.” Joan told him.

* * *

 

“You’re sending letters?” Mycroft said coming inside the flat.

“Sending one.” Joan told him. Mycroft sat on her chair because he knew very well that she wouldn’t allow him to Sherlock’s.

“I still don’t believe Sirius did it, I don’t care what Dumbledore and those sleazy bastards at the Ministry are saying or believing and I need the whole story from someone I know won’t betray me.”

“The werewolf.”

“Yes, the werewolf.” Joan told him. She had known Remus since his first year and had actually helped hide his secret giving him pain potions in the mornings after. She also knew from his own hand that the Potters and Sirius didn’t trust him or were scared for him. She knew it was something to do with Voldemort using dark creatures for followers.

“I heard; he could have been a spy.” Mycroft told her, he wanted to keep his family safe.

“Do you really think that?” Joan asked.

“No, not all dark creatures would do something like that and we do have a werewolf in the family tree somewhere the gene didn’t past.” Mycroft told her. The Holmes actually did a brother on his Father's side they didn't speak about him.

“What if I wait?” Joan asked him. “Getting involved now with the Ministry will be too dangerous and I want Harry protected from anything they can throw at us.”

“That would be wise.” Mycroft told her.

“But, if Sirius is innocent I would be condemning a man to Azkaban, his own family isn’t doing anything.” Joan told him.

“You of all people know the price of what happens in war.”

“I know.” Joan told him.

“I would also need time; Sherlock is not making it easy.” Mycroft told her and she chuckled.

“I will find clues to know if the man is innocent and will get him out.”

“Ma.”

“That’s your nephew calling me.” Joan told him. As she left the room, Mycroft allowed himself a soft smirk. He was going to have fun, telling Sherlock about him becoming a Father in his absence. He was getting close to returning home.

“Joan, I brought—hello Mycroft.” Lestrade said coming up the stairs.

“Inspector Lestrade.” Mycroft said, they hadn't seen each other much since Sherlock's name was cleared. “I must inform you, that my sister in law is currently tending to my nephew.”

“Well I brought her some toys for Harry.” Lestrade told him. Mycroft checked it wasn’t a plushy because he had given Sherlock’s bee to Harry.

“She forgave you already.” Mycroft told him, he looked at the man and he smiled something that made the Ice Man almost melt.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I say, that I see Harry as my honorary nephew.” Lestrade told him.

“Ah that’s sweet.” Joan said coming to the living room and looking at both men. “You see that Harry, go say _‘Hi’_ to your Uncles.” Joan put Harry down and Harry began to walk toward them.

* * *

 

Joan knew that it wouldn’t be long before people began to notice that she had a son. But she didn’t expect the protectiveness that came with the Homeless Network which she had re-opened to keep them healthy and fed. She noticed them looking out for her and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, alright please keep in mind that Joan disappeared a month after Sherlock and he has been gone for almost three years making it believable that Harry might actually be both Joan and Sherlock's,


	5. The Detective Returns I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is hunting down Joan and this prompts a call to a dead Detective.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Five: The Detective Returns I**

“You’re getting more involved in Black’s case.” Joan told Mycroft.

Joan was still getting used to Mycroft coming more often, she figured it had to do with Harry being his only nephew because she knew they had another brother but he was hidden somewhere and she didn’t actually know where and she didn’t want to know.

“Sherlock is close to coming home.” Mycroft told Joan and she breathed in. she was excited and she wanted to smile but at the same time knew not to let it out with Mycroft here even if she wanted to.

“Papa Lock, Papa Lock.” Harry said waving his bee.

“Is he speaking more?” Mycroft asked Joan. Mycroft had been worried about the damage done by the Dursley’s since it took Harry a while to talk, but he knew from the Dursley’s memories that it was caused by them screaming at him to _‘be quiet’_ he had dealt with that order very well.

“Yes, he is being more open which I’m thankful the damage the Dursley’s did wasn’t too extensive.” She told him.

“Have you written with Mr. Lupin lately?” Mycroft asked changing the subject entirely. He knew and had been told that things were not like they appeared and he should be keeping Harry very safe, which the protection would come with Sherlock back in London with his wife and adoptive son.

“Yes, he told me Dumbledore wants him to leave it alone.” Joan told him. “He says that they believe Sirius guilty, because they found Pettigrew’s finger on the scene.” She understood, Sirius looked guilty but by the way Remus described it they had butchered the man’s rights and he hadn’t been properly charge yet.

“Write to him and tell him to stop insisting with Dumbledore and that you are looking to help Mr. Black, also that he stop speaking the Order they are not going to help, too much fear and panic." Mycroft told her, better to stop some goldfish from telling plans he only needed ears in the Order not mouths.

“Do I want to know, what you have planned?”

“I only have my family to protect.” Mycroft told her and Joan nodded. She honestly didn't want to know, if he had anything planned.

* * *

_Cemetery_

Joan looked at her son and sighed; she missed Sherlock and knew that the anniversary of his fake suicide was today, the day she had seen him jump from St. Barts. She didn’t want to be in 221B when today, she and Harry had breakfast with Mrs. Hudson, it still hurt. So she knew exactly where to go, she knew it would seem ridiculous to Mycroft, but to everyone Sherlock was gone for three years today and all she had to do was visit his grave, with Harry.

“You know, I don’t actually know, who I’m taking flowers to; I think it might be a Golem.” Joan told Harry as they walked in the cemetery.

“Bibo win.” Harry told her.

“Not Bilbo, I know you mean Gollum, but no I said Golem it means the body inside is made of clay, fake.” She told him. Harry nodded at her looking serious, she found it adorable. They were getting close to arriving and Joan felt a slight shiver go down her spine. She looked around and didn’t notice anything. They arrive and she put the flowers down.

“Okay, I asked for a miracle Sherlock.” She said to the grave. “You’re taking your time, I have Harry he’s our adoptive son, oh Lestrade found out, he and Mycroft come visit often.” She stood there.

“They are trying to spoil him a bit which I don’t mind but not too much, I miss you.” she breathed in and knew they had to go. Harry was looking around when he notice the person coming behind them and he looked bad.

“Momma!” He screamed and Joan looked at him.

“What is—“she felt the jab at her neck and she tried to move her hand trying to fight it, as she dropped to the ground, she heard a voice.

“She gave you a brat, oh he would have liked this.” then everything went black.

* * *

 

Sherlock was being flown in to London and he wanted to go home, he needed to see Joan and hope she wouldn’t be too angry. He was done, he had done what he wanted and Moriarty’s web was gone, he had made sure of it. He didn’t expect the pratonus a raven to appear, it was his brother’s.

“You missed one brother, he has them.” Mycroft said and Sherlock got into panic.

 _‘I couldn’t have missed one.’_ he thought when they came to mind.

“Moran.” He said. He was the only one he had missed and he believed him missing and now he had Joan and Lestrade or Mrs. Hudson. He stood up and did the only thing he could think off at the moment Apparate to his brother’s office.

#

“Sherlock.” Mycroft said.

“Where does he have them?” he asked.

“You need to calm down; we need to plan because it is a very delicate situation.” Mycroft told him and Sherlock wanted to curse him, but he needed to save Joan more than anything.

“If they have Lestrade the Yard will get involve I don’t need idiots messing up the plan and getting Joan killed.” Sherlock told him.

“Moran doesn’t have Lestrade or Mrs. Hudson.” Mycroft said. “He has Joan and your son.”


	6. The Detective Returns II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is returning to defend his wife and son.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Six: The Detective Returns II**

“Joan and your son.” Mycroft said those words and Sherlock’s mind went into shock for a second before it went into full speed.

 _‘He had a son’_ That came to his mind, but then he felt a terrible thing in the pit of his stomach, he had left Joan with his child. He hadn’t been there for her, would she hate him. He had missed time with both of them. He had missed three years of his life; Joan had been pregnant when he took the fall, when he forced her to watch him fall. He wasn’t there at all, his parents didn’t know about their grandchild neither did their Great-Grandmother. He didn’t even know the name of his son.

“What’s his name?” Sherlock asked.

“Harry James Holmes-Watson.” Mycroft told him. “Now, shall we begin to plan?”

“Fine.” Sherlock said. Mycroft was going to tell him about Harry, but he felt it wouldn’t actually help and only distract his little brother.

#

It took them a few minutes to find out where Moran had taken Joan and Harry. Sherlock wanted to go and get them, but Mycroft was stopping him. “Sherlock, he has shown the ability to manifest.” Mycroft told him.

“I’m not surprise, with both Joan and I having those abilities.” Sherlock told Mycroft.

“If you’re done making obvious observation I need to save my wife and son.”

* * *

 

_‘Crying’_

“Quiet!”

Joan heard the crying and she knew she had to get up and get Harry he must be having nightmares again. They had been trying, he sleeping alone and it had been working, she had to wonder, how bad the nightmare was. The voice thought, caused her to want to punch the person because she could head the sniffles of her son.

“Ha-ha-rry” she sigh out and she felt dizzy.

“Ah your finally awake.” The voice she notice and she was trying to open her eyes, when it didn’t have too as a bucket of water was thrown on her head.

“Ah.” She sighed out and looked up, to hear Harry crying. She looked around to see a man standing there and she didn’t recognize him. But she was also cursing herself for not bringing her wand with her.

“Who are you?” she told him. She looked toward Harry trying to calm him down.

“You know, he gave his word if Holmes didn’t keep his side of the deal.”

“What are you talking about? Sherlock is dead.” Joan told him, she got it that this was one of Moriarty’s minions and he knew that Sherlock was alive, but how?

“Oh is that what you were told.” The man taunted her.

"I saw him fall." Joan said.

"I know he was good." he told her.

“Look, let me go.” Joan told him. “I have a son.”

“This is why he would have loved it.” He said.

“Who?”

“Sherlock killed him you know.” The man told her. The man slammed his hand on the seat near her.

"What are you talking about?" Joan asked.

“James, and Sherlock had to do one thing.”

“Look, let us go.” Joan told him and she was trying to find a way to get out of the handcuffs.

* * *

 

“You bastard.” Lestrade said and Sherlock knew he was going to be punch, but he was surprised when he was hugged instead.

“Ah, Greg.” Mycroft said. “We might need your help.”

“What’s the matter?” Greg asked.

“Who’s Greg?” Sherlock asked.

“I’m Greg.” Lestrade answered.

“Joan and Harry have been taken.” Mycroft told him.

“What?” Greg asked and Sherlock figured out that Lestrade knew his son.

#

The plan was stupid or Sherlock believed that and he wanted to get Joan and his son more than anything. They had arrived to the warehouse and he knew Joan would not have liked it. She had always complained about Mycroft doing it twice and she almost punched him. He moved around and he noticed the voice.

**_‘See your love Detective didn’t keep the end of the bargain.’_ **

He didn’t notice the voice when he made the guess that this was the man, Moran. The one he had missed.

 ** _‘You found me on his grave!’_** Joan told him.

Sherlock moved and he didn’t make a noise. Sherlock heard a noise and he turned to his son and he seemed quiet, he was trying to see his face but couldn’t. He looked at Joan and hoped that she picked up his scent.

 ** _‘But this, do you know what Jim would have done if he had known you were pregnant?’_** Moran asked he took out his knife and looked toward Harry.

 ** _‘He would have seen that kid gone, what if---‘_** he went toward his child and his mind went blank he didn’t care about the plan. It was like a switch and he turned a large wolf took its place.

#

Joan was getting angry as Moran talked and she looked at Harry, trying to calm him down, he looked ready to cry. As he talked she smelled something or someone and it was familiar. But he shouldn’t be here, she knew from Mycroft that he wasn’t here yet. He went to grab Harry and she was about to Apparate, Moran did and Harry cried; when she heard a growl and she saw the large black wolf she knew very well appeared and Harry seemed to disappear before he was in her lap holding onto her jumper.

“Harry.” She said to him.

“Momma.”

“We’re okay, it’s going to be fine.” She told him. She felt someone behind her and turned to see a very surprised Lestrade.

“I don’t really want to know.” He told her. Joan wrapped her arms around Harry and stood up covering Harry from seeing anything they could only hear screams. So they went outside the warehouse, the paramedics grabbed her immediately, but Harry couldn’t be moved away from her. They were taking them away and she had feeling it was to Mycroft’s home.

“Momma hurt.”

“I’m fine, my little bee.” She told him.

“Papa Lock.” Harry told her. Joan blushed hard she knew it was work of Lestrade and Mycroft.

“Oh he is so adorable.” One of the nurses told her.

“Thank-you.” Joan told her. Part of her brain felt terrible because she knew that Lily and James should be here.

#

She had been right, they arrived to Mycroft’s home and she was sitting down in the living room. She still held Harry close and told she needed to.

“Can I hold Harry?” Lestrade asked. Joan didn’t want to let him go. “Please.” Joan passed him Harry a bit, but stopped when she heard…

“Joan?” she looked up to see Sherlock standing there. She stood up with Harry in her arm, Lestrade helped her a bit.

“Sherlock.” She told him and walked over to him. A part of her wanted to punch him, but the other sentiment won, it seemed it won for Sherlock too, because he just grabbed her face and they kissed. It was a hard, kiss one that told how much they had missed each other. Lestrade had to look the other way.

“Momma!” they stopped when they heard the call. Joan and Sherlock looked down and Sherlock got everything, he needed to know and he looked up at Joan surprise wanting to know everything. Joan looked at him and opened her mind and he saw everything and he understood. To Lestrade it looked weird since he knew they looked at each other intensely but now it seemed like they were reading each other’s minds. Joan felt a little evasive since Sherlock was seeing her memories, the first time it happened was after they had been on their wedding night it had been really awkward but it was normal afterwards how easy it was. Joan and Sherlock felt normal now that they were back to each other.

“Papa Lock.” Harry said and Sherlock smiled.

“Harry.” He said and took him from Joan’s arms. He touched Harry’s scar.

“This is where?”

“Yeah, you know we still need to talk.” Joan told him.

“I know.” He told her, but he was just happy to be back with her, he knew they were things that needed to happen.


	7. Settle In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Joan getting settled in their life as parents.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Seven: Settle In**

_Dear Joan;_

_Is Harry alright, does he remember us? Thank you for giving me hope, I know that the Wizarding World is still unstable and you are still helping build Sirius case. I haven’t spoken with Dumbledore for a while but I have with Minerva she tells me that she is worried about Harry that she had told Dumbledore that the Dursley’s were bad for him. Did you know that he has Snape working as a Potions Professor in school. How are you? Are you protecting Harry?_

_Remus_

“He seems very worried, why didn’t he take Harry?” Sherlock asked Joan as he read the letter.

“He’s a werewolf, Sherlock you know how the Wizarding World is, plus Dumbledore didn’t trust him.” Joan told him. It had been a two months since Sherlock had returned and it was slightly going back to normal except now Sherlock didn’t do his experiments in 221B. He was also very attached to Harry and they were both very good. They were Father and Son.

“So he sent Harry to an abusive home, it’s a great plan.” Sherlock told her. She could tell that he was angry.

“I know, I want to punch him or shoot him.” Joan told him.

“Snape, who is he?”

“He was Lily’s friend, they had a fall out and he ended up following Voldemort.” Joan told him.

“Double Agent.”

“Yeah, it’s called remorse and I don’t care about that.” Joan told Sherlock.

“I need Harry to be protected.” Sherlock had to agree with that. He was even beginning to build a wall with things going on, even if he didn’t like being involved in the Wizarding World for the same reason Joan didn’t. But if Harry needed to be safe then he was going to do it.

“Papa, please read.” Sherlock turned to Harry who was holding a book in his hands and his bee close. Sherlock raised him to his lap and grabbed the book getting ready to read. He knew Harry wasn’t his biologically son, they would have to wait until Mycroft called and something was ready. But Harry was his and he cared for him.

“I’m about to cook and we are all eating.” Joan told Sherlock. She smiled at seeing both of them like that. Sherlock began to read and Joan was listening.

* * *

 

Sherlock knew he might get in trouble, but Joan was at the clinic and he had a case, Mrs. Hudson wasn’t there.

“Where we going?” Harry asked him. Sherlock smiled he knew from Joan that Harry was speaking more and after seeing the scars and tells from him. He had demanded to know from Mycroft what had been done to the Dursley’s and he had to admit he liked the punishment so far.

“To a case!” Sherlock answered him.

“Fun?”

“Yes, it will be fun.” Sherlock told him.

#

Lestrade was looking at Sherlock arrived with Harry. He was getting really worried because he knew how protective Joan was.

“Oh no, Sherlock are you insane! Joan is going to kill you when she finds out you brought your son to a crime scene.” Greg was worried but he knew Sherlock loves his son.

“I can take care of him.” someone spoke both Sherlock and Lestrade turned to the woman. Sherlock began to look at her up and down. She was short with brown hair and a soft smile on her face.

“If my son is harm you will be dealt with by an angry Doctor and myself.” Sherlock told her with a serious tone. The young officer looked at him with surprise in her eyes and a bit of fear.  

“Okay.” She told him.

“Don’t let Anderson get near he’ll lower Harry’s IQ.” Sherlock told her before leaving inside. Officer Torri noticed that a camera turned to see her.

“What do you want to do Harry?” she asked.

“Can you read?” Harry asked showing her the book.

“Sure.” She answered and sat him on top of the car so she could begin and keep Harry close.

“So this is the son of the Freak.” She turned to see Donovan and Anderson there. Officer Torri saw Harry freeze at that.

“Hey, leave Harry alone.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know maybe because you’re both adults and should know better than to verbally abuse a young boy.” Torri told them.

“I know for a fact that both of you are still in probation on the _‘Sherlock Investigation’_ and I met Dr. Holmes and she will punch both you if you attacked her son.” She noticed that both Anderson and Donovan had gone pale white, Torri had not notice that Joan was standing behind her. Harry was smiling brightly.

“I see Sherlock is right and there is one smart officer here.” Joan said and Torri turned and Harry smiled. Anderson and Donovan left knowing Dr. Watson would do good on her threat and punch tem both.

“Momma.” Harry said and Joan went to carry him.

“Thank you, for taking care of Harry.”

“It was my pleasure.” Torri told her. Joan and Harry saw as Sherlock came back outside and he didn’t seem too happy.

“Easy?” Joan asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock told her before pulling Harry from her arms. It surprised a lot of the police officers.

* * *

 

It was getting close to the Holidays and Mycroft came to visit.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked.

“Uncle Myc.” Harry said with a smile.

“Harry, Sherlock.” Mycroft said. "Where is Joan?”

“In the kitchen.” Joan answered coming out with cups of tea ready. Mycroft was surprise, but he also knew that Anthea and Joan had become close, since Harry joined the family.

“I do hope its good news.” Joan told Mycroft.

“We’ve been summoned.” Sherlock said to Joan.

“Summoned?” Joan asked surprised.

“You’ve been invited, I don’t know why you react that way everyone knows you’re her favorite.” Mycroft said and Joan heard a bit of bitterness there.

“We are going, you can go.” Sherlock told him.

“Who are you both talking about?” Joan snapped.

“You have been invited to my Great Grandparents Home for the Holidays the three of you are expected.” Mycroft told Joan.

“You will meet Great Grand-Mother she will be very delighted to meet both you and Harry.”

“Okay, when do we have to leave?” Joan asked Sherlock.

“Next week, I will deal with extra clothes you must buy for the entire family is coming.” Mycroft said and Joan looked at Sherlock. She was going to meet his entire family.

“Alright.” Joan answered.

“Don’t look so worried Joan, they read your blog.” Mycroft said and that was not helping.


	8. Great Grandma Holmes I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes Family Dinner

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Eight: Great-Grandma Holmes I**

Joan had to get all of their clothes ready for them to leave. She was a bit nervous, for some reason she had a feeling that things would change.

“Do you know; what your Great-Grandparents would want besides meeting us?” Joan asked Sherlock.

“I suppose they want to include Harry more into the family.” Sherlock told her.

“What do you mean?” Joan asked.

“What have we been talking about?” Sherlock asked her. Joan looked at him, knowing they had spoken about the adoption of Harry but doing more fully.

“We couldn’t do that in private?” Joan asked.

“No, I need you to understand before we make the decision and we might get more information.” Joan had to wonder, how powerful and what line the Holmes came from, that Sherlock knew they were powerful enough to know things about Harry and them.

* * *

 

The family left but not without giving Mrs. Hudson her Christmas present knowing that they wouldn’t be able to be there with her as she was going with her sister. Joan also had to call her family and let them know.

“Where we going, Papa?” Harry asked Sherlock.

“We will be visiting our family, as annoying as they are.” Sherlock answered. Joan had to smile about that.

“In which you have to behave, Harry.” She told him.

“I doubt Great-Grandmother will mind if he doesn’t.” Sherlock told her.

“How is she?” Joan asked.

“Different.” Sherlock told her. Joan tried not to sigh; Sherlock had been telling her that all the time.

#

When they arrived to the Holmes Estate, Joan was shocked to see the large Castle because that is what it was. She also saw that most of the house had Dragons as it statues around the place. She felt her magic pulsate and she shook it off, since there was a lot of magic around and didn’t seem to be in hiding.

“I should say Welcome to Holmes Manor but I think you get the idea.” Sherlock told her as he opened the door.

“Well, Harry will have a lot of room to play in.” Joan told him.

“If they let his feet touch the ground.” Sherlock told her.

“We can’t spoil him, Sherlock.” Joan told him.

“It’s not spoiling is giving him, what he didn’t have.” Sherlock told her, Joan sighed knowing she was not going to win. The three of them walked toward the entrance when it was opened by an older man.

“Master Holmes is good to have you home once more is this, the new Mistress Holmes?”

“Caleb is good to see you again.” Sherlock replied and Joan noticed the warmth in his voice similar to the one he used with Mrs. Hudson.

“Joan this is my Great-Grandmother’s helper.”

“He means I’m his Great-Grandparents Nanny do not let her title fool you Dr. Holmes.” Caleb told Joan welcoming her warmly. She was getting ever more curious about Sherlock’s family.

“This must be your son?” “We don’t have any other, Caleb.” Sherlock told him.

“Hello.” Harry said before hiding himself behind Sherlock’s coat.

“Hello, Young Master Harry, your Great Grandparents have been talking about you non-stop.” Caleb said warmly. “Now I know you are aware where your room is situated, Harry has your old room, it was decorated already.”

“Yes, I know.” Sherlock told him.

“I know they don’t want to meet us until the entire family is here, do call us when that happens.” Sherlock said and carried Harry with him.

“It was really nice to meet you.” Joan said.

“Don’t worry Dr. Holmes I’ll be seeing you.” Caleb told her with a smile.

#

“Harry will more likely stay with us tonight, so don’t put his bag on the room.” Sherlock told Joan as they walked inside.

“I know.” Joan told him, she knew Harry still had problems sleeping sometimes. Harry was down on the ground and going to Sherlock’s bookshelf.

“Be careful.” Sherlock told him and went to pull out a plant book so he could begin teaching him about different plant life.

“Okay, Papa.” Harry said.

#

“Caleb, my young brother is here.”

“If you mean Sherlock and his family, Master Mycroft, yes he is, your parents have arrived as well, and your younger sibling is missing.”

“You have another sibling?” Lestrade asked.

“He doesn’t exist Gregory, but you and Joan will be meeting them today.” Mycroft told him.

#

“Are you sure this will be fine?” he asked.

“James, if I didn’t want you to meet my family I wouldn’t let you.”

“Q, I understand that.” James said, he was still getting used to the fact that he had been dating his Quartermaster and he was able to see, how different he was.

“I will also ignore that you are bringing a gun to my Great-Grandparents home.” Q told him and James winced. “I mean, they have enough weapons on their own, even Sherlock and Mycroft have their weapons.”

#

Sherlock, Joan and Harry went downstairs and knew that almost everyone was already there.

“Harry, dear you look healthy.” Mummy Holmes said and Harry ran over to her.

“Gammy Holmes!” Harry said and was hugged. Harry began to talk a mile a minute to Mummy about the plants he had read and been read.

“We won’t be seeing him, for a while.” Joan said.

“You have him all the time” Mummy Holmes defended herself.

“I know Mummy, you look great.” Joan said.

“Thank-you dear, I’m waiting for my son to greet me.” Mummy said and Sherlock hugged his Mummy.

“Quinn is here with his boyfriend; your Father is talking with him.”

“Huh, Quinn is your other brother.” Joan said. They all walked together to the living room and Joan looked up to see him.

“James!” she said. James looked up and saw her and he moved.

“Joan.” He said and hugged her spinning her.

“Your alive.” She told him, James kissed her lips. Sherlock glared their way and Harry was not looking happy either.

“So are you.” James told her with a smile.

“You two know each other?” Joan turned to look at the man and he looked a lot like Sherlock.

“Yes, you must be Sherlock’s younger brother, is James causing you trouble now?” Joan asked with a smile.

“Yes, my name is Quinn your Joan, how do you handle Sherlock is interesting and to be married to him.” Quinn said with a smile.

“You didn’t answer, Joan.” Sherlock said.

“We’ve met each other in one of my missions.” Joan told Sherlock and showed him.

“The only girl, I couldn’t charm.” James said with a smile. Quinn rolled his eyes at that.

“Yeah, he tried to charm me while bleeding out.” Joan said with a roll of her eyes and she carried Harry and Sherlock got glued to her side.

“We are still missing our Great-Grandparents.” Mycroft told them. Joan didn’t bat an eye at seeing Lestrade there since it was sure that he and Mycroft had gotten closer since Sherlock came home.

“The Master and Mistress tell me that they will come down shortly.” Caleb told them.

The other part of the Holmes family began to talk and move around even Sherlock was talking with Quinn.

“So marriage and a son?” James told Joan as they were sitting next to each other.

“Yeah.” Joan said with a smile.

“It looks good on you.” James told her and Harry turned to the man since he seemed to be close to his Mother. He didn’t want the man to steal his Momma from Papa.

“Thanks.” Joan said with a smile.

“So MI6, I’m not dumb James.” “

"Yes, it’s where I met Quinn.” James told her.

“Harry, this is my friend James and probably you’re next Uncle.” Joan said.

“My name James too.” Harry told James.

“Is that right.” James told him.

“But it’s not your whole name, Harry.”

“Nu-uh Harry James Holmes Watson” Harry told him.

“Is that so, and what are you interested in?” James asked. Harry looked at James before he said anything.

“Reading.” Harry told him.

“Merlyn!” the scream caused the new four members of the family to be startled. 

“You can find your own coat, you clotpole.” Joan looked at the woman coming and she looked incredibly different, mostly because she didn’t seem like a Great-Grandmother with silver hair and dressed smartly. Joan felt the magic immediately.

“I’ve never known what that meant...” Arthur came inside and Joan saw the older man who was really healthy and Joan could see, seeing the two Great-Grandparents she could see where the Holmes got it.


	9. Great Grandmother Holmes Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlyn gives the worried parents some dire news. Now its time to think on the future.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Nine: Great-Grandmother Holmes II**

“See, we made a fool out of ourselves.” Merlyn told Arthur as they had arrived and the new family members was looking at them.

“Right.” Arthur told her. Merlyn was looking at the new ones and she looked at James with a soft smile, also Lestrade with Mycroft, but her gaze went to Joan.

“Oh you found her.” Merlyn said. Joan looked at her surprise and looked at Sherlock, who looked as surprise as her.

“What?” Joan asked. 

“Merlyn, you can’t tell people that.” Arthur said.

“It’s not my fault that I knew she was coming into Sherlock’s life forever.” Merlyn said and she had known though because she had been worried when Sherlock seemed to want to be alone, Mycroft before meeting Greg had Andrea (Anthea) and Quinn had dated before.

“You were looking into the mirror, being nosy.” Arthur told her.

“Not that; isn’t an interesting conversation; but you did ask us to visit.” Sherlock snapped.

“Oh stop it, you know Merlyn is just waiting for the go ahead and she will spoil your child.” Arthur said to Sherlock.

“Well I’m Joan is nice to meet you.” Joan said to Arthur who shook her hand. She turned to Merlyn and she was hugged.

“Yes, is nice to meet you.” Merlyn said. "Now I know I have a new grandson as well, where is he?” Arthur sighed. Joan, Greg and James noticed that all of the Holmes man almost groaned.

“This is our son Harry.” Joan said. Merlyn look at Harry and her face turned sad.

“Hello Harry, I’m your Great-Gammy Merlyn.” Merlyn said.

“You have the same name as the wizard.” Harry told her. Arthur laughed at that, Joan looked at them.

“Well it’s because I am that Wizard except I’m a Witch.” Merlyn said and Joan looked at her in shock before looking at Sherlock.

 _‘Are you serious?’_ she asked him.

 _‘Calm down._ ’ Sherlock told her.

‘ _I am calm.’_ Joan told him. They had both ignored everyone else, Greg who just shook his head knowing that the Holmes had to come from somewhere especial. James just raised his eyebrows but he had seen many things in this world.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Merlyn told him, but she looked at the scar, everyone heard her gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked. Joan looked at Harry.

“Oh Harry.” She said.

“Later.” Merlyn said to the rest of them.

“Let’s go eat.” Arthur said.

* * *

 

Joan and Sherlock were both nervous knowing something was wrong but they kept the smiles with Harry who was charming everyone in the family Quinn was telling him about his computers.

“Stop looking so nervous.” Greg told Joan.

“Greg…”

“Yes, I know something up with Harry but they will tell us.” Greg told her.

 _‘I’ve been telling you that.’_ Sherlock told her.

#

They had to wait and finally Harry fell asleep and Sherlock carried him to the bedroom with Joan, as everyone moved to the living room.

“I never actually believed you” Arthur told Merlyn. He was speaking of Sherlock finding someone, they knew Mycroft and Quinn might but, they had their doubts with Sherlock. Merlyn had never lost it cheating and seeing Nimueh’s Mirror for answers, she only saw a blur until the face was clear and Merlyn told him all about the soldier and healer their great-grandson would get with. He also knew that Merlyn had wanted to help in the War happening in the Wizarding World but couldn’t help them. Harry, his great-grandson would be very important and from Merlyn’s face they would not like what they were about to hear.

“Should you begin Great-Grandmother?” Mycroft asked.

“We will wait until your brother and his wife come down.” Arthur told him. They heard steps and both Joan and Sherlock come inside the living room.

“Joan.”

“What’s wrong with our son?” Joan asked Merlyn. Merlyn looked at her and knew that Harry was going to have one of the most protective parents.

“We’re you told about Harry.” Merlyn asked. Joan looked at Merlyn.

“Are you speaking about the prophesy?” Joan asked and Arthur tried not to groan, there always had to be one. He knew Merlyn had some trouble with his especially when it came to him. It caused them more problems than anything.

“Lily told me in the letter something about the prophesy and that they were nervous because Voldemort was after them.” Joan said. “What I want to know is, is Harry in danger and how can we protect him?”

“The prophesy is going to past no matter what we do?” Quinn told Joan.

“Doesn’t mean, it can’t be change.” Arthur told them. “I was supposed to die at the  hands of Mordred and Morgana and that didn’t happen.” It didn’t mean that it hadn’t hurt him to see his half-sister trying to kill him for getting corrupted and the boy that Merlyn and he had saved when his Father  was on the throne wanted to kill him.

“He’s right.” Merlyn said to them. “Joan, you do realize that Lily installed a blood protection on Harry.”

“We know that.” Sherlock answered.

“There is something darker you are not telling us what we need to know, what does the blood protection need to do with Joan?”

“She absorbed it.” Mummy Holmes said.

“What?” Joan said and Mycroft nodded because he knew.

“You knew.” Sherlock told Mycroft.

“I saw it happen, the moment Joan kicked Petunia out of the family you could feel it absorbed into her and Harry.” Mycroft said.

“What does the blood protection do?” James asked.

“It will keep someone protected from an enemy they won’t be able to touch you.” Arthur told him.

“If Joan and Harry have this doesn’t it mean that they are safe?” Greg asked.

“Not necessarily.” Quinn told him.

“They would be a ritual out there that can bypass the protection and something else.”

“What did Voldemort want?” James asked.

“Purge the wizarding world so only pure ones would be left, which again it wouldn’t make sense, since the inbreeding would kill them off.” Joan said. “The Wizarding World in a way has become what they once hated.”

“She’s right.” Merlyn said, Arthur grabbed her hand and squeeze acknowledging what Joan had said. Some of them acted like Uther, fear was their motivator. Now the hard part came.

“Is something wrong with the protection?”Joan asked.

“Quinn told you there are ways to bypass the protection, but there is something in Harry.”

“What do you mean, there’s something in Harry?” Joan asked.

“The scar?” Sherlock said.

“The scar is the foulest thing you can ever imagine.” Merlyn told them. “It’s a Horcrux.”

Silence That was the only thing anyone would hear, Greg and James were confused but the others were not. Joan looked at Merlyn in surprise because she had read about them, she had found a scroll in Afghanistan telling her about the Horcruxes but she didn’t think someone would actually do it. She had burned the scroll and had almost been killed but what was inside. 

“What’s a Horcrux?” Greg asked.

“It’s a soul.” Mr. Holmes said.

“Dark magic, it keeps a part of the soul anchored here on earth not letting you truly die, you must commit a heinous act to create one, but you lose yourself your soul breaks until nothing good actually is in there.” James and Greg looked at their counter-part who both seemed in very deep thought.

“You are telling me, Harry is a Horcrux.” Joan said, she was shocked and beginning to think the worst things.

“We need to get it out.” Sherlock said.

“I can’t.” Merlyn said and Arthur stopped Joan and Sherlock from saying anything.

“We don’t know, what Voldemort used there is always a number in the creation of these.” Arthur told them.

“What damage can it do?” Sherlock asked his Great-Grand Mum.

“It will be leaching off Harry’s life-force.”

“Like a parasite.” Quinn said.

“Most likely, if Voldemort were to get his body back somehow he would see Harry’s mind and do damage.” Merlyn told them.

“Is there something we can do?” Joan asked, she was desperate, Sherlock held her shoulder.

“I can block it off, it will stay there but it will remain dormant it will also work as a warning signal if he would be getting close but not too much, the protection I put will keep it from attacking him and leeching off him like a parasite, until we find answers and we can destroy it.” Merlyn said.

“That would mean, we will have to wait, until Harry attends school.” Mycroft told them. Sherlock and Joan looked at each other. The people in the room could see that they seemed to be having a private conversation.

“Do it.” Joan told Merlyn.

“Very well, I will do it when he takes the potion.”

“What can we do?” Greg asked.

“Will they come for him, and his parents?” James asked.

“We can’t do anything; they will come for both of you once they find out.” Arthur told them, looking at Joan and Sherlock.

"We will be ready.” Sherlock said.

“He will have to use his original last name.” Mycroft told them.

“No.” Joan said. “If he uses any last name it will be Potter-Holmes or Holmes-Potter, he will not carry the weight everyone is talking about.” Sherlock looked at Joan with proud eyes.

“It would be…”

“Harry is our son.” Sherlock told Mycroft.

“By tomorrow he will be also biologically ours and I want him to carry the family last name.”

“Hopefully you two give us more great grandchildren.” Merlyn said. Joan and Sherlock blushed hard. “I’m telling that to you as well, Mycroft and Quinn.”

* * *

 

“He’s going to be fine.” Sherlock told Joan.

“It’s not fair, Remus send me papers do you know what they are saying.” Joan said.

“It is times I am happy I left that world.” Sherlock told her.

“So am I.” Joan said. ”We’re going to have to go back to it.”

“We’ll be ready.” Sherlock told her.

“I wasn’t aware you knew Quinn’s future fiancé.”

“James, yeah I met him.” Joan said surprised at the change of topic.

“He tried to seduce you.” Sherlock said and Joan looked at him, surprised.

“Well yeah, but again he was dying it wasn’t like I actually paid attention and I heard he had slept with many at the time and I was not going to be another in his list.” Joan told him.

“Sherlock, are you jealous?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Joan got to sleep.” Sherlock said. Joan smiled and closed her eyes.

#

The next morning Joan found James sitting down on the kitchen counter and she went to sit with him.

“You couldn’t sleep.” he tells her.

“No.” Joan said.

“Look, if you need my help I’ll do it.” James told her.

“You mean cause your about to become family.” Joan told him.

“I haven’t given him a ring.” James told her.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not planning to do something, about it.” Joan tells him.

“Now, how did you and Sherlock happen?” James asked. “Met him after I was sent home, he saved me.” Joan told him.

“Quinn says the opposite.” James tells her. “That you saved Sherlock.”

“I don’t know.” Joan said.

“He didn’t look happy when he found out about you knowing me.”

“Not really.” She told him with a smile.

#

“Can I learn?” Harry asked as he saw the sword on the wall. Arthur looked at Harry.

"I think that can be arranged when you’re five because your parents would kill me if I showed you now.” Arthur told him.

“You know there’s a wooden sword in which you showed Sherlock, Quinn and Mycroft with.” Merlyn said.

“Oh, can I puh-lease, puh-lease.” Harry said.

“Alright.” Arthur said getting up. Merlyn grave him the wooden swords and Arthur began to help Harry learn the sword. Merlyn looked at them and she could remember her son when he was younger, than her grandchildren, Mycroft had an umbrella with a sword hidden there, Quinn hadn’t like it as much, and Sherlock had liked it.

* * *

 

It was the day in which the potion was ready. the entire family was together, James who had proposed on Christmas to Quinn and Greg who they found out had eloped with Mycroft, Sherlock had not being happy since he had not figured it out. Quinn and Joan had fun with that one.

"What doing Momma?” Harry asked Joan.

“Remember when Sherlock and I explained to you that we were going to adopt you officially.” Joan told him.

“Uh-huh.” Harry said but Joan knew he didn’t understand. They arrived to the hidden room and it was locked inside. Harry looked around and he saw both his pair of Gamma’s and Grandpa’s and he wanted to move toward them. But he was held by both parents.

“Alright, we are formally bringing Harry into the family.” Merlyn said. They sat Harry, he looked up at his Gammy Merlyn, her eyes glowed gold and he felt a small pinch in forehead a bit.

“What’s that?” Harry asked her.

“I’ll tell you when you’re a bit older.” Merlyn told him.

“Now I need you to drink this, it will not taste good but it will do the effects.” Harry didn’t understand, but both his parents were with him right there.

“You can ask questions?” Joan told him.

“What will it do?” Harry asked.

“You will become our son more fully, not you aren't our son.” Joan told him.

“Okay, Momma.” Harry told her and grabbed the phial. Sherlock was getting ready for the thing was going to happen. Harry look at the phial before he drank it and then he fainted.

“Is he alright?” Greg asked.

“Yes, he’s going to change a bit and his body is going to do it.”

“How much?” James asked.

“Not much.” Quinn told him.

“Harry looks close to us in profile but it will show in some way, his hair might get a bit tamer, his ability will grow a bit more.” Merlyn moved and put two bracelets looking very simple as they were made of thread, but Merlyn looked at them.

"It’s a protection.” Merlyn told them. Greg and James look at her but didn’t question it, knowing that in times like this they wouldn’t be able to understand it. They didn’t know that they would be protected from most magical attacks the three unspeakable not being able to protect them from.

* * *

 

Sherlock and Joan were looking at their son, they noticed that he seemed to get a little bit paler and his hair was still the same color but seem a little tamer.

“He didn’t change much.” Joan told him.

“Not at the moment, he might be leaner; the changes will not be shown until later.” Sherlock told her.

#

Two hours and Joan didn’t see much change in Harry. Sherlock was playing the violin and Joan smiled at that. Harry began to move and he woke up, but he looked around confuse.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Blurry, Momma.” he told her. Before she could move Sherlock did and took off his glasses.

“Well we can see a change.” Joan told him.

“Not entirely we will have to wait either he gets good vision or he will need glasses for reading.”

#

**_A Week Later_ **

Sherlock had been right; once they got home they noticed that Harry still had trouble reading his books, so he would need glasses only for reading. They were still opening packages from Merlyn and Arthur on the way home. 

"So many books.” Joan told him. They had given Harry many clothes and a wooden sword, even a dragon but Harry hadn’t let go of his bee. He had also gotten gifts from his Grandparents and Uncles.

“They’re fairy tales, I’m sure that they have made some corrections to it.” Sherlock told her.

“Now if I can get your attention, I believe it’s time we focus on something important.”

“That being?” Joan asked with a raise brow, he eyes went wide when she saw the wall.

“Sirius Black.”


	10. Freedom of a Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is about to be free.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Ten: Freedom Of A Godfather**

Remus had been in hiding since the war ended, when Joan began to send him letters he felt elated and angered at the fact that she had found his cub abused. He had wanted to tear into Dumbledore but knew that wouldn’t help matters. He also knew that Sirius was innocent, he knew deep down even if he had been questioning it for a few weeks. He looked into the envelope and saw the pictures inside, it was Harry he seemed a little different and he read the letter.

_Remus_

_I hope that you are doing well. I sent you pictures of Harry, I um, well l my husband and I adopted Harry in the other way. We believed it was good to keep him protected and because we love him as our son. He hasn’t change much, only he doesn’t use his glasses much. Lock and I have been searching for clues about Sirius and we are hopeful I am right. ~~We are right Joan and why are you shortening my name~~ Sorry that was Sherlock; I was able to rip the paper off him. Now as I was writing we are looking into the Sirius case and we believe that we will be getting the answers we need soon. I don’t want you to scream but we might be able to get Sirius out of Azkaban and if we do someone will visit you and you must go with them._

_Joan Holmes_

Remus looked at the letter and it was hope, it truly was. It also had him wondering at the fact that Joan seemed to be signing her marriage name more often now. But his mind went to Sirius they might get him out.

* * *

 

Joan was looking at Sherlock and Harry, Sherlock was teaching him everything he could and that included potions ingredients. Their kitchen had become a potions lab(they ignored 221C) and they had to keep a spell on it especially if anyone came or Scotland Yard tried to come, but they could anymore since the one time they tried, Harry had made the stairs become a slippery and Donovan fell.

“Don’t blow up the kitchen.” Joan told them.

“We can fix it.” Sherlock told her.

“Still don’t want it blown.” Joan said.

“We’ll try Momma.” Harry told her with a smile.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Joan told them and kissed Harry in the forehead.

She believed it would help with the protection. She kissed Sherlock quickly on the lips and left them. Sherlock and Harry waited until Joan was gone and Sherlock changed their supplies. They had been looking into a cure for Joan’s shoulder and Joan had not known that Sherlock had been putting potion’s in her food so that her body would be fixed especially the shoulder from the damage of War, but he also knew from what they found out that he would be needing new potions for the new patient Joan would be getting soon. Harry had been told about Sirius and Harry just said one thing ‘Pafoot’ grabbing his dog plushy. He had been worried that they would try to take him away, but both Sherlock and Joan told him no, since he had been properly adopted and they wouldn’t let him go without a fight.

* * *

_Wizarding World_

Arthur was walking toward Fudge’s office and he was not happy. He had been told by Sherlock and Joan the case of Sirius Black and he had not being happy. Knowing very well that he had say in the Wizarding World being one of the oldest families that were so obscured no one found information or so that was the things he and Merlyn had done to keep their family protected, he hadn’t wanted to come here because he didn’t like this man at all.

“Are you sure about this Lord Holmes?” Fudge asked. He had not thought to see this man at all, he knew of the Holmes Family but they never got involved you couldn’t get near it. They were rumors that the Death Eaters that tried met with very dark ends (read: sword marks) the fact that Lord Holmes had come to see about Sirius Black of all people surprised him.

“Yes, I don’t lose my time in things that do not matter.” Arthur snapped it caused Fudge to jump.

“What is it that you want?” Fudge asked.

“I want Sirius Black to get a trial.” Arthur said.

“What!” Fudge said jumping. “He—he, sir, he is the right hand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“I believe it would be a good idea for you.” Arthur told him.

“But-but.”

“You don’t have to make it a large scandal, think about it, if Sirius Black gets a trial and he is proved to be guilty people would be able to know you confirmed it and I am sure that everyone would be grateful to keep a man like that in jail or give him the Dementor’s Kiss think about the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn’t you like him to know that you are the man that took down the second in command of his parents murderer.” Arthur said coaxing him; he knew very well man like Fudge would do anything to be in the lime-light.

“If you think it would help.” Fudge said with a smile. He was thinking of getting good with the others. Arthur tried really not to smile; he didn’t like this man he never would.

“It would help healing everyone from the damage done in the war.” Arthur told him.

#

Dumbledore had come to Fudge because he had been called by the man telling him about the trial to be done. He was surprise by it because no one wanted to be near the Voldemort scandal anymore they wanted to move passes it.

“Why will you be doing a trial?” Dumbledore asked.

“I believe it is a good closure for everyone.” Fudge told him with a smile. Dumbledore looked at him not really believing but he understood in a way and he might get answers from Sirius about Voldemort.

“I think that is a good idea.” Dumbledore said.

* * *

_ A Month Later _

Sirius was sitting on his cell and he felt the darkness he kept seeing Lily and James on the ground, he also saw Remus looking at him with a look of betrayal. He didn’t even know where Harry was. He didn’t even know what was going on with his godson, he wasn’t being delusional that Remus must have gotten him since he was a werewolf and he knew the hate the Wizarding World had for them. He looked up from his cell when he heard someone and he knew they weren’t Dementors, but he felt the effects.

“Sirius Black.” He looked up again to see Fudge standing there.

“I am granting you a kindness even if someone likes you doesn’t deserve such a thing.” he was grabbed by Auror’s and dragged away.

#

“Do they have him?” Mycroft asked his Grandfather.

“They should be bringing him into the room soon.” Arthur told him. He was in the room with Merlyn who was going to see it.

“You could have stayed home.” Arthur told Merlyn.

“Nope, I want them to know they’re wrong.” Merlyn said with a smile. They both saw Dumbledore, but at the same time known about the Holmes they weren’t seen much. They saw Sirius being brought inside and Merlyn was not happy at seeing him.

“Calm down, Joan is going to fix him.” Arthur told her.

“Still doesn’t make it right.” Merlyn told him. Arthur sighed; he knew that Merlyn had always hated it seeing criminals this way since it reminded her of when his Father used to kill people who were magic. There was a reason he had kept Merlyn hidden until his Father passed away.

“I know.” Arthur said.

They didn’t really give Sirius the dignity he deserved of being a Black; they just grabbed his jaw and made him open his mouth so he could swallow Veritaserum. Once they did, they began a painful questioning but what they thought would be a confession caused everyone to go into shock. Sirius was not guilty and he was innocent. It seems the Ministry was scared and told Sirius that he was going to be freed. Arthur and Merlyn moved like shadows away knowing the next part of the plan was coming.

* * *

 

_A Few Days Later_

Sirius was being let out and he was pulled by Dumbledore so they could speak in private.

“Sirius my boy, I’m very happy to see that you were not guilty.”

“Where’s Harry and Remus?” Sirius asked.

“I’m sorry.” Dumbledore told him. “I’m afraid I am not aware of the whereabouts of Remus, we haven’t spoken. It’s Harry I wish to talk to you about.”

“I’m his Guardian and I want to be with him.”

“Do you think it wise, you have just gotten out of a difficult situation and Harry is happy with his Guardians, I am told that he is safe.”

“Who has him, Alice?”

“No I am afraid Alice and her husband suffered greatly under Bellatrix.” Dumbledore told him.

“Do not look for Harry you might harm him and do you want to pull him to a world where his name will be known and won’t have a normal childhood?”

“No...” Sirius said and he was about to say something else but he was cut off.

“Good.” Dumbledore said.

“Now go, have your freedom, enjoy it find Remus and be happy.”

#

Sirius was not happy, he wanted to see Harry, but he also needed to see Remus. He also wanted to get away from the Wizard he hadn’t even seen his relatives because he didn’t want to; everyone was trying to get into his good side. He had gotten into the Muggle World because he was given a clue, he had this feeling that Harry was here. He also felt that he was being watched. He looked around to see this little machine looking at him and then a muggle car appeared, the woman that came out surprised him.

“Sirius Black?”

“Yes.” he said, surprised but he knew this woman had magic but he couldn’t tell if she had it or was a squib.

“Come with me.” she said.

“I don’t think so.” Sirius said.

“I know where Remus and Harry are.” Anthea said with a smile getting inside. Sirius had no other choice but to follow her.


	11. An Interesting Protectors Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finally reunites with Harry and Remus.

**I Will Not Bow Down**

**Eleven: An Interesting Protectors I**

_Two Weeks Before_

Remus was in his cabin, he smelled something off, it wasn’t threatening but he didn’t know it. He walked inside and had his wand in his hand.

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Lupin, I assure you.” The male voice told him.

“I don’t know who you are?” Remus told him.

“Yes, I am aware.” Mycroft told him. “My sister-in-law has been keeping corresponds with you.”

“You’re related to Joan?” Remus asked surprised. 

“Yes, by marriage, I was led to believe that she gave you a warning on one of her letters.” Mycroft said with a smile.

“You’re Mycroft.”

“Mycroft Holmes, in a few days Sirius Black will be free and I need to speak to both of you.”

“What?” Remus asked.

“Sirius Black will be set free soon.” Mycroft told him. “Now I made the decision to take you to him.”

“Why?” Remus asked him, after all this time he didn't really trust on a strangers kindness. 

“You are important to my nephew.” Mycroft told Remus but he understood what was not being said, this man would not let anyone close to Harry without knowing their intentions.

* * *

_Present Day_

Sirius was looking outside the window because the woman was not looking at him and on the cell-phone he learned from Lily.

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

“Anthea.” She replied to him. Sirius had a feeling that wasn’t her name and he didn’t recall her from Hogwarts.

“Is that really your name?” he asked.

“No.” Anthea answered. He looked around to see they were getting near a wooden area. He saw the cabin and wondered who he was going to see, he wanted to get his wand and he knew he was fast with it but at the same time he could tell the car had wards against them. They arrived to the cabin and the door opened and Sirius saw him standing there.

“Remus.” He said and ran toward him. The wrapped their arms around each other.

“You’re here, you got free.” Remus told Sirius.

“What’s going on?” Sirius asked. ‘

“We need to go inside, we’re safe.” Remus told him.

“Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked and he heard the tapping of something and he didn’t know if it was a cane.

“Harry is not here.” Mycroft answered.

“Come inside Mr. Black.”

“Who are you?” Sirius asked.

“Let’s go.” Remus said pulling Sirius with him.

#

They were sitting down and Sirius looked at Mycroft.

“Who are you, where is he, why did you bring us here?” Sirius wanted to know and he felt panic.

“Sirius.” Remus said and touched his shoulders. “Breathed.”

“Here.” Mycroft said giving him a Draught of Peace.

“Thank-you.” Remus said and Sirius drank it.

“Now, I did not mean for you to panic, Mr. Black.” Mycroft told him. “Now, I want to know you intentions toward Harry.”

“What do you mean our intentions, he’s my godson and I want to be involved in his life.” Sirius told him.

“Where was Harry supposed to stay if you or Alice were not allowed to do so?” Mycroft asked.

“Remus, even though I knew that wouldn’t be able to happen or Minerva.” Sirius said and he looked at Remus. “Why?”

“Harry had a hard life before my sister-in-law found him, I intend for him to be kept safe and I need your vows that certain parties will not find out where he is at.” Mycroft told them.

“We will not promise anything until we see Harry with our own eyes.” Sirius told him.

“Very well.” Mycroft told him. “Harry’s birthday will come up in two months, I believe seeing both of you will be a good present for him, I suggest you take the time to heal from your wounds, my sister-in-law left a chest filled with potions to help your body heal.”

#

Sirius and Remus were left alone and Sirius turned to Remus getting the question he wanted to know out.

“Where is Harry really?” Sirius asked.

“Harry was adopted by Lily’s cousin, Joan do you remember the seventh grader.” Remus told him.

“The Chaser; the one that punched Lockhart in the nose?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t know Dumbledore gave Harry to her.”

“He didn’t.” Remus told him.

“What do you mean?”

“Dumbledore left him with Lily’s sister Petunia.”

“What!” Sirius screamed. “She hated Lily, we saw James try to console Lily most of the time because of her, why would he do that.”

“I have no idea.” Remus told him.

“Joan, saved him and has been raising him with her husband, they have adopted him magically as well.”

“He might not remember us, Remus.” Sirius told him.

“He does, I asked Joan and she has kept correspondence with me.” Remus told him. “How did you get free?”

“Fudge got me a trial, but I know him someone asked for it” Sirius told him.

“Joan told me, her husband and she were looking into your case, but I don’t know what they had planned.”

“The man that had us here said his last name was Holmes.” Sirius told him.

“Yes.”

“Remus, Holmes is an old line no one knows who their ancestors are remember Voldemort sent some people after them and all their Death Eater’s ended up dead as in carcasses, the Holmes were literally on the fly on watch list for many even us Aurors.”

“Harry is safe, I have pictures.” Remus told him getting up.

“I want to see him, Remus.”

“I know but he is right, we need to be healthy for Harry, something tells me they are keeping him safe far from just Death Eaters.” Remus told him.

* * *

“You took them to a cabin.” Joan said to Mycroft.

“Joan we do not know the mental state of Sirius Black, and I know you don’t want to put Harry in that particular problem.” Mycroft told her. “Well Harry’s birthday is coming and both Mummy and Grandma Holmes are helping with the plans.”

“That will not be pretty.” Sherlock said and Joan smiled.

“Harry is their only grandchild, until Mycroft and Quinn decide otherwise.” Joan said with a smile.


	12. Interesting Protectors II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus meet Harry again after a long time and they also meet the people watching over their pup.

Twelve: Interesting Protectors II

The two months were going fast as Sirius health began to get better and he didn’t have shake’s from being in Azkaban, he and Remus had begun to always go outside at night so he could breathe the fresh air, so he wouldn’t forget what it felt like to be free. Also to know not to do anything to impulsive again, not without giving it a second thought. He also couldn’t wait until he met Harry again.

#

“Wat you doing?” Harry asked his Papa.

“Looking for a sample.” Sherlock told him, before siting him in his lap so he could see by himself in the microscope.

“Oh.” Harry said.

“I brought take-out.” Joan said interrupting them. She lived for this time; it didn’t mean that Sherlock was perfect or that she was, they had a few misses. But they were doing a good job, Harry was speaking more, Sherlock was helping him. they would sit down and Sherlock would help him, and they began to create a ‘Mind Room’ because Harry still couldn’t do much ‘yet’ as Sherlock told her. When she told Lestrade, he began to groan.

“Momma come look at hair.” Harry told her and she put the food down before looking at the hair.

“The hair was dye did you notice?” Joan asked.

“Really?” Harry asked, but Joan was looking at Sherlock who smirked.

“Yes, see.” Joan explained and Harry was looking on the other side.

* * *

 

_Holmes Manor_

“Don’t you think this is a little excessive?” Arthur asked Merlyn.

“No.” Merlyn answered. The party was going to be small since the only child really was going to be Harry but they were going to make it special for him.

“You do realize…”

“Arthur, Joan is letting me spoil Harry for a day.” Merlyn told him. Joan had put a stop to both Violet and Merlyn when it came to spoiling Harry since she didn’t want Harry to be really spoiled unless it was affection and not material things. He got Joan on this, since Uther had cared for him, but he had been to blinded by the death of his Mother, to actually do anything and when he had he had already being spoiled and rude to those beneath him.

“Fine.” Arthur told her. He knew that Merlyn enjoyed having people around, it made her forget the people they had lost when they had to run away after a few years after the Battle.

“You can help me.” Merlyn told him. She was happy to have a grandchild, to have a child in the family, when Violet had given her three grandchildren it had made her really happy, all three very strong in their own way. Sometimes she had wondered what would have happened if their first child had survived.

“Come on Merlyn.” Arthur said knowing that Merlyn might be thinking of something else.

* * *

 

**_Holmes Manor-3 Days before Party_ **

Everyone from the family was beginning to arrive and that was surprising Merlyn and Arthur. Their son and daughter-in-law were the first ones to arrive, after them were Mycroft and Lestrade. Then Joan, Sherlock and Harry arrived and Harry was immediately attached to Arthur.

“I’m about to be four, Grandpapa.” Harry said, before he ran to Mr. Holmes and getting a hug and Mummy Holmes and hugged her and moved to Merlyn and gave her a kiss.

“He seems more open.” Mummy told Sherlock and Joan.

“We’ve been working on it.” Joan told her.

“Have they arrived?” Sherlock asked about Remus and Sirius.

“Mycroft informed me that they will be brought by Anthea.” Mr. Holmes told her.

“When are Quinn and James arriving?” Joan asked.

“They must be getting back from their elopement.” Mummy said.

“Well it is a tradition.” Arthur told them with a smile looked at Merlyn.

“So you should expect for Harry to do the same.”

“That is still long ways from now.” Joan told them. She didn’t really want to think about her son growing up yet.

“Is that all?” Sherlock asked them.

“I think they might have a surprise.” Merlyn said.

“You better not be looking at the Mirror again.” Arthur told her.

“I didn’t, Quinn gave me a phone call.” Merlyn told him.

“Is it something we need to be worried about?” Arthur asked.

“Nope, I just had to do something.” Merlyn told them. Joan noticed that Sherlock narrowed his eyes. She was really wondering what Merlyn meant.

#

“Alright, body, body.” Arthur told Harry. They were training with swords, Harry was really happy now because he didn’t have to use his glasses.

“Has Joan approved of this?” Siegfried (Mr. Holmes) asked his Father.

“No, but I am sure that Sherlock told her.” Arthur answered his son.

“Now, why don’t you come help me teach Harry?”

“You are doing just fine.” Siegfried told him.

“Once, he beats you I’ll take over.”

“Real, funny.” Arthur said. “If I remember correctly you have not beaten me, son.”

“But you grandson has.” Siegfried answered.

“Really, Papa win you?” Harry asked.

“I slipped.” Arthur told him.

“Don’t believe a word he says, Harry, William beat him fairly.” Siegfried said. He was the only one really that called Sherlock, William. Harry had noticed that too.

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t train.” Arthur told Harry.

“I know Grandpapa.” Harry answered.

* * *

 

_Day before Party_

Mycroft and Greg had arrived to the party and Harry was able to pull Mycroft to play with him one of the games. Greg was able to take a picture, which he sent to Joan.

“Quinn and James are arriving.” Merlyn told them. Joan noticed Sherlock’s face.

“What’s the matter?” Joan asked.

“Quinn has some news about his life.” Sherlock told her. The door was opened by Caleb, whose face they saw and it was a surprise.

“Master Quinn, Master James” Caleb said.

“Hello, Caleb can we come inside or are you going to keep us at the door?” Quinn asked.

“Oh, let me help you everyone is waiting.” Caleb said.

“It’s alright.” James answered and he came inside with the bags and they noticed an extra bag. When Quinn came inside he was carrying something or should say someone. It was a small girl with dark copper hair and dressed in a blue dress.

“Quinn!” Merlyn said.

"Hello.” Quinn said and turned the little girl around and she had blue-green eyes.

“You have news for us.” Mummy said.

“Yes.” Quinn said.

“This is our daughter Meloni Bond-Holmes.” James told them.

“I think we’re going to need tea, Caleb.” Joan said.

“Harry come meet your new cousin.” Harry ran over and saw the little girl.

“Hi.” Harry said.

#

“Explain.” Mycroft said. Meloni and Harry were on the floor both having plush toys with them.

“It began on a mission.” Quinn began.

“It was my mission and when I finished it I heard a noise.” James told them. “It wasn’t a gun-shot; it sounded like something going off. I thought I had missed an enemy so I went to check.”

“James found her, he was informing me of everything, there was something there was a woman there with a knife and then—“

“I went to check on the woman and I heard a rough voice ‘You shouldn’t be here Muggle.’ I know from Quinn that is what they call non-magic people.” James said. “I grabbed my gun and before he shot me a spell I shot his shoulder, and I turned to the woman, who began to beg me to take care of her, I didn’t was going to get her, but she told me it wasn’t her she was talking about but the girl and she moved her own wand and revealed Meloni, she was hidden in a corner.”

“What did you do with the woman’s body?” Joan asked.

“I told him to torch the place, but not before shooting the other one, he seemed to have a very interesting tattoo.” Quinn said and everyone in the room understood what he meant.

“How is she handling the change?” Joan asked because now she understood why they had called Merlyn to make the adoption more solid, hence the reason they saw a mixture of James and Quinn in the little girl.

“Well, she is a very quiet child and from the memories I could see on her, her mother loved her very much, her father was a muggle and killed by the Death Eater.” Quinn told them.

“I got the paper’s she’s about to turn three years old in August.”

“Well, I say we now have another grandchild Merlyn and Violet will spoil.” Arthur said with a smile.

* * *

 

_Day of the Party_

Remus and Sirius were both nervous; they were going to meet Harry and the Family in which he belonged to now. They didn’t want to be nervous, but it was something that came to them.

“What if he doesn’t need us?” Sirius asked Remus.

“We will always be there for him.” Remus replied.

“Are they going to let us be near him?” Sirius asked, he didn’t ask Anthea because he knew he would not get an answer from her.

“They will.” Remus told him. They let a shiver run down their back when they were getting closer.

“What was that?” Sirius asked Anthea.

“We are getting close.” Anthea said.

#

The Manor was getting prepared for the party, it was not going to be ‘large’ but it was going to be big. Harry had been woken up by Sherlock letting some fireworks in his room, and Merlyn making a small dragon appear wishing him a Happy Birthday. Joan looked at them as Harry jumped.

“Oh.” Harry said, this had been very different from the other birthdays he had, but he was happy. He grabbed his bee and ran to hug both Sherlock and Merlyn before hugging his Mum really hard.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” Joan told him.

“Thank-you Momma.” Harry said.

“We should go down for breakfast.” Merlyn said with a smile.

“Meloni is waiting.” It seemed everyone had gotten okay with having a new child in the house, the fact that she was girl was special, and Harry was happy having a new play-mate.

#

When it was finally time for the guest to arrive, Harry was really nervous. They were waiting in the living room.

“What if they don’ remember me?” Harry told Joan.

“I think they might be asking themselves the same question.” Joan told him. When the door opened and Anthea was the first on to come inside. Sirius and Remus came inside and they looked at the little boy standing there.

“Harry?” Sirius asked, he was sure it was him, he looked a little bit different but happy and his face seemed as worried as his own.

“Pafoo.” Harry said and Sirius said and bent down. Harry looked at Joan and she gave him a soft nod. Harry ran over to Sirius and he hugged Harry tight to him, Remus was following the example hugging both of them.

“Harry.” Sirius said and pulled away to see him. He could see the changes but the fact that he didn’t wear glasses showed him Lily’s eyes and they seem bright which he knew came from his new parents.

“Hello.” Remus said standing up, cleaning his not exactly discreetly. “Joan is good to see you again.”

“Hello, Remus.” Joan said and pulled Sherlock forward. Sirius got up and looked at the two new parents of Harry.

“Sirius Black, Remus told me I should be thanking both of you.” Sirius said.

“Joan Holmes and this is my husband Sherlock Holmes.” Joan said shaking his hand. Sherlock did the same thing.

“Mum, Pafoo and Mooey came.” Harry said with a smile. Sirius froze a bit, because it should be Lily he be calling that but he understood.

“You must want to know, how Harry came to us.” Sherlock told him.

“Yes, um I should take Harry to be with Meloni in the play room.” Greg said stretching his hand.

“Oh, do ya think Meloni wanta play, Uncle Greg?” Harry asked going with him. He knew that the adults needed to talk and he didn’t want to remember the bad people.

“I believe that Caleb has tea ready.” Merlyn said and they all walked inside the living room. When they moved to the living room, Remus and Sirius sat together followed by the others.

“Why did you help me?” Sirius asked Joan.

“I knew you weren’t guilty.” Joan told him. Sherlock looked at Sirius and could tell that he was worried that they wouldn’t allow him and the werewolf to be around Harry.

“Where did Dumbledore send Harry?” Sirius asked.

“Petunia Dursley.” Mycroft told him, Sirius looked at the man and turned to Joan.

“No, Petunia!” Sirius said.

“Calm down.” Remus said.

“Lily sent me a letter, telling me that if you could not get Harry, I were to get him.” Joan said. “Mycroft helped me in getting Harry from Petunia.”

“Dumbledore told me he was safe.” “Sure, if being locked in a cupboard under the stairs he was really safe.” Sherlock said, Joan closed her eyes a bit. “This is a waste of time, you want to know if we will be letting you near Harry and the answer is ‘yes’ Joan would not separate him –“

“What about you?” Sirius asked.

“It would be detrimental for my son’s health to not let the two people besides my wife who knew their parents.” Sherlock answered.

“Why didn’t you tell Dumbledore?” Sirius asked.

“Why didn’t he get you a trial?” Joan asked him.

“You don’t trust him.”

“Do you?” Joan asked him. Sirius knew what she was saying, he hadn’t gotten trial by Dumbledore, and he had gotten it by this family.

“I think it’s enough about being serious, it is Harry’s birthday and we are here to celebrate him.” Merlyn said standing up.

“We can worry about everything else later.”

#

Harry was having fun Pafoo and Mooey were with him and he remember them. But he liked that he had a family a really big family. As he looked at his cake and was waiting for the singing to be done, he blew out the candles and making his wish. _‘I wish my family stays together.’_ he closed his eyes and looked at his parents and everyone else.

#

“What do you think?” Sirius asked Remus as they were going to bed.

“I think they have done a good job with Harry.”

“Do you think I’m being hard on them?”

“I believe you need to remember that they aren’t Lily and James, but that doesn’t mean they don’t love Harry any less. We know Harry is happy and we are going to see him grow up.” “What if we went missing?” Sirius asked.

“What?” Remus asked.

“Mycroft told me he can make us disappear until Harry turns eleven, so that Dumbledore and the others can’t find us, we can be involved in Harry’s life and learn new things, travel the world.”

“I think I would like that.” Remus said.

“We would be muggles though, that’s the way Joan disappeared.”

“It would be interesting.” Sirius said with a smile and Remus laughed.

#

“Did you have fun?” Joan asked Harry as she was putting him to bed.

“Uh-huh, real happy.” Harry told her.

“I’m glad to hear that, love.” Joan said and kissed his forehead. She covered him and turns off the light only letting the stars in the room shined, she walked over to her and Sherlock’s room.

“He fell asleep.”

“Yes.” Joan told Sherlock while taking off her robe.

“Mycroft told them about disappearing.” Sherlock told her.

“You think they will take it?” Joan asked.

“Yes and I can ask questions to Lupin about his lycanthropy.” Sherlock said.

“Try not to over-whelm the man.” Joan said to him.

“Things are changing Joan.”

“I know, but we’ll be there together.” Joan told him and Sherlock smiled for her, because it was true.


	13. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a new friend in school.

**Thirteen: Best Friend**

 

A few months had passed since Remus and Sirius had come to Harry's life, they had moved next door to Mrs. Turner since its occupants moved out, the woman was just happy to have another happy couple, because she couldn't compete with Mrs. Hudson 'marry couple next door, they had a kid now, such a sweet heart' Mrs. Turner told them. When Remus told Mrs. Turner that he was the brother of Joan, Mrs. Turner was really happy. They had taken Mycroft's offer and he caused Remus to be the adopted brother of Joan and made him and Sirius disappeared in the Wizarding World, like his family and Joan had done so as well. They had begun to help Sherlock and Joan in some cases and helped Mycroft in some things. No one spoke of them.

 

Joan and Sherlock had begun to work more now and they left Harry with Remus and Sirius when they had dangerous cases being extra careful. Harry was attending school now and they were nervous. That someone would attack him there.

#

Harry had been going to school for the past two months and that was making Joan slightly worried. He didn't talk about having friends, so she was worried.

 

"Harry is a shy boy." Sherlock told Joan, be he was worried as well. He hadn't had friends, and people would bully him. He was worried Harry would suffer the same.

 

"I know, but he has been more open."

 

"With us." Sherlock said. "Joan, stop worrying on something we cannot help even if we want to."

 

"Meloni is getting homeschooled apparently." Joan told him.

 

"Yes, Quinn doesn't want to expose her to the masses early." Sherlock told her with a smile. Joan knew that James had something to do with it also, if people thought she and Sherlock were protective of their son, James and Quinn were worst.

 

#

 

Sirius and Harry came home from school and Harry was vibrating with happiness. Sirius didn't know what it was about because Harry refused to tell him anything until he told his ' _Mum_ ' first because he knew she was worried. Sirius had gotten that, Harry seemed to tell very well the emotions of others in his family.

 

"Mum!" Harry said running.

 

"Harry." Joan said with a smile.

 

"Guess, what?"

 

"What?"

 

"I gotta a new friend." Harry told her.

 

"Really?" Joan asked him, there was relief in her mind knowing that.

 

"Uh-huh, she's smart really smart and likes books like me." Harry told her.

 

"What's the name of this friend of yours?" Joan asked him.

 

"Mione." Harry told her.

 

"Well hopefully I can meet your new friend." Joan tells him.

#

For the next two months Sherlock and Joan would hear everything about Hermione almost every day. They hadn't been able to go for Harry because Sherlock had to go to France and she only went for two weeks before going back home because she wasn't leaving Harry for that long. She had to Apparate back to France to get Sherlock who had been injured; both Remus and Sirius had to stay in the just in-case something happened and to keep Harry from seeing something that would traumatize him.

 

"Momma is back with Papa?" Harry told Sirius and Remus.

 

"We know but your Papa got hurt and your Mother is helping him." Sirius answered. Joan and Sherlock told him that he must tell the truth since they had explained certain things about his biological parents when he had asked.

 

"Will he be okay?"

 

"He is fine." Joan said and Harry turned to her.

 

"Can I see Papa?" Harry asked.

 

"Maybe tomorrow, he needs to rest." Joan told him. "Now tell me, how school was."

 

"Oh, Mione and I had fun." Harry told her.

 

"Really." Joan told him.

 

"Uh-huh, the Teacher was letting us read and we did good." Harry told her.

 

#

 

The next day, Joan went to get Harry mainly because she needed to get out of 221B, Sherlock was not a good patient and she left Remus and Sirius in his mercy. She didn't really feel bad about it, even if she was getting texts from Sherlock and Sirius almost every second, it worried her when Remus texted her but it was a picture of Sirius holding Sherlock down, so he wouldn't get up. When she arrived to Harry's school, she went in and Harry collided with her legs.

 

"Momma, you came." Harry said with a smile.

 

"Dr. Holmes is good to see you again." Harry's teacher told her. She made no mention that Joan hadn't come to pick up Harry for the past two months.

 

"Sorry, I've been busy."

 

"Yes, I've read you blog interesting cases." His teacher told her with a smile.

 

"Has, Harry been doing well in class?" Joan asked.

 

"Yes, He and Miss Granger are the best in the class." the teacher told her. "Ah, here comes Ms. Grangers, mother." Joan turned to look at the woman coming in dress nicely.

 

"Ah, Mrs. Johnson is good to see you."

 

"Dr. Granger, this is Dr. Holmes the mother of Harry." Mrs. Johnson said.

 

"Nice to meet another Doctor, Doctor Holmes." The woman said.

 

"Yes, I heard a lot about your daughter from my son, is nice to meet you."

 

"Yes, the same thing with Hermione." Dr. Granger told her.

 

"Momma." Joan turned to see Harry coming with a bushy haired girl; she could finally put a face to Hermione if she was right.

 

"Harry, who is this?" she said with a smile.

 

"Momma, this is my besta friend, Mione." Harry says proudly and the young girl looks at her with a soft smile.

 

"Hello, Dr. Holmes, my name is Hermione Granger."

 

"Is nice to meet you, Hermione, my name is Joan Holmes." Joan said with a smile. Harry looked at Joan with big eyes and Joan knew something was going to be asked.

 

"Momma, can Mione come play?"

 

"Oh, we would have to ask her parents if it's okay with them." Joan answered before she turned to Dr. Granger.

 

"I think that would be fine, but why don't we meet up for lunch with your husband and we can talk about it." Dr. Granger said.

 

"Yes, I'll think that would be perfect." Joan said. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other knowing they would be able to have play-dates soon. Joan and Dr. Granger exchange cell-phone numbers.

#

Joan and Sherlock were going to meet both Dr.'s Granger in Angelo's so they could speak. Harry was happy with them and held his parents hands. Joan told Sherlock not to be mean to Hermione's parents since she was Harry's friend. When they arrived to Angelo's, he greeted them.

 

"Sherlock, Joan and little Harry is good to see you." Angelo said with a smile. "Harry's friend and her parents are sitting over there."

 

They went to the table and both Dr. Grangers stood up, and shook hands with both Sherlock and Joan and Harry and Hermione just hugged.

 

"Is nice to see you again, Joan, this is my husband Hugo" Jane Granger said with a smile.

 

"You as well, this is my husband Sherlock."

 

"This is a nice place." Dr. Granger said.

 

"Yes, Angelo is great." Joan said.

 

#

 

"I think that went well." Joan told Sherlock as they had gotten home and Harry hadn't gotten off his Cloud of Happiness telling Sirius and Remus about everything that happened.

 

"Yes, if you mean by the fact that Hermione will be coming over." Sherlock told her.

 

"You seemed to be studying Hermione closely?" Joan asked.

 

"You did not notice the way her soup change?" Sherlock asked.

 

"What?" Joan asked.

 

"Her parents asked for some healthy food for her, obviously since they are Dentist, she change the food."

 

"Jane and Hugo don't show any attitude for magic; that means Hermione might be a Muggle-born."

 

"Yes." Sherlock said and Joan looked at him, who would have thought that Harry would befriend someone with magic.

 


	14. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is asking questions, Sirius needs to come out of hiding.

**Fourteen: Panic**

 

Mycroft had informed Sirius of his new title and what he owned. He was also informing him of the new breakthrough, they had captured Peter Pettigrew in a known Wizarding Family, Sirius telling them that he was a unregistered Animagus helped the Auror's and he had been captured and sentence to Azkaban, Remus and Sirius were not present at the time of the court date since they didn't want to see the man that had been responsible for leaving Harry without his parents, they also didn't want to be near reporters for the same reason.

 

"How did you get this I thought I was invisible?" Sirius asked him.

 

"You are in a way, but you can appear and disappear at will, the Wizarding World might think you're in America or Japan for all they know."

 

"Would any trouble come from this?" Sirius asked.

 

"You can take your assets be a silent partner."

 

"We're people worried?" Sirius asked.

 

"It seems both the Malfoy's were worried and a certain Professor." Mycroft informed him and he was certain about it.

 

"Do you believe he might go look for Harry?" Sirius asked.

 

"It's a possibility, you as the inheritor of House of Black are very powerful and that would mean you could over-ride him in certain ideas or choices, Harry being the main one." Mycroft told him. "Considering the fact that you are a man wrong by their own system. It is likely he will see you as a threat."

 

"He might think I will go to see Harry and take him with me." Sirius looked at Holmes and knew the answer.

 

"Exactly, he has no idea that Harry is with Sherlock and Joan." Mycroft said with slight smirk on his face.

 

"What will happen if he knows Harry is missing?"

 

"I have a plan for that." Mycroft told him. "I suggest you up your acting skill Sirius because you are going to need them."

 

#

 

Sirius told Joan and Sherlock who both were very aware about the problem.

 

"What happened to the Dursley's?" Sirius asked Joan.He had been curious about this since he had been wanting to visit them to make them pay for what they had done but Joan had told him not to worry about it.

 

"I have no idea; I just took Harry and let Mycroft deal with it." Joan told him. "I wanted to shoot them both so much."

 

"He's going to try to find me, if he goes." Sirius said.

 

"You have nothing to hide, you don't have Harry and neither does Remus." Sherlock said. He was saying the truth according to the Wizarding World Remus and Sirius were married.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore was worried, he knew that Sirius grandfather and parents had passed and Sirius got the power of the Black Family in his hands. It worried him, because Sirius could over-ride him and take Harry from his family, if he wanted. He couldn't have that, it had to do with the fact that Harry needed to be humble and being with Sirius he would come to the Wizarding World and not be like that, Harry would be spoiled and wouldn't help with Voldemort if he came back. He had been calling Mrs. Figgs, who wouldn't answer any of his letters, so he had reason to visit her and probably meet Petunia.

 

#

 

The Dursley's had been living a normal life; they always tried not to think about what they had seen all those years ago. Even though both were incredibly happy the boy was no longer their problem, but the images that came when Petunia thought about it sent shivers down her spine, but she was done with that world with those Freaks. It did sadden her sometimes, but she ignored it. They didn't expect to have a person come.

 

Albus had arrived to Private Drive and he had gone to Mrs. Figgs home to find out she had moved to Ireland a three years ago. He hadn't known that and was surprise to find out that had happened. So he had no choice, he knocked on the door.

 

"Who is it?" Petunia's voice came through the door and he waited until she opened the door.

 

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore." He greeted and Petunia got paler.

 

"Get out of here."

 

"I'm sorry, but I came to see how Harry is doing." Albus told her, he noticed that she seemed to have a tremor on her hand and he didn't understand how she had gotten injured, he hoped it was not serious.

 

"Vernon!" Petunia calls. Vernon comes and sees the man, Albus notices the cane the man is walking with.

 

"Get out of here, we don't want you people." Vernon said.

 

"I apologize, but I wish to know Harry's well-fare."

 

"That boy does not live here anymore." Vernon told him.

 

"What, did a man come for him?"

 

"We lost him." Petunia told him. "Four years ago, we never found him."

 

"What?" Albus said surprised, he was going into panic. He never really do it, but he needed to know, he went into Petunia mind trying to find out if she was lying, but she wasn't Harry had gone missing and they hadn't found him, being attacked themselves by muggles their boy sent to the muggle healers, they had no time to think of Harry.

 

"The boy is probably dead." Vernon told

 

"You gave your word—"Albus began, but he felt around the house and only his protection was there, but the blood protection wasn't there anymore.

 

"We didn't give you anything; you left him in our porch now leave." Vernon said closing the door on his face. He had no idea someone was seeing the exchange in the security cameras. Albus didn't know what to think anything he could do, he had to wait, Harry could still be alive, and he would just have to wait or look for him, maybe Sirius found him or Remus.

* * *

 

Sirius had been called to Hogwarts and he was surprised for being called or acting like it. Mycroft had sent the video to Joan and they had seen it trying to figure out their next move or Dumbledore's move, it appeared that he wanted to talk to Sirius.

 

"Sirius my boy."

 

"I think I stopped being a boy a long time Albus, why did you call me." Sirius asked.

 

"I need to speak to you, have you being with Harry?"

 

"You told me not to look for him Albus, I trusted your judgement, is there a problem?" Sirius asked.

 

"I was just checking, you have truly not looked for him?"

 

"I don't think I need to give you information, but for the betterment of your mind, no I have not looked for Harry I've been with my husband." Sirius said, Albus was surprise to hear that.

 

"Ah, Remus, how is he?"

 

"Remus is fine." Sirius said getting protective. "Now is that all you needed to know because I made a promise and I cannot be late." He was hoping he would tell him that Harry had gone missing anything.

 

"No." he didn't want people to panic, that wouldn't do well, and he just had to have a plan for when he time came, if Harry was somehow alive, eh would find him when he turned elven.

 

"Well I'm leaving; it was good to see you're in good health." Sirius said.

 

#

 

When Sirius arrived home, he turned to see both Harry and Hermione playing on the ground of the living room with puzzles; he wasn't surprised and knew that it wouldn't shock her. Hermione had been getting used to magic since they had told her about it, when she made Mr. Sherlock's skull talk.

 

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

 

"I need to talk to Joan and Sherlock." Sirius said.

 

"Is he?" Remus asked but at that moment Sherlock and Joan came in. Sherlock looked at Sirius and knew.

 

"He didn't mention it." Sherlock told him. Sirius had gotten use to this, but it was still weird knowing that he wasn't reading his mind.

 

"Harry, Hermione can you both go visit Mrs. Hudson?" Joan said.

 

"Yes, Mum." Harry said both kids knowing that things were going to get serious.

 

"Now, what happened?" Remus asked.

 

"He wanted me in his office and began to ask if I had looked for Harry, I told him I hadn't because I trusted his judgement." Sirius said disgusted with what he had told.

 

"He must be thinking that telling you would put the Wizarding World into a whirlwind." Sherlock told him.

 

"He isn't caring about Harry thought, just caring for the fact that people might blame him." Joan said sadly.

 

"He isn't going to find Harry and when he does Harry will not be the same." Remus told them.

 

"Of course he won't, he won't be the pig getting ready for slaughter when it happens." Sherlock told him... "Harry will have a fighting chance."

 

"He will have us and if we have to take the world down, we will." Joan told them and Sherlock smiled proudly at his wife knowing she was speaking the truth.

 

 


	15. Magical Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we move to certain accidents the kids have.

**Fifteen: Magical Accidents**

 

The entire family knew that the Accidents were going to come, it was natural in a kid's life and they weren't exactly worried, the only one they worried about was Hermione but they were planning for when her parents noticed something different about their daughter. She had only done something in 221B with Sherlock's Skull and they had to explain to her what was happening. Harry had shown but nothing of a big scale only changing his hair or even made himself fly nothing drastic after Apperating in Joan's arms when Sebastian Moran had come for them. Meloni hadn't done anything different.

* * *

 

 

**Q's and James Home**

 

"Come on, little one you need to eat." James said to his daughter. Meloni had been sick for the past two days and it was not helping matter at the moment.

 

"I don't wanna!" Meloni told him.

 

"Meloni, I am not asking you, I'm telling you that you need to eat or you are going to get worst." James told her.

 

"But."

 

"No but's Meloni it will help you."

 

"No!" Meloni screamed and her furniture began to float on her. Both she and James were looking at the things and James got up and called Q.

 

"James, what's wrong?"

 

"Our daughter; made her furniture float in the air." James told him, trying to hide his amusement.

 

"Oh, I'll be right there." Q told him. James sighed and clicked before he turned to Meloni, who had tears in her eyes.

 

"Everything is alright." He told her.

 

"But I did it." Meloni told him.

 

"It just means that you are special." James told her. "Also that you need more control with your abilities."

 

"You think I can, Papa?" Meloni asked him.

 

"Of course you can." James told her. "You don't think that you're Dad or I could do what we can because we didn't practice."

 

"Okay." Meloni told him.

 

"Alright, what happened?" they both turned to see Quinn standing there. He got his wand out and took all the furniture down.

 

"Sorry, Daddy?" Meloni told him.

 

"Do not worry Mel things like this happen in your age." Quinn told his daughter. "At least you didn't make the furniture move away from people."

 

"Who did that?" James asked.

 

"I did, I was trying to make the chair move out of Mycroft and Sherlock." Quin said with a smile, he remembered when the chairs pulled away from his older brothers.

 

* * *

 

Zoo

 

Sirius and Remus had taken Harry to the zoo as both Joan and Sherlock were in not a dangerous case, but they didn't want Harry to get scared if they came home a little bit injured.

 

"What do you want to see?" Sirius asked.

 

"Can we see the Otter's?" Harry asked.

 

"Sure." Remus said with a smile. He was really happy, even with the shifts, which he didn't have to be alone anymore again, Sherlock had begun to come with Sirius and him, sometimes even Joan came with had shocked him to find out their Animagus forms were wolves.

 

"Why do you want to see Otter'?" Sirius asked.

 

"They sleep holding hands." Harry told them.

 

"Really?"

 

"Uh-huh and they do it so they don't float away from each other, like a family." Harry told them. Remus and Sirius understood it, Harry had been told about Voldemort and about his biological parents and the reason they passed away. They didn't tell him everything, but they told him enough for him to understand.

 

"Well let's go." Sirius said with a smile.

 

#

 

They had been having fun in the zoo, when they went to the reptile house. Remus and Sirius didn't like it as much; they could only remember their time out. Harry looked at the snakes and he saw all the people not there.

 

"Hello." He said to one of the snakes.

 

"Sss-hello." The snake answered and he looked at his Uncles.

 

"Uncle Remus." Harry said.

 

"What's the matter Harry?" Remus asked.

 

"The snake, said hello to me." Harry told him. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

 

"They-ss cannot understand me." the snake told him.

 

"He says that you cannot understand him." Harry told them.

 

"Oh, we need to go." Sirius said.

 

"Oh, okay, bye." Harry told the snake with a smile.

 

#

 

"What's the matter?" Joan asked, they had heard as Remus and Sirius had come inside incredibly fast.

 

"Something happen." Sherlock told her. Remus and Sirius looked at both of them with wide eyes.

 

"How was the zoo, Harry?" Joan asked.

 

"It was fun, I saw Otter's and all the animals, I also talked to a snake." Harry told her.

 

"What?" Joan asked.

 

"I talked to a snake and saw animals."

 

"Ah, this is what Grandmother meant." Sherlock said. Joan looked at him and remembered, that Merlyn had said that the Horcrux was going to show only a few and Parsel-tongue would be one of them.

 

"Harry, we need you to keep this ability a secret." Joan told him.

 

"Why?" Harry asked.

 

"The Wizarding World are idiots and a bigoted lot." Sherlock answered and Joan smacked him arm.

 

"They are people, who don't understand about certain abilities."

 

"Like, Uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, your ability would be considered dark by certain people." Joan told him.

 

"Okay." Harry told her.

 

* * *

 

Hermione's parents were in 221B with Joan and Sherlock as they had to explain that their daughter was a little bit different. Now they were just waiting for the question, they had reacted well to the news.

 

"How?" Jane asked. She and her husband could understand how Hermione had made her dresser move so that she could get a book under it.

 

"Wizarding children at a young age tend to show their abilities at this time, it had to do with their emotions." Joan told them. "It happened to me when I was young."

 

"You said that Hermione would be asked to attend a school to train her abilities, but she would be away from us."

 

"Yes, Hogwarts, it's a good school, when I went." Joan told them. "She will learn from them to control her abilities."

 

"Will she not be with us?" Jane asked.

 

"Hermione is a special little girl." Sherlock told them. "If you are worrying about Hermione having a round education, you can do what Joan's parents and what we will do with Harry."

 

"Which is?" Hugo asked.

 

"My parents homeschooled me, I got my normal education, plus my magic one, they didn't want me to not have an education to fall back on." Joan told him.

 

"Well Hermione, had to find her best friend with someone as special like her." Jane said.

 

"She also won't be alone in this big change that will come." Hugo said. Joan and Sherlock looked at each other as Hermione was being held by her parents; they knew she was worried about it.

 


	16. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a big surprise for Harry. Sherlock is blunt like always.

**Sixteen: Surprises**

 

Harry was with Joan as she was taking him to school as she didn't have to be at work today. He was really happy and Joan was happy to bring her son to school.

 

"Mum, Papa said we would be going to Grand Mummy and Great Grandpa's home." Harry told Joan. "Can Mione come?"

 

"It depends if her parents let her go with us." Joan told him. She was sure that Jane and Hugo wanted to go on a trip and they knew that Hermione would be protected by them and welcomed.

 

"Can we ask?"

 

"Yes, we can ask." Joan told him.

 

As Joan left Harry in school, Jane looked at Joan.

 

"Are you alright?" Jane asked her.

 

"Yeah, have to get ready to leave for the holidays." Joan told her. "Harry was wondering if you would let us take Hermione."

 

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

 

"We are going to Sherlock's Grandparents home and it's very open the kids would have fun." Joan told her.

 

"I'll talk to Hugo, Hermione's being telling us about Harry Great Grandmother." Jane said. Joan smiled and a breathed slowly she had been feeling short of breath lately, she was attributing it to running last night with Sherlock.

 

"Just tell me, what you decide?" Joan told her. The two women walked and Jane noticed when Joan covered her mouth.

 

"Are you alright?' Jane asked.

 

"Ugh, yes just the woman that just passed us wore too much perfume." Joan told her.

 

"I didn't smell it." Jane told her.

 

"Maybe, I was just a little closer." Joan told her.

 

#

 

Sherlock arrived to221B from the Morgue and he saw Joan sleeping in her chair, knowing from the laptop on her lap that she tried to type a new blog. He went and touched her shoulder.

 

"Sh—Sherlock." Joan said with a start. "What time is it?"

 

"It's three, Harry is with Remus." Sherlock told her.

 

"Oh, wait did Hermione's Mum called?" Joan asked him.

 

"You were in deep sleep if you didn't hear your phone." Sherlock told her.

 

"Oh." Joan said getting her cell-phone form Sherlock's hand. "I should dial back."

 

"They called me, Hermione is coming with us to visit my Grandparents, and I informed Jane that in your condition this was normal."

 

"What condition being asleep?" Joan asked.

 

"Joan, you are a Doctor you should have noticed the symptoms." Sherlock told Joan.

 

"Sherlock, we've just been working hard." Joan told him.

 

"Joan, you almost fainted twice, your taste has changed from the food you have chosen, you also had cravings and you have gained weight in the middle not in an unhealthy way which you would hate and your breast have been sensitive and seemed larger." Sherlock told her bluntly.

 

"Sherlock!" Joan snapped looking around that Harry was not near. "I am not pregnant we've been careful."

 

"Not in Paris." Sherlock told her with a wicked smile. Joan tried not to blush, but he was right, when they went to Paris for a case things had gotten crazy for them. Joan stood up and went to check her calendar.

 

"If I am, what are we going to do?" Joan asked Sherlock. They hadn't really talked about having more children. It wasn't that Sherlock was a bad parent everyone was surprised, how good he was with Harry. They just really hadn't thought of having more.

 

"You are." Sherlock told her, he was really sure in his words and Joan had to wonder.

 

"Well I'm going to take a test, not that I don't trust you but I want to be sure."

 

"I'll make sure to tell Harry that we need to speak with him."

* * *

 

It had taken a few hours before Joan came back and she was a little bit pale and she had her pre-med, but knew she would have to brew potions for the pregnancy, she was five weeks pregnant, Sherlock was right the Paris case was the one that did it.

 

"Mum." Harry looked at Joan and he seemed worried.

 

"Harry, where's your Papa?" Joan asked.

 

"He's with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus." Harry answered, he saw the bag she was holding and it worried him. He had noticed his Mom being sick.

 

"Well, I guess we will have to wait."

 

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked and Joan smiled.

 

"Yes, of course." Joan said. "Did your Dad tell you that Hermione is coming with us?"

 

"Really?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes." Joan said.

 

They didn't have to wait long for Sherlock to come, but he just had to see the bag and smiled.

 

"Stop, smiling you were right." Joan told him.

 

"I know." Sherlock said and he smiled and did something she knew he didn't do in-front of many. Harry had seen it, but it surprised him. Sherlock carried Joan and spun her once before he gave her a kiss, which she returned. Harry smiled but covered his eyes.

 

"This is brilliant." Sherlock told her.

 

"Harry, we have news for you." Joan said. Sherlock turned and grabbed Harry raised him spinning him.

 

"You're going to be a big brother." Sherlock told him. Harry looked at his parents and smiled.

 

"Really?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, in a few months you will be a big brother." Joan told him. "Are you okay with this?"

 

"Yes!" Harry screamed and hugged Joan.

 

"You know that we will have to tell everyone." Joan told Sherlock.

 

"They'll find out." Sherlock told her.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Harry and Hermione were in the back seat looking out the window as they were going with Merlyn and Arthur. Remus and Sirius had gone on vacation to America even if they were invited, something about being surrounded with too many Holmes.

 

"We've arrived." Joan told them.

 

"Quinn and James seem to have already arrived." Sherlock told them.

 

They walked over to the front door and Caleb opened it with a smile.

 

"Master Sherlock, Mistress Joan is good to see you."

 

"Hello Caleb." Joan said.

 

"Hi, Caleb meet my friend Hermione." Harry said.

 

"Hello." Hermione said.

 

"Is nice to meet you Miss Hermione." Caleb said. "Mistress Merlyn and Master Arthur will be happy to meet you."

 

"Harry!" he turned to see Meloni running toward him.

 

"Meloni." Harry said and they hugged each other.

 

"Hello, Mione." Meloni said with a smile.

 

"Hello, Meloni." Hermione said with a smile. The three kids left together.

 

"We won't be seeing them for a while." James said coming behind Meloni.

 

"They'll have fun." Quinn said with a smile.

 

"Joan, you are glowing." James said with a smile hugging her.

 

"So it is true?" Quinn asked.

 

"Yes." Sherlock told him.

 

"What's true?" James asked.

 

"We're going to be Uncle's again." Quinn said and James turned to Joan.

 

"Really?" James asked and Joan nodded. "Congratulations."

 

"Why are you all throwing Congratulations up in the air?" Arthur asked coming down.

 

"We're going to be Great-Grandparents again." Merlyn smiled she was coming with Harry, Hermione and Meloni.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

#

 

The family had already being informed about the new addition, everyone seemed to be celebrating. Merlyn looked at Harry and touched his forehead, she knew that some of the horcrux had been unblocked and she blocked it once more but this time tighter and stronger, she knew they would be getting rid of the horcruxes soon; they had already taken care of two with Sirius help. It had changed his perspective on his younger brother and that was something she understood. She sent the children to play and she was sitting down with the rest of the family.

 

"Will you be moving out of 221B or just magically enlarging?" Mummy Holmes asked.

 

"Enlarging it would be a better choice." Joan told her.

 

"It wouldn't be to noticeable if you buy the building in the back just like you done with 221C." Mycroft told them.

 

"You already brought it didn't you." Joan said and Mycroft just smirked.

 

"The owner was a gambler; Sherlock beat him in a game of poker." Mycroft told her and Joan just shook her head.

 

"How does Harry feel about the new addition?" Mr. Holmes asked.

 

"He is really excited, from what I got from Hermione one of their school mates has been bragging about having siblings." Joan told him.

 

"Anymore news in the Horcrux hunt?" Arthur asked.

 

"Well after the Locket and Cup, we haven't found them." Quinn answered that.

 

"We will find them until Harry goes inside Hogwarts." Sherlock told them. "From those two it tell us that Voldemort might have given them to his closest associates."

 

"I still hate that." Joan told him.

"Have you told your Mother?" Violet asked Joan changing the subject.

"Yes, she was very excited but with her trip I haven't seen her." Joan replied. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys continue to like the story. Review.


	17. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's pregnancy has not stopped the cases.

**Seventeen: Helpful Cases**

 

Joan now that she was pregnant would not be going in any of the cases; she would only help with some of the clues. Sherlock would be asking two other people.

 

"You realize that we will help." Sirius told Sherlock.

 

"I'm certain, but there is something that will happen soon." Sherlock told him.

 

"I won't be here for the entire week." Remus told him.

 

"I understand that, but I need you to take something." Sherlock told him.

 

"What?" Remus asked.

 

"Sherlock has been working on this for a while." Joan told Remus.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Don't be boring, I have been looking for a partial cure to lycanthropy." Sherlock told him and Joan smiled. Sirius and Remus had gotten used to Sherlock now as he didn't like people thinking he was soft.

 

"What do you mean partial?" Sirius asked.

 

"There is no true cure to lycanthropy at the moment and we don't think we will find it, but there is a way to help control it unlike Wolf's bane, which only helps you keep your mind." Sherlock told Remus. Sirius touched Remus's shoulder because he knew that it was hard for him to hear.

 

"But, there is something that will help you." Joan told him.

 

"If it works this full moon, you will only have to take it for an entire year and not anymore." Sherlock told him.

 

"What does the potion do?" Sirius asked.

 

"It will give Remus the same feeling of an Animagus transformation, without the side-effects of the wolf, but it won't repress it just help it, you will keep your mind during the full moon, that is something that will happen and I do not know the other side-effect but that it the main thing I focused on."

 

"Do you want to give it a try?" Joan asked him.

 

"Yes." Remus told them. They had tried many things when they were young and he couldn't really have anything to loose.

 

"Are you certain?"

 

"I am?" Remus told them.

 

"Very well, let's begin." Sherlock said.

 

* * *

 

"It must have been a surprise." Jane told Joan as they were in the park with the kids.

 

"It was a surprise, but here I am." Joan told Jane.

 

"Have you both thought of names for the child?" Jane asked.

 

"We're only on the third month." Joan told her. "We're changing our home and getting things ready."

 

"Hugo and I had names in mind when I was pregnant of Hermione." Jane told her.

 

"I don't know, Harry has been throwing names." Joan told her.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes." Joan said distressed. "Harry wants to name him after musicians, I just got rid of the chemist names Sherlock wanted to name the baby after."

 

"Have they through you girl names."

 

"I don't think it has even crossed their mind." Joan said and both woman laughed.

 

* * *

 

"You don't intent to inform the Ministry of Magic?" Severus asked Dumbledore, he had finally found out that Lily's son had gone missing.

 

"It will only cause panic to the others." Dumbledore told him.

 

"Have you talked to the mutt and his wolf?" Severus asked. He knew that Black and Lupin had something to do with it.

 

"I have Severus and he does not know anything, he seemed distressed."

 

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked.

 

"Mr. Potter will come in contact with his letter and we will know he's alive." Dumbledore told him.

 

"You are not going to look for him?" Severus asked, is not that he really worried about the son of James Potter, but he was also the son of Lily and that made him care. There was an underlying fear that the boy was actually dead and if he was terrible things would happen he knew the Mutt and his Werewolf would attack Dumbledore for it and blame him as well.

 

* * *

 

Remus was feeling far better, now he had been taking the potion for the past three months and he felt happy. Thankfully he had taken the potion and he would be the only one to take it. Madam Holmes (Merlyn) had explained it to him; clearly, Sherlock had made the potion with his blood and couldn't be replicated. He and I quote 'Didn't want idiots to get their hands on it.' Sherlock himself had put to fire the potion ingredients list. He only had it on his mind.

 

"Sherlock has on investigating the new case." Sirius said coming inside their room.

 

"Which one?" Remus asked.

 

"The decapitated bodies." Sirius told him.

 

"Let's go." Remus said.

 

"We might also pass for some food; Joan is craving watermelon for some reason." Sirius said.

 

"Lily had some weird cravings you remember." Remus told him.

 

"Yes, Joan also told me to deliver some supplies to the Homeless Network." Sirius said and they both left together.

 

* * *

 

Joan and Sherlock were both very shocked at what they were seeing in the ultra-sound.

 

"I should be saying congratulations." The Doctor told them. "You're having twins." The Doctor told them.

 

"Twins." Joan said surprised.

 

#

 

Sherlock and Joan went home and they looked at Harry, who was with Meloni and James who took a day off.

 

"Mum, Papa." Harry said a smile.

 

"How was the ultra-sound?" James asked them.

 

"Two." Joan said.

 

"What?" James asked, he didn't know exactly what they meant.

 

"I'm having twins." Joan told him.

 

"Are you going to tell the family?" James asked.

 

"Mycroft already told everyone." Sherlock told him. He was worried, he didn't expect things it was a surprise for him, he didn't really believe it and had missed it.

 

"I get two brothers or sisters?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes." Joan said and Harry touched her stomach.

 

"We're waiting for you." Harry said with a smile and he felt a little kick. "Mum, one of them kicked."

 

"I know; I felt it." Joan said with a smile.

 

"Can I feel the babies Aunt Joan?" Meloni asked. Joan nodded her head.Meloni and Harry had their hands in her stomach and were fascinated.

 

"Good." Sherlock told her.

 

"Very good." She told him.

 

* * *

 

"Twins, Arthur." Merlyn said smiling brightly at her husband.

 

"You were worried they wouldn't give us great-grandchildren." Arthur mocked her.

 

"Shut-up, it was valid." Merlyn told him. She suddenly got serious and Arthur looked at her.

 

"You're worried." Arthur told her.

 

"Yes." Merlyn told him. "I didn't see the mirror."

 

"I know you didn't." Arthur told her, he had learn after so many years being married that what she would look like when something terrible happen or saw the mirror. This was Grandmotherly concern, which was reflected on his own eyes.

 

"Harry is getting close to his eleventh birthday." Merlyn told him.

 

"Things are not going to be terrible." Arthur told her.

 

"Things are moving in the wizarding world, I know you feel it." Merlyn told him.

 

"We all will be there for him, the lake is calling me." Arthur told her. Merlyn looked at him in surprised. They had kept Excalibur in the Lake, where it would stay until he needed to use it once more.

 

When Merlyn had infused him with magic, so that he could die, what she actually did was bring out his own. Uther would have been so shocked to find out that his own son had been a Muggle-born magic granted from the cup of life, his magic suppressed from fear. It also caused him to have a link to the sword, to know when he would need it most.

 

"He needs to be ready, so they don't use him." Merlyn told him.

 

"He is also a child, Joan and Sherlock will not make him a pawn for the game of an old man doing what he deems the right thing." Arthur assures her it had angered him, when he had found out Dumbledore's plans to make Harry a pig for slaughter. He knew as an ex-king where he was coming from, but Harry was a child and if he could protect him, he would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Joan is having Twins.


	18. Another Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Sherlock with two new additions.

**Eighteen: Another Holmes**

 

"What is going on?" Joan asked Lestrade as he was bringing in presents, with the help of Remus and Sirius.

 

"Since everyone knows that you are going to give birth to twins, the Team has pitched in for presents." Lestrade told her.

 

"Why?" Joan asked, she knew many didn't like Sherlock and also some didn't like her.

 

"Look we do have some bad apples, but a lot of them do like you and Sherlock." Lestrade told her. Greg also knew that the Team had seen the way they had raised Harry and all of them were surprised by it but some were the cheering section for Joan and Sherlock.

 

"God, I need to send them some sweets as a thank-you." Joan told him.

 

"Oh, they will appreciate that, Torri as well." Lestrade said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

 

"You mean based on the fact that both of them won't stop moving and make me go pee every other minute, I'm great." Joan told him.

 

"Myc told me, you are going to their Great-Grandmother's home for the birth." Lestrade told her.

 

"Yeah." Joan said. She and Sherlock had talked about it; it really had something to do with Merlyn wanting things to be protected from anything terrible happening during the birth, since Quinn's birth had been a little hard on Mummy's health when she was having him in the hospital.

 

"Mycroft already has the Doctor."

 

"You know better than I." she told Greg.

 

"Look what they gave you." Remus said showing her some of the presents, when Joan saw it; it caused her to laugh so hard that Greg had to hold her.

 

"Oh my god, don't let Sherlock see those." Joan said laughing in between. Remus was holding two identical deer-stalker hats made for babies.

 

* * *

 

Harry was playing on the violin, something Sherlock had gotten him into, and it wasn't that he wanted to play the violin because of his Papa, he had gone through some of the instruments, he went through the guitar, piano, clarinet, but he stuck with the violin because he liked it.

 

"I made a mistake." Harry told Sherlock.

 

"I heard it." Sherlock told him. "You will make mistakes Harry; you just need to try harder."

 

"Okay." Harry said and tried again, he made a mistake.

 

"What is the matter?" Sherlock asked because he could see that Harry was bothered.

 

"I heard Uncle Sirius's nightmares the other day." Harry told Sherlock, he looked at him so Harry could continue. "I heard him scream out Pettigrew is that the man that betrayed my birth parents."

 

"Yes." Sherlock answered, he was not going to sugar coat it.

 

"Did Uncle Mycroft, catch him?"

 

"Yes, he was hiding in a family as their pet." Sherlock told him. "He was sent to Azkaban."

 

"Will people come after me?" Harry asked worried.

 

"Yes, you're Mother and I will stop them." Sherlock told him.

 

"Okay." Harry said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

"You don't have to help Grandpa Arthur." Joan told Arthur as he was helping her move around the Garden in the Holmes Manor.

 

"I was sent by Merlyn." Arthur admitted and Joan smiled.

 

"She's being worried; since she found out I was pregnant." Joan told him. Arthur looked at Joan with a soft smile.

 

"You know Merlyn and I were going to have more than one child." Arthur told her. Joan knew that it wouldn't be happy.

 

"Yeah."

 

"When the battle that almost cost my life, Merlyn begged to keep me alive and when it comes to magic there's always a price." Arthur told her. "We didn't know she had been pregnant, but she lost our child. It made her fear being pregnant and it took us a very long time to have our son."

 

"It's the reason she made Violet have our grandson's here and the same reason she wants you to have the twins here, she wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Arthur told her.

 

"It made sense, I didn't actually think I was going to have children with Sherlock, it took me and him by surprise." Joan told Arthur.

 

"It took everyone by surprise." Arthur told her. "Now our family has just gotten larger."

 

"Yes it has." Joan told him.

 

* * *

 

It was storming outside, when Joan's pains came. She was moved to the room and both Sherlock and Harry were worried.

 

"It's been really long." Harry told Sirius.

 

"It does happen." Sirius told him. "Your mother took four hours to deliver you."

"Oh dear your Mother will be fine." Mrs. Watson told him.

"Are you sure Nana Isabella?" Harry asked.

"I am positive."

 

"Sherlock, you can come in." Merlyn said showing her face from inside the room. Sherlock touched Harry's shoulder and walked inside the room.

 

Sherlock walked inside and all his eyes were on Joan, who seem tired and in great pain. He moved to her side and grabbed her hand to get crushed a bit.

 

"Sorry." Joan told him.

 

"It is obvious you are in pain, Joan apologizing for something that is natural to the female form while giving form."

 

"You know that is rather comforting." Joan told him. The pains were coming just as thunder and lightning were rolling outside.

 

"Okay, you have to push on the next one, Joan." The Doctor told her. Sherlock was with Joan looking at her, when she had to push.

 

"Ah—mph." Joan pushed a few more times before they heard the first cry.

 

"Congratulations it's a boy, Mister Holmes, Mistress Holmes." The Doctor told them both. Joan and Sherlock smiled at each other. Merlyn cleaned up the baby and walked over so the parents could see the child. He had blond hair like Joan and it was straight, he didn't open his eyes though, he was stopping his crying.

 

"He's so beautiful." Joan whispered touching her son's cheek as Sherlock carried him.

 

"Okay, they will be coming again." The Doctor told both parents hating that he had to break the sweet moment. Joan breathed in and she was getting ready to push once more. The storm outside was storm.

 

"Breathe." Sherlock told Joan.

 

"Ahh!" Joan pushed and she had to stop before she pushed again and they heard nothing. Joan turned to Sherlock.

 

"What is what's going on?" Joan asked worried, she couldn't hear her other baby.

 

"Calm down, the Doctor is checking the baby, the baby is alive." Sherlock assured her, and then suddenly they heard the crying.

 

"Congratulations, you have a girl." The Doctor told them. The babies were cleaned and showed to the parents.

 

"Do you know the names?" Merlyn asked, she wanted to know to add them to the family tree.

 

"Nicholas Stephan Lucas Holmes for the boy-" Sherlock said.

 

"-Clarice Vivian Isabella Holmes for the girl." Joan said and both parents smile.

 

"Beautiful names." Merlyn said.

 

"Mr. Holmes, we need to you step out so we can clean Mistress Holmes." The Doctor told them.

 

#

 

"Papa, what happened?" Harry asked Sherlock as he came out.

 

"You have two new siblings." Sherlock told Harry, who jumped happy.

 

"Can I seem them?"

 

"Yes, we just have to wait." Sherlock told him.

 

"Who was the first born, son?" Mr. Holmes asked.

 

"Our son was first our daughter was the second born."

 

"A sister, I have a sister." Harry said smiling.

 

"What are their names?" Mycroft asked.

 

"Nicholas and Clarice."

 

"I like the names." Quinn said.

 

#

 

Joan and the twins were cleaned up before Sherlock was let back in and Harry ran.

 

"Harry, come meet your new brother and sister." Joan smiled and she pulled him closer so he could get up on the bed. The twins were swaddled in apple green and lavender blankets. Harry got closer and he saw Nicholas first and he was so small and he opened his eyes.

 

"He has blue eyes." Harry told Joan. Nicholas was born with a full hair of blond hair.

 

"Yes, they will either stay blue or lighten." Joan told him. "Do you want to see your little sister?"

 

"Yes." Harry said and Clarice was shown to him, Clarice unlike Nicholas had full curls of dark hair.

 

"How do you feel?" James asked her.

 

"I feel great." Joan said and helped Harry so he could carry one of the twins. Greg was taking pictures so later they could have some for the entire family.

 

"I'm very happy for you brother." Mycroft told Sherlock.

 

"Thank-you." Sherlock said.

"Ih my little girl." Nana Isabella said and kissed her youngest.

"Thanks for being here Momma." Joan said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

* * *

 

**A Year Later**

 

Harry was really happy; he was a happy older brother and helped his parents with them. Nicholas and Clarice had changed Nicholas hair full of blond hair had turned dark and Clarice had lost her dark hair and she had blond curls both had Sherlock's eyes color.

 

"Mum." Nicholas said and Joan smiled knowing that her children could speak. Well Nicholas more than Clarice who didn't like to talk yet.

 

"Nicholas." Joan said with a smile carrying him.

 

"Want. Food." Nicholas said.

 

"Why do you think Clary doesn't talk?" Harry asked Joan.

 

"I think, she knows that Nicholas does all the talking for them." Joan told him.

 

"I just wish she talked." Harry told Joan.

 

"She will." Joan assured him. Sherlock came up the stairs and it surprised them.

 

"Daddy, Harry is sad." Clarice said and everyone in the room was surprise.

 

"No, I feel better." Harry told her with a smile.

"That was a whole sentence." Sherlovk said.

"It was." Joan said.

 


	19. Visits & Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrybis 11 and we all know what that means?

**Nineteen: Visit's & Letters**

 

"Harry is turning eleven soon." Joan told Sherlock as they were together alone at home; it was a rare sight since they always had their kids with them unless there was a case.

 

"I have kept track of the years, I know." Sherlock told her.

 

"That is not what I meant, his letter will arrive soon and Harry knows what happened that particular night." Joan told him, Sherlock looked at Joan and he knew what the problem was.

 

"You're worried about the fame."

 

"A lot of people will be looking to him for that particular reason, other people for what his parents did."

 

"Harry is not like other children, Joan unlike what my brother likes to believe, he got a lot of you in him." Joan looked at him, she didn't understand, how he could make certain words seem a like a compliment. "He will not let fame go to his head, he understands, that and Hermione will keep him in line."

 

She knew he was right, Harry knew first hand from Sherlock and her that fame tended to be fickle with people.

 

"When do you think McGonagall will come talk to Hermione and her parents?"

 

"Soon." Sherlock told her.

 

* * *

 

"The Deputy came to talk to my parents." Hermione told Joan.

 

"Did they take it well?" Joan asked her.

 

"Yes, she explained it as if she was inviting me into this new world, it sounded so nice, is it really like that?"

 

"It's like everything, they are good and bad people in the Wizarding World, it's great when you go in, you've seen it with us." Joan told her, because it was true Sherlock was not patient and he wanted them to be prepared for Potions after Sirius mentioned the grudge Snape might have with Harry for his biological Father and Sherlock was not going to have 'An idiot with a grudge stunt his son's learning abilities for a stupid feud of children that he couldn't let go off.' Those were his words to Sirius about it and introduced Harry and Hermione to the world of potions.

 

"I don't think everyone is like the Holmes." Hermione said and Joan laughed at that. "Did Harry get his letter?"

 

"Yes." Joan answered with a smile remembering what had happened.

 

#

 

_**A Few Days Ago** _

 

_When Joan and Sherlock had adopted Harry and his named changed, they missed the fact that Mycroft had them as Muggles or the Ministry thought that. It meant that Professor McGonagall was going to be visiting them for Harry. The Professor had been incredibly upset, Albus had informed her a year ago about Harry's disappearance and she still couldn't believe it, now visiting this child with the same name upset her a bit. When she knocked and Mrs. Hudson saw her she smiled._

 

_"Ah you must be client." Mrs. Hudson told the Professor._

 

_"I came to see Mr. and Dr. Holmes about their son." The Professor said._

 

_"Oh Harry or Nicholas?" Mrs. Hudson asked but she had a feeling she knew who it was for._

 

_"The oldest son."_

 

_"That would be Harry; come on up the family is all in." Mrs. Hudson said like a proud grandmother. Professor McGonagall walked up the stairs and she could hear noise of children playing._

 

_"Yoo-hoo, there is a visitor for both of you it's about Harry." Mrs. Hudson said walking inside. Minerva looked to see a man with curly hair and his eyes seemed unnerving._

 

_"Ah, we didn't anticipate this, Joan." Sherlock said to the woman and Minerva looked to see an old student, one she believed had died, but here she was alive, healthy and looking better than before._

 

_"Professor McGonagall." Joan Watson one of her lions said with a smile. "Come in."_

 

_"Miss Watson, or should I say Madam Holmes now?" Minerva said with a smile. "Mister Holmes, I think you know the reason I came."_

 

_"Yes, our son Harry has gotten his letter to Hogwarts." Sherlock told her. Minerva turned to look at the oldest son and he was short like any kid his age with messy hair and eyes that she recognized anywhere but the scar was a dead giveaway. She gasped in surprised._

 

_"He's."_

 

_'Our oldest son." Joan said. "Harry take the twins to your room." Harry took both of his younger siblings knowing that his parents needed to explain everything to the Professor._

 

_"How, Albus told me—"Minerva said surprised._

 

_"I think you would like to know the whole story." Joan said and sat down on her chair. Minerva looked at the couple in their chairs and they looked like royals about to make a proclamation._

 

#

 

"I c _annot believe it, I told him that would happen." Minerva said with a snap in her voice. What she been told and shown because Joan had proof in her memories of what had happened._

 

_"It's everything alright?" they turned to see Harry standing there._

 

_"Of course Mister Holmes-Potter, I'm about to give your parents your letter." Minerva told him. Harry smiled at her and it was the nicest smile, she could tell that he had been cared for by his adoptive parents well even if Mr. Holmes tended to be rude._

 

_"Where are Nicholas and Clarice?" Joan asked Harry._

 

_"I gave them to Mrs. Hudson; they are waiting for Uncle Remus to arrive." Harry answered._

 

_"Here you are Mr. Holmes-Potter, we are expecting for your reply to attend our school." Minerva said._

 

_"I'm attending Mum went there and so did my Uncles and biological parents." Harry told her politely. He turned to Joan and she turned to Minerva._

 

_"Professor my son does have one request." Joan told her._

 

_"What is it?" Minerva asked._

 

_"I understand that people are going to be after me for the Potter name, but I want it to remain as it is Holmes-Potter because in all honesty I do feel more like a Holmes than a Potter and I kept that last name out of respect for my biological parents."_

 

_"I understand." Minerva said and she did because after all the trouble it had caused him and the protection he had gotten she understood why he wanted one last name over the other. "Do not worry Mr. Holmes-Potter from me you will be address as such."_

 

_"Thank-you." Harry said. "It was nice meeting you Professor McGonagall, but I have to go I can't leave my brother and sister alone with Mrs. Hudson for too long."_

 

_He left the room and Minerva turned to Joan._

 

_"I know it's not my place, but I believe Lily would have been very happy that your raised such a fine boy."_

 

_"Thank-you."_

 

_"I will also not tell Albus about this, he shall find out when everyone does in the Sorting, I think Harry deserves as much peace as any student arriving." Minerva told Joan._

 

_"Again, Thank you and I was really good to see you again Professor." Joan said._

 

* * *

 

"She didn't ask questions?" Merlyn asked because she could keep curiosity out of it and went to visit her grandson and his family.

 

"Of course she had questions Grandmother, she had been barely told about Harry disappearance." Sherlock told her.

 

"Did you read her mind?" Arthur asked.

 

"No, I could tell she was flinching when she made motions about Harry's name to Mrs. Hudson, she was honestly surprised about Harry being with us, the fact that Joan and I adopted him made her incredibly happy, also her reluctance to tell the Headmaster of Harry appearance after him knowing that he had been missing for years." Sherlock told him.

 

"What are you going to do with the supplies?" Arthur asked.

 

"Harry has read my first year books and he would want to keep those, but we are going to Diagon Alley in a few days to get the rest of his materials."

 

"Except his potions those and Hermione's will be provided to them by Mycroft and myself." Sherlock told Joan.

 

"Will Remus and Sirius be going with you?" Merlyn asked.

 

"Actually we agreed that Remus would be going with Hermione's family and Sirius will be going with us." Joan told her. Merlyn looked at Arthur.

 

"No." Arthur said.

 

"We could—"

 

'We are not going to Diagon Alley, Merlyn."

 

"We can take our great-grandkids I know Nicholas, Clarice and Meloni would want to go and I haven't talked to the Goblins in forever."

 

"Merlyn—" Arthur began but Merlyn threw him a look. "Fine."

 

 


	20. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Family go to Diagon Alley.

**Twenty: Diagon Alley**

 

Joan still couldn't believe that Merlyn had won and she had the grandchildren except for Harry. Sherlock was not exactly happy about it, but he knew when to fight his battles and his Grandmother was not one person he would battle with. Remus and the Grangers had gone forward before them and they were going to meet up after in Angelo's.

 

Harry was excited; he never came to Diagon Alley it had to do with his parents being protective of him. They went to the Leaky Caldron and some of the people looked at them weirdly.

 

"Why are they looking?" Nicholas asked his great-grandfather.

 

"They are curious about us." Arthur told him. Which was true even if they never really noticed at all, the Holmes family was stunning to look at and very mysterious seeing the family around. But also Sirius was with them and some of the people had to wonder about them.

 

"Alright, time to go in." Merlyn said with a bright smile.

 

"You would think it was you getting your books." Arthur told her.

 

"Come on, be excited." Merlyn said with a smile. Joan tapped the wall with her wand.

 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Joan told Harry who looked around with a smile at everything that was different. The family walked inside and Sirius was going to pull him toward the brooms.

 

"He can't get a broom, Sirius." Joan reminded him.

 

"It's a Nimbus 2000." Sirius whined st her.

 

"Can we see afterward, Mum?" Harry asked.

 

"Alright, we have to go to Gringotts." Joan told him. They knew that James and Lily had left Harry money, but they decided that would be for Harry when he grew up.

 

"Yes." Merlyn said almost dancing in place.

 

"No." Arthur told Merlyn. "I brought money, we are not going to Gringotts the last thing they need is to see you, they might think you are going to get angry and put them in bags." Arthur told her. Merlyn and the Goblins had a very interesting relationship, after the incident with Gaius, well the Goblins had in interesting relationship with Merlyn.

 

#

 

"Sirius Black is tha' you?" Sirus turned to see Hagrid looking at him.

 

"Hello, Hagrid." Sirius said with a smile. It wasn't that he didn't like Hagrid, he did but the man was very loyal to Dumbledore. "What are you doing in Gringotts?"

 

"Hey Sirius?" Hagrid turned to see a young boy coming his way, he was young and shaggy hair. Harry looked at the man. "Oh, I apologize did I interrupt?"

 

"Ya must be buying your Hogwarts supplies." Hagrid said with a smile. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground of Hogwarts." He said stretching his hand.

 

"Harry Holmes, nice to meet you, I'm staying here with you." Harry said with a smile. He had gone in, but the Goblins had looked at his Grandmother with worry in their eyes. They had a dragon and Merlyn knew that, hence some of the animosity between them. His grandfather claimed that Merlyn loved to annoy them, because the Dragon tended to get more out of control with her there.

 

"Right." Sirius said, he was thankful that Harry's hair was covering his scar the last thing he needed was Hagrid spilling the beans. "Hagrid, you didn't answer my question."

 

"Oh, Hogwarts business, Dumbledore wanted me to pick up something." Hagrid said. Harry looked at Sirius and at the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. He wondered what the man had to pick up.

 

"Harry!' he turned to see his little siblings coming his way. Nicholas and Clarice stopped in-front of Hagrid with a smile.

 

"Hello." They told him together.

 

"Hello." Hagrid said.

 

"Harry, Grandpa told me to tell you we are about to leave."

 

"They also told you to wait." Meloni said coming after them. "Oh, hello."

 

"You must be buying your school supplies as well as young Harry here." Hagrid said.

 

"Not at all, Mr—"

 

"His name is Hagrid; he is the keeper of keys in Hogwarts." Harry told her.

 

"Oh, well my name is Meloni Bond-Holmes I won't be going until next year, and I doubt Nicholas and Clarice introduced themselves." Meloni said.

 

"I think your parents and aunt and uncle must be waiting for you." Sirius said giving them a look. Harry and the rest left and they just politely said bye to Hagrid.

 

"Nice kids." Hagrid said.

 

"Yeah, well I have to go see you around Hagrid." Sirius said.

 

#

 

Joan and Sherlock had come out with Arthur and Merlyn, the kids told them about their meeting with Hagrid. Joan remembered him fondly.

 

"Where are we going next?" Merlyn asked.

 

"Madam Maklins, to get Harry's robes." Joan told Merlyn. They arrived to the store while Sirius, Merlyn and Arthur took the rest of the group to see the broom sticks. Sherlock and Joan went to get Harry's telescope and cauldron.

 

"Hogwarts too dear?" Madam Maklin asked. "They're a lot of the other's coming in too."

 

"Yes." Joan told her. Harry was next to a blond kid getting his uniform as well.

 

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" he asked.

 

"Yes."Harry answered him. The boy began to tell him about his father getting his books and his mother looking at wands. He began to tune him out, because really he didn't really care.

 

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy asked him.

 

"No, I have other things I needed to do." Harry told the boy. The boy was surprised by the answer what could be so important that wasn't quidditch.

 

"Oh, know what House you'll be in?"

 

'No, don't have enough data." Harry answered. The boy was surprised.

 

"Well I suppose you learn when you get there, I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been can you imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave don't you?"

 

"My Grandmother was in Hufflepuff, it is a good house to be in, and she believes people don't like to see that all Houses have their advantage." Harry answered. He knew that when Merlyn attended Hogwarts, she could have gone to the four houses but she decided on Hufflepuff, she told him it was something of the house that called to her. Arthur on the other hand had been a Gryffindor and his Grandpa a Hufflepuff, his Mummy Holmes had been in Ravenclaw. The Holmes had gone to Hogwarts, except for his Father and Uncles who had been homeschooled. His Mom had told him that the Sorting Hat almost put her in Hufflepuff but she ended up in Gryffindor. Merlyn had told them that if Mycroft, Sherlock and Quinn had gone to Hogwarts they would have probably ended up a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw and a Ravenclaw, she even told them about Uncle Greg and Uncle James both being Gryffindor's if they had gotten magic.

 

"Well your family must be our kind?" the boy asked.

 

"If you mean a witch or a wizard, yes they are?" Harry said, he was getting really annoyed, he knew that this boy was from a pure wizarding family.

 

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? Some have don't even known about Hogwarts until they get their letters, I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families, what's your surname anyways?" the boy asked.

 

"We're done, dearie." Madam Maklin said to him.

 

"Thank you."

 

"I guess I will see you at Hogwarts." The boy told him.

 

"Hopefully, you've opened your mind to other people by then, my Father and the muggles are right in-breeding doesn't help." Harry said and walked away. He knew it was mean, but he didn't like people who thought like that it caused too many people their life and a lot of his family had been lost that way and he had people he cared about who were Muggleborn's his Mother included.

 

#

 

"So what do you think?" Merlyn asked showing Harry the Owl they got him. "I know Sirius is giving you the mirror but Arthur and I wanted you to have one."

 

"I love it, Grandma." Harry said looking at the snowy Owl.

 

"It's so pretty." Clarice told him jumping.

 

"We told Meloni will be getting her one of her own, next year." Arthur said.

 

"Now, I think we must get Harry wand." Joan said.

 

"We are taking the others to see books." Merlyn said. Joan and Sherlock followed Harry to get his wand. Harry was the one who walked inside first. He looked around and his parents didn't want to explain how this worked.

 

"Hello."

 

"Ah I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Harry Holmes." The voice said and Harry saw the man on the stairs. "I remember when both sets of parents came into my store to get their wands, like it was yesterday; you have your mother's eyes. I remember when they came to buy their first wands Lily got a ten and a quarter inches long, made of willow nice wand for charm work, your father on the other hand favored mahogany wand eleven inches pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration."

 

"How?" Harry said.

 

"Though Madam Holmes on the other hand eleven inches made of Rowan wood, Mister Holmes on the other hand twelve inches Elder wood very powerful, interesting that both of you ended up married." Ollivander told Joan and Sherlock.

 

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

 

"I think it's time Harry's gets his wand, Mr. Ollivander." Joan said politely, Sherlock and Joan didn't like thinking about the fact that Merlyn had told them their wands matched them perfectly and would be soul-mates.

 

"Yes." Ollivander said and looked at Harry, his hair parted. "Ah is that where?" he asked touching the scar. "I'm afraid I'm the one who sold that wand, thirteen-and-half inches, yew, very powerful if I had known what it would do."

 

Ollivander began to check Harry's wand arm before he was able to try some of the wands. Harry jumped at some of them, when he saw the destruction. But every time it seemed Ollivander seemed to be getting happier about it. He turned to his Father.

 

"He likes the challenge of finding a wand." Sherlock told him. "It took him a while to find mine, Fir, Pine, and Walnut."

 

"Was it the same with you, Mum?" Harry asked.

 

"Alder before he gave me the Rowan." Joan told him.

 

"I wonder." Ollivander said and brought a wand to Harry. The wand as Harry grabbed it, he felt the warmth and the red sparks it brought out, had Joan smiling even Sherlock, but Ollivander got a serious look in his eye.

 

"Curious, very curious." He told Harry.

 

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

 

"I remember every single wand I ever sold Mr. Holmes every single one, it's curious , it so happens that the phoenix tail feather that is in your wand unlike your mother's gave one more feather, it's curious you're destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar." Ollivander and both Joan and Sherlock looked at each other both seem to start making plans. "The wand chooses the wizard Mister Holmes we can expect great things from you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

 

#

 

Harry came out with Joan and Sherlock who were serious.

 

"You got your wand?" Sirius asked.

 

"Yes." Harry told him. Merlyn and Arthur noticed Joan's and Sherlock's face, they didn't ask them anything.

 

"Can we go eat?" Nicholas asked.

 

"Yes, I think we can." Joan said. "Remus will meet us there with Hermione and her parents."

 

The entire family moved and went to get food. Sirius was just happy to see his husband soon. Joan and Sherlock stayed back and Merlyn came to them.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"Harry's and Voldemort wands have the same core." Joan whispered. Merlyn looked at them.

 

"So they are brothers." Merlyn said worried.

 

"That is what we were told." Joan told her.

 

* * *

 

"Harry!" he looked up and saw Hermione coming his way, they were going to Angelo's to eat as all. "Did you see it?"

 

"Yes, I got everything." Harry told her with a smile. "Did you get everything?"

 

"Yeah, did you know they have books about you?" Hermione told him.

 

"Yeah, Uncle Sirius has been fighting the publishers about that since I didn't give my permission for it." Harry told her.

 

"Oh, I got you something." They said at the same time. They both pulled out packages and Hermione opened it to see Hogwarts A History, and Harry opened it to see Quidditch Through The Ages.

 

"I know you read the book at Grandma's and well with this you will have one of your own." Harry told her. They began to talk and Harry told her about the boy he had met while getting his robes.

 

"We're going to meet him, in school he might cause you trouble." Hermione told him, worried.

 

"It's not going to matter, I will defend myself, and maybe it will get him thinking." Harry told her. That is something he really hoped.

 

"I hope too." Hermione told him. She wasn't as optimistic on that part.

 

#

 

"Go leave your stuff in your room." Joan told Harry as they arrived.

 

"Stop worrying; we don't have enough data yet." Sherlock told her. "Do not make conclusions without them, I've told you plenty of times."

 

"It's not the wand that worries me, Harry is going to a whole new world and I hope we have prepared him well for it."

 

"We have." Sherlock told her so sure of his answer. "Harry is our son, besides what he got from his biological parents; he is very much like us."

 

"He—"

 

"Joan, unlike the book he and Hermione were laughing at, Harry is well aware of himself and his parents, he doesn't put them in pedestals as people will assume, he respects and loves them for what they did for him. He will not be swayed easily." Sherlock told her.

 

"I worry they will try to use him." Joan told him. She kept having this feeling of danger and she didn't know the reason why?

 

"Harry knows they are idiots in the world and we wouldn't allow that to happen." Sherlock told her. He knew who Joan was worried about, but his own Father was going to be taking his seat in the Wizardgamot officially since the Holmes had the seat but appeared in-frequently. He wouldn't be the only one Sirius would be taking his seat as well, it had to do with the fact that they wanted to be ready and fight the darker families, knowing Voldemort would try to corrupt the Ministry. Mycroft already had large plans, he did not want to think about, they knew about their Grandfather's want and what was happening with the fact that he seemed to be going to lake much more than ever before.

* * *

 

Hogwarts

 

"Did you get an answer from Harry Potter?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

 

"No." Dumbledore told him. "Minerva told me the letter didn't come for a Harry Potter."

 

"What are you going to do?" Snape asked.

 

"We will come to the conclusion when he comes, I am certain that Sirius has him." Dumbledore told Snape because he couldn't be wrong about this; he knew that things would get complicated if Harry was gone. If Voldemort came back, things would be complicated they would be no face and Harry was the prophesized hero of the Wizarding World, if he didn't people would suffer. Snape couldn't think, how could he have failed, he should have found him when Dumbledore told him.

 

#

 

Holmes Manor

 

They were celebrating Harry eleventh birthday and he smiled.

 

"How do you feel about being eleven?" Greg asked him.

 

"Good, Uncle Greg." Harry told him with a smile.

 

"Alright, we are bringing the cake." Merlyn said. Harry smiled and he saw all the people in the room, he knew things were changing, but he wouldn't change the people in the room for anyone else. He looked at his parents and siblings and smiled.

 

"Make a wish." Joan tells him.

 

'I wish for my family to be safe.' he wished and blew out the candles.

 


	21. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Harry and Hermione to go.

**Twenty-One: Train Ride**

 

On the day Harry woke up early and he was getting everything ready for him to leave. He looked around his room, he knew that he wouldn't be coming back until Christmas Break. He was going to miss everyone. He walked downstairs to get breakfast and he saw his Mum standing there and she was cooking fast and very concentrated and he knew that look. He looks at his Father and he was plucking the violin strings before he began to play a song he recognize, he always played it when his Mum was bothered.

 

"Come get breakfast, you too Sherlock." Joan said.

 

"Morning, Mum."

 

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Joan asked. Harry didn't get to answer as Remus and Sirius came inside.

 

"It was good." Harry told her.

 

"Don't leave us, we up." Nicholas came running with Clarice running as well, both already dressed.

 

"If you don't eat breakfast we might leave you with Mrs. Hudson." Joan told them both and both of the twins began to shovel in their breakfast, Harry tried not to laugh.

 

"Do you have everything Harry?" Remus asked.

 

"Yes." Harry told him.

 

"Are you taking your violin?" Sherlock asked.

 

"Yes, wouldn't be able to sleep without it." Harry told him. That was one habit Harry got from Sherlock when he couldn't sleep he began to play the violin and sometimes to think he did it as well.

 

"Alright, so here it is." Sirius said pulling a black box out. Harry grabbed it and opened it to see a mirror.

 

"Thank you."

 

"We already installed Mirror's here, in our home and with the rest of the family just in-case." Sirius told him.

 

"He broke in." Remus corrected with a smile. "Almost got him shot by James and Greg."

 

"James did shoot at me." Sirius told him.

 

"Knew, I missed something." Sherlock said. He had been sure that Lestrade had been the one to shot Sirius.

 

"Are you coming with us?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus.

 

"We are taking Hermione and her parents." Remus told Harry.

 

"We'll meet you there pup." Sirius told him.

 

#

 

"Oh, why do you have to leave?" Mrs. Hudson said and hugged Harry to her. He clung to her, trying not to let the tears out, he wasn't going to cry.

 

"I'll see you in Christmas Break, Mrs. H."

 

"Oh you, be careful." Mrs. Hudson said.

 

"I will." Harry told her. He went to climb into the car that Mycroft sent the family. Nicholas and Clarice were next to Harry trying to soak up the last remanence of their older brother being with them.

 

"We're going to miss you Harry." Nicholas told him.

 

"I will too."

 

"Don't go into the forest, Harry." Clarice told him.

 

"What?" Harry asked and Clarice looked straight at him in the eyes.

 

"Don't go to the forest." Clarice told him, with wide eyes. Sherlock and Joan were looking at Clarice.

 

"Okay, I'll try." Harry told her. It worried him, Clarice was very sensitive on certain things, she had warned their Uncle James, not to follow a criminal and he did ending with him shot. So he took Clarice's warning a little bit more seriously. Though he knew that Uncle James was a spy and the possibility of him getting shot was rather high.

 

#

 

They arrived to the station and the entire family moved together.

 

"Okay, we're looking for nine and three-quarters." Joan told them.

 

"That platform doesn't exist."

 

"It does for us." Joan told Harry.

 

"Extension charm, it was boring." Sherlock told him. They weren't the only ones looking for that particular platform as well; they saw a family walking together the boys were all holding trollies.

 

"—every year is the same packed with Muggles." They heard the older woman told her children.

 

"They're all family." Nicholas told Sherlock.

 

"What else?" Sherlock asked.

 

"Pure-bloods, but not mean." Clarice told him. They were getting close and stood next to the family there.

 

"Hogwarts too?" the woman asked.

 

"Yes." Joan answered.

 

"It's my son's Ron first time at Hogwarts as well." the woman told them. Harry turned to the red head boy and nodded his way.

 

"Oh can we do that too?" Nicholas asked.

 

"Later." Sherlock told them. The family went inside before Harry was able to go in with his family.

 

"Alright, hold on to Harry." Joan told them. "One, two—"

 

"Three." Harry ran for it and all three of them closed their eyes before they opened it to see the platform.

 

"Wow."

 

"Can you believe this?" he turned to see Hermione standing there with him.

 

"I thought you were already inside?" Harry told her.

 

"No, I wanted to wait for you." Hermione told him.

 

"Hey pup." Sirius said and Harry turned to him.

 

"Hey, Uncle Sirius." Harry said and he was hugged. Hermione was getting hugged by both Nicholas and Clarice before she was hugged by Joan.

 

"Have all the fun, you can." Sirius told him, Remus held him too.

 

"Thank you." Harry told them. The train signaled for them to leave.

 

"Bye Harry." Clarice held onto Harry and let some tears out.

 

"Don't, cry I'll be back I'll write to you two." Harry told them. He turned to see his parents and hugged his Mum.

 

"You are going to Hogwarts now; don't let them pull you down." Joan told them. "Be careful and call us if something happens."

 

"I will." Harry told her and held on to his Mum, His Dad held onto his shoulder and Harry breathed in.

 

#

 

Harry and Hermione were waving bye to their parents. Clarice and Nicholas followed the red-head girl in waving bye to him. Sherlock looked at him and Joan raised her hand. Hermione and Harry sat down and breathed in.

 

"So we really are going." Harry said.

 

"Yeah." Hermione told him. The door opened and a round boy looked at them.

 

"Hello—can I sit down here."

 

"Go ahead." Hermione told him.

 

"T—Thank you." He said. "Neville Longbottom."

 

"Hello, my name is Harry Holmes and this is Hermione Granger." Harry told him.

 

"Nice to meet you, Neville." Hermione told him. The door opened and the red headed boy that Harry had seen on the platform.

 

"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full."

 

"Yes." Harry told him. The red-headed boy came inside.

 

"I'm Ron Weasley."

 

"This is Neville Longbottom, Harry Holmes and I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione told him.

 

"Holmes!" Ron said and Neville looked at them.

 

"My grandma told me a Holmes hasn't been in Hogwarts for a very long time." Neville told them.

 

"Yeah, I heard they had become squibs." Ron told them.

 

"No, my Father and Uncles were homeschooled." Harry told them.

 

"Oh." Ron said.

 

"My mother did come to Hogwarts though." Harry told them.

 

"And you Hermione?" Neville asked.

 

"Oh, I'm a muggle-born." Hermione told him.

 

"Really, I—I heard so much of them." Neville told him.

 

"Neville your toad is about to jump." Harry told him and Neville grabbed it.

 

"Thank-you." Neville said.

 

"How did you know he had a toad?" Ron asked.

 

"I didn't know I observe." Harry told him. "My Dad could do it better, in all honesty, I'm still learning."

 

"Can you show us?" Ron asked.

 

"Well, I can tell that you have a large family and the clothes your wearing are hand-me downs by the patches in which they being fixed, also I saw your siblings, you may have more who are older you're the last son of that family and you are looking to make a mark for yourself in Hogwarts knowing your older siblings have already done great things." Harry told him and like his Father he was getting ready for the bad response.

 

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron told him.

 

"He's right." Neville told him. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

 

#

 

They had begun to talk a little bit easier with each other and Harry was thankful his hair hadn't parted and shown his scar. He had told them that he lived in the muggle world and everything about his parents, they seemed impressed. Neville told them about his grandmother and Ron had just told them about his brothers and sister.

 

"Want anything from the cart dears?" they were asked.

 

"No thanks." Roni said.

 

"We can get a few." Harry said both he and Hermione brought out a little bit of allowance something Joan had told them to have because they might want to have it.

 

"You can help us choose." Hermione told them. Neville and Ron helped them choosing and then they brought out their lunch Mrs. Hudson had made them lunch.

 

"Would you care for some sandwiches, Mrs. Hudson gave us extra." Harry told them and they shared their lunch with them.

 

* * *

 

Back in 221B, Joan was looking at her daughter.

 

"Clarice, I have a question for you and I want you to answer it honestly." Joan told her and Clarice looked at her mother straight in the eyes.

 

"Yes, Mummy."

 

"What did you mean, when you told Harry not to go into the forest?" she asked and Sherlock was paying attention.

 

"I—I saw it." Clarice told them scared.

 

"You saw it?" Joan asked.

 

"I—I was sleeping Mummy and I saw Harry and this thing that killed a unicorn and he tried to attack Harry." Clarice said and Joan went to hug her daughter. Sherlock look at his daughter and something terrible came to mind. He didn't know if it could be possible but if it was his Grandparents would have some past brought up, things they wouldn't want to remember.

* * *

 

In the train they had finally moved to dessert Harry grabbed a chocolate frog.

 

"Do you think, you'll be able to catch it?" Hermione asked. Sirius had given them one and well the frogs end up in the fire-place of 221B.

 

"You really want the cards. I have five hundred of them, but I haven't gotten Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron told them. Harry opened his chocolate frog and he missed the frog again. He looked at the card to see a man with half-moon glasses, crocked nose, silver hair, beard and mustage and under it said a name: Albus Dumbledore.

 

"So this is Dumbledore." He said.

 

"Don't tell me you've never heard of him?" Ron asked.

 

"I've heard of him." Harry told Ron and shared a knowing look with Hermione. He read the back, in which he learned that Dumbledore had discovered the 12 uses of dragon blood and his work of alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel as well as his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald.

 

#

 

"We need to get change to our robes." Hermione told them. The boys knew they had to get out of the compartment for a few minutes to let Hermione change. Hermione than left to go talk to the conductor to know if they were getting there and when she was back the boys had changed into their robes.

 

"The conductor told me, we are almost there." Hermione told them.

 

#

 

The last part of the trip, Harry was looking out the window and Hermione was reading a book. Neville and Ron were playing a wizarding game. When they were getting called to get ready, Harry breathed in.

 

They walked down and Harry made sure that Hermione was with him.

 

"Firs' years! Firs' year over here." Harry heard the voice he noticed and saw Hagrid there. They walked forward and they got into boats, as Harry and Hermione saw sight of Hogwarts for the first time.

 


	22. Sorting &Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is about to make an entrance.what is a Holmes to do?

**Twenty-Two: Sorting & Classes**

 

_**221B** _

 

"Do you think they arrived already?" Sirius asked Joan.

 

"They did." Sherlock answered him.

 

"What House do you think they will be sorted in?" Sirius asked.

 

"I think it can be a toss-up." Joan told him. "They can belong in any of the Houses."

 

"I wish to see their reactions to him, but honestly you cannot tell me you don't want him to belong to a particular House." Sirius told her.

 

"Harry will do well in any of the Houses that he gets sorted into." Joan told him. "He had family in all of them."

 

"Will you two shut-up, he will belong to whatever House it will be and I certainly have an idea." Sherlock told them.

 

"Tell us." Sirius said.

 

"No." Sherlock told him.

* * *

 

They had seen Hogwarts and Harry breathed in he was not the only one, Hermione was sighing too. Hagrid took them inside and they walked to the front room. The first one to come out was someone they both recognize it was Professor McGonagall except she was wearing robes now and her witch hat.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She told all the students. "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your House will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said and left for a few moments.

 

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked him.

 

"No." Harry told her.

 

"They're ready." Professor McGonagall said and they walked inside. Hermione looked at the ceiling.

 

"What's spells do you think they used?" Hermione asked Harry.

 

"So it's not the real night sky?" they heard someone tell them.

 

"No it's just enchanted that way I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione answered.

 

They were in the front a hat sat there before it gave them a show, it began to sing about the Houses and everyone clapped.

 

'When I call your name you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted onto your Houses." She told them. She began to call out names and they were getting to different Houses at the moment. A girl name Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff and on and on it went. He noticed that some people took longer than others.

 

"Granger, Hermione!" he noticed she was breathing slowly trying to relax and Harry couldn't help but smile. The Hat waited a little bit, before it shouted.

 

"Gryffindor!"

 

"Holmes-Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall called and he could hear the voice. Dumbledore was surprised and looked at the boy, but he didn't look anything like James Potter, he had Lily's eyes but more pronounce since he didn't have glasses anymore. He also seemed to have other features he wouldn't recognize on Lily and James which told him one thing, his parents had blood adopted him.

 

Snape look at him and it was like getting slapped with something he thought lost. But Potter didn't look like James Potter at all. But he did wonder, what Holmes had Potter's son since Voldemort had run-on-site for the Holmes family he remembered that very well.

 

"Did she say Holmes?"

 

"Did she say Potter?"

 

"Is that truly him?"

 

"Harry Potter!" Harry knew that he would be correcting people a lot. He noticed the blond boy he say in Diagon Alley was glaring at him now, Ron didn't look to happy either. Professor McGonagall put the hat and he felt it.

 

"Hmm, difficult very difficult." The Hat told him. "This is one of the most different minds I have seen very organized and my Mr. Holmes-Potter very different, yes talent plenty of talent, plenty of courage and a thirst for knowledge, cunning as well, but not as ambitious are you so no you wouldn't fit with Slytherin they would bore you, loyal could be a Hufflepuff two grandparents there and they did great things."

 

"Which House will help me be a good person?" Harry wanted to know. He seemed to be taking longer.

 

"No House can help you with that oh you knew that, but yes can be wise Ravenclaw perhaps, but no you've erased things that don't seem important, no I can see it all here in your mind, not a bad mind either, I know where to put you."

 

"Gryffindor!" the Hat screamed and Harry stood up and walked over to the table, he was shaking hands with people.

 

"And so it begins." Hermione told him and Harry laughed.

 

"Did I take long?" he asked her.

 

"Four minutes, but you can tell me all about it later." Hermione told him. Harry turned to see the Headmaster looking at him with interest. He was not the only one, there was also another one a Professor he could tell by the hair he could say he was in the room all day and wore black he didn't have enough data to go on, but the man was looking at him intensely, someone was sitting next to him with a Turban and Harry felt a sting in his scar and he hid the hiss. They waited until the other students were sorted, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and so was Ron.

 

#

 

Dumbledore had told them about the Third Floor corridor and the Forrest being off limits which surprised Harry he recalled Clarice's warning. He also learned who the dark professor was, Professor Snape the Potions Master of the school, but he seemed to have just want the class for Defense of the Dark Arts. He kept that in the back of his mind for more data. He also met the Hogwarts ghost and he wanted more information. Percy, who turned out to be Ron's older brother took them to Gryffindor Tower and he was separated from Hermione now that they were going to their room. Harry was sharing with the boys in his year. Ron had been quiet since he sat though with he wondered the reason; Neville was talking with him calmly.

 

When he lay down to sleep, he didn't sleep soundly and he felt someone trying to invade his mind, but he wouldn't allow it, he still didn't have the Mind Palace of his Papa, but he had his Palace inn 221B. He felt it and he closed his doors and make sure to kick the invader out. He felt and saw a green light but he blocked =and he didn't understand but he felt both his parents there protecting him.

* * *

 

Harry and Hermione had been doing well in their classes to the surprises of many of them. Ron had told him the reason he was not speaking to Harry.

 

"You didn't tell me." he told Harry.

 

"I don't need to tell anyone and I did not lie, my last name is Holmes." Harry told him and he understood. He also met the Weasley Twins who he liked because they reminded him of Sirius and Remus in the jokes. He also saw people trying to look at him or the scar which he had hidden in his hair and didn't show it at all.

 

They met their professor's, Professor Binns who was an actual ghost giving them class and Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher. Professor McGonagall ended up being a very strict teacher for them and the class that Harry had certain issues with, not because it was hard, but he still couldn't get how you make some of the magic happen and it annoyed him because it defied certain science he knew. He did get into an altercation two days afterward though Draco Malfoy had come to be in-front of him. Hermione was with him along with Ron and Neville, but he wasn't worried.

 

"So you're the famous Potter." Draco told him with his two gorillas and that is all Harry was going to think about them.

 

"My name is Holmes or Holmes-Potter if you want to get more specific." Harry told him.

 

"Well now I understand what you told me about having an open mind, with the Holmes having Squibs in the family."

 

"You don't know anything about my family, both my parents are magical which is something you wanted to know, but I told you until you open your mind to different people you are not the sort I want to deal with." Harry said.

 

"You should watch what you say Holmes or you're going to end up like your parents the ones that are not alive." Draco taunted him, thinking it was going to hurt but Potter seemed un-impressed.

 

"Then I don't see a problem with it." Harry replied. "Now we have to get to class."

 

"Why, you could have?" Ron told him.

 

"I'm not going to fall into his traps Ron; it's what he wants and probably gets us in trouble." Harry answered him.

 

"I think that was brave." Neville told Harry. He felt so happy he could admit he didn't have friends before but now he had three that like him and didn't call him things. He was surprised, he heard much about Harry Potter but he had to admit he like Harry Holmes-Potter much more.

 

* * *

 

"Hello." Harry told his parents through the mirror.

 

"Harry." Joan said.

 

"Come on pup tell us where the hat sorted you in." Sirius said.

 

"Yes, Harry tell them it's getting boring with all their talk." Sherlock told him and Harry had to laugh.

 

"Well, Hermione and I got sorted in Gryffindor." Harry told them.

 

"I knew it." Sirius said happy.

 

"We would have been happy in whatever house you ended up in Harry." Remus told him.

 

"The Hat didn't know where to put me, he said I wouldn't fit in Slytherin the moment he said it, he thought of Hufflepuff but he said it wouldn't work and Ravenclaw was there as well and Gryffindor was the one I fit in the most." Harry told them.

 

"How are you feeling?" Joan asked.

 

"People keep looking at me and call me Potter I keep reminding them that it's Holmes-Potter and I stop listening until they said Holmes." Harry told them. "Some of the Teachers looked at me weird when my name was called and I felt a sting in my scar."

 

"Is that all you felt?" Joan asked.

 

"Yes." Harry told them. "Well I have to go, tell the twins I say hullo; I'll send you a letter soon." Harry told them.

* * *

 

The real test came on Friday when they had Potions with the Slytherins. Ron was whining about it, because he didn't like the Slytherins at all. He was telling them in breakfast and both Harry and Hermione understood that.

 

"Snape is Head of Slytherin House and they say he favors them." Ron told them. The owl's came and started dropping the mail. Hedwig was coming and she had plenty of letters with her.

 

"Here come Hedwig." Harry told Hermione. She dropped their letter and Harry gave her a treat.

 

"Hello girl." He told them. "Here, Mione it's a letter from your parents." Harry told her.

 

"Thanks." Hermione said with a smile. Harry grabbed his letters and they were from the twins, his Mum, his Uncle Sirius and the last one was from Hagrid. He opened the letter from Hagrid and he was getting invited to tea. He said yes, but he was going to bring Hermione, Neville and Ron. The other one was from the twins and he could see the different writing style there, but he knew it was from Uncle Remus and Harry smile and wondered how much of a headache he got.

 

_Dear; Big Brother (Daddy says that's Uncle Myc)_

 

_Uncle Remus is writing for us. We miss you, Me more (Nicholas) he is lying. (Clarice) Daddy is bored and he made Mumma angry. Grandmother came to see me and Nick. She seemed sad for some reason and I didn't get why. When are you calling us again? Meloni misses you too and she wants you to call._

 

_Love_

 

_Clarice and Nicholas Holmes_

 

The letters were signed from them and had two stick painting at the bottom and he smiled. He opened the other letter from his Uncle Sirius who was incredibly happy to know he was in Gryffindor. The he opened was his Mum.

 

_Harry_

 

_We miss you, I'm happy to know that you are in Gryffindor and your Grandpa Arthur is happy to know as well. I will be sending you copies of my blog. Your Dad misses you even if he doesn't admit it. I hope you are doing well. Has anyone told you anything that they shouldn't? Are you doing well in your classes?_

 

_I need to tell you something serious your Grandma Merlyn has come to see Clarice we suspect that she may be a Seer, but we still do not know. I am telling you so that you are informed about it._

 

_Take care_

 

_Your Mum_

 

Harry was surprised by the news, he knew that Clarice was special but for her to be a seer, he knew his Grandparents would not feel well about it.

 

"Harry?" he turned to see Hermione who looked worried.

 

"I'll tell you later." Harry told her.

 

* * *

 

The four of them went to their Potions class and Harry didn't know what awaited him there at all. The class was talking before the door banged open and the man walked inside. He began telling them how he would teach them how to brew glory and save them from death. Harry was intrigued until the Professor said his name.

 

"Ah, yes Harry Potter our new celebrity." Snape told them and Harry didn't like that and his face went blank. Snape look at Potter and the way his face change into a blank canvas and he had seen that look and didn't know where. He needed to know what the boy knew if he was arrogant like Potter was or if he was like Lily, but his face it wasn't neither Lily nor Potter would put at all.

 

"Potter!" he said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

 

"It's Holmes-Potter, sir." Harry said and some of the student chuckled. "And from Asphodel and wormwood you make a sleeping potion so powerful and it's known as the Draught of Living Death."

 

"Well Holmes, Where do you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

 

"I wasn't aware we had to learn by ourselves." Harry said. "It's a stone from the stomach of a goat and save us from most poisons."

 

"What's the difference, Holmes, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

 

"They are the same plant and are also known as aconite." Harry told him.

 

"Well it seems fame can buy you tutors." Snape told him and Harry didn't say anything. "Two points from Gryffindor will be taken for your cheek Holmes." Snape told him and there was still no reaction on his face.

 

The rest of the class went worst with Snape trying to get a reaction out of Harry but he got none, even when Neville got into an accident and Harry was not happy about it. He knew that he would not be able to do anything and it angered him.

 

When they finally got out of classes Harry breathed in.

 

"Finally, I didn't think we would ever get out of there." Harry told them.

 

"I'm very thankful to your Dad now." Hermione told Harry.

 

"I know, I don't think he would like to know about what happened." Harry told her.

 

"Why are you thankful to Harry's Dad?" Ron asked her.

 

"My Father was warned that I might not be liked and taught us well since he is a Potions Master." Harry told him. "Well now it doesn't matter, let's go check on Neville and go have tea with Hagrid."

 


	23. News & Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlyn confirm and Harry deals with Bullies.

**Twenty-Three: News & Letters**

 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were in Hagrid's Hut. They were having tea with him and Ron was telling Hagrid what happened in Potions class.

 

"Ye 'ot ta be careful Harry." Hagrid told him.

 

"I don't need to be careful, I asked Professor McGonagall that I wanted to be called Holmes-Potter or just Holmes and she agreed." Harry told him. "It's not my fault he hates me."

 

"He doesn't hate ya." Hagrid told him. Harry nodded and read the title of the paper about the beak-in on Gringotts. He hoped that his Papa didn't find it boring or that he could get some of the information. When they left the four of them took the cakes that were like rocks in their pockets.

* * *

 

Merlyn was looking at Clarice and she was worried about her, she was wondering what she could do.

 

"Go play with your brother dear." Merlyn said with a smile, they were left alone and Merlyn began pacing the room.

 

"You can't block it." Arthur told her.

 

"I wasn't thinking that." Merlyn told him. Sherlock and Joan were with them and Merlyn was walking around. "How could she have gotten that ability?"

 

"It does come from family." Arthur told her, since he remembered Morgana even if it was with pain now more than anything; but he had come to terms with it, or as much as he could.

 

"Yes, but it skipped our son and our grandsons, so our great-granddaughter gets it." Merlyn told him.

 

"You two seem to forget that it might come from Joan's family." Sherlock told them.

 

"What?" Joan said. "My family were muggles."

 

"Yes in-fact you made that clear." Sherlock told her. "You also told Harry stories of your mother—"

 

"Oh—come on it was just a story and I just said my Mum never let my sister Harry get near alcohol and always warned her about it, you cannot say that was some sign that she was a Seer." Joan told him.

 

"She might have been sensitive to things maybe your mother was a squib and her abilities never came out that was the only warning you got?" Merlyn asked her. She had spoken to Mrs. Watson many times and had feelings about it . Joan looked at the three Holmes before she sighed and remembered some of them.

 

"She warned me after Albus invited me to join the Order not to join, she also mentioned that I tell Lily and her husband but I was already in Afghanistan to tell her anything, she gave little warnings but I listen unlike Harry and my Dad." Joan told them and then blushed.

 

"Oh now you have to tell us." Merlyn said because they all saw the blush, Arthur wondered but he knew Joan and it was going to be interesting. Sherlock was looking at his wife trying to figure out, why she was coloring. Joan blushed harder because her Mum made mention of it once and she couldn't believe that it came to her now, it was an absurd tidbit when she was complaining about not having a boyfriend in Hogwarts, and the ones that did ask her out were assholes, until Lucas and she remembered her words:

 

 _'Oh you always liked the smart ones, he's going to be handsome too, but why a lab dear_.' She hadn't understood it than, she did now.

 

"So, my Mum is a Seer?" Joan asked.

 

"She must likely is but she never spoke of it since you're telling us they didn't believe her, it's likely that was the only magic she ever manifested and she must have gotten dreams her energy must have been incredibly sensitive but she is still sensitive to it." Merlyn told her. "So it's likely Clarice got it from there but since Arthur is right and we have Seer's in our family line, she could have gotten the gene since it was there. We just have to make her know she is not alone and give her someone to talk to in this case it will most likely be Nicholas."

 

"We will also have to protect her." Joan told Merlyn.

 

"Yes, we will this doesn't come out from the family Hermione may know but no one else." Merlyn said.

 

"Yes." Joan told her, but she was getting worried.

 

"Now, how's Harry?" Arthur asked changing the subject to lighter waters.

 

"He met Severus and Sirius was right he was going to be hard against Harry." Joan told him.

 

"I hear that Harry is giving as good as he got." Sherlock told his Grandparents. "He told Sirius that he wouldn't answer Snape until he called him Holmes instead of Potter."

 

"He didn't tell me that." Joan said.

 

"Of course he didn't, he knew you would not be happy with that." Sherlock told her.

"Well he is acting like a true Pendragon or Holmes as it is now " Arthur said with a smile. Merlyn smiled because it wasn't often that he brought up the old last name.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Harry never believed he would get annoyed by someone, like he did with Draco Malfoy the boy was annoying him, he believed himself higher than everyone and it annoyed it. He ignored him, because he was serious until he opened his mind he wouldn't deal with him, it just seemed to anger him more. He knew this would continue until he saw the paper in the Gryffindor common room and all the other students groaned.

 

"Flying with the Slytherins."Hermione told Harry.

 

"We'll do fine." Harry told her.

 

"You won't make a fool of yourselves." Neville told them.

 

"Qudditch isn't that important." Hermione told Neville to console him.

 

"What?" Ron said. "Quidditch, not that important!"

 

#

 

"He is spoiled rotten." Snape told Dumbledore about Harry.

 

"Really, he got great recommendations from his other teachers." Dumbledore told him. Yes, he had heard wonders from Harry's teacher Hagrid saying praises about the boy. He hadn't had time to talk to him but he seemed close to the few friends he had.

 

"Yes, the famous Potter." Snape told him.

 

"All the Professors call him Holmes or Holmes-Potter he did ask that very politely." Dumbledore told him and it surprised him to know that. Harry seemed a level headed boy who seemed worried according to McGonagall about his siblings. Snape didn't want to admit that he had to give Harry a good grade, he was really good in Potions he reminded him of Lily but he would not admit that. He was also kind and the look it reminded him of someone, someone he knew but he knew she was dead.

 

"Have you figured out, who his parents are?" Snape asked.

 

"No." Dumbledore said. "The Holmes have always hidden, and knowing always ends up badly for that person."

 

#

 

Harry was surprised how passionate Ron was about Quidditch, he was arguing with Hermione about it and with Dean Thomas as well since he didn't get football(soccer) and Hermione was helping with calming Neville who had never gotten on a broom before. Harry knew she was trying to calm herself down, she had gotten on a broom before and she didn't like it.

 

They were in the hall when packages began to arrive and Hedwig came to him, but he wasn't the only one as a barn owl come and left a package to Neville. Harry put his letter away knowing that he would read it later.

 

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville told them. "Gran knows I forget stuff." He told them and the smoke began to turn red and Neville was trying hard to remember. Draco and his Goons were coming to war the table and before he took the ball from him Harry blocked his hand and Professor McGonagall noticed.

 

"Is anything wrong gentleman?" she asked.

 

"Not at all, I think Draco was going to trip." Harry told her, though he knew the woman was sharp and knew it was something else. Draco glared at him, but he smirked 

 

#

 

They were finally in their flying class and Harry breathed in. their teacher Madam Hooch arrived a woman with short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. They were brooms lined and Madam Hooch was ready.

 

"Well what are you waiting for, everyone stand by your broomstick." She told them and all the students did. She gave them instructions on how to raise a broom and it still surprised Harry how it smacked hard on his hand, Hermione's was rolling on the ground and Ron's broom smacked him on the forehead, Neville's broom didn't move at all. When everyone got their broom, Madam Hooch ordered them to get on top their broomsticks and to kick from the ground when she blew the whistle. Harry was focus on his that he didn't noticed that Neville had gotten up.

 

"Come back boy." She said and Neville's broom went flying and Neville was going all around before WHAM! And Neville came down to the ground and everyone looked at him before Madam Hooch came to get him. He had gotten a broken wrist. She was going to take him to the infirmary when Madam Hooch gave them the warning.

 

Once she was done Draco didn't waste time to make fun of Neville. Pavarti Patil told him to shup-up which caused more trouble.

 

"Look here; think if he had this thing he would remember." Draco said getting the Remembrall from the ground.

 

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry told him.

 

"Or what, you know maybe I'll let Longbottom find it somewhere up a tree perhaps." Draco told him.

 

"Give it here!" Harry said.

 

"No." Draco said and got onto his broomstick getting up in the air. Harry sighed and got into his broomstick as well.

 

"No!" Hermione told him. "You heard Madam Hooch you're going to get into trouble."

 

"I'm standing up to a bully which is exactly what Malfoy is remember bullies never back down until you confront them." Harry told her.

 

"Alright, but be careful." Hermione told him, she knew not to be a pacifist about this. Harry felt wonderful in the air, but he was on a mission and he followed Malfoy who was not kidding and could fly very well. Harry remembered though and he faced Malfoy head on. Draco couldn't believe it and when Potter came toward him with the intent of getting him off the broom, he threw the ball mocking him about it. Harry went for it, he didn't care and felt free as he came down the other students were clapping.

 

"HARRY HOLMES-POTTER!" The voice belonged to Professor McGonagall who was shocked.

 

"It wasn't his fault Professor." Hermione told her, but she wasn't paying attention and pulled Harry with her. He was able to give the Remembrall to Hermione and Draco looked entirely smug about the outcome.

* * *

 

Harry was in shock and was telling Hermione and Ron about it in the Hall, but told them to keep it a secret. Fred and George were telling him about the Team but left something about a secret entrance.

 

"Having you last meal, Holmes? Getting back to the Squibs." Draco asked. Harry turned to him and he pulled a move his Mum liked and he liked which was blanking his face of all emotion.

 

"Yes, as I see we are on the ground and you have your muscle, you must be getting ready as well though since McGonagall knows I wasn't the only one in the air." Harry told her. "Or do you intent your muscle to take the blame." He said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle.

 

"You think your funny Holmes."

 

"Hilarious." Harry told him.

 

"I can take you all on my own Wizards Duel tonight wands only no contact." Draco told him.

 

"I'm his second, who's yours?" Ron told him.

 

"Crabbe, midnight in the trophy that's always unlocked." Draco told them walking away. Harry turned to face Hermione, who was frowning.

 

"Don't look at me like that, we're not going." Harry told her.

 

"What?" Ron asked.

 

"Ron, it's a trap." Harry told him. "He didn't get me in trouble with flying a broomstick and he knows that; a midnight duel past curfew Malfoy is not one to risk his skin, he will more likely tell Filch and get us in trouble. I am not going to fall for his game, we also need adult permission for a duel meaning my Father and I don't want to hear 'H _arry I did not raise you to be an idiot like the rest of the lot_ ' no I think not getting in trouble is fine."

 

"Oh." Ron said. "Your Dad wouldn't be happy."

 

"Oh, he would be disappointed I listened to someone and didn't think rationally, we may be Gryffindor's but we do have a brain." Harry told him. "He will also blame my Uncles for it." he remembered his Dad complaining to His Mum about all of his Uncle barred Mycroft and Quinn and it was the only time he defended Uncle Mycroft.

 

#

 

In the night Harry couldn't sleep at all, which was not helping him. Hermione came down to the common room.

 

"Can't sleep?"

 

"No." he told her.

 

"You know it's going to get better." Hermione told him.

 

"Grandmother just confirmed my parent's suspicions about Clary." Harry told her.

 

"So she's a seer?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yes, they're worried it might affect her negatively, also-." Harry told her, he had burned the letter in which they told about the Clary's abilities he didn't want anyone finding out about those at all.

 

"We'll be there for her you know." Hermione told him. "You know I won't say anything."

 

"Hey, did Neville come back?" he asked her, changing the subject.

 

"No." Hermione answered. "You don't think?'

 

"I think he may be outside." Harry told her. They moved outside and Hermione was the one that hissed.

 

"Neville." She said and Neville looked at the both of them, he had been sleeping in the corner.

 

"Thank-you, I couldn't remember the password." Neville told them. "The Bloody Baron had come around twice."

 

#

 

The next morning Draco glared at Harry who smiled his way, knowing that he had been right.

 

"You're going to still have time to study right." Hermione asked him.

 

"Yeah, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall so she knows that my studies are important." Harry told her.

 

"More than Quidditch?" Ron asked him.

 

"Yes, plus I like studying with Hermione." Harry said with a smile and he didn't notice the glare Ron gave her.


	24. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione having some trouble.

**Twenty-Four: Halloween**

 

Hermione was having a good time in Hogwarts, she had friends well Harry and Neville, she was kind of sure that Ron didn't like her as much since she pushed Harry to study more, Something that was helping Neville since he had trouble with some of the school work. She didn't see it as anything bad, she knew Harry wanted to prove people wrong and he was going to study hard. She decided not to worry much about it.

 

#

 

As they were going to the dorm-room after dinner, the four of them walked up the stairs; Hermione and Harry talking about the Gringott's case as they liked to call it.

 

"Has any more news come from the Gringotts case?" Hermione asked Harry.

 

"Not much." Harry told her. The four of them were walking toward their class, when the stairs moved.

 

"I forgot these things moved." Harry told them. The stairs stopped and they all walked to the room, when inside the room were dusty places.

 

"What is this place?" Ron asked.

 

"This is the third floor corridor." Hermione told them.

 

"We better get out of here." Harry said.

 

"Mrs. Norris." Neville told them and the four of them looked.

 

"Run!" Harry said and the four of them ran to the end of the corridor where they tried to open the door, but they could hear Filch coming as well.

 

"We—"

 

"Oh move over." Hermione said and pointed her wand. "Alohomora." She said and the door opened letting the four of them inside.

 

"We're probably have to wait until—Neville stop." Harry said when he was being pulled by his robe, but Neville pulled harder. "What is—"

 

He stopped when the four of them turned to see a three headed dog standing there. Hermione looked and the four of them screamed before they got out of the room pushing the door close.

 

#

 

"What-Are they doing keeping that thing?" Ron asked.

 

"You don't observe do you?" Hermione asked.

 

"I was too busy looking at his heads." Ron told her.

 

"He was standing on a door." Harry told Hermione.

 

"Exactly a trap door, it's hiding something." She told him. "Now I'm going to bed before we do anything to get us in trouble."

 

"Good-night, Mione." Harry told her. Harry's mind was going though, he kept thinking of Gringott's about the day on Diagon Alley the thing Hagrid had to do with Dumbledore and the trap door. Could those two things be related in some way?

* * *

 

221B

 

Joan and Sherlock having Harry had gotten used to having magical accidents, so it came to no surprise to them that both Nicholas and Clarice would have accidents as well. It happened with both kids being asleep and both Joan and Sherlock were in the living room she was typing and he was playing his violin.

 

"Would you stop." someone said and both Joan and Sherlock turned to look for the noise.

 

"You heard that?' Joan asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Don't get me wrong I like when you play but you won't talk to me anymore since you told me you thought your new flat-mate was beautiful." They both turn to the mantel place and saw the skull.

 

"It can't be—"Joan said and looked at Sherlock.

 

"The twins talk to me, you know Harry used to talk to me too." the Skull said and they were surprised that it could talk without a tongue. They had seen it before with Harry but it had stopped after a few hours.

 

"Clarice and Nicholas turned him sentient." Sherlock said.

 

"I just hope Mrs. Hudson doesn't get bothered by it." Joan told him.

* * *

 

Harry was becoming incredibly busy with Quidditch practices that he hadn't noticed the animosity between Hermione and Ron growing. Neville was sort of in the middle and he tended to side with Hermione since he knew that she was smart enough and wasn't being bossy to be mean. Harry when he was not busy and being with Hermione told Ron to calm down, so he should have expected that everything came to head on Halloween.

 

On that particular day Harry was a bit annoyed he would be missing trick-or-treating with Clarice and Nicholas like tradition even if he was older. He hoped that his parents would send him pictures of the event.

 

"Happy Halloween, Mione." He told her.

 

"Happy Halloween, Harry." She replied with a soft smile but he noticed that it was dimmer. He was about to ask, when Ron came for breakfast interrupted them.

 

#

 

In Charms Professor Flitwick was going to teach him how to float things around. Harry was going to be partner with Seamus Finnigan and he was fine with it. He looked at Hermione who had been paired with Ron and she wasn't happy. Hermione had seemed to want to talk to him, but they had been bothered a few times and he was interrupted by other things.

 

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick told them. Many of the students began to try and Harry was looking at the feather, before letting Seamus try first.

 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted waving his arms like a windmill.

 

"You're saying it wrong." Hermione snapped and Harry knew something was wrong. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa; make the 'gar' nice and long."

 

"You do it if you're so clever." Ron said and Harry sighed. Both he and Hermione tried it at the same time.

 

"Wingardiu Leviosa!" they said and their feathers began to float.

 

"Oh!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly. "Look everyone Miss Granger and Mister Holmes have done it."

 

#

 

"Can we talk?" Harry asked Hermione.

 

"Yeah, I just want to talk with Professor Flitwick about my notes." Hermione answered.

 

"Okay, I'll be with Neville and Ron."

 

Harry followed Ron and Neville with the other boy. Ron was not happy.

 

"Honestly, she's a nightmare it's Levi-o-sa not Leviosa, no wonder she ain't got any friends." The other boys laughed except Neville and Harry and someone who followed smacked into their shoulders Hermione ran away from them.

 

"Hermione!" Harry yelled but she was too far away before he turned. "What is your problem?"

 

"What?"

 

"She was trying to help you in class, yes Mione is bossy but only when she keeps getting ignored." Harry told her. "She also has friends and if not she has me as her best friend, which granted I haven't been one for the past two weeks but I'm changing that." he said walking away.

 

#

 

Harry couldn't find Hermione and he sat in the Great Hall ignoring Ron, but Neville was the one that came through.

 

"I heard from Pavarti Patil telling Lavender that Hermione was all day in the girl's restroom and she was crying." Neville told him.

 

"Thanks, Neville." Harry said and Ron looked guilty but Harry still ignored him before getting up so he could go talk to her.

 

He got to the girls loo and he was nervous before he knew that it didn't matter and opened the door.

 

"Hermione!" he said.

 

"Whose there this is the girls loo." Hermione said.

 

"It's Harry."

 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

 

"I came to get you."

 

"You heard him I—"

 

"When do you listen to other people, Mione?" Harry asked her. "I'm sorry I've been absorb by Quidditch, I've been a bad friend and I should have noticed that Ron was bullying you—"what they both didn't know that was that something else was going on in the Great Hall.

 

Ron and Neville were both in shock when Professor Quirell had told everyone that there was a troll around.

 

"Harry and Hermione don't know." Neville told him.

 

"We can tell Percy." Ron said.

 

Percy was not entirely helpful and that caused Neville and Ron to run toward the girl's loo so that they could warn both of them, if not telling Professor McGonagall.

 

In the girls loo Harry and Hermione were both talking.

 

"You don't have to apologize I know you want to make your parents proud."

 

"That still doesn't mean I need to forget my best friend." Harry told her. "Come out Mione, I'll play your favorite song in my violin."

 

"You are not fair." Hermione told him. She was coming out when they both smelled something terrible.

 

"What is that smell?" Harry asked.

 

"I don't know." She told him before looking in-front of her. Harry seeing her face turned around and they both saw the Troll.

 

"A Mountain Troll." Harry told her. He moved toward them and swung his club Harry pulled Hermione back as he destroyed the stalls.

 

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked trying to think of spells she had read.

 

"Remember class today?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes." Hermione told him.

 

"Okay, in the count of three." Harry told her. They looked at each to her.

 

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said and the club floated on top of the Troll who was confused by it, before he looked up and Hermione dropped it. It hit him on the head and he began to fall.

 

"Is it dead?" she asked him.

 

"No knocked out." Harry told her.

 

"How did it get in here?" Hermione asked.

 

"I'm wondering that too—" he was interrupted when the door banged opened, both Neville and Ron came running with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel.

 

"What in heavens?" she asked looking at them. "Explain you two."

 

"Harry came to look for me." Hermione told her. Harry was looking at the teacher and Snape was looking at him with glare.

 

"Mister Holmes."

 

"Yes, I noticed that Hermione wasn't in the feast and I came to look for her, we didn't know there was a troll." Harry told her Ron looked guilty. He noticed Snape's leg that he covered.

 

"You two are very lucky, it came to a surprise when Mister Longbottom and Mister Weasley came to tell me, it's not every day two first year students deal with a Full Grown Mountain Troll and live." Professor McGonagall told them. "Five points each to Gryffindor for bravery, now go to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Dumbledore will be inform of this."

 

The four of them left to Gryffindor Tower and when they arrived, Ron looked at Hermione.

 

"I'm sorry." He told her.

 

"It's fine."

 

"Well I did make a promise didn't I?" Harry told Hermione.

 

"You don't—"

 

"Oh yes I do." he told her before he walked to get his violin. When he came back Neville and Ron had sat down and Harry turned to Hermione. He began to play and Hermione smiled listening to the music.

* * *

 

"A Mountain Troll?" Sherlock asked the next morning when Harry and Hermione called to tell them. Ron and Neville were looking at the two as they explained to Harry's Father about what had happened in the girl's loo.

 

"Are you both okay?' Joan asked getting Sherlock away from the mirror.

 

"Yes, Mum." Harry told them. "Do you think this might be related with the Gringotts break-in?"

 

"Yes." Sherlock told them. "But I need more data."

 

"We can get some if you need." Harry told him. Sherlock looked at his son.

 

"Alright." Sherlock told him.

 


	25. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is about to play a game.

**Twenty-Five: Quidditch**

 

Harry didn't know where to begin, but with at the same time he was busy with Quidditch practices and he learned why his Mum used to complain about it. He was really  thankful for Hermione since she was the one helping him to make schedules so he could study. Wood was brutal and was calling him their secret weapon. He did notice certain things like Snape was getting worried himself making him snap faster than before, but he had stopped with the Potter thing. He had seen him complain about the dog to Filch.

 

He was reading Qudditch Throughout the Ages so he could remember some of the things. When his Mum had found out he was a Seeker she had been very worried about it, and now he knew why, the Seekers were the ones that got attacked more. He was thinking of moves, when the others saw Snape coming their way.

 

"What are you doing Holmes?" he asked and Harry showed him the book. "Library books cannot be taken outside, give it to me Five Points from Gryffindor."

 

"No." Harry said standing his ground.

 

"What did you say Holmes?" Snape demanded.

 

"Your right to take it, if the book was from the library but it is not, it's mine. We can go to Professor McGonagall if you want sir." Harry said because he didn't let the man bully him.

 

"Fine, it seems Gryffindor needs all the helps it needs, ten points for your cheekiness Holmes." Snape said leaving he had a limp on his leg still.

 

"That wound has not healed." Harry said.

 

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked.

 

"On Halloween when Hermione and I were attacked by the Troll, I notice that Snape had a wound on his leg, it seemed like a bite."

 

"Where would he get a bite?" Neville asked.

 

"Think about it, where else do we know is a dog." Hermione told them.

 

"But he wouldn't go there." Ron said.

 

"Wouldn't he, something is hidden in the Third-Floor and whatever it was its important." Harry told them.

 

"Are you saying that he tried to steal it?" Neville asked.

 

"Could be."

 

"He wouldn't steal from Dumbledore." Hermione told him.

 

"We need more data, whatever the dog has is important I can make the conclusion that the Troll was let in for that reason." Harry told them.

 

"We need to find out whom?" Hermione told him.

* * *

 

The next morning Harry was really nervous it was going to be the first Qudditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Harry didn't eat.

 

"You have to eat something Harry." Hermione told him.

 

"I'm not hungry." Harry told her.

 

"You should at-least eat some toast." Hermione told him.

 

"I'm just not hungry." He told her.

 

#

 

Everyone was getting ready by 11 and Harry was trying not to be nervous, even if he heard Wood begin to tell the speech that both Fred and George seemed to have memorized or so they told Harry about it. Madam Hooch was refereeing and everyone seemed to be excited. He turned and saw Hermione standing there with both Neville and Ron but she was smiling his way, he felt ready for this.

 

"Mount your brooms please." Madam Hooch said and she blew the whistle and they were off.

 

" **And there off, this year should be great for the Gryffindor's who had a new Seeker in Harry Holmes-Potter, but you have to look at Angelina isn't she a beauty—"**

 

"Jordan." Professor McGonagall scolded him.

 

" **Sorry professor." J** ordan said and continued to narrate the game as the Gryffindor scored and Harry was noticing that the Slytherins were not exactly playing fair.

 

"No sign of the snitch yet?" Hagrid asked who had come from his hut to the stands.

 

"Nope." Ron answered.

 

A bludger went after Harry who had done some turns to stops his nerves, he noticed it than the Snitch, and he went for it, but he wasn't the only one also the Slytherin Seeker had seen it. They both went for it and Harry's room was faster of course and before he could give it a bump in speed he was bumped into almost dropping him off the broom. Jordan was talking getting warnings before he could say anything.

 

" **Flint almost kills the Gryffindor Seeker and a penalty for Gryffindor."**

 

The game continued and Harry felt something odd, the broom moved on its own. He looked at it and it happened again, made the movement, but this shouldn't be happening. Nimbus Two-Thousands didn't lost control like that, nobody seemed to be noticing at all either, but he had no control of the broom anymore.

 

In the stands Hermione was hearing Hagrid's words about Dark magic and she got his binoculars immediately and turned to see Harry. She moved the binoculars to the stands and saw it.

 

"I knew it." she snapped.

 

"What?" Ron asked.

 

"Snape, look." She said showing them to both Neville and Ron. "His jinxing the broom, I know it."

 

"What do we do?"

 

"Leave it to me." Hermione told both of them. Neville and Ron looked at each other knowing that Hermione would do something.

 

In the air Harry was trying to hold on to the broom not to fall off but at the same time he understood something, he was seeing as both Fred and George had come to help him, but his broom went higher. He didn't know that Hermione was on her way and she pointed her wand at Snape's robes before saying the spell.

 

"You're on fire!" one of the people said and Snape tried to stamp the flames out but he smacked everyone down. It was all it took for Harry to get back into his broom. He was able to see the snitch and he and the Slytherin they both went down, but as the snitch didn't seem to be stopping into the ground the Slytherin Seeker went up but Harry calmed the broom before he got up and went to get it, when he fell off his broom, he got up and he was looking at if he was going to be sick. He spat it out, the Snitch and everyone began to celebrate.

* * *

 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were in Hagrid's Hut drinking tea after the match and it was really helping him.

 

"It was Snape." Ron told him. "Hermione saw him didn't you?"

 

"Now that's Rubbish why would Snape try to kill a student."

 

"Why would he go for a three headed-dog?" Harry asked.

 

"How do ye know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

 

"Fluffy?" Neville asked.

 

"That thing has a name?" Ron asked.

 

"Yes, he's mine I let Dumbledore borrow it—don't ask me anymore." Hagrid said and Harry knew he would get answers.

 

"Hagrid, I know about enchantments when I see one and Snape wouldn't stop looking at Harry's broom." Hermione told him.

 

"I'm tellin' ye yer wrong, now listen to me the four of yeh—yer meddling in things that don't concern yeh forget about Fluffy whatever his Guarding it's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Hagrid told them.

 

"So Nicolas Flamel is involved?" Harry asked.

 

"I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid told the four of them and they couldn't get more out of him about it.

 

#

 

_Later That Night_

 

"Your broom was what?!" Joan asked.

 

"Somebody jinxed my broom." Harry told his parents.

 

"The culprit is getting nervous." Sherlock told him with a smile, which Harry knew by now it was because of the crime not that he was happy he had been almost killed, he could see it by his Father's eyes they were an ice cold color.

 

"Did you find anything?" Sherlock asked before he was pushed away.

 

"Are you fine?" Joan asked.

 

"Yes, Mum Hermione broke the enchantment." Harry said proudly and Hermione blushed.

 

"What did you do?" Sherlock asked her.

 

"I set his robes on fire." Hermione said and the creepy proud Joker smile that Sherlock showed her, ran fear down both Neville and Ron's spines.

 

"Brilliant!"

 

"Who was it?" Joan asked.

 

"Snape, Dr. Holmes I read about jinxes and Snape didn't leave his eyes off Harry's broom." Hermione told her.

 

"The dog?" Sherlock asked.

 

"He's name is Fluffy and it's Hagrid's."

 

"Of course it is." Joan said.

 

"He told us whatever its hiding or protecting it's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Harry told them.

 

"Sherlock, does the name ring a bell?" Joan asked.

 

"No, but it's important the culprit is good with dark magic if the jinx in Harry's broom is anything to go by."

 

"Alright, we lost him." Joan said as Sherlock had gotten into his Mind Palace. "Go to sleep all four of you and do be careful."

 


	26. Winter Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is staying for the holidays.

**Twenty-Six: Winter Holidays**

 

Joan arrived with bags on her hands, she had gone shopping for Christmas Presents early because she needed to hide them well and had a large family to give to, she felt her phone vibrate as she climbed the stairs. Joan looked at her phone and saw that it was Harriet and she was surprised since she didn't call her much. As she arrived and put the bags down she saw that Sherlock was in his chair with Remus and Sirius in the couch holding some files.

 

"Hullo?" she answered.

 

"Joan, dammit answer your phone."

 

"I was working and shopping for the Holidays." Joan told Harriet. "What's the matter?"

 

"Mum—"Harriet broke and she was crying. "I didn't mean—"

 

"Harry, come on what happen?" she asked and Sherlock was looking at her with surprise in his eyes.

 

"Mum is in the hospital—well we're in the hospital." Harry said.

 

"What?" Joan screamed and Sherlock stood up from the couch getting close to her.

 

"We suffered an accident, she isn't waking up." Harriet told her.

 

"I'm coming." Joan said, she hung up and covered her mouth before the sob came and Sherlock didn't know what to do?

 

"Joan?"

 

"I—I need to go." Joan said pulling away.

 

"What happened?" Sherlock asked her.

 

"Harry and my Mum were in an accident, I need to get to the hospital." Joan told him.

 

"I'll call Mycroft." Sherlock told her.

 

"We'll take care of Clary and Nick." Remus told Joan and she nodded.

 

"Thank-you." Joan said and got everything ready, Sherlock was getting ready as well. He had only met his mother-in-law a few times.

* * *

 

**_Hogwarts_ **

 

"Yes, I understand Papa." Harry told Sherlock. "Send my best wishes to Nana Sophie."

 

"I will, the holiday—"Sherlock began, he had also told Harry about the serial killer that had pop-up and this would really be different.

 

"I'll stay in Hogwarts, Clary and Nicholas can go to with Grand Mummy and Grandpapa." Harry told him. "Just make sure Mum is okay?"

 

"I will." Sherlock said and the mirror went blank. Harry looked at the mirror it would be the first Christmas they weren't together, but he understood and his Dad felt guilty about it. Hermione looked at him as he came down to the common room.

 

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

 

"My Nana is in the hospital, in a coma she and Aunt Harriet got into a car accident." Harry told her. Hermione had met Joan's mother and to know she had suffered an accident surprised her.

 

"Oh Harry." She said and hugged him, Harry patted her back. "I'm signing McGonagall's sheet, I want Mum not to worry much about me right now."

 

"Well don't worry about it, mate my brother's and I will be staying too, my parents decided to visit my brother Charlie in Romania." Ron told him.

 

#

 

Of course with Harry staying in Hogwarts it had to be known around school and Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's words.

 

"It's too bad for all those people that have to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home." He taunted in Potions class which was bad enough but Harry was busy with his potion and ignoring him. He was thinking about his Nana and Nicolas Flamel he knew that eventually he would have to ask his Grandma Merlyn for the information. They had looked for it everywhere and Hagrid had warned them again about staying out of it, his Dad had told him to stop looking in Snape's direction because he was not the one trying to steal whatever it was that was going to be stolen, he told them to look for strange behavior.

* * *

 

_A Few Weeks Later_

 

"God, Mum." Joan said as she hugged her mother, it had been three weeks and her Mum woke up from her coma, Joan was just thankful.

 

"I'm sorry to worry you." Mrs. Watson told her youngest daughter.

 

"It's alright."

 

"It's not alright Sophie, she didn't sleep in most of the days and I had to force food on her." Sherlock told Mrs. Watson. He was surprise at the reversal in roles.

 

"Thank-you, dear for taking such good care of my little girl." Mrs. Watson told him, making Sherlock look to the other side. "I always knew you would be good for her." Mrs. Watson said and it caused Joan to blush and Sherlock to look at his Mother-in-Law.

 

"Oh, I ruined your Christmas." Mrs. Watson told Joan suddenly.

 

"No, Mum I'm very glad that you're okay." Joan told her, it was actually the best Christmas gift since it was in two days.

 

"Where are the kids?"

 

"They went to Grandma Merlyn's home and Harry decided to stay in school." Joan told her.

 

"Oh I hope he spends it alright, I know you stayed one Christmas." Mrs. Watson told her, it had been after her husband died. Joan remembered and she sighed, she still didn't feel right about leaving Harry in Hogwarts. "You know, he should be careful."

 

"What do you mean Mum?" Joan asked.

 

"I don't know." Mrs. Watson told them. Sherlock and Joan shared a look something was happening and they would have to look into it.

* * *

 

_Hogwarts_

 

Harry was actually having a fun time at school with Ron; he also didn't have to worry about certain blond jerks, he was sad to see Neville go though. He had gotten the idea from Hermione about looking in the restrictive section for Nicolas Flamel and he really thought about it and knew things would just end terribly, mainly because he could see people starring at him and he wanted things to change and he going outside would not end up well. So he decided to do the smart thing and ask his Grandma Merlyn which he would do eventually when he knew that his Nana was fine.

 

#

 

On Christmas he woke up to Ron screaming in the dorm room.

 

"Harry! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Ron said and Harry groaned before rolling thinking that it was Nicholas first before he remembered and he looked to see the foot of his bed which was filled with Christmas presents.

 

"It's Christmas!" Harry said and his face lid up. He went to his presents he went to look for his mirror knowing it would turn on in a few minutes. He grabbed the large card on top of his presents.

 

_Harry_

 

_Sorry, about not being with you today. Merry Christmas! Your Nana is well, she is finally awake. We miss you. You are missed Harry, your mother has finally eaten, making me tea and bought milk and has gotten some sleep making her more amiable to my experiments. Sherlock, I swear they better not be a body parts. I only have eyeballs in a dish._

 

_Love & Sentiment_

 

_Mum and Papa_

 

Harry smiled at the card noticing the adding of both his parents writing and went to get his presents. He grabbed the other package that had chocolate frogs from Hermione. He had gotten other gifts from the entire family a new pair of gloves for Uncle My and Greg, also new pens from Uncle Quinn and James. He got cards and a painting from Nicholas and Clarice.

 

"Hey, what is this?" Harry turned to see Ron holding a book on muggle appliances so he could understand them; he had also gotten muggle candy.

 

"Oh, I think my parents sent you that." Harry told him.

 

"Look at all the pictures they don't move." Ron told Harry surprise.

 

"Hey, I think I got a gift from your Mum." Harry told him.

 

"Oh no, I told her you would be staying because your Nana had an accident and she made you a Weasley sweater she makes one for us every year and mine's always maroon."

 

Inside was an emerald sweater and fudge, he took a bite out of it; he was surprise it was good; Mrs. Hudson would feel threatened by this. He saw a parcel and he opened it and looked at the cloth.

 

"What is this?"

 

"Oh, I think I know what that is but it's rare." Ron told him. Harry covered himself with it and he heard Ron gasp as well as he looked down, his body had disappeared.

 

"It's an Invisibility Cloak." Harry said and his mind started going on triple speed, he knew of one, from Uncle Sirius and Remus. "Was there a note?"

 

"Yeah, I think it fell." Ron said and grabbed it giving it to Harry

 

'Your Father left this in my possession before he died.

 

It is time it was returned to you.

 

Use it well.'

 

"Wow, I'd give anything for one of these, is something wrong?" Ron asked him. '

 

"No, I don't know." Harry told him, here he was holding something from his Dad James and he understood the meaning of that.

 

#

 

Later that day he went to have a private moment and his mirror turned on.

 

"Happy Christmas!" was the first voices that Harry heard and it was Nicholas and Clarice.

 

"Happy Christmas." Harry told them.

 

"How do you feel Harry?" Joan asked and he could see that she seem calmer.

 

"I'm fine, how's Nana?"

 

"She's fine, she is going to therapy for a while and she will be walking soon." Joan told him.

 

"I'm glad for that."

 

"Is something the matter Harry?" Sherlock asked him.

 

"I received a gift, from someone unknown it's my Dad James, Invisibility Cloak." Harry told them.

 

"Oh." Sherlock said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No, I have an idea, who had the cloak Papa, I'm pretty sure you do too." Harry said with a smile, his Papa was still awkward after all this time when it came to sentiment.

 

"Harry, Harry!" Clarice was jumping.

 

"What's the matter Clary?"

 

"Remember don't go to the forest." Clary told him.

 

"I remember." Harry told her.

* * *

 

Harry wanted to know the limits of the Cloak and he obviously was not going use chemicals on the Cloak but he could sneak out as practice. This being to the Astronomy Tower to talk to his Grandparents about what he wanted to ask, he put the lamp down and looked at his mirror.

 

"You know your parents are going to kill me." Merlyn told him.

 

"Sorry, but I do have an important question." Harry told her.

 

"About?" Merlyn asked.

 

"A person, I know who he is or who he has worked with but I don't know what's so important about him." Harry told her, he remembered that he had red about him in that chocolate frog in the train.

 

"Alright." Merlyn says surprised and wonders who it might be? She does not expect the answer.

 

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asks.

 

"What!?" Merlyn screams and Arthur, who is reading on the other side of their room, stands up going to her side.

 

"Harry, what did you ask Merlyn?" Arthur asked him.

 

"I asked who Nicolas Flamel was." Harry told Arthur and he nodded.

 

"Oh." Arthur said.

 

"Is he someone bad?" Harry asked him.

 

"No, he isn't Harry just we haven't seen him in a while since we had your Grandfather married." Arthur told him.

 

"What's so special about him?" Harry asked and that seemed to bring Merlyn out of her mind.

 

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone." Merlyn told him.

 

"The what?" Harry asked. "I thought that was a myth." Harry told her.

 

"No, the Sorcerer's or Philosopher's Stone which ever you prefer it is known as having the ability of turning anything to gold and produces the elixir of life making the drinker immortal." Merlyn told him. "I know that Nicolas is in his six-hundreds along with his wife, if this is about the case your Father is working on, it can be very dangerous."

 

"Oh." Harry said. "So that's what the robber wants?"

 

"Probably, Harry try to be careful, if anyone sees's your snooping into this it will end badly." Arthur told him.

 

"For now just enjoy your Holidays, please." Merlyn told him.

 

"Okay." Harry said. "Bye."

 

He looked out the window and saw the forest, he wondered, what could be so dangerous that Clary was having visions about it. He moved and grabbed the lamp getting ready to leave when he saw Mrs. Norris; he moved his hand the lamp smashed.

 

"Damn." He said and dropped the lamp before he began to move getting away from Filch and he saw both Snape and Filch close, he covered his mouth.

 

"We'll find whoever it is soon." Filch told Snape.

 

Harry moved quietly before he went to hide in one of the classrooms. He saw that it was empty except for one solitary thing a mirror. He got close and read the words: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

 

"I show you not your face but your heart desire." He said to himself. He took the cloak off his shoulders and took a step forward out of curiosity. He looked at himself and he was standing there and that's when he saw them on either shoulder were both set of his parents, Lily and James Potter and Joan and Sherlock Holmes.

 

"Mum, Dad?" he asked and both set's smiled at him. Both his parents Joan and Sherlock seemed to have this weight off each other the pain and the horror of what they had seen. He saw as other people began to appear healthy and alive, he saw the people his Grandparents care for he could recognize them because he had seen their pictures in the Manor. Next to his Grandfather he sees another woman stand next to him with a smile in her face, who looks like a mix of Merlyn and Arthur, he knew this must have been the daughter Grandma Merlyn lost all those centuries ago. His siblings are standing there with a smile next to his parents. All these people he was close with and some he didn't know but he would have wanted to meet in his life.

 

#

 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in-front of the mirror drinking the image memorizing them. He knew it wasn't real, but he could keep the memory close.

 

"Couldn't sleep Harry." He jumped and turned to see Dumbledore standing there.

 

"I—I didn't see you, sir." He said.

 

"Strange how near sighted being invisible can make you." He told Harry and that seemed to catch his attention, making the fact more solid, the man was also smiling. "So it seems you like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

 

"So, that's what it's called." Harry told him, surprising Dumbledore.

 

"I suspect you realized what it does?" Dumbledore asked wanting to know how much the boy knew how bright he was.

 

"Yes, shows your heart desire." Harry replied.

 

"You are quite bright, now can you think that the Mirror shows us all?"

 

"I don't have enough data." Harry told him.

 

"Well let me explain, the happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is—"

 

"He would see himself as he is for he would have his heart's desire."

 

"Yes, your friend Ron would see himself as the best of his brothers the Head Boy." Dumbledore told him.

 

"Anyone would see what they want, I wasn't going to get lost in this Professor I did it out of curiosity." Harry told Dumbledore and he believed him.

 

"I would tell you that the mirror will be moved soon and it would be better if you didn't go look for it, if you ever run across it again you will be prepared." He told the young boy. "Now go off to bed."

 

Harry wanted to ask, but he knew that Dumbledore would not be entirely truthful to him, so he went to bed and let him mind drift to sleep.


	27. Don't Go Into The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry should really have listened to Clarice, but did he really have a choice.

**Twenty-Seven: Don't Go Into The Forest I**

 

The rest of the Holiday's went normal except for the dreams Harry had gotten, he didn't tell Ron about them or anything, he was going to wait for Hermione and Neville to get back. So he really did spend the rest of his Holidays relaxing for a bit.

* * *

 

 

Harry was excited Hermione was back and school was going back to normal. Ron had told both her and Neville about the gift he had gotten and Hermione had to ask him a question.

 

"You didn't go to the restricted section?" she asked him.

 

"I didn't, I went to someone better." He told her and Hermione understood.

 

"Who Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

 

"No." Harry told him. "Anyway, I found out who he is?"

 

"Who is he?" Neville asked.

 

"We'll talk in the dorm room." he told them. He was a bit tired too from all the training that Wood was putting them through.

 

#

 

Harry with the others was sitting down somewhere private where they couldn't be caught by anyone.

 

"Alright?"

 

"I talked to my Grand Mummy and she told me that Nicolas Flamel is the only creator of the Philosopher's Stone or Sorcerer's depending on the source you are reading."

 

"I've never heard of that?"

 

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

 

"It's a stone known to make things turned to gold and it is also known to make the drinker immortal." Harry said and the other three gasped.

 

"So that mean—"

 

"Whoever gets it is trying to make himself immortal."

 

"But who would want it?" Ron asked.

 

"That we still do not know." Harry told them. "I need more data and I'm not getting it."

 

"We'll find out." Hermione told him.

 

* * *

 

**221b**

 

"Ah!" Joan ran into the room and looked for Clarice.

 

"Clary, Clary." She said and Clarice woke up crying and it was painful to see her cry like this.

 

"Harry is going to get hurt." Clarice told her.

 

"No, he is not." Joan told her. "Harry is safe we're making sure of that." she said holding her daughter closer.

 

"A dark shadow Mummy he killed the unicorn."

 

"I know." Joan said and she didn't but she couldn't help her at all. She made sure that Clarice was asleep before she went outside to see Sherlock standing there.

 

"Nightmare."

 

"Yes, how is Harry going to get into the forest we've warned him not to"" Joan told him. "It's against the rules anyways."

 

"There other players in this, they could be the cause." Sherlock told her.

 

"I still don't like it.' Joan told him.

 

"Neither do I." Templar the Skull told them. Sherlock just shot a glare before he picked up Joan hearing her squeak and going to their bedroom.

* * *

 

 

Harry was training hard in Quidditch when Wood told them the worst news possible.

 

"Snape is going to referee?"

 

"He's never referee a match before."

 

Harry was not happy and Hermione was the one who stopped him.

 

"Don't play." She told him.

 

"Hermione, I have too."

 

"Look I don't know if your Dad is right about Snape but I don't want to see you almost dropping from our broom." Hermione told him.

 

"If I don't the Slytherin's and Snape will think I'm afraid of them, also it will show the one that hexed my broom that I'm not afraid at all of them."

 

"Alright." Hermione told him.

 

#

 

Harry didn't know what Snape's game was at all. All he knew was that the man had become unpleasant well more than usual and he had been finding him and the rest of his friends more often like he knew that they knew about the Stone. He knew he could read mind because someone had tried to get into his and if not for all the training he wouldn't have the violin concerto always in his mind with Snape near.

 

It also didn't help that as the game came closer to its date Potion were becoming torture and Harry had to breathe very calmly before answering any questions for he knew that if he broke on Snape the man would just be happy. All he was thankful for was that he was good in Potions and the man couldn't fail him on purpose. He also noticed that Snape and some of the teachers paid very close attention to when he talked about his parents like they wanted to know. He knew that Hermione had never gotten over his Mum's offer of calling her Joan and she was always referred to as Dr. Holmes or Mrs. Holmes by Hermione, Ron and Neville who understood that was a Muggle Healer and his Dad just as Mr. Holmes.

 

#

 

When the day of the game came, Hermione, Ron and Neville wished him all the luck in the world for the game. He gave Hermione the mirror and only gave her a look in-case she had to call his parents to pick up his corpse which was not exactly helping him at all. He didn't even hear Wood inspiring speech and he just got dressed. He was grabbed by Wood and told about getting Snitch early they knew that Snape would favor the Hufflepuff's just to take the Gryffindor's out.

 

He knew that all three of them had brought their wands and he had heard them practicing the Leg-Binding Curse after Malfoy used it on Neville when he had gone to the library alone. The three had found seats next to Lavender Brown who was surprised by their faces.

 

"Harry's going to play shouldn't you three be happy?" she asked.

 

"We are, just worried." Hermione told the girl, she looked at the stands and noticed Dumbledore and knew that the man must be worried about Harry getting his broom jinxed. She had to keep her eyes peal because she still thought Snape responsible, even if she trusted Sherlock's Holmes brains.

 

"Ouch." Ron said and Hermione was not paying attention to Malfoy who was trying to cause trouble.

 

"I'm worth twelve of you." Neville told him and Hermione heard the laughter, but she was looking at Harry hoping that he would be alright. That's when he made a move.

 

"Ron, Neville!" she said. "Harry—"

 

"What?"

 

"Where?"

 

The three of them saw Harry dive for something they couldn't really see. She saw that Harry had gotten close to Snape as he had gone down.

 

"Come on, Harry!" she screamed at him in enthusiasm. Harry was going for the Snitch and when he raised his hand up, he had the Snitch in hand and the crowd erupted in cheers.

 

"Woo." Hermione said smiling not noticing that Ron and Neville were fighting behind her. "Ron? Neville? What are you two doing we won, Gryffindor won."

 

#

 

Later that night Harry couldn't sleep at all and he knew that he would be kicked out of the dorm if he played his violin. He grabbed his cloak and went to the Astronomy Tower, as he was going though he heard sounds of someone walking. He looked up and saw Snape with Professor Quirrell

 

"I—I don't know w—what you—you m—mean S—S—Severus." Quirrel stuttered.

 

"Have you found a way to get past Hagrid's pet yet?" Snape asked.

 

"I—don't know—"

 

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." Snape told him and Harry was looking at both of them.

 

"B—but."

 

"You know perfectly well, what I mean." He said. "Very well it seems you won't talk we'll talk soon." Snape let Quirrell go and Harry moved to make sure that he wasn't caught out by any of them. But as he moved he noticed Quirrells face and it was pale as if he had been caught.

 

#

 

The next morning he got the three of his friends and told him about what he had seen.

 

"So you're saying Snape thinks Quirrell is the one behind it." Hermione said.

 

"But he's wrong, what If his blaming Quirrell so that he could get it himself." Ron told him.

 

"What if he isn't?" Neville asked.

 

"Come on Quirrell, the man is afraid of his own shadow." Ron told them.

 

"What if someone is using Quirrell maybe its Snape and he just need to be strong for him." Ron told them. Hermione and Harry looked at each other; they were looking at all the possibilities right now because they couldn't find anything.

* * *

 

As the weeks passed Qurriell had either given up or was stronger to the manipulations of whoever was controlling him. Ron was standing up for him when people made fun for his stuttered and Neville didn't know what to do. Harry and Hermione were still on the fence for some reason in Harry's mind his mother's words to Uncle Greg came to mind about a case.

 

' _Jim from IT.'_

 

He didn't know what that meant, he never asked because the moment he mentioned any Jim his Dad got this haunted look on his face and his Mum had the same look as well and he didn't had the guts to ask them anything about it.

 

Now thought something else was in mind as well. the test were coming in six weeks and Hermione was getting ready color coding everything and knowing her forever he knew that she would bug them about it.

 

"The tests are ten weeks away." Ron moaned at her when she began to nag them about it Harry knew a losing fight and he knew that things here could be complicated. Neville was just thankful to have someone helping him. Harry knew it was a losing battle because Hermione's thinking was clear as the teachers were thinking the same thing and were throwing homework at them. They weren't really thinking about the Sorcerer's Stone anymore or much.

 

So when they saw Hagrid hiding something they were bound to notice it.

 

"Hagrid, what are you doing in the library." Ron asked.

 

"Jus' lookin'." He told them. "Yer not lookin' about Nicolas Flamel no more are yeh?' he asked suspicious that they were.

 

"Oh we found who he was ages ago." Ron told him. "We know it's about the—"his mouth was covered by Neville.

 

"Thank ye." Hagrid said. "Shh-yeh don' want ta be shouting that fer the world to hear what's the matter with yeh."

 

"I guess we'll be seeing you later." Harry said with a smile.

 

"What do you think he was hiding?" Hermione asked.

 

"I don't know."

 

"I'll go check where he was?" Ron told them and took Neville with him. When he brought back books on Dragons and began to explain, Harry had a nasty gut feeling. He knew about Dragons his Grand-mummy tended to complain a lot about them. Now they just had to find out why Hagrid was looking for Dragons.

 

* * *

 

**Holmes Manor**

 

"Your still thinking about that aren't you?" Arthur said sitting down with Merlyn.

 

"The Philosopher's Stone." Merlyn told him. "When it was created both of us didn't like its creation."

 

"We can't stop other people from making discoveries and Nicolas has not done anything bad with it."

 

"I now he hasn't but it doesn't mean that others wouldn't try."

 

"What I want to know if what Dumbledore was thinking putting the stone in that school." Arthur told her.

 

"Why do you think, Hogwarts is safe or is supposed to be, I have a nasty feeling that he is luring someone." Merlyn told Arthur.

 

"Or trying to test someone." Arthur said to Merlyn.

 

"I really hope not, because if Joan finds out." Merlyn said.

 


	28. Don't Go Into The Forest II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry will guess what Clarice meant.

**Twenty-Eight: Don't Go Into The Forest II**

 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville went to visit Hagrid as they had told him they would, they knocked on the door and when Hagrid opened it, it was extremely hot for a cold day. Harry noticed that Hagrid seemed to be shifty and Hermione noticed his look and she could see it with his eyes that he was beginning to deduce somethings.

 

"So—yeh wanted to ask me something?" he asked them. Harry looked at him and remembered what they had seen before he was looking for Dragons in books and he had mentioned he wanted a Dragon.

 

"Yes." Harry told him. "We wanted to know if you could tell us what is defending the Sorcerer's Stone besides Fluffy."

 

"O' course I won't tell yeh, Number One I don' know meself and Number two ye know te much already and that thing is safe."

 

"Oh come on Hagrid you must know who else is protecting the Stone are the teachers involved." Hermione asked.

 

"Well yes." Hagrid told them.

 

"Does anyone besides you know how to get past Fluffy?" Harry asked.

 

"Well no it's between me and Dumbledore." He said. "I shouldn't have said that." they began to hear something and it was getting hotter.

 

"Can you open a window Hagrid?"

 

"I can't do that Harry." Hagrid told them and he was looking into the fire. Harry knew he had a feeling on what it was.

 

"Hagrid—what's that?" Harry asked.

 

"Ah—that's" Hagrid began fidgeting and Harry was about to turn into Sherlock when finding a clue, but Ron won him out. He had crouched to see the black egg.

 

"Where did you get one, it must have cost you a fortune." Ron told him.

 

"I won it." Hagrid said. "On a game las' night from a stranger, I think he was rather glad ta be rid of it."

 

'What are you going to do when it hatches?" Hermione asked.

 

"Well I been doing some reading it's a Norwegian Rideback and they're rare." Hagrid told her.

 

"Hagrid you live in a wooden hut?" Hermione said but he wasn't listening anymore and the four of them left.

 

#

 

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked Harry.

 

"Mighty convenient that Hagrid got a dragon egg that he wanted all his life when the stone is in danger." Harry told her.

 

"You think it's related."

 

"How could it not be?" Harry told her. "Grand mummy has wanted a dragon and Grandpapa has been ignoring her forever about it."

 

"Think we could ask for help if they will get us."

 

"Yeah, if the dragon is mistreated Grand mummy is going to complain." Harry told her with a smile.

 

#

 

"He has a what?" Joan asked him.

 

"A dragon egg." Harry told his parents.

 

"That would be interesting to see, make some notes for me, what the reaction the eggs has in hatching in a home."

 

"Sherlock, not good." Joan said.

 

"I will Papa." Harry told him.

 

"Now this is a warning from Merlyn don't talk to the Dragon it's a warning she gave us when we were young, the Dragon especially a young one will get attached to you." Sherlock told him.

 

"Alright."

 

#

 

They had to wait for a few days before Hagrid sent them a note with Hedwig, they were up to their neck in homework and going at night would be normal. Harry did notice that Malfoy was paying very close attention to their talks and he had a bad feeling so he took a little safe insurance. When they went to the hut the four of them saw the dragon come out. He was so little and adorable.

 

"Oh he knows his mummy." Hagrid said and Harry was fascinated with the Dragon. But he held it in remembering his Papa's warning. "Hello Norbert."

 

"Wow." The other three said.

 

"Hey what is that?" Hagrid asked.

 

"What is it?"

 

"A kid and he's going back ta the school." Hagrid told them.

 

"It's Malfoy." Harry said.

 

"Oh boy." Hagrid said. The four of them left fast and Harry had to think fast he knew that if it came to getting in trouble he could handle it.

 

"You have your cloak here?" Hermione asked surprised.

 

"Yes, in-case of emergencies." Harry told her. "Neville, Ron cover yourselves and get back to the dorm room." Harry said throwing the cloak on both of them not even hearing their protest.

 

Hermione and Harry walked together and as they walked with Neville and Ron behind them in the cloak, they saw McGonagall coming out with Draco.

 

"Good evening." She said and Draco was smiling at them. Harry just hoped that Neville and Ron did what they were told. They were walked into McGonagall's office and she began to yell at them, Malfoy had tried to make her believe that Neville and Ron had been with them but with no proof he was ignored.

 

"Nothing gives you the right to be walking in the middle of the night." McGonagall told them. "Fifty points will be taken from your houses fifty-each and detention for the three of you"

 

"Excuse me did I hear right detention."

 

"Yes as honorable as your intentions were you were out of bed as well Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall told him and both Hermione and Harry tried not to laugh at that.

* * *

 

 

The students found about the loss of points and they reacted the way that he expected by giving them the cold shoulder. The other houses were doing that as well since they wanted Slytherin to lose the House Cup. Too bad for them Harry and Hermione were used to being alone together and they still had Neville and Ron with them. They also didn't care about publicity much since they saw what happen.

 

"At least it wasn't two-hundred points taken away." Ron told them.

 

"True, we know Slytherin will be getting theirs back with Snape favoring them." Harry told him.

 

"Think we can make up the points lost?" Hermione asked Harry.

 

"We can try." Harry told with a smile.

 

It also helped that the exams were getting closer and closer to them, this meant both Harry and Hermione were buried in their books. Ron and Neville were with them but they also noticed that sometimes they tended to get lost in their own world as if no one was in the room and the glares they got by the others were ignored.

 

#

 

Something else came up with their exams; Neville caught Professor Quirrell coming out of a classroom with Snape seeming happy. He told Harry about it.

 

"That means Snape knows and will get the Stone."

 

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

 

"We don't have proof." Harry told them. "Also it isn't Snape, Ron something else is going on."

 

"But we could still."

 

"Look we would have to explain thing about how we know about the Stone and Fluffy and everything else none of the other teachers will back us up at all." Harry told them.

 

"So we drop it for now."

 

"Yes." Harry said.

* * *

 

Hermione and Harry had gotten their notes about their detentions. They still couldn't believe it really. They walked around ten 50 to meet with Filch and they saw Draco with him too.

 

"Well let's go." Filch said. "I miss the old punishment, when they use to hang students by the thumbs I miss their screams."

 

They arrived to Hagrid who was crying.

 

"Oh don't tell me you're still crying about that Dragon."

 

"Dumbledore sent him to a reservation with other dragons." He said.

 

"Hagrid he could be with those of his own kind." Hermione told him kindly.

 

"But what if he don' like Romania." Hagrid said.

 

"Oh, you know you need your wits with you going to into the forest."

 

"The forest?" Draco said and Harry looked at them. "But that's forbidden, there's werewolves."

 

"That's not the only thing there." Filch told them with a smile.

 

#

 

They went with Hagrid to the edge of the forest and told them they would be splitting into two groups.

 

"I'll stay with Harry, Hagrid." Hermione said.

 

"I have to send Fang with you, sadly he is a coward." Hagrid warned them.

 

"It's alright."

 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as they walked to the other side and Harry breathed in.

 

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

 

"Clary warned me about the forest, I think she was warning me about detention." Harry told her.

 

"We'll we are going for a dangerous creature killing unicorn, I wonder why that is?" Hermione told him.

 

"I feel bad for Hagrid." He said with a smile and Hermione chuckled.

 

"Yeah poor Hagrid, you don't think it was a werewolf."

 

"No, Uncle R told me he wouldn't attack them and it has to be something incredibly bad." Harry told her. "Grandma Merlyn told me that killing a unicorn if the worst thing you could ever do and Grandpa Arthur told me he did and he learned his lesson."

 

"Look." Hermione said and they both saw silvery blood on the ground. They both follow it and they saw a hooded figure.

 

"Oh no." Hermione told him. The hooded figure looked up and his lips were covered in unicorn blood. Harry began to feel an incredible pain on his forehead and he hissed. Hermione turned to him and looked to the shadowed cloak to see that it was coming toward them. She did the only thing she could do.

 

"Ahh!" she let out the biggest scream she could ever imagine. Fang was long gone and now it was her, Harry and this cloaked shadow coming toward them she and Harry tripped on the vines. The cloak was coming closer before something stopped it; they both looked at the creature and noticed it was a Centaur. The cloak left them alone. Harry and Hermione stood up.

 

"Harry Potter you and your friend must leave" the centaur told them. "You are known to many creatures in this forest, the forest is not safe at this time especially for you."

 

"Wat was thing?" Harry asked.

 

"A monstrous creature it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are at the inch of death, but at a terrible price, but you will have a half-life and curse life."

 

"Who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

 

"Can you think if no one." the Centaur asked.

 

"Do you mean to tell me that Vold—" Harry began before he was shushed.

 

"We don't say his name, Mr. Potter do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

 

"It's just waiting for the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry told him.

 

"Exactly clinging to life killing someone so innocent to get back to power." He told him.

 

"Harry, Hermione." They heard and it was Hagrid with Draco. "Hello, Firenze."

 

"This is where I leave you." Firenze told them and both Hermione and Harry bowed politely. "Good luck Harry Holmes-Potter."

 

#

 

Back in the common room Harry was telling Ron and Neville what they had missed.

 

"But—but he can't come back." Neville told him.

 

"I don't know." Harry said, he just knew that he had to do something about it, Hermione grabbed his hand and he knew he wouldn't be going alone.

 


	29. Harry's First Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Harry's first case.

**Twenty-Nine: Harry's First Case**

 

_**221B** _

 

"Harry has not called?" Sirius told Joan. Remus and Sirius were spending time here before their planned trip to Japan for a few days, before Sirius had to get back to the Wizamont.

 

"At this time exams are going on." Joan reminded him.

 

"Or he did something bad and doesn't want to tell you." Sirius told her.

 

"Has Clary had anymore nightmares?" Remus asked.

 

"No, weirdly they stopped." Joan said.

 

"How could they?" Remus asked.

 

"I don't know, I know my Mum stop—oh." She said.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Things like that stopped with my Mum when it had happened." Joan said. 'That means Harry went inside the forest."

 

"Maybe that's the reason that he hasn't called you." Remus told her.

 

"I hope he's doing alright, they would warn us if something happened." Joan said, she knew she was lying to herself.

 

* * *

 

**_Hogwarts_ **

 

Harry didn't know how he was passing his exams with the knowledge that Voldemort might be coming back into power. He hadn't even told his parents yet. His forehead was burning terribly and he was getting nightmares terrible one of someone laughing and a green light. He was just glad that he was on his last exam and it all would be done.

 

When they got out of exams, Ron and Neville were just happy.

 

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

 

"My scar is burning."

 

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione told him.

 

"I don't think so, it's like a warning my Dad told me if my scar ever hurt to be ready for danger."

 

"But Dumbledore is here and Snape can't get the stone." Ron told them.

 

"Right." Neville said and they were surprise when Harry stood up and went toward the direction of Hagrid's hut. Hermione was following.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"It's just the dragon is bugging me, how many people carry dragon eggs and for Hagrid to get it."

 

#

 

After they got the answer out of Hagrid the four of them ran toward Dumbledore's office but they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

 

"What do you four need?" she asked.

 

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry told her.

 

"May I ask the reason Holmes?"

 

"It's a private matter."

 

"Well Professor Dumbledore is gone; he got a note from the Ministry of Magic and went to London."

 

"What?" they all said.

 

"Yes, is it more important than the Ministry, Holmes?"

 

"Yes, look someone is going to try and steal the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry told her and McGonagall paled.

 

"I don't know how you are aware of that Holmes but that stone is safe." McGonagall said.

 

"But—"Hermione said.

 

"That is enough the four of you, if I see any of you four anywhere near I will make sure points are taken off." McGonagall said. "Do you have something to say Holmes?"

 

Before Harry opened his mouth Hermione was pulling him away. When they went to one of the halls, Harry was able to say something.

 

"What is wrong with these people?" Harry snapped.

 

"We're kids they are not going to listen."

 

"Now I know what Dad feels with the Yard." Harry told the three of them.

 

"Well, well what are you four doing inside in a day like this." They turned to see Snape standing there. "If I didn't know better I would say you're up to something."

 

"Not at all, Professor we were going to our dorm." Harry told him. Snape glare at them as they were walking to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 

 

"They're going to do it tonight." Harry told them as they got inside.

 

"It's not like it matter Dumbledore is going to take care of it." Ron said but it was the wrong thing to say for Harry was so done at the moment that his temper snapped.

 

"Damn it Ron, it matters Voldemort killed my birth parents and other parents as well and his followers did the same thing. I don't look forward to another campaign like that. Who do you think he is going to come after first? They may not believe me, but I don't intent to sit down and do nothing."

 

"Do you think it might fit the four of us?" Ron asked.

 

"I don't know." Harry said.

 

#

 

They had to wait after dinner and for night to come in. None of the Gryffindor's were talking to Harry who really didn't care at the moment.

 

"You guys can back out now." Harry told them.

 

"Don't be an idiot." Hermione told him.

 

"We're coming with you." Ron told him.

 

"Yeah." Neville said.

 

The four of them left and they had to be careful from running into someone. When they arrived the door was already opened.

 

"He has gotten pass Fluffy." Harry told them. Fluffy was asleep ad they could hear harp music. "You guys can go back and take the cloak."

 

"Not at all we're going." Hermione told him.

 

"Do—do you hear something?" Neville asked.

 

"Neville is right." Harry said and then suddenly Ron was covered in dog spit. They looked up to see Fluffy awake and the four went down the trap door with the dog trying to get them.

 

#

 

They had gotten over some of the traps with Neville helping Hermione in figuring out what the Devil's Snare was and Harry on how to kill it. They went through the room with the keys. They were dealing with the chess match at the moment.

 

"Look its chess and one of us have to sacrifice ourselves." Ron told them.

 

"No, you can't." Hermione said

 

"Do you want to catch Snape or not, he will get the stone if you don't." Ron told them.

 

When Ron was dropped, Harry went for check mate and the three of them moved to look at Ron.

 

"He's just injured." Hermione told him.

 

"I'll stay with him." Neville told them.

 

"Alright Neville."

 

When they got to the riddle done by Snape they noticed that it was enough for one person.

 

"You go Harry." Hermione told him. Harry looked at her and grabbed something from his pants and gave it to her. Hermione threw herself at him and hugged her as tightly as she could, holding the mirror in her hand.

 

"Mione." Harry said.

 

"You can do this." Hermione told him.

 

"If I don't, call my parents ignore Dumbledore and any of the other's call the moment something happens to me and just say the word Vatican Cameos they will understand." Harry told her. "Go back up there with the brooms to get past Fluffy and get Dumbledore."

 

"Okay." Hermione said. "Be careful."

 

"Go." He told her, she squeezed his hand before taking the bottle that would take her back.

 

"Here we go." He said.

 

He walked into the room and he knew who he would be facing. He walked into the room and he found out he was wrong or right.

 

"You?" he asked. Now he knew why his mind kept going to Jim from IT the cover Moriarty used to get to his Papa.

 

'"I was wondering if I would be seeing you here Potter or should I say Holmes."

 

"But—but I thought it was Snape." Harry said playing stupid.

 

"He does look the type doesn't he, with him going around who would think about p—p—poor P—Prof—fessor Q-Quirrell"

 

"But Snape tried to kill me." Harry said.

 

"No I tried to kill you; he was saying the counter curse when your nosy little friend set him on fire cutting off my concentration." He said. "Why do you think he tried to referee the next Quidditch match but I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore there?"

 

"While the teacher's believed he was trying to stop Dumbledore from winning." Harry said to him.

 

"You are to nosy." He said and Harry tried to get out but Flames appeared. "You had to go and take down my Troll."

 

"You let it in." Harry said.

 

"Yes, I have a specialty with Trolls; remember the one in the chamber." He said and Harry knew he was right since the Troll was gone. He noticed something while Quirrell was talking he was standing behind the Mirror of Erised.

 

"Now quiet Potter-Holmes I need to see about this fascinating mirror." Quirrell told him. He was talking and Harry was letting him talk, he knew the fealty of genius they liked to have an audience they always did he was taught that since the beginning.

 

 _'Let them talk they'll incriminate themselves_.' His Papa's voice was there.

 

"Use the boy-Use the boy." He heard a voice it was weak.

 

"Yes, Master—Holmes come here." Quirrell said. Harry walked over to him knowing that he would have to lie. "Tell me what you see."

 

Harry looked into the mirror thinking what he could say. He noticed something in the mirror, he was standing there but the person in the mirror winked and pulled a stone his pocket before putting it back and he felt the heaviness there.

 

"I have the stone.' He thought.

 

"Well!" Quirrell screamed.

 

"I see myself with the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup and I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore."

 

"Get out of the way." Quirrell said and Harry was pushed to the ground. He moved slowly toward the exit. When he heard it again.

 

"He lies—he lies."

 

Harry was not ready for what he was going to see Quirrell took his turban off and behind his head was Voldemort and the he began to talk. He was pale white with red eyes and nostrils like a snake.

 

"Harry Potter." He said. "See what I've become leaching the life, leaving off unicorn blood."

 

"Why don't you help me giving me the stone from your pocket and I can give you back your parents." he said and his parents showed in the mirror and Harry smirked.

 

"I already have some." Harry answered and he was walking backwards.

 

"I wonder if this parents will die begging." Voldemort said. "I killed your Father first, and then your mother she didn't have to die, she was trying to protect you."

 

"They would never beg." Harry told him.

 

"Give me the Stone."

 

"Never!" Harry screamed.

 

"Seize Him!" he screamed and Quirrell was coming to him. "Seize Him!" Quirrell was going for his neck and the pain in his scar was burning and he tried to move the hand off him kicking Quirrell in the parts like he had been taught, but he heard hiss.

 

"Master my hands!"

 

"Kill him!" Quirrell was coming toward him and Harry moved and touched him with his hands, he didn't expect for a bright light to appear and two wolves he knew very well to appear. The man was becoming ash and Harry was going to leave when he saw a vapor and a terrible scream as it went through him and his world went black.

 

 


	30. We Can't Blog About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is about to meet someone's parents.

**Thirty: We Can't Blog About It**

 

_**221 B** _

 

Joan and Sherlock did not expect to be woken up in the middle of the night by 'PI' the twins got tired of the name Templar screaming really loudly.

 

"Danger! Mirror!" both Joan and Sherlock woke up both having their weapons ready and ran to see the mirror thinking it had exploded it was much worse.

 

"Vatican Cameos, Vatican Camoes, Dang it Harry is in trouble!" that was Hermione's voice, it was frightened.

 

"We'll be there." Joan told her. Hermione looked at them and turned off the mirror.

 

"Sirius!" Sherlock screamed using his wand to change clothes and Joan was doing the same thing.

 

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

 

"Stay here; keep an eye on the kids." Sherlock tells him.

 

"What happened?" Sirius asked shocked knowing they wouldn't be asking things like this from him if something terrible had not happened.

 

"We're going to Hogwarts; we'll tell you when we get the answers." Joan said. Sherlock grabbed Joan by the waist and Apparated to Hogwarts or outside of it. Sirius was just shocked at seeing them gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Joan was not happy, both she and Sherlock were going into Hogwarts and she really expected to be blasted out, but apparently the castle did not think they were a threat.

 

"Of course we're not." Sherlock told her reading her mind.

 

"What are you two—"Filch stopped when he saw the woman and man standing there.

 

"Where is Dumbledore?" Joan snapped.

 

"He—he." Filch began talking.

 

"By the movement around the castle, he went to the infirmary." Sherlock told Joan and he followed Joan since he had never gone to this school.

 

"Hey! you cannot." Filch said following after them but he was not as fast.

 

#

 

"He's barely alive." Snape told Dumbledore. The other three students were being checked on and they heard someone running.

 

"That must be McGonagall." Dumbledore said. It was not McGonagall; they were two people, parents he was sure off it.

 

"Who are you?" Snape asked seeing the talk willowy man with eyes of ice. He tried to send a spell but another person blocked it.

 

"Harry!" The voice was a woman. Snape looked up and he was frozen in his place. She couldn't be alive, she wasn't supposed to be.

 

"Mr. Holmes and Mrs. Holmes?" Professor McGonagall surprised as she came in looking at both parents. Snape looked at Joan Watson he was certain it was her.

 

"Ah your Mr. Holmes parents." Dumbledore said looking at the two people who had raised Harry for the past eleven years.

 

"Obviously." Sherlock snapped, Joan moved to were Pomfrey was checking on Harry and she moved her wand over him.

 

"Sherlock." Joan said and Sherlock moved over to her and got his own wand out, but he was just checking with his eyes to deduce anything Joan might miss. Joan was checking on Harry and Madam Pomfrey was shocked how fast she was doing it.

 

"Miss Watson?" Madam Pomfrey asked surprised because she remembered this particular student because she tended to as questions about healing from her.

 

"It's Holmes now." Joan answered to the woman.

 

"How did you know about your son?" Snape asked wondering how they would get the answer, he turned to look at the three students and while Weasley and Longbottom seem nervous, Granger seemed at eased with these to people.

 

"Why did you intent to keep it a secret, I can assure you other people have a mind to use to actually tell us?" Sherlock said.

 

"Not at all my boy." Dumbledore said trying to calm the parents.

 

"Yes." Sherlock told him, knowing the man was lying.

 

"We need to know what happened in there." Dumbledore said. Joan and Sherlock were paying attention to Harry in their mind making sure that everything was alright in there making sure that the damage was not done. They also got everything that had happened inside. Dumbledore was looking at the three children and both Ron and Neville began to talk, but Sherlock knew he wouldn't get everything from them only a few.

 

"Hermione." Sherlock said and she moved over there to talk to the two. Sherlock made an acent with his head knowing that she would understand about telling him everything from the beginning.

 

"After we got detention, we were sent to the Forbidden Forest to check on who had been killing the unicorns, we were attacked by Voldemort or a shadow of it" Hermione said. Joan let the care of her son to look at Dumbledore and Sherlock just smirked.

 

"You sent children to check on the murders of the unicorns!" Joan snapped and only Sherlock's hand on her own stopped her from hexing anyone.

 

"Madam Holmes, we did not think there was really any danger." Dumbledore answered her. "I would have gone myself if there was." both Joan and Sherlock knew he was lying.

 

"Yes, because putting the Sorcerer's Stone in a school full of children is the brightest idea you can have." Sherlock said. "Then not believing when students tell you the Stone might be in danger. Students, who are not supposed to know about the existence of said Stone you would think it would be believed."

 

"Sherlock, enough." Joan said. Hermione sat next to Harry to make sure he was there, she held his hand.

 

"Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes may we speak in private?" Dumbledore asked.

 

"Let's." Joan said letting him go first. The adult left and both Neville and Ron looked at Hermione.

 

"Harry's parents are scary." Ron told Hermione.

 

"They're not." Hermione said with a smile. "Well, Mr. Holmes sort of is, Mrs. Holmes only when people threatened her family."

 

"That is not very reassuring." Neville told her.

 

#

 

They arrived to Dumbledore's office and he looked at the two parents, he couldn't believe it.

 

"I have some questions." He told them.

 

"So do we?" Joan told him.

 

"Harry, I left him with—"Dumbledore began and that was the wrong thing to say at all.

 

"With Petunia, the woman that hated Lily for what she was more than anything isn't that right Severus." Joan said talking to the man.

 

"Madam Holmes you must know."

 

"Oh would you stop, this isn't important." Sherlock snapped.

 

"Oh really Mr. Holmes than what is?' Snape asked and it was a bad idea.

 

"The fact that my son is in the Medical Wing of this school after being attacked and having to take care of something he was no supposed to. I don't believe that saving the school is part of the curriculum."

 

"He is the Boy-Who-Lived."

 

"He's a boy first." Joan said. "Our son first and we will keep him as safe as we can, now excuse us, we must be getting back to him."

 

#

 

"What do you think, Albus?"Snape asked.

 

"I think, Harry has some great parents." Dumbledore told him. He had to admit it at knowing that the Holmes would protect Harry. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kick the parents out. They were powerful he knew that if the Castle did not warn him of their presence until it was too late.

* * *

 

 

Snape walked to the infirmary with the two children gone and Granger using the Holmes to stay with Harry was sleeping, he walked to see Joan sitting there, her husband was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Hello Severus." Joan said.

 

"How are you alive?" he asked he needed to know.

 

"Defense." Joan answered.

 

"I-I don't understand, he sent someone to kill you." Severus said because he remembered that since Joan was a Muggle born she would be hunted down, Voldemort did that.

 

"Yeah and they're buried in the sand they were caught in an ambush." Joan told him. "What does he have on you?"

 

"I don't know—"

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Severus, you're working for Dumbledore I can tell when someone is doing something out of debt." Joan told him and he was looking in her eyes.

 

"You don't know anything." he told her.

 

"I know you hate my son; I wonder what Lily would feel with you treating him as such." Joan told him. "I don't tell you to pamper him, like you do your snakes, all I'm saying is treat him fairly, he isn't only James's son, he's Lily's."

 

"And yours and your husbands." Snape told her, he could see some of Joan's and her husband's factions in Harry.

 

"Yes." Joan said. "Harry has a lot of characteristics of Sherlock than should be possible."

 

"How did you end up getting married to a Holmes?" Snape asked.

 

"That is a box I'm not opening." Joan said with a smile. "Also thank you."

 

"For what?" Snape asked.

 

"The counter curse, when his broom was jinxed." Joan told him.

 

"I didn't do it for you." Snape snapped.

 

"I'm not saying you did." Joan told him, standing up to be in front of Severus. "I'm still thanking you."

 

"Always a Gryffindor." Snape told her.

 

"Always a Slytherin." Joan said. Snape left and looked at Mother and Son.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up to something gold, he believed it was the Golden Snitch and he went to touch it, before he noticed it was the sunlight reflecting golden hair. He blinked to be sure.

 

"Good afternoon, Harry." He turned to see Dumbledore standing there.

 

"The Stone, Quirrell!" he screamed and the person next to him sat up and looked around.

 

"Calm down my boy or you're going to get your mother to kick me out." Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him weirded out, his Mother? He turned and saw Joan sitting there.

 

"Mum." He said and Joan looked at him before pulling him close.

 

"Harry James Holmes you are in the worst trouble in the world for worrying me." Joan told him and kissed his forehead. Dumbledore just looked at Mother and Son and he could see the bond there. "You made your Father feel sentiment."

 

"That's terrible." Harry told her with a bright smile and looked at the end of his bed to see treats. "What is all that?"

 

"Treats from your friend and admirers." Dumbledore said. "No one besides the school and your parents know what happened."

 

"But the Stone, Quirrell got it."

 

"He was not about to get it Harry." He turned and saw his Papa standing there with tea.

 

"How long have I've been unconscious?"

 

"Three days." Joan answered.

 

"Hermione, Ron and Neville?" Harry asked her.

 

"Are alright, Hermione was sent to the dorm so she could change she's been here as much as I have." Joan answered. "Ron and Neville are fine as well."

 

"Sir, what happened to the Stone?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

 

"Nicolas and I have talked and the Stone will be destroyed." Dumbledore told them, he knew the parents would want to know.

 

"But Nicolas."

 

"He has enough elixir to fix his affairs and then he and his wife will go on another big adventure." Dumbledore told him.

 

"He's coming back thought isn't he?" Harry said. "Voldemort told me that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me? Why wasn't he able to touch me?"

 

"Ah at last that I cannot tell you." Dumbledore told him. "But I can tell you this, there is one thing Voldemort could never understand and that was love, he sharing Quirrells body couldn't touch someone protected by something so pure."

 

"I have another question." Harry said Joan was trying not to laugh. "Quirrell said Professor Snape hated me because of my Father?"

 

"Your Mother could attest to that, James and Severus disliked each other very much, but than your Father did something he could never forgive." Dumbledore told him. "Your Father saved his life, funny how people's minds work I believe Severus tried to protect you so that he would be even with your Father so he could continue to detest him in peace."

 

"Just one more question sir."

 

"Oh, very well." Dumbledore said.

 

"How was I able to get the stone out of the mirror?"

 

"That is one of my most brilliant ideas, see someone who wanted to find the Stone but not use it, and would be able to get it." he said. "Now I leave you with your parents."

 

They made sure they left before Sherlock turned to Harry.

 

"How did you figure it out?" Sherlock asked.

 

"Uh—Jim from IT." Harry said and saw his parents freeze a bit. "I—I asked Uncle Mycroft and he told me the story something that came up was the disguised he used with Molly and I taught if that was happening here too, we all taught it was Snape since he was acting strange but then I wondered why he would question someone about the Stone if he was involved in the crime and Quirrell of all people, I heard he was normal before his trip and well I thought it was him."

 

"Good." Joan said. "I'm very proud of you."

 

"Thanks, are both of you going home?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, your brother and sister are worried and so is everyone else."

 

"I feel bad I can't blog about this." Harry told them and Joan laughed.

 

"As long as you don't come up with your Mother's horrid tittles." Sherlock told him.

 

"They are good titles." Joan told him.

 

"The Aluminum Crutch, The Abominable Husband." Sherlock told her. Harry smiled and he slowly went back to sleep.

 

#

 

When he woke up again it was the violin music playing and he smiled. He turned to see his Father playing the violin and he saw Madam Pomfrey looking very surprised at the calm music. He turned his head and saw his Mum sleeping on one of the beds.

 

"Your friends want to see you are you up to it?" His Papa asked.

 

"Yes." Harry answered and Madam Pomfrey let them in even if she wasn't too happy about it.

 

"Harry!" Hermione said and gave him a hug, which Harry returned they held onto each other. He turned to look at Ron and Neville. They were a bit nervous but Sherlock moved to Joan's side and closed his own eyes.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Good, tired a bit." Harry told them.

 

"Well, you'll be coming to the feast right?" Ron asked.

 

"The points are in Slytherin got the Cup."

 

"Yeah, we got steamrolled by Ravenclaw in Quidditch." Ron told him. "Everyone is talking about what happened?"

 

"What is the point of House points some teachers I biased to others." Sherlock said out of nowhere causing Ron and Neville to jump.

 

"It's one of those things Dad." Harry told him.

 

"It's an incentive for the students, Mr. Holmes." Hermione told him.

 

#

 

When the three of them left Hagrid came in and he was not happy thankfully his Mum was awake when Hagrid began to blame himself.

 

"You did nothing wrong, Hagrid." Joan said.

 

"Joan Watson yer a sight fer sore eyes." he told her. "Yer not beating up boys anymore fer being jerks?" he said.

 

"Uh." Joan said with a blush.

 

"I have a present for Harry, aye hope ye don't mind." Hagrid said and pulled out an album filled with picture of his biological parents.

 

"Thank-you." Harry said, he saw one and it was of his Mum's standing there waving. Lily was shorter than Joan and both were smiling.

 

"I remember this, I thought it was lost." Joan said and Sherlock moved to see it. Hagrid looked at the small family and he couldn't help but smile.

 

 

 


	31. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Harry to return Home.

**Thirty-One: Going Home**

 

_**Holmes Manor** _

 

"Yes, I decided with Albus that I would destroy the Stone." Nicolas told Merlyn.

 

"I would think you would stay alive longer." Merlyn told him.

 

"No, you were right all those years ago." Nicolas told her.

 

"Oh." Merlyn told him. Nicolas touched her hand.

 

"I'm tired and so is my wife; we want to go to the next adventure." Nicolas told her. "I do want to apologize for putting your great-grandson in danger; I did believe the Castle was safe."

 

"It's alright Nicolas; it wasn't just your idea." Merlyn told him.

 

"You never trusted Albus." Nicolas told her.

 

"He has good intentions, but I won't put my Great-grandson in danger if I don't have to." Merlyn told him.

 

"I wish you the best of luck, I also wish him the best of luck." Nicolas told her.

 

"So do I, I hope you had a good adventure." Merlyn said.

 

"I did and now I will have another." Nicolas told her. They hugged each other and Arthur came to hug the man as well, Merlyn will deny the tears because she knew these things happened. As Nicolas left their home, Arthur turned to Merlyn and pulled her in as they were seeing their last oldest friend finally leaving.

 

* * *

 

Joan and Sherlock had to leave and Harry still had to stay in the Medical Wing of the school.

 

"Bored!" he said to the ceiling.

 

"You wouldn't be if you hadn't gotten injured." Madam Pomfrey told him, after hearing the Father he could tell the same about the son.

 

"Will I still be able to go to the feast?"

 

"Yes, Dumbledore said you could but I don't agree with that, does he know what you could be injured." Madam Pomfrey said.

 

"I'll try to be really, really careful." Harry said with a smile.

 

"Your Mother use to tell me that as well, and she ended up in the Medical Wing." Madam Pomfrey said to him referring you Joan.

* * *

 

 

The day of the feast he walked alone there as everyone was already on the Hall and he could hear people becoming incredibly quiet and he hated it. He sat next to Hermione and tried not to hiss. The room was filled with Slytherin colors around and Harry tried not to complain about them.

 

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore began and started to talk about their heads being a little fuller than before. He didn't pay attention until he began to talk about the House Cup, which he just understood was just giving it to Slytherin and letting tem gloat.

 

Gryffindor was in fourth place with 322 points and Hufflepuff with 352, Ravenclaw with 426 and in first was Slytherin with 472. The Slytherins began to stump their glasses and cheer the other Houses did not seem happy and Harry could understand that with Slytherin winning so much.

 

"But due to recent event, I will like to award some last minute points." Dumbledore said. "First to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played chess Hogwarts has seen in years 35points." He said, the Gryffindor's were cheering. "Second to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of logic in the face of fire I award Gryffindor House 35 points, to Mr. Neville Longbottom for showing courage in the face of his own fears I award 30 points." The House was excited and Harry didn't mind.

 

"Lastly to Mr. Harry Holmes for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house 50 points." He said. Harry began to do the calculation and he knew.

 

"We're tied with Slytherin." Harry said to Hermione.

 

"It seems we have tie and a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said and the room change to be in the colors of the two houses. The two Houses were celebrating and both Harry and Hermione laughed seeing Draco's face. He turned to see the Head Table and both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were shaking hands but Snape didn't seem too happy about it. Snape looked at Harry and the gaze wasn't hatred just contempt he would say and he didn't know what the man planned next year to torture him with in Potions but he knew he wouldn't let himself be baited into it.

* * *

 

It was finally time to leave and Harry looked at the emptiness of the rooms as everyone got their stuff. Harry welcomed Ron and Neville to come visit for his birthday. Neville accepted and still seemed surprise to have friends. They had gotten their grades and Harry had just messed up once if not he would have beaten Hermione for first place in the list. He was happy with it though.

 

When they got to the platform Ron was telling them.

 

"Well the three of you are invited to my house."

 

"I'll see if my parents let me." Hermione said.

 

"Yeah, Meloni will be getting her letter too." Harry told them.

 

"I'll ask my Gran." Neville told them. As they were getting out, Harry heard the wishes of everyone else.

 

"Bye Potter."

 

"Bye Holmes."

 

"See you Harry."

 

"Still famous."

 

"I don't care for it." Harry told Ron. "You saw how easily they turn their back on us for something."

 

"True." Hermione said. They were walking when they heard something.

 

"There he is!" they noticed it was Ron's sister but she wasn't pointing at him. "It's Harry Potter!"

 

"Don't point dear, it's not nice." Mrs. Weasley said. They were coming their way and she was standing in-front of them.

 

"Busy year?" she asked.

 

"Yes, thank you for the gift's Mrs. Weasley." Harry said politely.

 

"No thanks needed dear." said.

 

"Harry!" he just had to get ready when two little people slammed into him.

 

"Nicholas, Clary." Harry said hugging his siblings.

 

"Hi, Mione." Clary said with a smile.

 

"Hello Clary." Hermione said with a smile.

 

"You two could have waited a few more minutes." Joan said coming behind them. She was not the only one Mr. and Mrs. Granger were with her. Hermione went to her parents to hug them.

 

"You must be Harry's mother." Mrs. Weasley said turning to the woman in the jumper, boots and jeans she looked quite young for a mother.

 

"Yes." Joan said with a smile. "Joan Holmes. Sorry for being pushed by the twins they've been excited to see their brother."

 

"It's alright, Molly Weasley." Molly answered surprised at seeing a Holmes in person.

 

"Nice to meet you." Joan said. "Ready to go, your Father is waiting and you know him."

 

"Let's go." The twins said.

 

"Bye." Harry said to Ron and Neville.

 

#

 

They arrived to 221B and Harry smiled he was happy to be back home.

 

"Welcome Home, Harry." Joan said with a smile.

 

"Happy to be back." Harry replied.

 

 


	32. Summer Vacation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is going to spend time with family.

**Thirty-Two: Summer Vacation I**

 

Now that summer was in full bloom, Harry had to finish not only his Hogwarts homework but his Muggle education as well, since Uncle Mycroft was making sure he and Hermione did not fall behind at all. So for three weeks they were studying and to not feel terrible Sherlock was beginning with teaching potions to the twins, it was not exactly a good idea with Harry joining the mix. Harry had noticed that he was not receiving any of his mail back from Ron or Neville after sending some. It stayed in the back of his mind as he packed his bags so he could leave to Holmes Manor for the next two weeks.

* * *

 

_**Holmes Manor** _

 

"Ha, you missed." Harry said holding the sword in his hand; he didn't see the sword coming to his head.

 

"Always, the head." Arthur said, he was not wearing his glamour and he looked just as young as anyone else close to Sherlock's age.

 

"That was cheating." Harry said.

 

"That was smart; if you waste your time taunting you will lose." Arthur said. "Think of it as dueling except with weapons and not wands, you can surprise an opponent easily with having other skills."

 

"I know Grandpa you always tell me that." Harry said.

 

"Well keep it in your mind so you can keep your head, I would have you cleaning the horses stable in my time by this time." Arthur told Harry.

 

"Grandma said you did that to her."

 

"Yes, I did." Arthur said with a smile. "Now begin again."

 

"I—I need to talk to someone." Harry admitted to Arthur.

 

"What is the matter?" Arthur asked.

 

"I—I killed someone Grandpa." Harry told him. Arthur stopped and he knew what he was talking about Joan and Sherlock had tried to help him, but Harry wouldn't open up about it.

 

"I know." Arthur said and Harry looked at him. "I can't tell you anything to make you better can I?"

 

"I guess you can't." Harry told him.

 

"You didn't do it on purpose, that teacher was going to lose his life with or without you." Arthur told Harry. "He gave his body to something evil and that was the price he paid."

 

"I still touched him though."

 

"Self-defense it doesn't make you dark Harry it makes you human with flaws, the choice you had to make was something your parents and we have wanted to avoid, but your Grandmother told us we can't avoid Fate but we can make the steps much easier."

 

"I don't like that people expect so much from me." Harry told him.

 

"Neither did I or Merlyn but somehow we made it work." Arthur said.

 

"Thanks Grandpa." Harry said.

 

"You're welcome and if you need to ask questions ask your parents also they worry." Arthur said.

 

"Very well." Harry said and he was getting ready.

 

Both Harry and Arthur began to fight with the swords and they didn't see Merlyn looking at them.

 

"I'm surprise he is this patient." Joan said.

 

"Oh its age that showed him that." Merlyn answered with a fond smile. "He wasn't that patient with me, I had bruises for days."

 

"He told me, he will begin with Nicholas and Clarice soon." Joan said.

 

"Yes, Nicholas is looking forward to it since he sees Harry doing it." Merlyn told her. "Claire is on the fence, but she saw Meloni do it so I'm pretty sure she will like it."

 

"Hopefully they'll like it as much as Harry did." Joan tells her.

 

"You're worried."

 

"Yes." Joan told Merlyn. "I don't get what will come, that bastard got close to my son already and he must have other plans."

 

"We will stop him." Merlyn said touching Joan's hand and wondered who Joan was calling a bastard Voldemort or Dumbledore. "I can assure you that, the thing in Harry will soon be gone, plus Harry has plans from what I've been seeing from him."

 

"Yeah." Joan said. "He's been picking, Sirius and Remus brain about Hogwarts and what I remembered."

 

"Oh and before I forget, I found someone that might help us with Clarice and her visions someone who might understand them." Merlyn said.

 

"Really?" Joan asked.

 

"Yes, she lives in America and I'll probably bring her to help." Merlyn said.

 

"We would be really thankful." Joan told Merlyn. "No new nightmares so far so I am thankful for that, I don't have to worry about her screaming her head off."

 

"I think she and her husband will like to travel as a wedding present." Merlyn told her.

* * *

 

Harry held his cell- phone as Hermione had called him from France.

 

"What do you mean?" he asked he was really confused.

 

"I'm telling you, Neville and Ron wrote to me and told me if you were angry with them since you didn't answer their letters." Hermione told him.

 

"But I haven't gotten a letter from them." Harry told her.

 

"They've sent letter and theirs have arrived to me." Hermione told him.

 

"Someone is withholding my letters so far, I doubt Mrs. Hudson forgot to tell me since she gives us our mail really fast and would have called Mum if we got letters." Harry said.

 

"Do you think it might be someone working for Voldemort?" Hermione asked, she wasn't afraid of the name either she knew not to be.

 

"I don't know." Harry said. "But I'll talk to my parents about it, once we get home."

 

"I'll see you then." Hermione told him. "I'll tell Ron and Neville to with-hold letters until you tell me otherwise."

 

"That would be wise; I don't want those letters to fall into the wrong hands." Harry told her, he hung-up and was startle by the voice.

 

"Is something the matter dear nephew?" Mycroft asked.

 

"Someone is withholding my letters to my friends." Harry told Mycroft.

 

"I see, and knowing what happened the past year in your schooling we have someone to worry about."

 

"Yes." Harry answered.

 

"I will try to find the reason for your mail to go missing." Mycroft told him entirely worried about him being like that, he didn't like the fact that someone was messing with his family.

 

"Thank-you, Uncle Mycroft." Harry said.

 

"I hope that you are keeping account of things happening around you." Mycroft told him.

 

"Yes, Mum and Dad gifted me with a journal so I can write things down since I can't blog about them." Harry told him.

 

"I can assure you that your Mother and Father keep journals themselves, even Grandmother." Mycroft said about Merlyn.

 

"Uncle My!"

 

"Here come the twins." Harry said with a smile, he was right Nicholas was the first one to show and he had a book in his hands.

 

"Uncle My you promised to read a book to us." Nicholas said holding Treasure Island to him.

 

"I did." Mycroft answered.

* * *

 

**_221B_ **

 

They had not wanted to leave Holmes Manor but they knew that they had to come back, Harry smile.

 

"Your letter should be coming soon." Joan tells Harry.

 

"Mine is not the only, Meloni should get he's too."

 

"James is going to hit the roof." Joan said with a smile, she knew how protective James was of Meloni, she was his little Princess and when she had to leave for Hogwarts was going to get him bad.

 

"Sherlock!" that was Uncle Greg and he knew that he had a case for his Dad already, which would keep his Dad busy for a while.

 

"Well, I'm going to put my stuff in my room." Harry told them.

 

"Mrs. Hudson!" he heard as the twins went to hug their landlady.

 

Harry opened his door and he saw someone jumping on the bed, he closed the door and he saw the thing stopped, it was wearing a pillow-case and his floppy ears, he could tell it was a house-elf his family were against enslaving them.

 

"Hello." He said.

 

"Harry Potter, I always wanted to meet you sir—such an honor it is." he said.

 

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

 

"Dobby—Dobby the house elf sir." Dobby answered and Harry looked at him.

 

"Sit down, please." Harry said politely and the elf was shocked. "It's are you...you alright."

 

"Never, ever has a wizard treated an elf as an equal?" Dobby told him.

 

"Yes, well in this house it's different." Harry told him.

 

"Bad Dobby!" and Harry had to stop him from doing something to himself. Dobby told him that he had to punish himself for talking badly about his family.

 

"Look, we don't treat anyone badly here for being different." Harry said, mainly because he knew what his parents had gone through in their lives and unless they were criminals their parents were nice as they could be.

 

"Oh, I heard about your greatness, yes—"Dobby told him.

 

"I'm not great; whoever told you it's lying." Harry told him.

 

"Dobby heard tell of Harry Potter met the Dark Lord weeks ago and escape yet again." Dobby told him.

 

"Yes." Harry answered and Dobby began to praise Harry, until he said something else something surprising.

 

_One: Dobby belonged to a Pure-blood family_

 

 _Two: He hadn't heard enough to know he was a Holmes yet or was ignoring it_.

 

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." He said and Harry looked at him.

 

"What do you mean I cannot go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

 

"There is a plot—"Dobby began to explain about somebodies plan to cause trouble in Hogwarts this year.

 

"What plot?" Harry asked but Dobby just began to cry and loudly, he just knew that if his Mum heard, she would come to  shoot first ask questions later.

 

"Is it Voldemort? The only one that could cause problems its Dumbledore" Harry asked 'and my family' he said in his mind and Dobby tried to shush him.

 

"No sir, there powers not even Dumbledore knows sir."

 

"Look I have to go back, my friends are there and my cousin will go to." Harry told him.

 

"Friends, that don't even write Harry Potter." Dobby said.

 

"How did you—you've been stopping my letters." Harry said.

 

"I have them here." Dobby said pulling out the letters and he noticed Neville's writing and Ron's as well as Hagrid's. "Harry Potter must not be angry with Dobby, Dobby did it for his own good, I will give you letters if you give word that you won't go back to Hogwarts."

 

"Give me—"Harry said and got them fast and Dobby looked at him in surprise.

 

"You leave Dobby no choice." He said and Dobby opened his door and ran out of there, he was not the only one Harry ran out of there as well running to catch him up as quietly as he could. He went to the kitchen and saw his Dad's beakers floating in the air the one's Mum had gotten for his birthday and Uncle Greg was talking to his Dad.

 

"Dobby, don't please." Harry said.

 

"Harry must promise not to return to Hogwarts."

 

"I can't do that." Harry told him.

 

"Then Dobby is doing this for his own good." He said and dropped the beakers one the ground before Harry could catch them.

 

"What the hell!" Joan said and saw the beakers on the floor with Harry's horrified face. Sherlock looked at him and Greg was looking at him worried.

 

"I—I didn't do it, I swear." Harry said he was worried that his Father would get angry with him, it never had happened before but there was a first time for everything and if it included his Mum it could happen.

 

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." Joan told him.

 

"What?" Harry was surprised by that.

 

"Reparo." Joan said pointing to the beakers getting them fixed.

 

"Someone else was talking." PI said to them. "A little voice it didn't belong to Harry, it told him it was doing it for his own good."

 

"Harry?" Joan said and her look told him to confess everything.

 

"There was a house-elf in my room; he was the one stopping my letters." Harry said. "Shouldn't I be getting a letter?" He knew that because Greg was a Muggle he would get in trouble.

 

"Two-Two-One B is listed as a wizarding household and Greg is married to Mycroft making him knowledgeable of the wizarding world as it is, this would be categorized as a magic incident and we could just say that we did it." Joan told Harry.

 

"Myc said any magic coming from here wouldn't be notice at all and that all the houses from the Holmes are practically non-existent." Greg told him.

 

"What did you see?" Sherlock asked wanting to know.

 

"The house elf belonged to a pure-blood and something tells me it's a dark family."

 

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

 

"He was wearing a dirty pillow case and was beating himself up because he said he was ordered extra-chores and beatings. That means Dark family, since Uncle Sirius doesn't treat his house-elf like that and he was surprised I treated him as an equal." Harry told him.

 

"What did he tell you?" Joan asked.

 

"He said I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts." Harry told her. "There was a plot for something to be unleashed, something that had been planned for several months now, I told him about Dumbledore and he said there were powers he didn't even know about."

 

"Go rest Harry." Joan said and heard Harry go up his room before she turned to Sherlock and Greg.

 

 


	33. Summer Vacation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters and Birthdays.

**Thirty-Three: Summer Vacation II**

 

_**Bond-Holmes Home** _

 

Meloni was twitching as she eating her breakfast with her parents when they were disturbed with Hedwig flying into their dining room table.

 

"Can't Harry call?" James asked.

 

"I don't think it's from Harry." Quinn said getting the letter and giving it to Meloni.

 

**Ms. Meloni Bond-Holmes**

 

"It's my letter to Hogwarts!' Meloni said with a bright smile.

 

"Congratulations, Mel." Quinn said with a smile.

 

"Yes, Loni congratulations." James said with a sad smile, Meloni wasn't paying attention but Quinn was and he touched his hand. They had already talked about Meloni going especially after they were told by Sherlock and Joan what had happened.

 

"Where do you think I will be sorted?" Meloni asked.

 

"You just have to wait for the Sorting Hat." Quinn said.

 

"This means we have to go to the alley?" James said.

 

"Yay!" Meloni said getting off her seat.

 

"Are you sure we should send her?" James asked.

 

"You're going to make me owe money to Joan." Quinn said and James raised an eyebrow. "She betted me that you wouldn't react well to Meloni getting her Hogwarts Letter"

 

"Harry was attacked and there boys!" James told him.

 

"Yes, which Meloni will meet many of when she goes anywhere in the world." Quinn told him. "She will also be meeting some of them in Harry's birthday this year."

 

"You're killing me Q." James said pulling his husband close.

 

"I thought you were immortal with the way you're going." Quinn told him with a smile.

 

"Yes, well I didn't count on a daughter." James told him and Quinn laughed.

 

"I doubt she's going to find anyone she fancies, she has too much you, me and has been learning at the knee of the scariest woman we have ever known, my grandmother, my Mum, Anthea, Moneypenny and Joan." Quinn said to him.

 

"I heard Joan was good in school." James told him.

 

"Ha, Mycroft was able to find out she was known to beat up boys who were rude. If Meloni got anything from her female role-models the boys need to be afraid." Quinn laughed knowing that would be more truth than anything else.

* * *

 

Ron was surprised when he saw Neville with a smile. They had come to pick him up to take him to Harry's home. They didn't know if Hermione was going to get there, but they knew she would be.

 

"Thank-you, for picking me up Mr. Weasley." He said.

 

"You're welcome Neville." Mr. Weasley said. The car was really packed with all the Weasley's in it and Neville now.

 

"Hey Neville." Ron said.

 

"Hello Ron, did you bring a present for Harry?" Neville asked.

 

"Yeah, I hope he likes it." Ron told him.

 

"I'm sure he will Ron." Mrs. Weasley told him.

 

"I made him the card do you think he will like it?" Ginny said.

 

"I think he will dear." Mrs. Weasley answered she had been reassuring his youngest child about the present.

 

"Yes as long as you change the name, his name is Holmes." Fred teased her.

 

"Yeah, he is known to hex people when they say Potter." George said with smirk.

 

"No he didn't." Ron said.

 

"He only did it to Professor Snape." Neville told Ginny kindly.

 

"I don't know why he doesn't want to use the last name that is what everyone recognizes him as." Percy said.

 

"Maybe he doesn't want to remember the terrible thing that happened." Arthur said to them.

 

"Well I met his mother and she was really polite." Molly said with a smile. "But I didn't hear about Mr. Holmes do you two know what he is like?" Ron and Neville looked at each other remembering the man that could stare Snape down.

 

"He is interesting." Ron answered.

 

"Well he is a Holmes and everyone knows what they say about that family." Percy said. "I heard Harry's grandfather is in the Wizagamont."

 

"Oh, I met the fellow." Mr. Weasley said. "Very quiet and polite, he is always with Sirius and helping in changing the way certain people see the Muggles."

 

Ron and Neville had to deal with everyone talking at the same time and they were looking around at all the muggles. When they arrived at 221B they were surprised expecting something large a manor or something. The entire family climbed down and seemed to be excited about looking around. They didn't see the CCTV camera's moving to look at them. Ron was the one to knock at the door and it was opened by an old lady.

 

"Oh hello." She said with a smile.

 

"Um—Hello are you Harry's Grandmother?" Neville asked they knew about Harry having a grandmother they just didn't know what she looked like.

 

"Oh you're his friends? I'm Mrs. Hudson come up the stairs the party is up there." She said and let them all in. The family walked up the stairs and moved to the door that was opened. The person standing there was someone that shocks them for they don't expect him to be standing there.

 

"Sirius?" Mr. Weasley said.

 

"Arthur is good to see you." Sirius said a smile. "Come inside Harry is coming down in a few minutes."

 

They came inside seeing the decoration around that was really different. The bison skull with earmuff's they guessed and the skull in the fire place it looked really Muggle. The decorations were around. They were other people around a man with white hair who seemed really young and two men one with curly hair and black glasses and the other was blond and very good looking that caused Mrs. Weasley to blush a bit.

 

"Hi." They turned to see a little girl with bouncing curls wearing a black skirt with a light blue blouse and black shoes.

 

"Hello, dear." Molly said with a smile.

 

"Harry is coming down now, Mum made him, Nicholas and Papa change because of an accident." Clarice said with a smile. "My name is Clarice Holmes nice to meet you."

 

"Oh you're here already." They all turned to the woman in the blue jumper. "Welcome to Baker Street, did Mrs. Hudson let you guys in sorry we didn't welcome you inside there was an accident with some experiment the boys were doing?"

 

"Yes it's alright." Arthur said he was shocked with all the Muggle stuff in this place.

 

"Joan Holmes." She told him with a smile that caused Arthur to smile.

 

"Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly."

 

"Yes, we met in the train station when I picked up Harry." Joan said. "Hermione is already here." She said and at that moment Hermione was coming up with a plate of cookies.

 

"Mrs. Hudson sent up more cookies." Hermione said and saw the Weasley's.

 

"Bless her." Joan said taking the plate.

 

"Hello." Hermione said with a smile.

 

"You came early." Ron told her.

 

"I come to 221B all the time." Hermione answered him. This surprised all the Weasley's but not Neville because Hermione and Harry had told him.

 

"Did your parents come dear?" Molly asked.

 

"Oh they're helping Mr. Holmes the Elder with something and they'll be coming later." Hermione said. The Weasley's began to socialize except for Percy that was reading his book, until the twins took it away from him.

 

"Mum." they heard a voice and another boy with dark hair coming down he was with the little girl.

 

"They're the twins and Harry's younger siblings." Remus told Molly who seemed to have the question on the tip of her tongue. Harry ran after him and was dressed nicely he came to introduce himself to the Weasley's and noticed that he called himself 'Holmes' and not 'Potter'.

 

"Did you guys figure out what happened with your mail?" Ron asked.

 

"Yes." Harry said with a smile.

 

"So what are the plans for today?" Neville asked.

 

"Yeah, Harry you are winning our Dad with Muggle techno-lo-gie." Fred told him. He wasn't wrong; Arthur had pretty much taken Quinn hostage to ask him questions.

 

"Well we planned for movies." Harry said. "I hope you guys liked them, but this way you are not lost when Hermione and I are talking about Muggle stuff."

 

The room seemed to change and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to see Mrs. Holmes standing with another man and they could tell this must be Harry's Father.

 

"Arthur Weasley." Sherlock said.

 

"Mr. Holmes."

 

"Sherlock, please I have heard about you from my own Father and Sirius." Sherlock said and Molly blushed a bit before the two males moved away to talk they weren't the only ones Sirius was with them. Joan was surprised but she could tell her husband wanted something.

 

"You must be busy all the time with your family." Mrs. Weasley told her.

 

"Not really, the twins are very calm and Harry is as well." Joan told her. "I tend to work some of the time."

 

"Oh." Molly said. "What do you do?"

 

"I'm a Muggle Healer and sometimes a Wizard one." Joan told her.

 

Molly was intrigued by this. In truth they had expected much different, they knew what they said about the Holmes being wealthy and she had expected them to have house-elf around but Joan and Mrs. Hudson seemed to be the ones moving around with the help of Remus.

 

#

 

"They are surprised." Ron told Harry as they had gone to see his room. It was really different with a dark blue color and he had two bookshelves filled with trinkets and books. His walls had something called the Periodic Table, The Avengers and Lord of the Ring/Hobbit posters the bed on the corner and everything was neat.

 

"Why?" Hermione asked.

 

"Well—"

 

"The Holmes are strangers to the Wizarding world even being Wizards themselves." Neville told them. "We expected a Manor."

 

"We do have one but it's my Grandparents and my parents love the place but wouldn't live there neither would my Uncles they like the city life too much." Harry told them.

 

"They would also get bored." Meloni the cousin of Harry's they had met was with them. "That is disaster waiting to happen."

 

"Your parents are not that bad." Ginny said.

 

"I know they aren't." Harry said with a smile that had the girl blushing.

 

#

 

Everyone was back downstairs and eating some of the food, everyone was surprised by the different food around.

 

"The food is from our friend Angelo's restaurant and the Chinese restaurant we prefer." Joan told Molly as she had asked.

 

"Oh and they brought it for you?" Molly asked

 

"Yes." Joan told her. "They have known the family for a long time."

 

"I think it's time for cake." Quinn told them.

 

"I think your right." Joan said and went to get the cakes. Everyone was surprised when instead of one cake they were too. Neville was surprised when he was pulled close to Harry until he saw the cake he was standing in-front of him.

 

"How?" Neville asked.

 

"I know your birthday was last night and well probably your Gran made you cake but I thought you would like one here with us." Harry told him. It was the truth too, they knew what happened to Neville's parents and they didn't want him to have a bad birthday after Sirius told them about Augusta Longbottom not something terrible but about how she was too strict with Neville.

 

"Thank-you." Neville said.

 

"Don't thank us kid enjoy it." Sirius said with a smile. They started to sing Happy Birthday to both of them and Harry smiled. They took a picture and Harry pulled Hermione to him both smiling as the picture was taken.

 

#

 

They had watched movies and Ron found the appreciation of the Muggle entertainment as he had been corrected. He had liked the story about the Elves so different from House-Elf's and everything. He was in Harry's room now, all four of them were in sleeping bags the only one in a bed was Hermione and that was because Harry pushed her to it and he took a sleeping bag. He was able to hear the conversation.

 

"Did you have fun Harry?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yes." Harry told her. "Do you think, everyone else enjoyed it?"

 

"I think your parents blew their expectations away." Hermione told him.

* * *

 

_Burrow_

 

Harry and Hermione along with Neville had been allowed to go to the Burrow and when they arrived Harry looked around it looked really wizardry. He knew because his home didn't look like this, well he was just thankful his Dad put the experiment somewhere else.

 

"So—what do you think?" Ron asked Harry.

 

"It's really nice." Harry told him.

 

"You think so?" Ron asked.

 

"Yes, very different." Harry said imagining the bee's his Father would be keeping in this place.

 

"Okay, well Harry and Neville will room with Ron and Hermione with Ginny is that alright?"

 

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." The three of them replied.

 


	34. Alley's & Pompuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone flirts with Joan.

**Thirty-Four: Alleys & Pompuses**

 

_**Burrow** _

 

Harry was having a good time in the Weasley home, but he really wanted to go back home. He didn't have anything against the Weasley's they actually helped him very much when trying to find things about the house-elf that had gone to his home. He knew that the house-elf could be a trap but at the same time he really couldn't believe that either, he knew that house-elf's were treated badly something his Grandfather and Sirius were trying to help.

 

"Harry?" he turned to see Hermione standing there.

 

"Hey." He told her.

 

"You seem to be serious."

 

"I'm thinking about the school-year."

 

"Oh! The warning from the House-Elf." Hermione said.

 

"Yes, I feel like ignoring it; but I want to wait till I talk to Claire she always has more insight than I do." Harry told her. "Now, what do you feel in here?"

 

"Good." Hermione said and she didn't want to tell Harry that Ginny seemed to glare at her a few times before she stopped a few days ago. "Have you talked to your parents?"

 

"Yes, they wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley and we'll be meeting in Diagon Alley." Harry told her. "Mum told me your parents will be meeting us there."

 

"Mr. Weasley seemed excited about meeting my parents." Hermione told him.

 

"Well at-least your parents are used to Wizards." Harry told her.

 

"I don't think they are like any of the other wizards." Hermione told him, Harry had to agree his family was connected with the muggles than the wizarding world.

* * *

 

_**Restaurant-London** _

 

The two people inside on the booth were rather stiff in their manor as they didn't know what to say to each other. They were being ignored by the muggles walking around thanks to a spell. Joan had been surprised when she received a letter from him and was wondering what he really wanted. Sherlock had given her an idea and she knew he was probably right.

 

"Why did you want to meet?" Joan asked Severus.

 

"Dumbledore; wants to know things about Harry." Snape told her. Joan looked at Severus and could tell that Dumbledore was not the only one that wanted to know things.

 

"He's my son that is all he needs to know." Joan told him.

 

"You haven't changed, this is the reason You-Know-Who wanted to kill you." Severus told her.

 

"No, he wanted me dead because I was Muggleborn dirt according to him. What does Dumbledore really want?"

 

"He wants to help Harry."

 

"No." Joan told him. "See the last time he tried to help it ended with Sirius in Azkaban without a trial and Harry in an abusive home."

 

"So you're pampering him."

 

"Please if you would stop seeing him as James it would be helpful." Joan told him. Severus looked at her.

 

"He is cocky, hard-headed, and a know it all just like his Father."

 

"Well I hope so the hard-headedness must have come from Lily and I the other two could be very well come from James or Sherlock." Joan told him. "You know she cared."

 

"Don't bring her into this."

 

"My husband calls you a double agent." Joan said and Severus looked at her wondering what she knew. "I say it's a guilty conscious. I don't know what you did when you were with your little group but I recognized your voice; when it saved my life on the first attack."

 

"I don't know—"

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; you Obliviated him; so Lucius doesn't know he almost took my life that day." Joan said to him and Severus didn't say anything because it had been true he knew Lily would have hated him more if his cousin had been killed or he remembered the 7th year that defended him against James he didn't know.

 

"I'm not telling you to praise Harry, he isn't like James he is very much like Lily and I if it matters and also like my husband. I will protect him even if it's against Dumbledore..." Joan told him. "I want you to have a new start without her Ghost following you; if you ever need to have another talk send me a letter and we'll meet here again."

 

Joan got up and put some muggle money on the table leaving Severus sitting there looking as she left. He didn't understand her at all. He also knew that she meant her words and would defend Lily's or her son against anyone. He just didn't know if it would be enough.

* * *

 

_**Burrow** _

 

Everyone seemed to get ready to leave to Diagon Alley and breakfast had been really fast, both Hermione and Harry had been looking at their list for school and Harry furrow his eyebrow.

 

"Oh come on Harry, it cannot be that bad?" Ron told him.

 

"Who is going to be our teacher that is so in love with this man?" Harry said pointing to the list showing the Lockhart books.

 

"It might be a woman." Neville told them.

 

"Well I hope Dumbledore checks the back of the heads we don't want nasty surprises." Ron said.

 

"I hope we learn something." Hermione said.

 

"Well, if not maybe Uncle Sirius would try for the job." Harry told her.

 

"He can't." Hermione said and Harry nodded he knew the reason why too.

 

"I know, but I knew he was thinking about it a few years ago." Harry told Hermione.

 

"That would be interesting." Neville said.

 

"Yeah, I heard Sirius Black was an Auror but no one knows what he did until he appeared in the Wizagmont?" Ron told them.

 

"I don't know." Harry said knowing they would want the answer as he was close to him. He could see Percy and Molly standing around.

 

'"I heard your Dad is working on something good." Hermione told him.

 

"Oh, yeah he wants to protect Muggles from certain things I didn't really paid attention." Ron told them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, knowing there was something more.

 

#

 

_**Diagon Alley** _

 

Meloni was jumping excited to finally being able to come to the Alley and buy her things for school. James just smiled at his daughter and Q was with him.

 

"Well we should get your robes first." Q told her.

 

"Alright." Meloni said and they went to get her robes. After she got her robes and cauldron they were walking toward Oliver's to get Meloni's wand. They were able to talk with Meloni looking around.

 

"Did your Grandma come?" James asked.

 

"She wouldn't miss coming for the entire world." Quinn told him with a smile on his face.

 

"She's making your Grandfather's life horrible."

 

"Yes." Quinn said his smile still in place.

 

"Where are we meeting the rest?" James asked looking around. He saw something and noticed someone. "What the hell is Harry doing there?'

 

"What?" Q asked looking where James was looking and he saw Harry and he was getting closer to him.

 

"Harry." James said moving and the wizards moved out of the way.

 

"Hey." Harry said with a smile.

 

"Do I want to know the reason you were in Knockturn Alley?" Q asked.

 

"Floo Powder." Harry told them.

 

"I should know what that is?" James asked.

 

"Way of travel, I never liked it." Q told him.

 

"Well, we're going to be meeting your parents in the book store." James told him.

 

"We're going to get my wand." Meloni told Harry.

 

"Really?" Harry said.

 

"Harry!" they turned to see Hermione coming their way. They were passing Gringotts and Harry smiled.

 

"Mione." Harry said with a smile Hermione hugged him and he returned the hug.

 

"Where did you land?"

 

"Knockturn Alley." Harry told her.

 

"Oh, Hello Mister Bond and Mister Quinn." Hermione said.

 

"Hello Hermione." Quinn said.

 

"Yes, we're on the process to get Meloni's wand." James told her.

 

"Oh." Hermione said and smiled at Meloni.

 

"You came early." Joan said coming out of Gringotts with everyone else.

 

"Yes, avoid the hassle." Quinn told her.

 

"Harry are you alright?" Joan asked worried.

 

"Yes, I landed wrong with the Floo Powder, now I understand why you hated so much." Harry told her and Joan laughed. Mrs. Weasley came to check on him to make sure that she was fine and finally left him after his Mum distracted her.

 

"Well we did have a feeling that you would be here early." They turned to see Merlyn standing there with Arthur and a cage with them.

 

"Do you like it?" Merlyn asked Meloni.

 

"We haven't given it to her." Arthur said holding out the cage. Meloni looked at it and smile inside was a black barn owl and it was beautiful.

 

"I love it." Meloni told them.

 

"Really?" Arthur asked making sure.

 

"Yes, Grandpa I love-love it." Meloni said.

 

"Well we're meeting in Flourish and Blotts in an hour." Joan told them. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron left together to look around.

 

#

 

When they met at the bookstore everything was packed and Harry could read the sin and just hoped his Dad had stayed trying to get new things to experiment with. He had no luck as he saw his Mum and Dad standing in line and they were all not entirely happy about it.

 

"Old acquaintance?" James asked her.

 

"She punched him in the face." Sherlock told him. They heard Mrs. Weasley gasp in surprised. Harry was looking around and held Hermione's hand so she wouldn't be lost somewhere in the place.

 

"They are going to crush the rest of the books." Hermione whispered to Harry.

 

"I don't think they care Mione." Harry told her with a smile. He could see Lockhart and he could tell in his face his nose seemed to be just a little bit imperfect and it had to be from a broken nose.

 

"It's for the Daily Prophet." He heard said.

 

"Who cares?" Ron said. Lockhart looks up and Harry saw him zeroing on him.

 

"Well I be Harry Potter." He said and the crowd parted like the sea. Harry wanted to groan out loud. Lockhart walked trying to seize him by his arm to pull him forward. But he was stopped when his mother pulled him back along with Hermione.

 

"What?" he said and looked up the surprise in his face was something. "Well I'll be Joan Watson as beautiful as always." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it hoping to charm her.

 

"Hello Gilderoy, can I ask where you're taking my son" Joan said taking her hand off him and Harry could hear the other Witches sigh in envy and he wondered how long it would take for his Dad to do something because he knew his Dad tended to be possessive with his Mum.

 

"Your son, my lovely Joan you wouldn't begrudge me doing something for him." he said. 'Ladies and Gentleman!" he tried to get Harry again but Joan held on to him.

 

"Young Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts he wouldn't have imagined that when buying an autobiography of me—"he began and Harry looked at him with disgust the same look Sherlock used on Anderson. He didn't even notice when the books were piled in his arms and with the horrible news. They had gotten a photograph but he noticed that his Uncle Quinn had taken care of it.

 

"It was truly magical to see you again Joan, if you don't mind—"he was cut off when Sherlock appeared out of nowhere.

 

"I wouldn't mind if you would remove yourself from my wife." Sherlock told him. Gilderoy looked at him in surprise. Harry moved and gave his books to Ginny.

 

"My parents will buy mine." Harry told her.

 

"I bet you liked that Holmes!" Harry looked to see Malfoy standing there. "You can't even walk into a bookstore without anyone putting you in the front-page."

 

"Leave him alone he didn't want that." Ginny defended him.

 

"It's not like he wanted Lockhart to pay attention to him." Hermione said as she was still with Harry.

 

"Oh look at that Holmes has girlfriends." Draco said.

 

"I never knew that was an insult, I would think it was a compliment." He turned to see a girl not even in his class, he didn't even recognize her.

 

"Why don't you run along?"

 

"I don't know Harry, what do you think?" Meloni asked. "You would think he would get better material than that, it just sounds like you're jealous."

 

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

 

"Bond Meloni Bond-Holmes I'm Harry's cousin." She said with a smirk. Harry tried not to smile at that. They turned to see Neville and Ron coming up behind them.

 

"It's you." Ron said.

 

"I'm surprise you're here Weasley seeing as your parents couldn't afford your books." Draco said and Ron was about to go at him, but Harry and Neville stopped him.

 

"You shouldn't fall for that." Meloni told Ron and Ginny who had gotten red in anger. "Maybe if we ignore him, he might go away."

 

"Kids, we should go outside." Mrs. Weasley said coming to see them.

 

"Well-well-well Arthur Weasley." They turned to see someone who looked close to Draco. He began to insult Mr. Weasley and he began when he grabbed a book from Ginny's Cauldron and taunted him about his job. When Mr. Weasley went to attack Mr. Malfoy someone stopped him.

 

"It isn't worth it." Sirius told him behind him was James. "He only wanted to goad you; you can leave now Lucy wouldn't want to catch the muggle-cooties."

 

Mr. Malfoy stared at Sirius with hatred and looked around raising his nose up in the air.

 

"Here girl, it's all your Father can give you." He said giving Ginny back her book throwing it into the cauldron and left Draco following him behind.

 

"That guy has issues." Meloni told them.

 

"You have no idea." Ron told her.

 

''Where are my parents?" Harry asked.

 

"Joan didn't want to break Gilderoy's face again and she took Sherlock out when he mentioned that 'I see my wife's right hook was always spectacular as you still have the mark of the broken nose she gave you.' You should have seen the gasps they were glorious." Sirius said in perfect imitation of Sherlock's voice.

 

"We got your books." Remus told Harry.

 

#

 

They all went to eat at the Leaky Cauldron and told everyone about what had happened. Harry also told them what he had seen in Knockturn Alley with Mr. Malfoy and Draco. Many of them were not surprise. Sherlock looked at Harry and wondered keeping what he had told them in his Mind Palace.

 

"You taunted him." Quinn told Meloni when she mentioned talking to Draco.

 

"The boy was annoying; if we weren't in public I would have punched him in the face." Meloni told him.

 

"You do remember how?" Joan asked.

 

"Joan." Mrs. Weasley and Jane told her.

 

"What I want my Niece to know how to defend herself from bullies." Joan said.

 

"It's bad enough that you taught Hermione." Jane told her.

 

"It has helped and they both know to use it in emergencies." Joan said and winked at the two girls.

 

"I guess we'll see when we get back to school." Harry told them. They knew they were still going to the Weasley's as they would be meeting in the train station again. He just hoped that this year it wouldn't be too hectic and he would get to learn something.

 


	35. The Wall Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby to his tricks but he never encountered the Holmes Clan.

**Thirty-Five: The Wall Incident**

 

_**Burrow** _

 

They were back to the burrow and getting their things ready for the new school year. Harry had something nagging him at the back of the head. He was in the room with Ron, Neville and Hermione.

 

"Harry is something the matter?" Neville asked him.

 

"I need to know the reason, why Mr. Malfoy would want to fight Mr. Weasley." Harry told him.

 

"You think it was deliberate?" Hermione asked.

 

"Come on, it couldn't be." Ron told them.

 

"I think it was, it has something to do with that Bill your Father is trying to pass about Muggles." Harry told them. "I mean, imagine if your Dad would have fought him."

 

"Then Malfoy would have gotten and thumping that's what would have happened." Ron told him.

 

"No." Hermione said. "Your Dad would have looked bad in-front of everyone."

 

"What?" Ron said.

 

"Yes and Malfoy could claim that your Dad was being 'beastly like those Muggles he defends' that would cause your Dad's bill to go down the loo." Harry told him.

 

"Luckily he was stopped by Sirius and Mr. Malfoy would have looked worst for teasing your Dad and giving your Dad ammunition to check on him." Hermione said.

 

"True." Ron said.

 

"You two know a little bit too much about politics." Neville told them.

 

"One of my Uncles runs the Government." Harry told him and a shiver ran up Neville spine and wondered which Uncle. "That's not important though, until that bill passes I think Mr. Malfoy will bother your family."

 

#

 

_**221B** _

 

Merlyn was in Baker Street and she was talking with Mrs. Hudson. Arthur was sitting down eating scones.

 

"We're going to put you in a diet if you eat too many." Merlyn reminded him.

 

"I'm not fat." Arthur told her.

 

They could see their great-grandkids playing with their instruments and Arthur noticed something about Clarice that he noticed. She seemed to be lost in her mind and Nicholas looked at her with sadness and worry in his mind. He turned to Arthur.

 

"She's seeing things, I can't help her." Nicholas told him.

 

"What kind of things?" Arthur asked Nicholas.

 

"The things she always sees, like in my mind." Nicholas said. "I don't mean to pry, it just happens." Arthur was paying attention but he was not the only one. So was Merlyn who came to stand next to him, as Mrs. Hudson left to get more food?

 

"What do you mean?" Merlyn asked.

 

"Well, when she saw about Harry in the forest, I saw it too but because she was seeing it." Nicholas said.

 

"Okay, have you told your parents?"

 

"They will worry about me, like they do Harry and Clarice." Nicholas said. "I protected them."

 

"Protected them?" Merlyn asked.

 

"Yeah, the man in the Alley with the dark suit he tried to get into my parents mind."

 

"He's a natural." Merlyn told Arthur.

 

"A natural what?" Arthur asked.

 

"Occlumency." Merlyn told him.

 

"It would make sense Mycroft and Violet are Masters at both Sherlock and Quinn have Masters Occlumency." Arthur told her.

 

"Nicholas we're going to tell your parents, not because it's bad it's actually good." Merlyn said. "Both your parents will be happy trust me."

 

"Okay."

 

"Ni—Nick." Clarice said grabbing for his hand.

 

"Yes." Nicholas said.

 

"Harry in trouble." Clarice told him and the rest listened.

 

"Why?"

 

"Book is bad." Clarice told him. Arthur and Merlyn didn't understand what she meant but they would tell Joan and Sherlock so they would know.

* * *

 

It was finally the day that they would return to school. Harry had all of his stuff ready and he would meet his parents along with Mione's to get some other stuff as well. They found out Mr. Weasley enlarged his car trunk magically to fit all of their things. Ginny had reacted weirdly telling them that she had forgotten her diary and they had to go back. When they arrived to King-Cross they all moved to get their stuff and get to 9 ¾ so they could get there. Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione were left behind.

 

"I hadn't seen it like this before." Neville told them.

 

"Will you Grandma will be waiting for you?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yes." Neville told them. They got to the others and they had to be careful so they wouldn't be seen by the Muggles. Harry could see one of the camera's move to look their way. Harry mentioned it to Hermione and she smiled with him.

 

"Percy first." Molly said.

 

After him Mr. Weasley and then Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny. They were going to be going next.

 

"I'll be going with Ginny and you four follow us." Molly told them.

 

"Alright, Mum." Ron said. They saw them disappear and the four of them were left there.

 

"You and Neville go first Ron, Mione and I will follow you." Harry said. They had noticed that they didn't have much time. Neville and Ron went and as they got their speed, they smashed into the wall.

 

_'CRASH!'_

 

That was all it could be heard before they could see people looking at them.

 

"What in the world are you doing?" The security guard asked.

 

"Sorry, they lost control of their trollies." Harry told him. They helped Ron and Neville pick up their stuff, Ron picked up his wand and he just stuffed it in his pocket.

 

"I don't understand it's still not time." Hermione told them. Harry looked up to see the clock mark that it was already time. Neville and Ron looked at the wall and they noticed nothing could be heard.

 

"We can take my Dad's car." Ron said.

 

"No." Neville said.

 

"Come on, we'll call my Uncle." Harry said.

 

"Isn't your Uncle with Meloni?' Neville asked.

 

"Not that one." Harry said going to the pay-phone and calling the number.

 

"Nephew, you should be getting on the train at the moment." Mycroft told him.

 

"I would but the wall was close." Harry said.

 

"None sense you still have twenty minutes to get there." Mycroft told him.

 

"No, the clock says we're already late and Hermione just asked the time and your right, the wall was close to us." Harry told him. He heard the background noise and Uncle Myc seemed to be talking to someone.

 

"Uncle Myc—"

 

"Well I don't see why you keep calling him." he turned around and saw his Grandma Merlyn standing there.

 

"Grandma?"

 

"Dame Holmes." Hermione said. Neville and Ron looked at the elderly woman standing there, she seemed really kind.

 

"Well your Mother just informed me that the wall was close for them as well on their side. They couldn't Apparate out of there either and they will be going to Hogwarts." Merlyn told them.

 

"H—How are we getting there?" Ron asked.

 

"Well I am taking you to the Castle if you don't mind." Merlyn said.

 

"We are taking them to the Castle." The four of them turned to see an older man standing there.

 

"Grandpa." Harry said.

 

"Let's go." He said motioning with his head to the limo there.

 

"How did that get there?" Ron asked.

 

"Don't worry this will just take us to a private place." Merlyn told them.

 

#

 

They ended up going to a warehouse, where Merlyn Apparated them to Hogwarts with her was Arthur who looked at the Castle.

 

"Oh my Lord." McGonagall told them being surprised as they had landed on her office.

 

"So, we leave you here children." Merlyn said smiling at McGonagall. "Sorry, but they were left outside the wall and I brought them here wouldn't want them to Miss their school year."

 

"Harry, come we need to tell you something." Arthur said and Harry followed him.

 

"What is it?" Harry whispered.

 

"Clarice told me to tell you 'Don't write on a journal.' I don't know what she saw but we wanted to warn you in-case."

 

"Okay, I was going to ask her if she saw something today, thank you." Harry said.

 

"Keep an eye out, something tells me, whoever didn't let you into the train today will try other things." Arthur told him. Merlyn an Arthur hugged Harry goodbye. He didn't even notice Snape coming inside.

 

"So it seems Holmes and his friends get special treatment." Snape told McGonagall.

 

"We don't know, what caused the wall to close on both sides." McGonagall told him. "Considering what happened last year, we should look into that."

 

"Well, what are you waiting for escorts to your rooms?" Snape told them as they were standing there.

 

#

 

"I don't know; what his problem is?" Ron told them.

 

"It's not like we asked the Wall to close." Neville said. "Do you have any idea Harry?"

 

"Not at the moment." Harry said but he was lying because he had an idea the warning from before sort of came to his mind.

 

"We should get ready for the feast." Hermione told them. They separate on the way and the boys were in their room.

 

"Oh no." Ron said.

 

"What is it?" Harry asked turning around his eyes wide.

 

"Oh." Neville said looking at it what Ron was holding.

 

"I broke my wand, when I feel." Ron told them. "Maybe I can fix it."

* * *

 

The time for the first feast of the year and everyone seemed to be talking about Wall not opening.

 

"What did you four do?" Seamus asked them and the others stopped talking and tried to listen.

 

"We were brought by my family members." Harry said.

 

"Oh." Dean told them.

 

"Where they the ones who bothered the Whopping Willow?" a girl that Hermione recognized as Lavender asked them.

 

"We didn't notice." Harry told them.

 

The stopped talking when the door opened and the First Years came in. they all looked at them, both Harry and Hermione were looking at them but really looking for Meloni, who seemed to be talking to some blond girl. McGonagall started to call names and they could see some of them go there. Harry sat up when he heard.

 

"Bond-Holmes, Meloni."

 

Everyone was quiet as another Holmes took the seat to put the Hat on. Meloni was a little bit nervous even if Harry and Hermione had told her about what happened.

 

"I see another Holmes or should I say Bond-Holmes." The Hat spoke in her mind.

 

"You're the Sorting Hat and either are fine since I answer to both but Bond-Holmes is more me." She said.

 

"That's right I will be putting you in your House but where to put you." The Sorting Hat said. "Your cousin was just as difficult to place you know?"

 

"Yes, he told me so."

 

"You have it all right here in your head." The Hat told her.

 

"You have to put me somewhere." Meloni told it.

 

"Very Loyal but it seems everyone in your family has that trait, very Brave as well and very Intelligent." The Sorting Hat said.

 

"Well if I have those entire attribute, you have to put me on the place I will grow or help me grow." Meloni said.

 

"Ravenclaw!" it screamed and the table clapped. Meloni turned to see Harry who clapped hard for her with a smile.

 

"She took a while to get sorted." Neville told Harry.

 

"Maybe the Hat had a hard time to place her." Harry told him. Harry turned to see Meloni before he saw Ginny and he saw Lockhart and a shiver went up his spine.

 


	36. Lockhart, Training & Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is back at school. Draco gets a ride awakening.

**Thirty-Six: Lockhart, Training & Punches**

 

After the feast Professor McGonagall was called into the Headmaster's Office. They were talking about the people that brought Harry and his friends to the Castle, since it had been inside. If it had been outside, it would have been fine. That was not the case they had arrived in McGonagall's Office inside the Castle.

 

"They just presented themselves as Harry's Grandparents." McGonagall told him.

 

"Did they tell you their names?" Dumbledore asked.

 

"You as well as I know, the Holmes keep their lives secret and their names more." McGonagall said. She didn't want to tell him that the Grandparents of Harry seemed really powerful the Castle seemed to answer them and she did not know why?

 

"Has Joan talked to you?" Dumbledore asked.

 

"Do you really think, she would talk to me she is going to protect her son you remember how she was in school there's a reason she had enemies from school in the Death Eaters." Minerva told him.

 

"I would think she did not hold a grudge." Dumbledore said. "I need to help Harry fulfill is destiny." He didn't tell her, the doubts he had about what Voldemort had done to stay alive and he didn't want to say that Mrs. Holmes had a reason to be protective.

 

"Not with his parents you aren't, you have to work with them Albus or not get involved the one thing they don't want is to sacrifice their son for this War. I certainly don't want to sacrifice him or my other students." McGonagall said not knowing that she had hit the nail on the head about that. Albus stood there and wondered how were the Holmes able to get into the Castle it had already happened once with Harry's parents and now his Grandparents.

 

#

 

_**221 B—A Few Hours before Feast** _

 

"Did you really have to bother the Whomping Willow?" Arthur asked.

 

"How could I not, it was fun I didn't mean to hurt it though." Merlyn told him. "It's still a bit violent but I understand why? That was the easier way to get out of the castle you know."

 

"We could have Apparated again." Arthur told her.

 

"It wouldn't have been as fun." Merlyn tells him giving Arthur a kiss and he pulled her closer. Someone cleared their throat. They stopped and turned to see Sherlock and Joan sitting there on their coaches.

 

"How are Harry and his friends?" Joan asked them trying not to think about, what they had seen.

 

"We arrive in their Professors office." Merlyn told them.

 

"James and Quinn should get the information, where Meloni ended and in what House." Arthur told them.

 

"I wonder how long it would take Meloni to beat up someone." Merlyn asked.

 

"You think, she will?" Joan asked.

 

"That is obvious, Meloni has been influenced by very strong woman in her life, that she would punch someone is just a matter of time." Sherlock told Joan and Merlyn.

 

"I'm betting a boy from her class." Merlyn said.

 

"I'm betting on a Slytherin." Joan told her.

 

"Can I bet?" P.I the Skull asked.

 

"No." Arthur answered. Merlyn and Joan were betting though and it didn't surprise them, Arthur got memories of Gwaine and he wasn't surprise.

 

"We actually came to tell both of you that our friends will be coming next week to meet up with both of you about Claire." Merlyn told them.

 

"Are you sure they will help her?"

 

"Yes, they've had a longer time working with their abilities." Merlyn told Joan.

* * *

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

The next morning Harry had hoped to get anything, when he arrived to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was surprised by a flash; he looked up to see a kid standing there.

 

"Colin Creevy, I can't believe it your Harry Potter." He told him.

 

"Holmes." Harry corrected immediately with a snap. "Sorry, my name is Harry Holmes-Potter."

 

"Oh, yeah people were saying that but your famous for taking down you know who and—"

 

"Harry doesn't like his fame." Hermione told him.

 

"Oh you're his girlfriend right." Colin said and both of them blush hard.

 

"Look at the time; I think we need to get to class." Hermione told Harry grabbing his hand so they could leave...

 

"But—"Ron began but Neville pulled him with them.

 

"See you another time, Colin." Neville said with a smile.

 

The four of the walked together and went to Professor's Sprout's class. They saw Lockhart talking to Sprout.

 

"Oh Harry, I need to-" Lockhart said and before he was even touched by him, Hermione pulled him to the classroom. Professor Sprout was surprise but could not help but smile. They began to deal with Mandrakes and all of them were shocked. Hermione and Harry had dealt with Mandrakes before, Sherlock and Merlyn had wanted to do experiments and they had to handle the Mandrakes. Joan had not been too happy about it. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron looked at the boy there.

 

"Justin Finch-Fletchely." He said with a tone Harry recognized. "I know you of course the famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both of you were fighting to be the first of the class."

 

"It's Holmes." Harry corrected him; he didn't really think he would have to keep correcting people about that only the first years.

 

"Right." He said and began to talk about him going to Eton and how his family was proud to be a Wizard after his mother read about Lockhart.

 

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at him. Their classes went normal and they noticed that Ron's wand was not working at all. When lunch came Harry was not complaining. They went to sit down and he turned to see Meloni with a blonde girl.

 

"You should tell your parents about your wand." Harry tells Ron.

 

"And get a Howler." Ron said. "You heard the one's Neville got last year and I don't want to get one from my parents."

 

"What do we have next Hermione?" Neville asked her.

 

"We have Defense of the Dark Arts." Hermione said. Ron looks at her schedule.

 

"Whose name with hearts is on your schedule?" Ron asked and Hermione got a little red before covering it. Harry looked at her and wondered a little too and he felt annoyed wondering who it was?

 

"They're just doddles." Hermione tells him defensively.

* * *

 

_**Few Days Later-221 B** _

 

Joan was typing on her computer and Sherlock was down on his lab, when they heard something. It was the wards that were in their fireplace, no one came out of it except for Merlyn and Arthur. Joan got up and her gun was ready. She heard something come up the stairs and she knew it was Sherlock.

 

"My Grandmother is with them." Sherlock told her.

 

"Okay, do you think she's alright?" Joan asked and the Floo opened three people came out, one both Joan and Sherlock recognize as Merlyn the other two they didn't. One of them was woman with black hair and hazel eyes smiling toward them, she was slender and she had this colorful dress it was a bright yellow that was almost blinding on its own. The other was a man tall even taller than Sherlock and muscular, baldheaded and Joan could tell he had been trained to fight.

 

"Joan, Sherlock this are my friends I was telling you about." Merlyn told them. "Meet Georgette and Kalani Callahan."

 

"Bonjour." Georgette said with a wide smile and came to hug Joan and touching Sherlock's shoulder.

 

"Geo, you can't do that." Kalani told her.

 

"Why ever not?" Georgette asked him, it was challenging and Sherlock could tell it was a normal argument.

 

"They don't know you." Kalani told her.

 

"Oh, well I'm Georgette this is my husband Kalani and where is Claire and Nicholas?" she asked them.

 

"Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves." Joan said. "I'm—"

 

"Joan and Sherlock Holmes, yes I know Merlyn talks about both of you and all her family." She told them.

 

"Right." Joan tells her.

 

"She doesn't believe you, which is good." Kalani tells Georgette.

 

"Oh, why do you have to ruin my fun Mon ami? She asked him.

 

"I actually paid attention to Merlyn about freaking out her family."Kalani told her.

 

"Oh well." Georgette said.

 

"If anyone is interested our daughter will come home soon." Joan says.

 

"Oh, will it be alright if we stay here." Georgette asked.

 

'We have some extra rooms." Joan says.

 

"How do you both feel about the violin?" Sherlock asked them.

 

"I think it's alright." Kalani tells him.

 

"I play the violin at all hours of the night." Sherlock tells them.

 

"I think that will be fine." Georgette tells him. Joan and Sherlock looked at each other wondering, what they had gotten into.

 

#

 

Sherlock had been right in the fact that Clare and Nicholas were going to be brought by Remus. Joan got up and went to the twins.

 

"Clarice, we have someone that has come to meet you." Joan tells her. Georgette looks at the little girl and the little boy with her.

 

"She's Grandma's friend?" Clarice told her.

 

"Yes, I am." Georgette tells her getting up from her chair and reaching for her hand. "She told me that I can help you."

 

"Does Kalani have powers like yours?" Clarice asked. Georgette is surprise considering her husband has not introduced himself.

 

"Sort of, what do you see Clarice?" Georgette asked her.

 

"Harry's and Meloni's school is in trouble." Clarice told her.

 

"You don't know, what exactly the trouble is either?"

 

"No." Clare answered.

 

"Well, what if I told you I can help you get that answer?"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes." Georgette told her. It had been hard for her, but Clarice seemed to almost be a natural, she was just worried what they little girl would see.

* * *

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

Meloni was getting used to being in Hogwarts and it had been rather easy transition in a way. It was like being in MI6 and with the Minions her Daddy had. She was also able to explore certain things with Harry but she wanted to branch out from family in a way and Harry was being slave-driven by his Quidditch Captain. She was also really annoyed the teacher of Dark Arts was a joke, both she and Harry had a feeling he hadn't really done all those things in his books.

 

She looked around the Ravenclaw common room and she was going to end up going outside, or she would have if she hadn't notice a girl without her shoes on. She was blond and seemed to have this sort of dreamy look on her face.

 

"Hey, where are your shoes?" she asked. The girl turned to look at her.

 

"I don't know, somebody hid them." she answered.

 

"Have you told Professor Flitwick about being bullied?" she asked she guessed and it was an easy deduction.

 

"Oh they usual appear at the end of the day." She told her. Meloni turned and saw some girls giggling.

 

"Hey do you mind returning her shoes?" she asked.

 

"We don't have Loony Lovegood's things." One of them said.

 

"Her name isn't Loony it's-"Meloni turned to the girl and really hoped her name was not Loony because that would just be weird.

 

"Luna Lovegood." The girl answered.

 

"Luna's shoes back your third years." Meloni told them. One of the girls came next to her.

 

"What's going on?" she asked.

 

"You're Penelope right?" Meloni asked turning on her charm. "Well my friend Luna's shoes are missing and I was wondering since you're an older student you would be so kind as help us find them."

 

"Oh, yes." Penelope told her, she did a spell and Luna had her shoes back Meloni remembered to look into that spell for later use.

 

"My name is Meloni by the way." She told Luna.

 

"Yes everyone was whispering about you another Holmes in Hogwarts." Luna told her.

 

"Really, well do you want to come I promised my cousin I would go see him practice and I want to take him some food." Meloni said and both girls left.

 

#

 

Harry was dealing with practice Oliver was really over doing it. He was tired and hadn't eaten; he just hoped Meloni or Mione brought him something. As he kicked his broom into high gear he saw Hermione, Ron and Neville in the stands with food.

 

"Look over here Harry! Come on!" He turned and saw Colin again.

 

"Who is that, should we be worried about Slytherin spies." Oliver said.

 

"He's a Gryffindor first year." George told him.

 

"I don't know." Oliver said.

 

"Well we won't have to worry about the Slytherins since they're here." Fred told him.

 

"What?" Oliver asked and saw the green robes coming this way. "I don't believe it, I booked the field." He said before going down there.

 

"Flint!" he said. Oliver began to argue with the Slytherin Captain about him having booked the field and the fact that they had gotten up early. Flint showed them the note form Snape and Harry tried not to roll his eyes.

 

"We're training our new Seeker." Flint said with a smirk.

 

"You got a new one?" Wood asked, the team opened and coming out was Draco Malfoy.

 

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked.

 

"Nice that you mentioned you should see what Mr. Malfoy got us." Flint said mockingly. Harry noticed Neville, Ron and Hermione coming to stand near them.

 

"Nimbus Two-Thousand and One's." Wood read.

 

"What's going on?" Ron asked before scowling at Malfoy. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker and we were just showing them the generous offer my Father did the Team, I bet the Gryffindor's can get some money by the Cleansweep Five maybe the Museum would like them."

 

The Slytherin Team roared with laughter.

 

"At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way into the team." Hermione said. "They got in on pure talent."

 

That wiped the smug look from Malfoy.

 

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." He said and before the rest of the Gryffindor's could react all they saw Draco hit the ground with a busted lip. The team turned and saw a girl in Ravenclaw robes standing there.

 

"I didn't know you kissed your mother with that mouth Malfoy." Meloni said, she hadn't thought the punch him but she knew that word and saw  red up on it, she knew exactly what it meant. Also she had lost her parents to people thinking that way a lot of people had and she wasn't going to allow that.

 

"How dare you!" Draco said groaning at being punch by a first year and a girl.

 

"Ah." Meloni said putting a pout looking really innocent. "If you didn't want to get punch you shouldn't have insulted my friend."

 

"You will pay I will tell my Father."

 

"You're going to tell him you got punch by girl, he will be so impressed." Meloni said. The Gryffindor's were laughing at him now and Meloni turned to Harry.

 

"I brought you some breakfast." Meloni said and he saw her winced a bit with her hand.

 

"Thanks." Harry said and moved next to her and they began to walk with Hermione and a girl that was with Meloni.

 

"Bloody Hell, did you see him go down." Ron asked his wand was ready but he was not able to use it.

 

"We should go." Neville told them. The six of them left and they were going toward Pomfrey since Harry was sure Meloni had bruised her hand.

 

"You didn't have to do that, Mel." Hermione said.

 

"Yes I did." Meloni said. "He deserved it too; we all know the Potions Professor wasn't going to do anything."

 

They arrived to Madam Pomfrey and she looked at them.

 

"Did you get injured Harry?" she asked.

 

"No." Harry answered. "Um actually, my cousin had an accident."

 

"Is that right." She said. Madam Pomfrey came and looked at Meloni's hand and she knew, she had been the Hogwarts nurse for many years and she recognize these bruises.

 

"You must have hit something really hard."

 

"Yeah, it was just there." Meloni said with a smile. Pomfrey had a feeling that she would receive a visit soon from the boy or girl that was punched.

 

"We should go to Hagrid's." Ron said. Pomfrey saw them leave and saw the entire Slytherin Team come inside with a blond boy and she got her answer.

* * *

 

**Q Headquarters**

 

An Owl arrived and nobody in MI6 said anything, they had Wizards in their payroll so it wasn't surprising.

 

"Hello Noir." He said giving snacks to his daughter's Owl. He took the note out and opened it. There was a letter but also a picture. He looked at it and laughed. It was Meloni punching a boy, he noticed the robes.

 

_'My hand slipped sorry-Meloni.'_

 

He laughed and he almost jumped when James wrapped his arms around him.

 

"What has you laughing?" James asked.

 

"Meloni." Q told him showing him the picture.

 

"That's my girl." James said with a smile.

 

"So who do you think won the bet between Grandma and Joan?" Q whispered.

 

"Let's make copies and send it to them."

 


	37. Voices In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is listening to stuff and Meloni has the Sass.

**Thirty-Seven: Voices In My Head**

 

**_221 B Baker Street_ **

 

Clary and Georgette were on the ground on a meditation pose.

 

"This looks like when Papa goes into his Mind Palace." Clarice told Georgette.

 

"Yes, this will be helpful to you." Georgette told her. "I want you to imagine something clear whether it is a body of water or a mirror."

 

Clary was looking into her mind she was looking into a mirror. She breathed in; when it came she suddenly felt water around her feet. She saw blood on the wall that had appeared, but she couldn't tell what was written. She looked around and she felt dread as something bad was near.

 

"Ah!" she screamed and her eyes opened. Georgette looked at her.

 

"Breath in-and-out, Clary." Georgette said.

 

"Blood, on the wall." Clarice said.

 

"That is what you saw?" Georgette asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"I know some of the visions are scary—"

 

"No you don't." Clary said with tears in her eyes. Georgette looked at her knowing that she had felt the same when she was younger.

 

"Trust me, Clary I know very well what happens when you see something scary." Georgette told her.

 

"I'm sorry." Clary said.

 

"It's alright." Georgette said. "I know that the visions will be scary for you the more dangerous ones are the worst; I will help you control them."

 

"Thank-you."

* * *

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

The group had gone to visit Hagrid, he was telling them about the rumors and he was mighty proud of Meloni for punching Malfoy after he learned that Draco had called Hermione a 'Mudblood'. He did warn them about Lucius Malfoy since he was one of the Governors of the school.

 

"It doesn't really matter Hagrid, so is Sirius Black and he won't allow Mr. Malfoy to become a bully." Meloni told Hagrid. They had barely learned about the Governor seats in the school something they hadn't really paid attention. Sirius had told them about Lucius losing some voice in the circle and how he had been complaining that the Holmes were taking voice now in the Wizarding World when they hadn't before.

 

"Well you sounded a lot like your Aunt Joan." Hagrid said.

 

"Wait you remember my Mum/Aunt Joan?" Harry and Meloni asked at the same time.

 

"Yes, saw some of her games and punch plenty of boys including Lockhart." Hagrid told them. "Your Mother was a force to be recon with but she looked as if she wouldn't hurt anyone, helped me even."

 

"Oh."

 

"Well come outside I can show you something." He told them. The group walked outside and saw the pumpkins and they were really large.

 

"Wow these are huge." Ron tells him.

 

"They're for the Halloween Feast." Hagrid tells him. They were too large and both Meloni and Harry looked at his umbrella on the side.

 

"An Engorgio Charm." Hermione whispered to Harry knowing not to say it out-loud. They both knew that he didn't speak about the cause of him losing his wand.

 

#

 

Harry and Meloni were dealing well with school; Harry had to deal with Lockhart spreading rumors and now using him as a pawn to most of his reenactments of his books. Also apparently he wasn't the only one Colin had a sort of hero-worship of, well in this would be a crush on Meloni.

 

"How do you think Mel is dealing with Colin?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry turned to see Colin look at Meloni with a smile and showing her pictures with a smile.

 

"Well as long as he doesn't try anything." Harry tells her. "What I'm worried about is Lockhart the man will not leave me alone."

 

"It's normal."

 

"No, it's not since he was asking after my Mum." Harry tells her, he stops speaking when he notices that some people were going to try and listen to the conversation.

 

"Oh for the love of all that is holy." He heard Meloni said and turned to see that Colin had taken a picture of her.

 

"How are you Sir Nicholas?" Ron asked.

 

Sir Nicholas began to tell them about being rejected to the Headless Club once more. Then he asked a favor of Harry for Halloween and got the group invited to a Death day Party. Harry agreed and the ghost was really happy about it. Harry just hoped he wouldn't be listening to anything.

 

#

 

**_A Few Days Before_ **

 

"I think its sweet you accepted." Hermione tells him about accepting getting a picture with Colin and Harry felt a small blush on his cheek.

 

"I don't know if it was sweet." Harry tells her.

 

"Well I need to go to the library." Hermione tells him, Ron had left.

 

"I'll go with you the last thing I need is take Meloni's biggest fan." Harry tells her. Hermione rolls her eyes and they walked together before they get caught up with Meloni who had been running away.

 

"Oh, I'm regretting punching Malfoy now." Meloni tells them.

 

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

 

"She told me she was looking for Nargels; I have homework so I can't look for them." Meloni tells them. She thinks Luna is a little silly but she likes her.

 

"Have you talked to Ginny?" Hermione asked Meloni.

 

"Nope, she seems closed off more than I would believe." Meloni answers. They arrive to the library and went to get their books so they could begin. They looked around and began to study, they knew Neville would want to go with Sprout and Ron was going to be spending time with Dean and Seamus.

 

Harry was looking into new spells and working on his muggle homework, it was getting late. He was writing an essay for English, when he heard it.

 

' _Come—come to me—Let me rip you—let me tear you—let me kill you—'_

 

"What?" Harry says both Meloni and Hermione look at him.

 

"Hush!" the Librarian tells them.

 

"Both of you didn't hear it?" He whispers to Hermione and Meloni.

 

"Hear what?" Meloni asked.

 

"That voice."

 

"You're the only one, who talked." Meloni tells him.

 

"You know what, I'm getting hungry." Hermione tells them. That was the clue so they could leave before they got kicked out.

 

When they got out of the library, both girls looked at Harry.

 

"Alright, what's with the voice?" Meloni asked.

 

"You both didn't hear it?" Harry asked.

 

"Harry, what did you hear?" Hermione asks him. Harry tells them both exactly what he had heard.

 

"That is freaky." Meloni tells him.

 

"No one could have been that quiet though and why would you hear that, do you think we have to worry?"

 

"I don't know." Harry tells her.

 

#

 

It was Halloween and Harry sort of felt worried, he felt weird. His parents sent him and Hermione candy with Hedwig something they were happy with. They went at seven o'clock pass the Great Hall. Harry had told Meloni not to attend the Deathday Party so that she could enjoy the Halloween Feast, he got cuff on the back of the head for his troubles. Ron, Neville, Meloni, Hermione and Harry were coming to the party. Meloni told Luna to spend time in the Great Hall in-case there wasn't good food on the party. Luna knew that Meloni was trying to avoid seeing Colin.

 

"How do you think it looks?" Meloni asked.

 

"We don't really know." Harry said.

 

They arrived to the party and everywhere Ghost were around. Some ghost that they hadn't really met.

 

"Oh no Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said and Meloni looked to see her before they grabbed the boy's hands trying to steer clear.

 

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

 

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked.

 

"She's the ghost that haunts the girl's toilet in the first floor." Hermione tell them.

 

"She haunts the toilet?" Ron asked.

 

"Yup, I haven't been able to pee there all year since she is throwing tantrums and flooding the whole thing." Meloni told them. "I only went there once but she moans at you and well it's uncomfortable."

 

"Look food." The five of them moved and saw that the food was not exactly good.

 

#

 

They decided to leave after the party began to get more boring than usual.

 

"Maybe there's something left." Ron told them. They were going to the entrance hall when Harry heard it.

 

' _—rip—tear—k_ ill.' Harry heard the voice that he heard in the library with Meloni and Hermione. He got closer to the wall trying to listen.

 

"What's wrong?" Meloni asked.

 

"It's the voice again—shup up a minute." Harry told them. Ron and Neville had been told by Harry.

 

_'—soo hungry—for so long—"_

 

"Listen!" Harry said. Neville, Ron, Hermione and Meloni looked at him worried. But they followed him.

 

' _—kill—time to kil_ l—'The voice said and Harry was getting worried. They ran after Harry and he was moving fast up the stairs and he was getting agitated.

 

"It's going to kill." He told them. Meloni and Hermione looked at each other. He was stopping.

 

"Harry, what's all that about?" Ron asked.

 

"We didn't hear anything." Neville told him. Harry couldn't understand it, than he heard it Hermione and Meloni gasping at the same time.

 

"Look." They said at the same time. The boys looked to see something written there on the wall.

 

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

 

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to the thing underneath. They moved forward and noticed the floor was wet.

 

"It's Mrs. Norris." Meloni said she wasn't kidding she was on a light post, with her eyes wide and stiff as a board.

 

"We need to go." Ron said.

 

"We should help her." Harry said.

 

"Trust me; we don't want to get caught here." Ron said.

 

It was like he was jinxing them for at that moment everyone began to come out of the feast. Students began to appear on both sides happy and full of food. That is until they noticed the Mrs. Norris and everything went quiet. That is until someone spoke up.

 

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy said and Meloni couldn't move to punch him again.

 

#

 

Filch was blaming them about killing his cat, Lockhart had given up his office so that Dumbledore was able to interrogate them.

 

"They killed my cat, they killed her." Filch told them.

 

"She is not dead Argus."

 

"But she isn't."

 

"She's been petrified." Dumbledore told them. "But, how I cannot say?"

 

"Ask him?" Argus told them pointing at Harry.

 

"I didn't do it." Harry snapped.

 

"A second year could not have done it; Argus the Dark Magic used is the most advance." Dumbledore told them.

 

"He did it, he did it!" Filch said. "He wrote that on the wall—"

 

"I didn't touch Mrs. Norris and I don't care if you're a Squib." Harry told him, he knew the argument he was going to use.

 

"How did you?"

 

"He is going to say because I saw his letter from a Kiwi Spell is that not right. Mr. Filch." Harry said.

 

"You guys are acting like we care about blood status." Meloni said. "You should be checking on the guy who just screamed 'You will be next Mudbloods' I mean come on use your brains here."

 

"That would be enough Ms. Bond-Holmes." Snape said. "Now you have to wonder why Potter and his friends were doing here and not in the feast."

 

That meant the five of them began to talk about the Deathday party and everything they had gone through.

 

"So, how did they ended up in the corridor and not go to the Great Hall to eat?" Snape said.

 

"We were talking about, what we have seen in the party it was interesting way to see other beings in their habitat. We had not seen it before and we got lost as we came to the Great Hall, we stopped when we saw the floor wet and that's when we saw everything." Harry answered.

 

"I don't think Holmes is telling the truth if you might restrict some activities." Snape began.

 

"That is sort of sad isn't it Harry?" Meloni asked. Harry knew she was going to say something that would be good or bad.

 

"What is Miss Bond-Holmes?" Dumbledore asked.

 

"That Professor Snape is trying to take out the competition from his Snakes by trying to sabotage my older cousin isn't that harassment, maybe we should tell your parents Harry having a professor harass you should be something we worried about since the last time that happened well you know." Meloni said looking incredibly innocent with her eyes wide and Harry had to stop himself from laughing.

 

"My cat's being petrified!" Filch "I want someone punished."

 

Dumbledore told Filch about the cure from Professor Sprout with the Mandrakes. Meloni and Harry looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

 

"All of you can go." Dumbledore told them.

 

#

 

They left and were whispering to each other.

 

"What do you thing that means?" Meloni asked Harry.

 

"What is the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

 

"I think Bill told me a story about it." Ron told them.

 

"It petrified a cat." Neville told them.

 

"What did you hear Harry?" Hermione asked him.

 

"I don't know." Harry told her. "We need to get to our rooms, Meloni we'll walk you there."

 

Hermione looked at Harry and knew that he was worried; she was pulled with him by both of them holding each other's hands.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is going to be so mad.

**Thirty-Eight: You're Not A Healer**

 

It took a day but everyone was talking about the incident and Harry had told his Mother about it. He asked about the Chamber of Secrets.

 

"The. What?" Joan asked them.

 

"It was written on the Wall Mum, it said the Chamber of Secrets has been opened." Harry told Joan.

 

"Do you anything about it?" Harry asked. "I would ask Dad but he didn't attend Hogwarts."

 

"There were rumors but I never really listened to them. Maybe your Grandma knows something." Joan told them. "Can you explain the crime scene to your Father he wants to know."

 

"We would show it to him, but—"

 

"Mr. Filch is stalking the place around you know as if he could catch the person who petrified his cat." Meloni told her.

 

"I'm pretty sure there was blood on the wall and the floor was wet." Harry told her. They saw Joan look at Sherlock.

 

"Mum."

 

"I need all of you to be careful."

 

"We have to go to class Dr. Holmes." Hermione said.

 

"Go to class and tell us if something happens." Joan tells them.

 

#

 

_**221B** _

 

Joan turned to Sherlock after the call ended. Joan was incredibly worried at the moment.

 

"Clarice was correct."

 

"Yes or close to it." Joan tells him.

 

"You're worried about the Chamber."

 

"I'm worried, what Harry heard that attacked Filch's cat?" Joan told him. "The Chamber is rumor to have been made by Salazar Slytherin." Joan told him.

 

"You didn't tell them that." Sherlock tells her.

 

"I don't want to believe it, it has been opened before, and I believe your Dad might know about it." Joan said.

 

"Fifty years ago, that would mean that some Professors might know."

 

"Yes." Joan told him, she sat next to him and Sherlock pulled her close to him.

 

"They'll tell us more and we'll deal with it." Sherlock tells her.

* * *

 

**_Hogwarts_ **

 

Hermione was going insane trying to find things out for the Chamber. Meloni, Harry and Hermione believed that his Mum hadn't exactly told the truth about the Chamber. Harry was with her since they had been avoided by Justin Finch-Fletchley.

 

"Don't worry about it Harry." Hermione told him.

 

"Ron told me the same thing, I don't know Mione I was the only one who heard it." Harry told her.

 

"We'll figure it out." Hermione told him.

 

"What are you planning?" Harry asked.

 

"You'll see." Hermione said and Harry held her hand without really thinking it. They both walked together and they didn't notice some of the students looking at them. Harry looked around and he saw some of the people trying not to look at them. It was History of Magic and one of the most boring ones they had. That's when he got it and he wanted to groan at not having thought about it.

 

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

 

Professor Binns tried to say no since he didn't want to say anything until Hermione convinced him making some points. He began to tell the story about the Chamber explaining about Salazar Slytherin and him wanting to be selective. Also about him building the Chamber. The entire class was paying attention.

 

"—Slytherin according to the legend sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his one true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." He said.

 

"Sir—what do you mean by the 'horror within'?" Hermione asked.

 

"That is believed to be some sort of monster only the Heir would be able to control." Binns told them. The students began to ask questions but Binns got angry and annoyed, Harry was thinking though and he didn't like the way his mind was going.

* * *

 

After talking to Myrtle and they had gotten points taken off by Percy because there had been three boys in the girl's loo. The group of four began to talk about it; they were talking on who it might be the heir of Slytherin.

 

"It's the obvious choice." Ron told them.

 

"That's just it, it's too obvious." Harry told them. "I do believe his family is involved though, I mean last year they didn't get involved and now they are."

 

"Harry, people are talking about you." Neville told him. "They could say the same thing about the Holmes."

 

"I can assure you that my family is not the heirs of Slytherin." Harry told Neville.

 

"I know that, but people might not." Neville told him.

* * *

 

Harry was getting ready to rip his hair out, since he problem with the pixies Lockhart had not brought live animals at all. He only did things from his books and re-enactments which he tended to pick Harry for most of it.

 

Hermione, had thought of using a potion, until they sort of figured (Read: Meloni) helped them understand that Draco was not involved and not the heir of Slytherin. She had gotten the answers out of him without them doing something crazy, he actually knowing she had done it. They had also noticed the spiders. Hermione and Meloni wanted to know; what the Monster inside the Chamber of Secrets might be?

 

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked.

 

"I asked." Meloni answered with a slight blush Harry raised an eyebrow. "I pulled a Papa, he wanted to bully me but I began to babbles like Papa does and he spilled them."

 

"What exactly did he spill?" Harry asked.

 

"He said his Father had not told him anything at all. He admit it that he hoped Hermione got hit, I didn't punch him I'm letting you do it." Meloni told him. "He was upset Daddy dearest didn't tell him anything."

 

"You are sometimes terrifying." Ron told her.

 

"Yay." Meloni cheered.

 

#

 

The morning of the first Quidditch game of the year Harry woke with worry and nervous since he knew that the Slytherin Team had one of the fastest brooms. He wanted to beat the Slytherins so badly. He had a very light breakfast knowing he didn't want to eat much in-case.

 

Hermione and the rest waited for him and Harry had to smile at seeing them there.

 

"We came to wish you luck." Hermione told him.

 

"Thank-you." Harry told her, he turned to talk to Meloni but he was just looking at both her and Luna.

 

"What are you wearing?" this he asked to Meloni who along with Luna were wearing lion hats.

 

"You like? Luna brought one for me." Meloni told him. "I'll be sitting with Hermione since we are not dealing with the Ravenclaw drama."

 

"Alright." Harry said. He knew that there were rumors and wondered, how she was dealing with it.

 

"Be careful out there." Hermione said and squeezed his hand lightly.

 

"Do you have it?" Harry asked her.

 

"Yes, if something fishy happens it's locked to Baker." Hermione said.

 

They had been worried after last year and his broom getting jinxed by Quirrell. Harry knew something weird might happened since all of this. Hermione and he had compromised that he would give her the mirror and they would let Sherlock see the match so they could figure out what happen?

 

Harry left leaving the other's and went to the Team. Oliver was giving them a good-luck prep talk. As he ran out of the school was cheering for them.

 

The match began and Harry was looking for the Snitch as the entire Slytherin team was flying around and they look almost like blurs. He was looking around and that is when he noticed the bludger coming his way. He began to fly around, before they had to stop the match for a bit and when they went back the bludger kept following him. It was beginning to rain and he was not the only one that noticed that the Bludger was after him.

 

Hermione saw the bludger and she knew there was something wrong. It was like first year all over again.

 

"Hey, look at that bludger." Meloni told her.

 

"I see it." Hermione said and she tapped the mirror. She had hidden herself between Neville, Meloni and Ron so they could keep the mirror hidden from prying eyes. They saw Harry go at full speed and even Malfoy try to taunt him, before he went and dived for the Snitch. He stretched his hand out and all everyone heard was the bludger collided with his elbow and he felt it break.

 

"Couldn't control a Bludger? Holmes." Draco sneered.

 

"You would think focusing on the game would be important to you, so people don't say you bought your way into the Team." Harry snapped at him.

 

"We'll see if your annoying cousin will be singing your praises after she sees, what a real Quidditch Seeker does." Draco said. Harry noticed the Snitch behind him and went for it.

 

Harry didn't care all he needed to do was get to Malfoy, who had noticed the Snitch as well and was going for it. They both dived for it and Harry was only grabbing himself by his legs on the broom. He reached his other hand out and felt the Snitch in his hand.

 

"We won." He said and lost consciousness for a bit.

 

When he came to, he saw someone he didn't like at all.

 

"Not you." He said.

 

"Not to worry Harry I'll fix your arm."

 

"No, you're not a Healer." Harry snapped at him, he tried to stand up, but he did it too fast and felt dizzy. Lockhart took that moment and did the spell. Harry felt something tingly on his arm and he knew from his Mum that was a bad thing.

 

"Oh my." Hermione said coming close.

 

"What the heck did you do to my cousin?" Meloni snapped. Harry looked at his arm and he saw that Lockhart had not even fix his broken arm he had removed his bones.

 

"Well that tends to happen sometimes I'm sure Miss Granger and Miss Bond-Holmes would escort you to Madam Pomfrey to fix this.

 

#

 

Madam Pomfrey was not happy when Harry was brought to her. she had kicked out everyone except for Meloni and Hermione who had pulled the puppy eyes and the 'He's my cousin I will write a letter to my Aunt Joan and tell her, how Harry was injured and the goldfish didn't notice the Bludger trying to kill her son' since no one wanted the Holmes finding (read: Lockhart & Dumbledore) they let her stay.

 

"You should have come to me immediately." Madam Pomfrey told him.

 

"I tried that nutter got to me first." Harry told her.

 

"Well you're in for a rough night that's for sure." Madam Pomfrey told him as she gave him Skele-Grow. "Growing bones is a rough thing."

 

"Ugh." He said groan knowing the thing would taste disgusting and wondered if he acted like his Dad would just make them want to take him to St. Mungos. But he knew Madam Pomfrey had not done anything to him and he wouldn't be mean.

 

"Come on Harry it's just for a few hours." Hermione told him.

 

"The thing tastes disgusting." Harry told her as he drank it.

 

"It was not going to taste like chocolate." Madam Pomfrey told him.

 

"I know I'm being a bother Madam Pomfrey I apologize." Harry told her.

 

"It's understandable." Madam Pomfrey said and left the three of them alone. Harry turned to Meloni.

 

"Where's the mirror?" Harry asked Hermione.

 

"I have it." Meloni told him. "Sadly though, I kept it on when we went to see you, your Mum saw Lockhart destroy your arm."

 

"Oh she is not going to be happy."

 

#

 

She was not, Joan was pissed off. She even got a quick note from Snape telling her, what had happened to Harry.

 

"Dad is Mummy alright? Clarice asked.

 

"No, she is angry and will be taking it on the person that did it." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed watching his wife on the war-path.

 

"Something happened to Harry." Nicholas told him.

 

"Yes." Sherlock said. He was thinking on the match, the Bludger had been tampered with, but he knew it wasn't normal Wizard magic. He had his wall full already, one what the Monster of Slytherin could be, but he wanted Harry to arrive to answer.

* * *

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

It was night when Harry felt something watching him and he opened his eyes to see two tennis ball size eyes looking at him.

 

"What, get off." He said waking up both Hermione and Meloni before he said. "Dobby."

 

"Harry Potter came back to school." He said to him. "Dobby warned Harry Potter it was dangerous, he did sir. Why did Harry Potter and friends not go home when they miss train?"

 

"It was you." Harry said.

 

"Yes sir, I thought Harry Potter would be safer I did not know you could get to school another way." Dobby told him.

 

'So you're the one that did magic in Baker Street." Meloni said.

 

"Why did you block our entrance we could have been expelled or missed the train." Harry told him.

 

"Dobby knew but Harry Potter and friends would be safe, I was so shock to find out Harry Potter was back in school I burned my Master's dinner such a flogging Dobby not forget—" Hermione and Meloni were shocked and both had tears as the House-elf blew his nose with the pillow case.

 

"Harry Potter must go home and take his friends with him, I thought my bludger would—"

 

"Your Bludger!" Hermione hissed.

 

"You send that thing to attack me." Meloni said.

 

"Dobby if my hand wasn't broken I would kill you."

 

"Don't worry sir, Dobby get death threats all the time." He told them.

 

"Why did you try to kill Harry?" Hermione asked after the awkward silence Sirius had the Black Family house elf but he was treated well even if Sirius hated him with a passion.

 

"Not kill, never kill Miss. Only enough to send him home."

 

"In pieces." Meloni said.

 

Dobby began to tell them that he didn't want Harry to go in pieces only to be safe in home. How he means to the house-elves and now since his family was helping with them. That is until he mentioned the Chamber of Secrets and history repeating itself.

 

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets." Harry said. Dobby was going to dive for the pitcher but both Hermione and Meloni held him in a hug.

 

"Don't." they say.

 

"Dobby never had hug before." He told them.

 

"Dobby, who opened the chamber last time?" Harry asked.

 

"Don't ask, Dobby cannot say more." Dobby told him. "Harry Potter must go home."

 

"I can't, I need to know and help my friends." Harry told him.

 

"Dark things are going on in Hogwarts." Dobby told them. "Go home, go home."

 

"Dobby other students can be in danger not just Harry." Meloni told him.

 

"We need to inform someone to help us, you need to help us." Hermione said.

 

"Dobby cannot Misses." He said as he seemed too miserable. They heard a noise. "Dobby must go."

 

The next moment Hermione and Meloni were hugging each other. They left go off each other and pretended to be asleep along with Harry.

 

"Get Madam Pomfrey." They heard panicked.

 

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

 

"Another attack." Dumbledore told her. "Minerva found him in the stairs."

 

"There were grapes around him; we believed he was here to sneak to see Mister Potter." Minerva told them. Harry opened one eyes and he saw Colin Creevey and he was petrified.

 

"Petrified?" Madam Pomfrey said.

 

"Do you think he got a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall asked and she seemed hopeful. They heard them open the camera and all they heard was a hiss and the smell of burned rubber.

 

"Melted—all of it is melted." Madam Pomfrey.

 

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

 

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets has been is indeed open again." He said.

 

"But—surely—who?"

 

"The question is not who? But how?" he told them.

 


	39. Dueling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes and someone gets consquesences of an angry Mother.

**Thirty-Nine: Dueling**

 

_**221B Baker Street** _

 

"What is Joan doing?" Merlyn asked as she had come to visit.

 

"Writing a very interesting letter?" Sherlock said with a smirk. "I've written already."

 

"That paper is red, did Harry do something that will inquire you to traumatize him." Merlyn told him, they had done that to their son when he went to Hogwarts so both she and Arthur knew.

 

"It is not for Harry, that Moron the Headmaster calls the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher made Harry's bones disappear." Joan told her.

 

"Oh well let me add something to that." Merlyn said with a smirk and her eyes lit up gold making the paper light gold for a bit.

 

"Do I want to know?" Joan asked.

 

"Not at all dear." Merlyn said with a smile.

* * *

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

It was Monday that Harry was able to finally go out of the infirmary. Hermione and Meloni had been kicked  out the next day, so he was incredibly bored. Hermione was the one to meet him and he smiled.

 

"I'm guessing everyone already knows, what happened to Colin." He whispers.

 

"Yes, it's all everyone is talking about." Hermione tells him.

 

They walked into the Great Hall to see everyone was whispering about that. They stopped a bit at seeing him, but Harry just grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the Gryffindor table. He saw that Ginny seemed to be distraught at the news and both Fred and George seemed to be trying and failing at cheering her up. He had been noticing that lately Ginny after being so opened at his birthday party she seemed to be withdrawn and she had not talked to Meloni or Hermione at all.

 

"Harry." Ron said.

 

"Are you feeling alright?" Neville asked.

 

"Yes, I have all my bones back if that is what you are asking." Harry tells him.

 

They heard owls and everyone looked up, he noticed Meloni's Owl Minion land with a package for her. He also noticed Hedwig and saw the envelope on her beak and how she flew passed him all the way to the Teacher's table right in-front of Lockhart before she came over to him.

 

"Hello Hedwig, did you bring me something?" he asked and she showed her leg and he took the letters from her. He heard a gasp and turned to see Neville.

 

"Lockhart got a Howler." Neville said. Indeed and Lockhart looked incredibly worried, he wasn't opening it though.

 

"He better open it soon or it will be worst we've heard Neville's." Ron said.

 

On the Head Table Snape was looking at Lockhart with a side smirk on his face.

 

"Why do you seem so worried you have to open your fan-mail?" Snape said he knew who the letter was from. They didn't have to wait up before a ROAR like scream came out of it but not before knocking Lockhart off his chair after a PUNCH and CRUNCH happened.

 

"LOCKHART! I told you to get away from my son you utter b—I cannot believe you; you are not a f—healer are you. I don't see your DAMN credentials on it. What would have happened if my son's bones couldn't have been re-grown? I swear to the all mighty if you touch my son one more time. I KNEW them hiring you was a stu—idea you were an idiot in school how are people believing you books."

 

Lockhart was covering his face after the blow but it seemed that blood was streaming. The school was looking at the table with fascination as Harry's Mum seemed to get louder and there were some words there that surprised them and the certain jibes she had thrown to Dumbledore were surprising.

 

"Your Mum is bloody scary." Ron told Harry, who was surprised.

 

"At least it isn't-." Harry began "—never mind." Harry said after he heard his Dad take over the letter.

 

"It seems you didn't learn about disturbing my wife after she broke your nose before. It shouldn't be surprising as using your brain—of course after reading your books I am not surprise."

 

Sherlock began to tear apart every book Lockhart had broken telling him that he had found a better way to do it. He sounded worse than when he took down anyone from Scotland Yard. That was not the worst thing either; Joan had told Dumbledore that if she heard Harry was wounded one more time she and he would have words. When the Howler ended and everyone was sort of shocked. That was before Dumbledore told them to go to class.

* * *

 

As December came around Professor McGonagall was walking around with the paper for signatures. They heard that Malfoy had signed it, but Ron would be staying along with his brothers, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Meloni along with Neville were leaving for the Holidays. This time Joan had threatened both Sherlock and Mycroft about bringing a case for the Holidays.

 

Lockhart still had a broken nose; apparently the spell from the Howler couldn't be undone with normal magic and had to heal the Muggle way. It also happened with many of the Upper years asking questions about his books after Sherlock deductions shattering him in-front of the school, though mostly it was the male Upper class the girls had gotten worst trying to make him feel better about the broken nose. The muggleborn's that had heard of Sherlock Holmes in London believed him over Lockhart, but they were used to the terrible DADA so they were used to it. Lockhart had also kept himself away from Harry now.

 

Harry on the other hand was paying more attention to, what was happening he noticed that on the place that Colin had been attacked also he noticed the spiders. He had written it down on his journal since he didn't have the wall.

 

At the moment they were going to the Dueling Club nothing it did not say who was going to be it, so the agreed to give it try.

 

"It could be useful." Hermione said.

 

"We might also have fun." Meloni said coming with Luna next to her. "Though I doubt Ron would be able to participate."

 

"Oi! I can."

 

"You're been having trouble with your wand." Neville told him. "Why don't you write your Mum?"

 

"And get yelled at, no thanks." Ron told them.

 

"I wonder, who will be teaching us?" Hermione said.

 

They arrived to the Dueling club and when they see Lockhart they want to leave, but they also see Snape and they find it interesting, mainly to see if they both off each other.

 

"Gather around, gather around can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent." He said. "Now after the recent attack Dumbledore has granted me permission to teach you, how to defend yourselves in this Dueling Club, if you want to hear about it, see my publish works."

 

He told them that Snape was his assistant and they showed them a spell since Lockhart was thrown to the other side of the long stage. Lockhart to not be embarrassed further split everyone up. Snape went straight to split all of them up. Harry ended up going against Draco and of course disarming spells were the last thing on anyone's mind.

 

Draco screamed at him sending the spell before it was time. Harry was already in duel moved and he was remembering his Grandpa's teachings. He ducked and it missed hitting someone but Harry didn't notice, before he went and raised his own wand in fluid motion.

 

"Rictumsempra!" Harry shouted back and Draco was laughing.

 

'Tarantallegra!" Draco screamed and Harry was doing a gig at the moment.

 

"Finite Incatatem." Snape said taking charge.

 

Harry was able to turn and see the damage that was done by everyone else. Who surprise him was Hermione who was still going with Millicent, who had her in a headlock and Hermione moving her arm elbowing her in the stomach and a punch instead of a slap. Before any damage could be done Harry had her by the waist.

 

"Whoa!" Some of the students said surprise that the bookworm could defend herself.

 

Lockhart's next brilliant idea was to teach them, how to block unfriendly spells. Snape idea was the pair Draco and Harry again.

 

"Scared, Holmes." Draco said.

 

"You wish." Harry told him.

 

"Serpensortia!" Draco said and a black snake came out. Harry looked at it, but he wasn't scared.

 

"Don't move Potter, I have it." Snape said but the snake was moving toward Justin and Harry knew he couldn't allow that, he felt his feet move and when he snapped out of it, Hermione had him and they were getting out of the room.

 

#

 

"What was that? Ron demanded.

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

"You talked to the snake Harry." Hermione said.

 

"You know I can." Harry said.

 

"I know." Hermione said and Harry understood.

 

"You think they are going to believe I'm the Heir of Slytherin because I told the snake to stop attacking Justin." Harry said.

 

"That's what you told it." Ron said.

 

"Since, when can you talk to snakes Harry?" Neville asked.

 

"Since, I went to the zoo with Mione and my Uncles." Harry answered him. "I may be able to talk to snakes but I'm not the heir of Slytherin, my Dad's parents were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and my Mum was a Gryffindor, so were my biological parents. The only one that could have landed in Slytherin is one of my Uncles."

 

"But Salazar Slytherin was a thousand years old you cannot possibly know." Ron told him.

 

"Trust me, I can know." Harry told him.

 

"Even if you know, people will talk about it." Hermione told him.

* * *

 

Hermione had not been wrong many people believed Harry to be the Hair of Slytherin. Harry didn't really care though, since he was used to be an outcast. Hermione was with him along with Meloni, Neville, Luna and Ron. Fred and George were having fun at his expense though. He had gotten some calls of support and by a girl in Gryffindor Lavender Brown and Pavarti the girl who defended Neville last year. He had to inform his, parents what was happening and they weren't happy about it.

 

"I still cannot believe that I have you walk me to the library." Meloni said to Harry.

 

She wasn't kidding either; he had noticed that Meloni was sporting signs of bullying. Apparently being the cousin to the Heir of Slytherin also because everyone to try to hurt you. The bullies ended up more hurt than anyone. Meloni was not the daughter of a Double-0 and the Quartermaster not to be able to come up with very good pay-backs. Since the teacher's didn't notice some of the bullying toward Meloni and Luna, Meloni took that as a by-your-leave and took justice by her own hands by getting them back for anything.

 

"It will only be till the Headmaster finds out, who is actually doing this." Harry told her.

 

"Or your parent's." Meloni said.

 

"Yeah, I heard Uncle Sirius is trying to see if they can have Colin and Mr. Filch's cat revived he even gave money to the school so they could get Mandrakes ready." Harry told her.

 

"Hopefully they can answer some questions." Meloni told him. "Hey did you notice that Ginny Weasley seems to be more bothered about this, I mean the girl is taking it hard."

 

"You notice that too." Harry asked.

 

"Yeah, I told Hermione since she noticed too, she seemed different from you party." Meloni told him.

 

They were walking, when they came up to see Hagrid holding a rooster.

 

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said.

 

"'ello Harry, Meloni what are you two doing here?" he asked.

 

"We want to take a walk, were going to meet Hermione on the library." Harry told him.

 

"Yeah, class was cancelled." Meloni told him.

 

"Who killed the rooster?" Harry asked.

 

"I don't know second one this term." He told them. He began to explain that it normally it was other things in danger but that he would have to tell Dumbledore about it.

 

"Well we have to go, if we don't meet Hermione she might get worried." Harry told him.

 

"Okay, bye you two." He told them.

 

Meloni and Harry walked together, when they froze at seeing the water puddle. They looked up to see Near Headless Nick and on the ground was Justin and a row of spiders going out the window.

 

"Caught in the act!" they turned to see Ernie MacMillan screaming as some students were coming. He tackled Harry, who was caught by surprise.

 

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall saw Harry on the ground and Ernie on top of him with Meloni trying to pull him off Harry by the hair. "That is enough all of you."

 

"I caught them in the act Professor." Ernie told them.

 

"We were going to the library you Moron!" Meloni snapped.

 

"We didn't do it." Harry told her.

 

"This is out of my hands, come with me." Professor McGonagall told them.

* * *

 

Both ended up in the Headmaster's Office. They looked around and saw the most peculiar bird but also notice he seemed to be in his last legs.

 

"I bet he looked beautiful young." Meloni told him.

 

"I think; it's a Phoenix." Harry told her.

 

"Oh." Meloni told him. At that moment the Phoenix caught on fire. The door opened and Dumbledore came in.

 

"Your bird just died, we didn't do it." Meloni told him. They saw him smirk and Harry turned to Meloni.

 

"I think he is beginning the new cycle." Harry told her.

 

"Quite right, Mr. Holmes." Dumbledore told them. "Fawkes has been feeling down lately, now about you two—"He was interrupted by Hagrid coming inside and telling him that both Harry and Meloni were innocent.

 

"Hagrid-Hagrid, I know they didn't do it." he told them.

 

"You do?" Hagrid asked.

 

"Yes." Dumbledore told him. Hagrid went to wait outside, when he turned to them. "But I do need to talk to you."

 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

 

"Is there anything, you two need to tell me?" he asked. Harry and Meloni looked at each other than at the place where the Phoenix had been.

 

"No." They both replied.

 


	40. Grandfather's Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids deal with Christmas.

**Forty: Grandfather's Information**

 

The attacks on Sir Nicholas and Justin besides making Harry a social pariah also made them glad that they would be leaving for the holidays.

 

"Finally." Harry said sitting down on the train compartment.

 

"Well at-least we will be away from whispers for a few days." Meloni told him.

 

"Maybe, we can interrogate your Grandpa about it." Hermione told him.

 

"Right." Harry told them. "Did you leave the mirror with Ron?"

 

"Yes." Neville answered him. Ron had decided not to go to Egypt to see his older brother Bill with his parents. Harry had a feeling that Ron didn't trust Draco being there by himself.

 

#

 

When they arrived back home to 221B, Harry was pummeled by two bodies.

 

"Harry!" the twins screamed at him.

 

"So this is the famous Harry." He looked up to see woman looking his way, he had to admit she was beautiful but she seemed to have this load on her.

 

"Hello, I don't believe we have met." Harry told her.

 

"My name is Georgette." She told him. "Your sister has told me many things about you."

 

"Oh you're my Grandmother's friend, the one that would be helping Clary." Harry said.

 

"You're quick."

 

"Thank-you; for helping her." Harry said. He knew that it was hard for Clarice at the moment with some of the visions and knew that as she grew many would not be pretty for him.

 

"Don't mention it, kid I know the burden and at least she will have someone with her for this." Georgette told him.

 

"Harry." He turned and was engulfed in someone's arms, he felt the jumper and sank into the hug, he felt a kiss on the forehead and a hand on his shoulder, knowing his Dad was welcoming him home as well.

 

"Hey, Mum."

 

"Welcome home." Joan tells him before she pulls him and begins to check him over. Harry shows her the arm she is looking for.

 

"I have every bone." Harry tells her. "Also it took a long time before his nose heals after you broke it."

 

"I just sent him a howler." Joan tells him.

 

"I believe that is the spell my Grandmother put on the letter" Sherlock tells her.

 

"I cannot believe it passed the barrier." Joan told him.

 

"How long did it take?" Sherlock asked Harry, knowing that since he didn't like the man.

 

"Just a few hours, but Madam Pomfrey made sure my bones were there."

 

"We'll see about that." Joan said, as she waved her wand and checked him over.

 

"Are we going to stay here or going to Grandma's?"

 

"We will leave tomorrow to your Grandmother's." Sherlock tells him.

 

"Alright." Harry said going back up so that he would be able to get things ready.

* * *

 

_**Holmes Manor** _

 

The family arrived to Holmes Manor and they were with Georgette and Kalani as they came to celebrate the holidays as well.

 

"It's good to see all of you." Merlyn said with a smile.

 

"Grandma." Clarice said with a smile.

 

"Clarice, I hear from Georgette that you have been doing well in class." Merlyn told her.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Now, I believe Mycroft and Greg have some news for us." Merlyn said.

 

"Ah." Sherlock said before Joan covered his mouth.

 

"Let's Mycroft and Greg tell us." Joan said.

 

"Harry!" he turned to see Hermione with Meloni.

 

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

 

"I invited them over." Merlyn told him. "I know, what you three want to ask and this way you only have to tell three others."

* * *

 

During the break, Ron was telling them things he had seen that was suspicious about Draco. He still believed that it was him, who did it. Harry, Hermione and Meloni were still trying to get his Grandfather into telling the story, but after Greg's and Mycroft's news they haven't the time to ask him at all about it.

 

"I knew Anthea looked different, when she came to pick us up." Harry told them.

 

"I do wonder; why they decided to do it now since they didn't seem to want to before?" Hermione asked. She knew they both had demanding jobs and having a surrogate was a very big move for them both.

 

"I guess, they got baby fever, I knew my parents have been thinking about it." Meloni told them.

 

"What?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yeah, they want more kids." Meloni told them. "But at the same time they don't, they looked into surrogates a few years ago."

 

"Oh." Harry said.

 

"Grandfather!" they heard Nicholas and they all move like a pack to see Siegfried sitting down on the couch of the living room. He looked at the children and smiled, he had an idea what they wanted.

 

"I see you found me." Siegfried told them.

 

"Yes, hello Grandfather." Harry said.

 

"We are not bothering are we Mr. Holmes?" Hermione asked.

 

"Not at all, I was expecting you." He told them. "I believe you will also want your Grandmother to be here as well."

 

Violet Holmes saw the group and smile, knowing that they had finally gotten her husband. They had tried to hide from the children as they didn't want to talk about that time but at the same time knew they had to tell them.

 

"Now, what do you there need to know?" Mummy Holmes asked.

 

"The Chamber of Secrets, do you know, who opened it the first time."

 

"Well your Grandmother and I were on our last year of Hogwarts, when the Chamber was opened." Mr. Holmes told them.

 

"But, who opened it?" Hermione asked.

 

"Well it was someone you all know and I suspect care about from the letters." Mr. Holmes said.

 

"Who?" Meloni asked.

 

"It was Hagrid." Mr. Holmes said.

 

"No, that's wrong it has to be he isn't—no." the three of them protested.

 

"Calm down, when the Chamber was opened a girl was killed." Mr. Holmes told them. Harry looked at them.

 

"Hagrid is Half-Giant; Dad mentioned it before I went to Hogwarts." Harry said remembering that his Dad had gotten annoyed with him going to Hogwarts and he had to deduce some of the people.

 

"Yes." Mr. Holmes said.

 

"Now we know he didn't open it, someone did." Mummy Holmes said.

 

"You both didn't believe it?" Hermione asked.

 

"No, it was too easy to blame Hagrid had a dangerous animal in school; according to my mother the thing is in the Forbidden Forrest." Mr. Holmes said. "I do wonder why they haven't gone to check themselves."

 

"But if it wasn't him, who did?" Hermione asked.

 

"What did Hagrid have?" Harry asked. "Is the Chamber the reason you decided to not send my Dad and Uncles to Hogwarts?"

 

"The Chamber was opened and the girl was killed, the Auror's didn't investigate, Hagrid was easy to blame and we got tired of the entire thing." Mr. Holmes told them. "Also we knew War was coming not only with the Muggle but with the Wizards and we were tired about everything."

 

"I remember a boy was recognize for it a 5th year, his name was Tom something, they gave him an award for his special services, they tried to keep it hushed up so that no one would find out." Mummy Holmes told them.

 

"He could have been the one to open it, if it was easy for him to blame Hagrid because of his care for very special creatures." Harry said remembering Fluffy.

 

"Well my Father is looking into it, Malfoy is trying to work his influences in the Ministry but after the Black Ordeal, Fudge listens more to my Father and Mother."

 

"What is he trying to do?" Hermione asked.

 

"They're two kids in the infirmary and a cat both have been petrified, Mother is looking into her Mandrakes almost all of hers are mature enough and those kids will be well in a few month even weeks." Mr. Holmes said.

 

"Enough that they will stop pointing out that you were the heir of Slytherin."

 

"Thank-you for the information Grandfather, Grand-Mummy." Harry said and the kids move before they went to the library, they were trying to find an animal that could be moved have done it.

 

When they arrived to the library, they saw that Arthur was there reading a book himself on his throne like chair.

 

"Grandpa." Meloni said with a smile.

 

"Hello, what are you three doing in the library?" Arthur asked but he looked at them close before he got it. "I see that you're done interrogating my son."

 

"Sorry, Grandpa." Meloni said.

 

"We needed to know Mr. Holmes."

 

"Oh, I understand that." Arthur told them.

 

"We want to know do you know of a creature that could petrify a ghost." Harry asked. Arthur sat up straight.

 

"A ghost was petrified?" Arthur asked shocked.

 

"Yes; Sir Nicholas the ghost of Gryffindor." Harry told him.

 

"But that couldn't happen, I need more information."

 

"Well the spiders were moving away from the place of the crimes and Hagrid had two roosters that had been killed, he said it was the second one of the year and he normally didn't have to worry about that." Harry told him,

 

"Oh, it cannot be that." Arthur said.

 

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" Meloni asked.

 

"There is a creature that would be capable of petrifying a ghost, but I really want to be wrong." Arthur said.

 

"What creature?" Harry asked. Arthur got up and went to look for a book. He moved around and looked at all the books before he found it the cover was green and large.

 

"Now, it should be here." Arthur told them. They heard someone coming and it was Mycroft, who was not surprise to see them, he put his book on its place before getting a new one.

 

"Why are all of you looking into monsters?" Mycroft asked.

 

"Harry told me a ghost was petrified." Arthur told him.

 

"Ah, I see you'd want to look for a Serpentine monster the only one that would make sense when it comes to the Monster of Slytherin they do represent snakes." Mycroft told them before walking off.

 

"That was informative." Hermione said.

 

"Also, he is right a serpent would only make sense, but they are many of them the Horned Snake, the Double Headed Serpent." Harry said.

 

"But this would mean a snake that could petrify or kill with its gaze." Meloni told him.

 

"We also need to figure out, who is letting it loose."

 

"Well if you three are done theorizing, we can look for them." Arthur told them, the three of them looked sheepish. They were going through the book, when Arthur landed in one particular entry. It was called the Basilisk.

 

"Stop!" Harry said. "This could be it, look it says that it's known as the King of Serpents and its gaze it's known to kill."

 

"But the people were petrified."

 

"Yes, but look it says its enemy is the roster and—"

 

"Hagrid has been having problems with his roosters being killed this year." Hermione told him.

 

"Exactly, look there something we have notice in most of the crime scenes." Harry told Hermione. "Water, Colin had his camera and it had been melted, by what he had seen."

 

"You're saying that they didn't see the Basilisk directly."

 

"The more logical—"the three kids jump to see Sherlock standing there. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

 

"You already have an idea."

 

"Of course." Sherlock said.

 

"Wait, you knew." Harry said.

 

"I figured some of it when you told us about the water." Sherlock said.

 

"But they're saying that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin." Hermione told Sherlock.

 

"What?" Arthur asked. "Harry is Heir of something but not of Salazar, I can confirm that."

 

"But we really don't know do we?" Harry told them. "I mean I can talk to snakes."

 

"I can assure that you're not." Sherlock said.

 

"But, Mum." Harry didn't want to think that any of his parents were related to Salazar.

 

"Joan and Lily are related to one of my Knights of the Round Table." Arthur told them...

 

"Who?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, you would have to ask your Grandma." Arthur said.

 

"You can't tell us."

 

"No, I promised your Grandma I wouldn't tell your Mother." Arthur said, it wasn't like Joan and Lily were related to someone bad, they were related to someone Merlyn had cared for, the person being someone Arthur had been almost insecure about a few times about losing Merlyn to. Also someone, who tended to call him out on his issues.

 

"Alright." Meloni said disappointed.

 

"Now go it's Christmas Eve and you kids need to fall asleep." Arthur told them.

 

#

 

Later that night the adults except for Hermione's parents, who had gone to sleep were all convene in the same room.

 

"You are telling us that you believe that a Basilisk is in the Chamber of Secrets." Quinn told them.

 

"Yes, from what Harry and the girls have told us that is the closest Monster that comes close."

 

"It could be a Spider."

 

"Hagrid has an agreement with Aragog; I talked to it when I invaded the school a few years ago."

 

"You invaded Hogwarts?" Lestrade asked.

 

"Invasion is the wrong words to use." Sherlock said.

 

"Why is that?" James asked.

 

"My parents helped the Founders create Hogwarts is the reason that the Castle lets everyone from our bloodline inside without worry of attack." Sherlock told them. He might hold back that it was the castle.

 

"But I'm not related to you." Joan said.

 

"You're by marriage." Sherlock told her.

 

"How are we going to get rid of the Basilisk?"

 

"We can't we don't know, where it is." Merlyn told them. "Sadly, Harry will be the one to tell us."

 

"How much danger, must we put him through?" Joan asked.

 

"Not as much, we need to find just a few more Horcruxes and the one in his head will be gone." Merlyn told her. "We will take that thing out of him, Joan."

 

Sherlock touched Joan's shoulder because he knew that they both worried for Harry they wanted this to be done but they only had a few more Horcruxes to destroy and they would need to be careful now, they all knew that with Arthur, Siegfried and Sirius in the Ministry along with Mycroft moving in the background the Death-Eaters would get dangerous now.

 

#

 

_**Christmas** _

 

The morning seemed to be crisped with Holiday cheer and Merlyn was too happy she let Christmas tunes wake-up everyone. The kids ran downstairs to see the tree filled with presents. All five dived in to get their own since they were already divided into their own pile.

 

Meloni looked at hers from her Da and opened it seeing a pen and she got really excited.

 

"You got me an exploding pen?" she asked with a wild look in her eyes. Quinn sighed.

 

"When will you and your Papa get that idea out of your heads?" Quinn said and James laughed.

 

"Never." James whispered to him giving Quinn his own gift.

 

"It is a weapon of some kind." Mummy Holmes said.

 

"It's not an exploding pen, Mummy." Quinn said. "The nib can detach and send electrical burst to an attacker it is useful with magic as well and it won't cancel out."

 

"Yay!" Meloni said hugging Quinn.

 

On the other side Sherlock was waiting for Joan to come back from getting tea for them.

 

"Really, Dr. Holmes I've told you plenty of times I could get your tea." Caleb said.

 

"You should know how picky Sherlock is." Joan told Caleb with a smile.

 

"Joan." He said and Joan smiled at him, before giving him a soft kiss, they could hear their kids groan in the background.

 

"Now have you opened your presents?" she asked him.

 

"Yes, thank you for the beakers and new ingredients for my experiments." Sherlock told her before he gave her a box.

 

"Oh." She said, it wasn't that she was surprise that he had given her a present it was just that Sherlock didn't tend to wrap his presents at all.

 

"Open it." he tells her. Joan was a bit nervous as she opened the present and she put her face close knowing Sherlock wouldn't put dangerous chemicals. When she opened it, she felt a lick on her nose and she closes the lid turning to him with wide eyes.

 

"You didn't." she said with a smile.

 

"Obviously I have done so." Sherlock told her. "His name is Gladstone."

 

"Gladstone, you said that was the worst name I could come up with." Joan tells him before opening the box and pulling the puppy bulldog out of it.

 

"Oh he is so cute." Clarice said. Harry smiled because he knew that his Mum wanted a dog for a long time but had never really gotten to it. He himself had gotten a luxury eagle pen by Hermione, he had seen and liked.

 

"Harry." She said and he turned to his best friend.

 

"I do hope you like it." he told her, he had given her a bracelet similar to one he already wore they were black steel with two golden lions in the middle.

 

"I do." Hermione said and he helped her put it on.

 

"Grandma put a charm on it." Harry told her.

 

"Really." Hermione says with a smile.

 

"Yeah, they roar if we are in danger." Harry says, they both looked at each other and blushed ignoring everyone else in the room.

 

#

 

In Hogwarts, Severus was opening his presents he got one from the Malfoy's and it was normal curtesy but he saw one form a person he did not expect. He opened it and it was a frame of him and lily when they were kids, before Hogwarts and everything that happened between them, he felt tears in his eyes before he read the note.

 

_'Severus_

 

_My Mother found this picture on things from Lily's Mum and I thought you would like it. Now before you grouch about your secret; you will be the only one to see it. Others will see a blank forest on it, if they try to see it._

 

_Happy Christmas_

 

_Joan Holmes_

 

He felt a smile that was rarely there appear on his face.

 

#

 

Out in the corridor, Draco had seen Weasel with his family but he noticed something. He seemed to be holding on to a mirror, he was sure to have seen on Meloni Bond many times before.

 

 


	41. Diary's & Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns and deals with other things.

**Forty-One: Diary's & Valentine's**

 

They were coming back from Winter Holiday's and Harry still had to deal with being called the Heir of Slytherin. He had a feeling that it wouldn't stop until they dealt with everything. Ron had told them everything about; what Draco was doing during the Holidays.

 

"Did you like our families present?" Meloni asked Ron.

 

"Oh, yeah." Ron said with a smile showing off his new wand. Merlyn and Joan had believed that since the House Elf had gone after Harry they felt guilty about Ron  having his wand broken. So they had decided to send to get his new wand as a Christmas Present.

 

"I should really tell your family thank you." Ron told them.

 

"Don't worry about it, Ron we knew it was mainly my fault the reason your wand was broken." Harry told him.

 

"It wasn't you, but that insane elf."

 

#

 

The weeks passed and certain professors were burying them in so much homework, that they weren't able to look into the problem. That is until Ron, Harry and Neville noticed something weird.

 

"Is that Filch?" Harry asked. They saw Filch, who was groaning and murmuring in anger. It was the same spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked, now though there seemed to be flooded.

 

"It's coming from Myrtle's bathroom." Neville told them.

 

"What's wrong with her now?" Ron said a little annoyed.

 

"We could go see, what's the matter?" Harry told them.

 

"Didn't Hermione and Meloni said they'll be waiting for us?" Neville asked.

 

"We'll tell them." Harry said. They waited a little bit before they went to see, what the matter with Myrtle was.

 

They walked over to Myrtle's loo and went to look at her.

 

"Is something the matter Myrtle?" Harry asked.

 

"Who's that?" she asked still crying giving them a glaring look. "Have you come to throw something at me too?"

 

"I would never throw something at you Myrtle, has someone thrown something at you?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, I was here minding my own business thinking about death and all of a sudden it fell in my head." Myrtle told them.

 

"What exactly did they throw at you?" Harry asked.

 

"It's over there." she told him pointing to the side of stall it was a small thing and Harry looked at it; he was going to pick it up before he was pulled by Ron.

 

"No, look I know my Dad told me of books that could do some damage, we don't know anything about it." Ron told him.

 

"Ron it's a journal, we just need to find out, whose it is." Harry told him getting it. He saw that it seemed normal and not especial at all. He felt a shiver run down his spine. "We'll see who threw it and asked them to come apologies for throwing it at you."

 

"Well open it." Neville said. Harry opened it and saw, what was written there.

 

"T.M. Riddle." Harry read wondering, who it was.

 

"I know that name." Ron told them.

 

"What?" both Neville and Harry told him?

 

"Yeah, on my detention by Snape I polished awards and he had one for special services." Ron told them.

 

"But, why would a journal of a boy with an award in special services? be in the loo and someone tried to flush it." Harry wondered.

 

"I don't know, Harry I think we should leave it." Neville told him.

 

"No, we'll see." Harry told them. "Look the kid was a muggle-born this is from Vauxhall Road."

 

"Well let's see." Neville told him.

* * *

 

Harry and Hermione were both in the Common Room since Ron had finally decided to go to sleep. They had been told about the journal and Myrtle's bathroom.

 

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that we find this around the same place the first attack happened?" Hermione said.

 

"Dad says there's no such thing as coincidence." Harry said. He grabbed his ink and pen, Hermione was nervous. Harry put the quill and some ink fell, what happened was something he didn't expect, the ink disappeared.

 

"What?" Hermione said looking at the journal. Harry looked at it and wrote a greeting and he didn't know why?

 

'Hello?' the ink disappeared and Harry stopped before it began to write back.

 

'Who are you?'

 

"Don't write on the journal." Harry whispered.

 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

 

"Clarice's warning, she told me at the beginning of the year not to write on the journal." Harry told her.

 

"This might be it; we need to tell your parents." Hermione told him.

 

"Yeah, we do it at the end of the week with Valentine's coming up; I don't want my package to go missing. Also Dad is planning to go to Paris with Mum this year something about seeing a skull cathedral." Harry told her. Hermione blushed at that a bit and she was not the only one.

 

#

 

_**Holmes Manor** _

 

Merlyn was looking into her Mandrakes and they were getting ready soon, she would be able to help the school.

 

"You look happy." Arthur said wrapping his arms around her.

 

"They are almost ready for healing." Merlyn told him.

 

"Merlyn even if we heal them, unless they find the Basilisk it will not help." Arthur told her.

 

"We don't know where Salazar might have put the snake."

 

"We also need to know, who opened it." Arthur said as he pulled Merlyn closer and kissing her.

* * *

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

It was in the air and the first one to bring it out was Lockhart who was smiling incredibly wide. Harry had to sigh that with people believing he was the Heir of Slytherin he was not being bothered.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day." Lockhart said. "I want to thank all my 25 admirers who sent me gifts." They had to admit that after Sherlock's dressing down many had stopped believing him, bad thing though was that with people believing Harry was the Heir of Slytherin many had said that his parents were trying to get attention. He began to tell them about the cupids that would be sending out their Valentine's around.

 

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" Meloni said coming to the table.

 

"Look at all the Nargles." Luna told them.

 

"Well before all the gushiness comes out." Harry said with a soft smile looking at Hermione.

 

"What?" she asked.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day." Harry whispered pulling out a bouquet of purple Lilac's with a white Camelia in the middle.

 

"Oh Harry." Hermione said with a soft smile and a blush before she did something that shocked both of them, she moved forward and kissed his cheek.

 

"Oh look Harry and Hermione are full of Nargles." Luna said with a smile. Meloni smiled and she cursed the fact that Colin was petrified and couldn't take pictures.

 

"Hey think you can draw them?" Meloni asked Luna, who nodded. They didn't notice the look of someone around the table.

 

#

 

During the entire day, they saw everything was puking Pink and both Harry and Hermione were planning on going to the library after just to avoid the problem.

 

"Hey these haven't wilted." Hermione told Harry looking at the flowers.

 

"I asked them to put a spell to keep them fresh until you decide what to do." Harry told her. By that he meant he asked his Grandma to put a spell on them. He also didn't know that Hermione had asked Mycroft to find the paper for Harry's gift.

 

"Is this also the reason, you didn't want to send the journal." Hermione said.

 

"Well Uncle Q has Meloni's Owl busy during this time; I think they are avoiding her getting sent anything." Harry told her.

 

"She was sent many chocolates." Hermione said pointing to the Ravenclaw table where Meloni was sharing chocolates with Luna.

 

"Move over, move over." They heard and looked around to see a dwarf coming around.

 

"Must be one of those sing-o'grams." Hermione told him.

 

"Well I'm thankful you didn't get me one of those."

 

"I knew you would hate it." Hermione said with a smile.

 

"I like my present anyway." They were new paper to compose for his violin. They saw the dwarf moving, until it was in-front of Harry and Hermione.

 

"Not here." Harry whispered.

 

"Wait here." The Dwarf told him.

 

He began to sing an ode to Harry, who had put his face blank at it. He could hear people laughing and Hermione looked around to see Ginny Weasley and felt sort of bad as she looked at them.

 

"What is this?" Draco asked looking at the journal and Harry looked at him.

 

"Hey give that back." Harry said.

 

"Look at this Holmes writes his diary." Draco said.

 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said and the journal snapped away from Draco, he didn't see the look of betrayal in Ginny's face.

 

"What is going on here?" Percy said and looked at Harry with his wand. "No magic in the hallways Harry I'm going to have to take point off."

 

Harry didn't care, but he looked around for the journal when the bell went around and students began to move pushing both Harry and Hermione away from the spot.

 

"Damn." Harry said.

 

They didn't notice the person; that got the journal and left with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

 

It had been a week and the group was in the library before Harry had to go to his Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

 

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked them.

 

"Look, we lost the journal in the hallways, we went back to get it and didn't find it again." Harry told him.

 

"You're telling me the ink disappeared." Joan said.

 

"It also wrote back." Hermione said.

 

"Are you still looking for it?" Sherlock asked.

 

"Yes, but we are not the only ones." Harry answered.

 

"Someone went to look for the journal in Harry's things; the good thing is that no one can open his case but him." Neville told them. He remembered Harry coming back and they saw the disaster, Dean and Seamus had told them, his bed had been almost destroyed and someone had tried to open the trunk. Hermione didn't know if Ginny's red hand had anything to do with the incident, but she had told Ron that she had dropped something.

 

"They are getting desperate." Sherlock said to Joan.

 

"I need all of you to be careful." Joan told them.

 

"I have to go my match is starting soon and Wood will not forgive me, if I'm late." Harry told them.

 

"Bye." Joan said and Harry left, Hermione went with him.

 

Meloni, Ron, Luna and Neville were looking at the mirror before both Joan and Sherlock disappeared.

 

"Ah, we need to find it." Meloni said.

 

"The question is, where do we start?" Neville said.

 

"We also don't know that the person looking for the journal might come for us." Meloni put her face in a book and that was the worst mistake ever.

 

"Destroyer!" they looked up to see the librarian as she moved the book from Meloni's face. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, DESTROYING MY BOOKS!" They were being chased out of the library and the four of them ran.

 

They were halfway, when Meloni noticed something.

 

"The mirror, I forgot the mirror." Meloni said.

 

"I'll go get it." Ron told her.

 

"Thanks, I would go back but I think she would throw books at my face." Meloni told him.

 

"We'll see you in the Quidditch game." Neville told him.

 

#

 

Harry was getting ready to get out after Wood gave them an epic speech about winning this game. Harry was getting ready to go and he saw Hermione in the stands with the other's getting there.

 

"Holmes." He looked to see McGonagall standing there.

 

"Professor." Harry said.

 

"The game has been cancelled, you and your friends must come with me." she told him. He saw that Hermione and the rest were with her as they were being followed by Snape.

 

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

 

They were taken to the infirmary, when they saw someone on the bed but around were four red heads. They saw someone on the bed.

 

"Mr. Weasley was found around the library." Professor McGonagall said. They looked around and saw a blond head on the other bed.

 

"Is that Draco." Meloni said surprise in her eyes. His eyes were so glassy.

 

"Like you were told, they both were found around the library and I don't suppose you know the reason Mr. Weasley was holding this?" Professor Snape asked showing them the mirror.

 

"It's my mirror, I was kicked out of the library and left it there, Ron said he would get it for me." Meloni said getting the mirror feeling bad.

 

"It wasn't your fault." Harry told Meloni.

 

#

 

The Professor's told them to stay indoors now and everything was not perfect and now they knew that things were more dangerous. There was a bad thing, and Harry had warned his parents, he was holding Hermione close to him, he was playing his violin to get to the bottom of things. In the Ravenclaw Common Room, Luna was making sure that Meloni was alright. Now something came to the minds not even Pure-bloods were safe and neither were the Slytherins.

 


	42. Kidnappings & Pens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team figures it out and they meet a an interesting being.

**Forty-Two: Kidnappings & Pens**

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

They were murmurs of what had happened? They were whispering more and also more people stopped believing that Harry was the Heir.

 

'Everyone knows that Weasley is his friend.' They whispered in the corridor.

 

'Not Malfoy.' Harry didn't really care the group went to visit Ron.

 

He could see that Ginny had gotten more withdrawn from the group after her brother had come in. they was something weird now, they noticed a woman with a mixture of blond and brown hair. They had never noticed her before, but it didn't take long for them to figure out that she was Malfoy's Mother since she was sitting next to him. They could also notice the argument.

 

"This cannot go on Albus, the other Governor's and I have spoken and you have let this go on for too long." The man was wearing dark clothes and has blond hair; Harry could tell that this was Mr. Malfoy for he had an eerie appearance to him. He seemed to ignore them and threw Hermione a look of disgust something that didn't mirror Mrs. Malfoy; who wouldn't stop looking at her son with worry.

 

"We are trying anything we can Pomona almost has the mandrakes ready." Albus told him.

 

"They took my son and you don't know; who the culprit is?" Lucius said, he seemed angry but at the same time, Harry saw that he seemed guilty. "If this continues the school will close and you thrown out with it, you have two weeks." he said leaving the room without his wife. She seemed to be incredibly serious before she kissed Draco and stood up.

 

"Professor please inform whoever put the flowers on Draco's bedside that I say thank you." She was moving away. Harry looked at the Zinnia mixed color flower and on Ron's side there was a Water Lily meaning they came from the same person.

 

"I will make sure they receive the message." Dumbledore told her. Harry looked around and he saw Meloni looking at Draco and Ron with worry and he knew who had been the cause. Meloni still felt guilty about the whole thing.

 

"Is he getting any better?" Neville asked. They didn't which to speak that another person had been taken Penelope a Ravenclaw. To Harry it did not make sense at all.

 

"We should be thankful, they haven't returned to destroy them." Meloni said. Harry looked around and saw the way Ginny Weasley had gone incredibly pale. Hermione touched his hand and he gave her a subtle nod because he had noticed as well.

 

#

 

The group was still dealing with classes even as this was happening. The teachers seemed to think that filling them with homework would help them forget. When Meloni said something that worried Harry and brought some light?

 

"I was thinking if the Chamber had been opened before—well Grandpa said that a girl had died."

 

"What are you saying?" Neville asked.

 

"A girl, a Hogwarts girl." Hermione said.

 

"There's only one ghost of a girl here, Myrtle." Harry said.

 

"We need to go find her, talk to her see what she knows?" Meloni said.

 

#

 

_**221B** _

 

Joan and Sherlock were sitting on their chairs, Joan was typing up the new case they had just solved and Sherlock was in his mind palace.

 

"Two." He said.

 

"What?" Joan asked.

 

"There are two of them."

 

"Two—"

 

"Attackers in Harry's school obviously both are unaware of doing so, but Harry mentioned that the other message had been left higher."

 

"You mean two people are being possessed by the same thing." Joan said.

 

"Yes, they are going to attack again. Both attacks have been too messy and they will try to finish this as soon as possible."

 

"That means the kids are in danger." Joan said getting up. Sherlock stood up and grabbed her arm showing her the cell-phone.

 

' _We are going to Hogwarts- Love Grandma'_

 

"Let's hope that they are not too late."

 

#

 

The group was planning on visiting Myrtle, when they came up to some of the teachers.

 

"It has happened." Professor McGonagall said. "The monster has taken someone into the Chamber."

 

"We need to tell Dumbledore."

 

"We can't tell him at the moment Professor Dumbledore is with some important guest." McGonagall said. The door to one of the rooms opened and it was Lockhart but he seemed nervous.

 

"What did I miss?" he asked but the teachers were looking at him with hatred.

 

"We're talking about the missing student; the Heir of Slyhterin took a student." Flitwick said.

 

"Who was it?"

 

"Ginny Weasley." The entire group was shocked.

 

"Oh." Lockhart said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

 

"Just the man we were looking for." Snape said. "A girl was taken to the Chamber, both taken by a monster you time has come."

 

They began to talk about Lockhart knowing where the entrance to the Chamber.

 

#

 

"Who do you think is with Dumbledore?" Neville asked. They had gotten Meloni and Luna with them into the Gryffindor Tower.

 

"Should we tell the Professor that we know?" Luna asked.

 

"I don't think it's going to be enough." Meloni said. "We need to go to Lockhart and tell him, we know he's involved."

 

"You think he is?"

 

"He looked to guilty Harry, come on you and Hermione think so too." Meloni said.

 

"Alright, but one of us must stay to warn the Headmaster." Harry said.

 

"I'll tell him." Luna told them.

 

"Alright let's get going." Harry said.

 

#

 

The four of them were hiding before they arrived to Lockhart's place. When they knocked no answer came and they walked inside to see Lockhart and he was packing.

 

"You're leaving!" they said causing the man to jump.

 

"Oh, look at that—I'm rather busy at the moment."

 

"What about Ginny?" Neville asked.

 

"That is most unfortunate for her, but I cannot—"

 

"You're the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Meloni snapped.

 

"Except he didn't do the things he said." Harry said.

 

"Well at-least one of you uses their common sense." Lockhart said. "My Joan did make a smart boy out of you, but there was something your missing—"

 

"You tracked the people down and stole their ideas." Harry said.

 

"All I had to do was fix somethings, and I do pride myself in my Memory Charms." Lockhart told them.

 

"Mother said, that's the reason she broke you nose you tried to erase the mind of a kid whose homework you stole, while trying to flirt with her." Harry said.

 

"Now children you know too many secrets of me and I can't have you telling other people." Lockhart said with his wand out.

 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry snapped, he had been holding his wand on his back after he began to tell them about his memory charms. "You shouldn't have let Professor Snape, show us that one."

 

"Nope." They said and four wands were pointed at him as he tried to come at them.

 

"You're going to help us." Hermione said.

 

"Yes, you're going to help fix, what you helped do?" Harry told him.

 

"What are you?" Lockhart said.

 

"We are going to retrace your steps Professor, to jog your memory; I don't think you're the only one using Memory Charms." Harry said.

 

They took him to Myrtle's loo and knew that she would help them. She looked at them.

 

"Oh it's you, what do you want now?" she asked.

 

"We want to ask you, how you died." that got her attention.

 

"Oh it was dreadful." She told them and began to explain that she was crying because of a girl making fun of her glasses. "I heard somebody come in and they began to talk in a funny language, I noticed it was a boy and I went to talk—but I died."

 

"How?"

 

"I don't know, I just remember seeing a pair of great yellow eyes, over there." she said pointing with her chin to the sink.

 

They moved and saw the sink; Harry looked at it trying to find any indication.

 

"There's a snake right there." Meloni told him.

 

"How are we going to open it?" Neville asked. Harry looked at Hermione and knew the answer.

 

"Open up." Harry said in parstle-tongue. The sink opened and they saw the hole.

 

"That is a long drop." Neville said.

 

"We'll I guess we should have a responsible adult check it out for us." Meloni said, they all turned to Lockhart and they almost pushed him in.

 

"Alright let's go."

 

The four of them went down and it was a very long drop. Hermione cast a Lumos so they would be able to see, what they saw was a snake-skin. Lockhart fainted and Neville tried to get him up, just so that he could get pushed to the ground hitting his head on the bones and his wand taken away from him.

 

"This adventure ends here boys and girls, I'll take a bit of snake-skin back and the girl will be lost, I'll tell them you four lost your minds at her mangled body." He told them pointing his wand. He didn't notice Meloni's hand. "Say goodbye to your memories, Oblivia-te" His hand jerked backwards toward his face and he began shaking on the ground. Harry and Hermione looked at Meloni, who was holding a pen.

 

"Both of you have to continue without us." Meloni told both of them.

 

"What?" Hermione asked.

 

"Look Neville snapped his wrists on the fall, both of you know this and if Lockhart wakes up I'm the only one that can paralyze him." Meloni said. "Go and save Ginny, I'll send a warning signal if both of you don't come back in an hour."

 

"Be careful." Harry said.

 

"I could-"

 

"He needs you with him Mione." Meloni told her. Both Harry and Hermione left them and hoped Luna had gotten to the Headmaster's Office enough to warn them.

 

 


	43. A Real Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to head.

**Forty-Three: A Real Pendragon**

 

_**Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office** _

 

Merlyn and Arthur were both sitting down in the Headmaster; they could both feel the castle singing to them.

 

"Master and Madam Holmes, it has been a long time since you have come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore told them.

 

"Yes, well we wouldn't have to if our great-grandchildren were not in danger." Arthur said. Merlyn knew that her husband was angry out of everyone he was angry, having to stand back in a war made him angry. This time they wouldn't be backing down.

 

"I can assure you that both Mr. Holmes and Miss Bond-Holmes are fine."

 

"Yes, well their friends are not. Albus we did not come to question you, I leave that to my son and grandsons. I came because it has come to my attention that you have students petrified and my mandrakes are ready." Merlyn told him.

 

"You want to give us mandrakes?" Albus asked but he was worried about this.

 

"Well we have the potion ready actually; my grandsons are Potion Masters just so you know." Merlyn told him proudly.

 

"What do you wish to do?" Albus asked.

 

"Well you see, I've noticed and you know we wouldn't bother but my great-grandchildren are involved now and in a few years another two will arrive to these halls." Merlyn said, she knew that both Nicholas and Clarice will be coming to Hogwarts as well.

 

"What my wife wants is to change certain teachers to help all the students in this school have a potential." Arthur told him. "The students have suffered to long the effects of war and we don't want that to happen to this generation."

 

"What do you have in mind?" Albus asked; the Holmes did not get involved it was rare, so he was nervous. He had heard of them, but he did not attend school with them either. They had disappeared and once every few years showed their faces.

 

"Well first the DADA Teacher has to go; my granddaughter-in-law is one excuse close to breaking the poor bastard." Merlyn said.

 

"But I cannot, the position is—"

 

"Yes cursed we have a person that can fill that void." Arthur said putting the file on the desk. "I believe he might be qualified."

 

"What else do you want?" Albus looked at the picture and knew, who he was part of him was already making plans he had too; the new DADA Professor would be here with him.

 

"Well, there are two positions I think need improvement." Merlyn said. "The Muggle Studies and History of Magic positions and we found two people that can fill those positons."

 

"I need to ask, why now?"

 

"We're not blind to what you see Albus? We will not let children suffer again." Merlyn told him.

 

"Plus, learning from a ghost is not to productive, Albus. Times have change in the Muggle world and the Wizards need to know that or we will be extinct they are not blind anymore. It's we either help this generation move with the times or we will stay the same."

 

"I think you might be right and advancement is good, who'd you two have in mind." Albus was always frustrated with the Holmes since he could never get into their mind, Siegfried Holmes was just the same and his wife had been a natural at hiding, both Harry and Meloni seemed to get there as well.

 

"We will give—"Merlyn began, when the door to his office seemed to open. The three of them look to see Luna Lovegood standing there and she had this lost look but at the same time it seemed much focused.

 

"Miss Lovegood, can I help you?" Albus asked.

 

"I was told to tell you that they are saving Ginny in the Chamber." Luna said to Albus but he looked at her. Merlyn and Arthur looked at her.

 

"Miss Lovegood, where are Meloni and Harry?"

 

"They are saving Ginny." Luna told Merlyn and the three adults stood.

* * *

 

Harry and Hermione were in the corridor looking for Ginny trying to find her as much as they could. Harry hissed and Hermione looked at him, they both noticed Ginny in the middle of the chamber and she seemed almost lifeless, the fact that her chest was moving they still knew she was alive.

 

"Ginny!" Hermione said. They both ran and looked over her.

 

"She won't wake." Their heads shot up and they saw a young boy, he seemed to be 16 or 15 yrs. old and was handsome, but he seemed to blurry for them to see.

 

"What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry asked.

 

"Are you a ghost?" Hermione asked. Harry was looking at him and saw the little black journal on the ground.

 

"You're T.M. Riddle the owner of the journal." Harry said. He and Hermione had noticed that their wands were missing it didn't take a genius to figure out the specter had taken their wands.

 

"My I have heard from Ginny, how intelligent you are." He told them. "It was all too easy to get her to speak, she wrote about you all the time. Harry Potter the hero of the Wizarding World, or should I say Holmes. You should have seen her pour all her worries and fear into the diary, even about you Mudblood."

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

 

"How it wasn't fair that she didn't get a chance with Granger hanging off you. How you were too good for her, it wasn't too hard for me to do—"

 

"You possessed her." Harry told him.

 

"But why?" Hermione asked.

 

"Because he couldn't do it on his own, he's just a spirit." Harry said.

 

"Ginny noticed didn't she after a while, she must have gotten mind-lapses like being party-drugged." Hermione said remembering that Sherlock had told them of that in one of his cases.

 

"That's the reason she tried to get rid of diary." Harry said.

 

"We found it, but lost it." Hermione said. T.M. Riddle was looking at them with disgust.

 

"You both—"

 

"You lost control." Harry told the spirit. "You lost control because Lockhart found it, Ginny might have sent the Basilisk against the two Muggle-born's and Flichs cat, but the two Pure-bloods weren't in the plans."

 

"That's why you aren't strong enough." Hermione said, because they both notice the spirit seemed to be getting blurry in some moments.

 

"Both of you shut-up!" Riddle told them. "Lockhart and Ginny spoke of you, how powerful you both seemed, especially you I've wanted to meet you."

 

"Me." Harry said. "Why you opened the chamber, 50 years ago, you framed Hagrid; they wouldn't believe him but you because of bigoted views. Fifty years, Dumbledore's must have kept an eye on you since the Chamber was never opened again."

 

"That is right the Mud bloods are no longer my concern, you are I knew you would come to get her."

 

Harry and Hermione look at him,

 

"I am wondering, how a newborn was able to beat one of the strongest wizards in the entire world, why it was that you were left only with a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were lost." He asked them.

 

"Why do you care about Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Harry's scar was hurting and something really dark clicked in his mind.

 

"Idiot girl, Lord Voldemort is my past, present and future." He told them before he began to write with the wand.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle

 

They saw as the words re-arranged as he told them that he was Lord Voldemort, they looked at him.

 

"Salazar Slytherin is your ancestor." Hermione said.

 

"You see, I knew one day wizards everywhere would fear the strongest sorcerer in the world." Riddle told them, but something happened both actually laughed.

 

"You wrong." Harry said.

 

"What?" Riddle said.

 

"You are not the strongest in the world, Dumbledore frightens you, that's the reason you haven't been able to do much." Harry said. "You weren't even able to do much, this is good for you."

 

"I am—"he began but he stopped as he looked up and wasn't the only one as music was coming.

 

"Fawkes!" Harry said looking at the phoenix as it dropped off something and Hermione caught it.

 

"Is this what the old man brings his saviors, a bird and old hat?" Riddle mocked them. "I think it's time we stop with this."

 

He began to speak and Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny.

 

"He's going to unleash it." Harry told Hermione. She stood up, they both understood that of the three of them Ginny was the safest at the moment. The Mouth of Salazar Slytherin opened and both of them shut their eyes shut and they could feel their bracelets turn hot and a roar telling them danger was around, they claps they hands together and they began to run.

* * *

 

The three adult ran, while Merlyn gave the antidote to Snape and McGonagall telling them to give it to the petrified victims.

 

"Let's go." Merlyn said.

 

"We need to call Joan and Sherlock." Arthur told her.

 

"Too many people would be affected." Merlyn told him, they both felt a shiver go up their spines.

 

The three went to the girl's loo and saw Myrtle standing there.

 

"The children did they go down there?" Arthur demanded as they saw the opening.

 

"Yes, they will probably be my new friends soon." She told them. Merlyn looked at the ground.

 

"Meloni! Harry!"

 

"Grandma!" Merlyn could hear the weak call.

 

"They are down there."

* * *

 

Harry was currently fighting the blinded Basilisk as Hermione had pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and thrown it to Harry.

 

'Head, body, legs.' Kept going through his mind the training from his Grandfather.

 

"Finish him!" Riddle said.

 

"Be careful." Hermione said trying to find an answer on how to beat the specter. She couldn't find a way to do it, without her wand, she threw a rock at him and it hit his cheek.

 

"You'll be next." He told her.

 

"You leave her alone." Harry snapped out and he had actually sliced the King of Serpents. He was on top of Salazar's head, when it came at him and he slammed its head into the side. It came at him again and he

 

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, just as she saw him stab the basilisk but it was wrong, she knew it was wrong. The Basilisk fell on the ground and water, but Harry was hurt. Hermione ran to him and saw the wound.

 

"The poison of the basilisk is running through your veins now, Potter you will be dead soon, and soon I will rise again."

 

"No!" Hermione said grabbing the fang that Harry had pulled out, she didn't really know if she was doing the right thing. She grabbed the fang and stabbed the diary; they saw the light shot up.

 

"What?" Riddle said seeing the light come out of him. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and together they stabbed the Basilisk fang through the diary until Riddle was gone. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and they both felt it.

 

"Oh, Harry." She whispered, they had forgotten the phoenix who looked at them with sad eyes and it began to cry dropping tears and they gasped at seeing it.

 

"'arry?" they looked to see Ginny waking up and looking really guilty. "I'm so sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it." Hermione told her. "We know you didn't do it on purpose."

 

"Hey!" they heard the voice and turned to see Merlyn and Arthur coming.

 

"Grandma? Grandpa" Harry said.

 

"Harry James Holmes, Hermione Granger both of you are in so much trouble." Arthur said, they both knew he was worried.

 

"What is that?" Merlyn said but knew she and all she wanted to do was burn it, but the entity was gone. She had to mark that as another Horcrux being destroyed.

 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry told her. "That was his name."

 

"Harry, what happened exactly?"

 

Harry and Hermione began to explain everything to him and Merlyn they didn't notice Dumbledore at all.

 

#

 

They were getting all looked at for the injuries suffered, Lockhart was injured from the fact that he had been hurt by his own spell and they were going to send him to Mungos.

 

"So, they just have to drink it?" Ginny asked Merlyn.

 

"Yes." Merlyn told her. "We are going to have to send you to Mungo's after school ends so that you are helped about this entire possession thing and that they are not lingering side-effects."

 

"It's fine." Ginny accepted it; she knew that it was her fault if she had told anyone about the journal and how it talked back to her. They had decided that no one would know who was responsible about the entire incident in the Chamber. She saw that Harry and Hermione were looking at each other and holding into their hands.

 

"All of you were very brave." Dumbledore told them.

 

Meloni was looking as Snape was administering the potion to the petrified beings. Mrs. Norris was first and it took a few minutes before she woke up. Before he moved to the other victims.

 

"All of you also broke the rules." Professor McGonagall said to them. "As it stand all of you will be…"

 

"On detention with your new DADA teacher, I know she would be very unhappy to know all of you put your lives in danger." Merlyn told them.

 

"Wait, were getting a new one?" Neville asked.

 

"Yes, she will be the substitute before the new Professor arrives." Merlyn told them with a wink, all of them swallowed wondering on who it might be.

 


	44. Serious Talks & Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the new teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I rarely write notes unless it was important. I had someone I wont give name that would give them more power. Put a comment in all.of my stories implying that I was homophobic because I like to write genderswapp stories.  
> Now I like writing these stories not because of homophobia but I like seeing the difference in reactions others characters would have and I wont stop writing them for a a rude person.   
> Now I have said my piece. On with the story.

**Forty-Four: Serious Talks & Teachers**

 

The Chamber of Secrets was something, the day afterward, the students were still in Dumbledore's office, well two of them. Harry and Hermione were still with the Headmaster for he wanted the details of what had happened down there and both of them had questions.

 

When the door slammed opened the two of them turned to see Lucius Malfoy coming inside, looking imperial. They also noticed who was behind him.

 

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

 

"So this is his Master, he serves the Malfoy's." Hermione whispered to him.

 

"I'll deal with you later." Lucius hissed at Dobby. Lucius walked forward and Harry stood in-front of Hermione as Lucius used his cane to push the off.

 

"Out of the way." He hissed. "So it's true, what happened down in the chamber."

 

"Yes, the chamber exists and your son as you can see has received the potion." Dumbledore told him. Hermione and Harry looked at them. "A student was kidnapped and taken down there, which helped me stay in my place; I heard that many families were on the impression that you would curse them if they didn't suspend me."

 

"How dare you?" Lucius said. "My sole interest is on Hogwarts and its students."

 

"I do hope so for I believe this letter is for you." Dumbledore said, handing him a letter which was for the governors of the school.

 

"The culprit has been identified, I presume."

 

"Oh yes." Dumbledore told him.

 

"Who was it?" Lucius asked. Hermione and Harry noticed the different stand, as in the man knew, who it was. They both looked at each other and knew.

 

"Voldemort." Dumbledore told him. "Only this time he chose to act through somebody else, through this." he said showing him the diary.

 

"I see."

 

Dobby tugged on Harry's robe and made to point with his eyes. Hermione and Harry nodded; they knew it wasn't hard for them to figure out.

 

"Luckily, Mr. Holmes and Ms. Grangers along with some friends discovered it." Dumbledore said. "With hope that no other of Voldemort's old school things fall into innocent hands."

 

"The consequences for the one responsible will be severed."

 

"Well let us hope, that Mr. Holmes and Ms. Granger will always be around to save the day." He sneered at them.

 

"Don't worry, we will be." Harry answered him.

 

"Dumbledore." Lucius said. "Come on Dobby, were leaving."

 

Lucius kicked Dobby down the stairs and Hermione moved, Harry had to grab her hand, and they both knew that they wouldn't be able to help him. That is until Harry looked at the diary and smiled.

 

"Professor, can we have this?" Harry asked.

 

"Alright." Dumbledore said having an idea. Harry and Hermione ran down to get to Lucius before he left.

 

#

 

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy!" Harry said. Lucius turned to them. "We have something that belongs to you."

 

Harry gave him the journal and Lucius glared at him.

 

"Mine, I don't know what you're talking about?"

 

"I think you do sir." Hermione told him.

 

"You put it, in Ginny's cauldron on Diagon Alley, I know from my own Godfather that Governors don't get involved too much, which you have this year."

 

"You wanted an excuse to kick out Dumbledore, you didn't expect for your son to be petrified." Hermione told him. Lucius looked at both of them with so much hatred.

 

"You do, do you?" he asked giving the diary to Dobby. "Why don't you prove it?"

 

"We would but the system is to corrupt to help yet." Harry said. Lucius walked away from them, they looked at Dobby and mentioned the diary with their eyes. Dobby opened the diary and looked at it.

 

"Master has given Dobby clothes." Dobby said.

 

"What I haven't?" Lucius said turning around.

 

"Dobby is free." Dobby said.

 

"You've lost me, my servant!" Lucius said taking his wand out ready to attack Harry and Hermione coming their way. He was about to utter a spell and before Dobby could defend him, Lucius fell on the ground.

 

"You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you Lucy." He turned to see a woman walking toward him. "You were threatening my son, I hope you're aware I don't take kindly to that and the governors will be interesting to find that out."

 

"Watson!" Lucius spat. "Your cousin was a meddlesome fool, too, Mark my words Watson, you and your family will meet the same stick it."

 

"But until then, you better get out of my sight." Joan snapped her wand not saying words just pushing him out.

 

"Mum?" Harry said.

 

"Well it seems both of you can't stay out of trouble." Joan said.

 

"What are you doing here, Mum?"

 

"Don't worry about it, go to class." Joan told them both.

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since the Chamber of Secrets and the victims having woken up thanks to Merlyn's Potions. Ron was not too excited by the fact that he would have to catch up but he had Hermione and Harry to help him, who were with him after they dealt with detention?

 

Speaking of detention, everyone was shocked to find out who their substitute DADA Professor was with the occasional visit. Harry, Hermione, Meloni, Neville and Luna were suffering the consequences though.

 

"Your Mum has no mercy." Neville told Harry as they lay back down in bed after their detention.

 

"It could be so much worse." Harry told him. He groaned as he oved to his side, Joan had come to be their substitute teacher with the occasional coming of his Father. She was drilling them with exercise.

 

#

 

_Back-flash_

 

_The five of them stood in the room, waiting for their new Professor to come and give them their detention. The door slammed to the wall and the five turned to see a very angry Joan walking inside._

 

_"What were the five of you thinking, going down the Damn Chamber of Secrets without an adult?" Joan said. Now both Hermione and Harry knew why she had been in Hogwarts._

 

_"Well we technically did go with an adult, Mum." Harry said and quiet down when he saw his mother's glare turned to him. It was the glare she used for criminals or when his Dad had done experiments that ended with explosions._

 

_"That man was not an adult we all agreed with that." Joan said. "Now I'm your new professor for the foreseeable future and tomorrow you will come here at 5 in the morning for your punishment." Joan said. "Dismissed."_

 

_The five of them ran away because they may have faced anyone, but an angry Joan was not something they faced._

* * *

 

**_Hogwarts_ **

 

Many of the students in Hogwarts were actually having fun with the new classes the fact the Dumbledore had cancelled the test of year as a price for what happened in the year was something. They also seemed to care more about their DADA class as their new teacher had done something incredibly fun on their first day of school. She had collected the books from Lockhart and burned them right there in the front of class with a muggle potion, she called it a chemical delusion but they didn't care.

 

After that they seemed to be really learning, she was also fair not caring what blood people have. The fact that she was Harry Holmes mother was also something. The most interesting parts were when Mr. Holmes came to visit.

 

The class was learning about different defenses between new movement and how they were supposed to decapitate an attacker with their wands.

 

"Alright class." Professor Holmes told them, before the door opened with a bang.

 

"Joan, I'm bored!" Sherlock said coming inside.

 

"Petrificus Totallus." Joan snapped and Sherlock blocked her spell with his wand.

 

"See, class this spell can be countered."

 

"Of course it can, if you believe that a wand is the only defense you are entirely wrong." Sherlock snapped at all of them. "Look at Joan for instance, she may use her wand, but she is also a Muggle Doctor able to break everyone bone in your body while naming them, which I hope you have taught them." Sherlock began and that is how their first anatomy lesson came into class.

 

#

 

There was something that Harry had noticed, since the incident with the Chamber, Malfoy had changed. He tended to ignore many of the people around. He had this look as if he was thinking. He had mentioned it to Hermione once.

 

"Maybe, he is finally coming to sense." Hermione told him.

 

"You think?" Harry asked her.

 

"I want to think so; he seems more withdrawn than before, he isn't even talking to his cronies." Hermione told him.

 

"Something is the matter with him." Harry told her.

 

"Come on; let's go before we get killed by your Mum." Hermione said.

 

#

 

Draco was walking down the halls; he didn't know what to believe anymore. His entire life had been ripped down from under him. He had been so sure that the monster of Slytherin would only take muggle born's but he had been petrified. His Father was wrong.

 

That would mean Voldemort was wrong.

 

' _Why would we waste our time, when you don't even open your mind?_ ' Meloni's words came to his mind. That time she talked to him, when he told her, his Father had not told him anything about the chamber.

 

 _'The Mud—muggleborns will be killed_.'

 

 _'Yeah, because idiots like you put your faith in people like that, there many strong muggleborns your closed minds don't see it, this is the reason we don't speak to you, you have a small mind. You don't have to follow your families footsteps on of the Blacks didn't and he is really happy_.' Meloni had told him. He knew who she was speaking about, Sirius Black the traitor, but was he really a traitor.

 

"Be careful." He looked up to see the man he was thinking about. Sirius looked at the young Malfoy and he could see it, he was having a crisis.

 

"Do you need help?"

 

"No." Draco told him.

 

"Well if you ever do, I'll be willing to listen." Sirius told him, he said walking away. Draco saw him leave.

 

"You don't teach here." Draco told him.

 

"My partner will soon." Sirius told him with a smirk walking away.

 

"I thought Holmes Mother was the one teaching us?"

 

"She is just temporary." Sirius told him, Draco was weirdly upset about that the woman made the class interesting for a change. That and she treated everyone fairly when it comes to her classes making all of them try their hardest in the class.

* * *

 

They rest of the term went well and Ravenclaw won the house Cup something that Meloni was really proud about it. Lucius had been sacked from being a Governor for what he had done. It wasn't hard to figure out and Sirius had not voted because he didn't want Lucius saying that it was rigged against him. That also included with Sirius becoming the new Governor. His first order of business was to buy a set of new brooms for the school Quidditch Teams for those that could not afford it.

 

Draco hadn't really cared about his Father being sacked and people seemed to notice that the boy seemed different. Even Snape had notice but he had said nothing, he sort of hope that being petrified had changed Draco for the better.

 

#

 

As they were getting ready to leave n the Hogwarts Express everyone seemed to be excited and happy to finally being going home.

 

"I'm going to miss you." Meloni told Luna.

 

"I will miss you too." Luna told her as they climbed down and Meloni was met by her parents.

 

"Ready to go, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

 

"Yes." Harry told her. They walked down the stairs and Harry looked at his parents, who were waiting for him. He had a feeling things were going to change.

 

 


	45. Summer Vacation III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry in summer.

**Forty-Five: Summer Vacation III**

 

_**221B Baker Street** _

 

The living room of 221B had turned into a war zone of wills, like no one had seen before. Or had actually seen before, if you were a frequent visitor of the place.

 

"This is the best choice Harry." Joan said calmly.

 

"No it isn't the choice is it the best for you and Papa." Harry told them. Joan and Sherlock had voiced the choice of finally pulling him out of Hogwarts.

 

"We are thinking, what it's the best for you." Joan told him.

 

"I will not, my friends are in Hogwarts and I want to make a difference." Harry told them.

 

"Harry." Joan said trying to make her son understand.

 

"I want to be in Hogwarts, we can help the Wizarding world." Harry said.

 

"He truly is your son." Joan and Sherlock turn to see Mycroft standing there.

 

"What are you doing here, Mycroft?" Sherlock demanded.

 

"I need to speak with you." Mycroft said.

 

"Mycroft, we're busy right now."

 

"Yes, a bit of a domestic trying to get Harry out of Hogwarts, which would be a mistake for young Harry." Mycroft said. "I don't understand your surprise of him refusing; he is your son after all."

 

"You're not helping, Mycroft." Joan said.

 

"Was I supposed to?" Mycroft asked them faking incredulity. "Harry leaving Hogwarts; now that will be a dangerous move."

 

"I'm not using my son as a political pawn." Joan snapped.

 

"Leave, Mycroft." Sherlock barked at him.

 

"Both of you knew that, when you sent him there." Mycroft told them before leaving them to their domestic knowing they wouldn't pay attention. Joan and Sherlock turned back to Harry.

 

"I want to make my own choice." Harry told them both.

 

"Harry, we are trying to do was best for you."

 

"If you are then don't move me away." Harry said. "I have friends, Mione is there so is Meloni don't make me leave them alone, I know they will be in danger as well."

 

"Harry, you do understand that you will be in danger, Voldemort will be fighting to get back to power."

 

"His Dead Eaters are fighting their control over in the Ministry."

 

"Did Clarice see something; that makes both of you so worried to try to get me out?" Harry asked. That came to mind to him, Clarice was the only reasons his parents would be running to get him out.

 

"The traitor, your sister saw the traitor." Joan told him the truth she needed to be honest with him. Harry looked at her and part of him understood.

 

"She had Nicholas draw the person for us and I recognized him, so did Sirius and Remus." Joan said.

 

"What did she see?" Harry asked. Joan looked at away, but Sherlock did not he starred straight into Harry's eyes.

 

"She saw you; he had a wand at your throat." Sherlock told him. Harry felt as if the air left his lungs. He looked at them.

 

"I'm still going back, I can't be afraid." Harry told them.

 

"We know." Joan told him.

 

"We raised you, do not look for him Harry, and promise us." Sherlock told him.

 

"I won't." Harry said. "Plus he's in jail, both of you made sure of that."

* * *

 

"So they wanted to take you out of Hogwarts because of Clare's vision." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione were in his room alone trying to work on their homework.

 

"We both know that Clarice is very good at what she sees." Harry told her.

 

"I know, but Clarice has to be wrong this time, Pettigrew is in jail." Hermione said. "Not only that but Azkaban has Dementors and they are deadly guards, Sirius told us about them."

 

"Uncle Sirius still suffers flashbacks from them and won't go near anytime that the Dementors are near." Harry told her.

 

"Harry it means we need to be more worried."

 

"Have you heard from, Ron?" Harry asked.

 

"After the therapy that Ginny had to go through, Meloni told me this Mr. Weasly won a price and the entire family went to Egypt to visit Bill."

 

"Nice." Harry said.

 

"Is Meloni coming back soon?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yes, My Uncles wanted to make sure she had a vacation away from England." Harry told her. Hermione knew that Meloni had been affected by the attack in Hogwarts a bit considering that fact that Colin had been attacked trying to get to both her and Harry.

 

"BANG!" Both of them stood up and ran downstairs, Harry got the fire extinguisher just in-case his Papa had an experiment gone wrong.

 

"Papa!" Harry screamed.

 

"Sherlock!" That was Joan and she was not happy, as she moved toward the kitchen she saw Sherlock covered in goo and someone apologizing.

 

"Dobby is sorry, sir, Mr. Holmes sir, Dobby did not mean to make you go boom, Dobby only meant to help."

 

Harry turned on the fire extinguisher as Joan was cleaning Sherlock up, as the table had been sent on fire.

 

"Mrs. Hudson is not going to be happy." Joan said.

 

"Obviously, Joan." Sherlock told her.

 

"Dobby what is the matter? Is the school in danger?" Harry asked.

 

"Dobby has come to ask for a job." Sherlock told them.

 

"What?" Joan asked.

 

"Well isn't it obvious, Mrs. Hudson is going to need help as her hip is hurting her a bit more and she needs someone that will help her, with Remus and Sirius gone to Hogwarts and with us in missions, Clarice and Nicholas in the school, 221B needs a slight protection."

 

"221B doesn't exist." Joan told him, she remembered very well.

 

"Yes, but it doesn't mean, that Mrs. Hudson doesn't need help, I would think you'd like my idea." Sherlock told her. Joan looked at him, there was something else but she didn't know exactly what?

 

"Alright, you win; But he is getting paid, I don't care how much enough that he can dress himself." Joan told him. "He won't be used for experiments either, Sherlock, he is to never get orders to harm himself ever he is to be treated like one of our Network." Joan told him, they cared for the Homeless Network most of them knowing the family very close.

 

"Yes."

 

"Welcome to the family Dobby, we can get you a room to be yours." Joan told him. Dobby had big eyes ready to cry at the kindness he was being shown.

* * *

 

_**Malfoy Manor** _

 

"I worry." Narcissa told Severus.

 

"What about?" Severus asked.

 

"Lucius is not happy, not been since the Holmes have involved themselves in the Ministry." Narcissa said.

 

"I thought you agreed with him?"

 

"My son was petrified by the Dark Lord without a care of his blood status." Narcissa said. "Do you think, I would put my son in danger in any way?"

 

Severus didn't want to say anything about that. He knew from Albus that the Holmes were moving much in the Wizarding World. They seemed to be want to want control of both the Muggle and Wizarding World or so he thought. Severus was worried on who would get on their way because he remembered very well, How Joan dueled and if she had being vicious with Lockhart. He hadnt heard of the Holmes but he had seen the husband who blocked him. There had been a reason the Dark Lord wanted her gone.

 

"You are not thinking, what I believe you are?" Severus told her.

 

"He is the only one that can protect him." Narcissa told him. "I've made my choice, my son over everything else."

 

Draco was listening at the door; he had heard his Father's plan, on how he planned to take down the Holmes. He knew he didn't want that, things were different, that was the reason he had made a slight change to his schedule for school.

* * *

 

**_Holmes Manor_ **

 

Merlyn and Arthur were looking at each other; they had looked older for a very long time. As they looked at each other in the mirror they knew the change.

 

"This is one of the biggest risks we are going to take, Merlyn." Arthur told her.

 

"We need to protect the kids, our son and grandsons are working in the Ministry to save them, I think it's time we do." Merlyn told him.

 

"We will be working double time." Arthur told her. "We have to work in the Ministry as well."

 

"I know, we have shaken the snake nest they will look into attacking." Merlyn said, snakes still freaked her out, thanks to Morgana.

 

"So are you ready?" Arthur asked.

 

"As always." Merlyn said, they held hands and both their eyes lit gold their bodies covering in golden light. Slowly they began to de-age and they began to look as their younger selves. The young woman and the young man who met in the court-yard.

 

"Clot-head." Merlyn said affectionally.

 

"Idiot." Arthur answered back.

 


	46. Summer Vacation IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the teens deal with vacation. James deals with issues and something comes to out. A new addition to the Holmes Clan.

**Forty-Six: Summer Vacation IV**

 

Harry could admit that is was sort of weird getting a House Elf. Mrs. Hudson got attached to Dobby incredibly fast. To say the twins were any different would be something. Nicholas was including him in experiments and Clarice calmed down with him. The Homeless Network were getting used to the appearances of the house elf, they knew about magic it came with being unnoticed, they never noticed that the Homeless could see magic too, they just didn't advertise it. So when they were brought clothes and cover's they didn't say anything except be kind the elf.

 

"Dobby, come over here." Clarice said with a smile on her face.

 

"Dobby is here Miss Clarice." Dobby told her. He was glad to help the youngest of the family as Clarice tended to be more opened to him.

 

"We need to go; Daddy is helping with the experiments." Clarice said. Joan looked at the two and how her other boy joined them.

 

"Do you think Papa knew she would open more?" Harry asked his Mum.

 

"Probably." Joan said with a smile. "In two years I won't have them here anymore they'll be in Hogwarts with you."

 

"They'll like it and have us." Harry told her.

* * *

 

**_Egypt, Cairo_ **

 

James was running down the streets, a mission on his tail, he was trying to find a criminal that was making a  name for himself but was also stealing something that was really weird. A snake statue that was priceless and had been from the Arthurian Era, he knew his Grandparents-in-laws would be too happy to get that back in their possession, just in-case it was dangerous.

 

"Stop right there." James snapped trying not to make it to obvious.

 

"Filthy Muggle." The man snapped and James recognized the word. He knew exactly, what this man was. "You won't be stopping me."

 

"We'll see about that." James said.

 

"I heard a wizarding word." Q told him in his ear-piece.

 

"Yeah." He said.

 

"Watch out for his wand!" Q warned him and at that moment, all of Q-branch was moving trying to see 007 and how he would react to this attack.

 

James moved fast shooting him, but not before a spell was shot his way. He moved and saw the man disappear, but it had hit him, causing a blinding light to appear and James felt the bracelet her had been given by Merlyn heat up.

 

"007, 007, JAMES!" Q demanded.

 

"I'm fine; remind me to tell someone a very large thank you."

 

"Get home." Q said. James looked at the place where the wizard said.

 

"I don't have a good feeling of that thing; I swear that damn snake glowed." James said. Somewhere in 221 B a little girls was screaming waking up from a nightmare and a very bad vision in her eyes.

 

#

 

**_221B_ **

 

"Clarice?" Joan said coming into her daughter's room, who wouldn't stop screaming.

 

"It hurts, it hurts." She said. Sherlock came and sat next to her in her bedroom they both knew that Georgette and Kalani could only do so much for them and their daughter. That she would have painful flashes and that there couldn't be anything they could do about it. They just had to be there. Something Merlyn told them and pleaded with them to never turn their back to their daughter.

 

"Daddy." Clarice said and Sherlock held on to her,

 

"Tell us, what you saw?" Sherlock told her. Joan was rubbing her back they didn't notice that Harry and Nicholas had come inside and both were carrying cups with them.

 

"I—I it was cold, really cold and I was in an island, someone got out two people that are supposed to be there." Clarice told them taking the cup Harry was offering her. The three kids didn't see the look both Sherlock and Joan passed over their heads.

 

"I think, you should get back to sleep honey." Joan told her.

 

"What if they try to hurt us?" Clarice asked her parents.

 

"We will do our best to protect you, I can assure you that." Joan told her.

 

"All of you." Sherlock told their two boys.

* * *

 

_**Café** _

 

Narcissa Malfoy sat on the café waiting for 'Him' to appear. She felt so uncomfortable being near these Muggles, but she had to do it.

 

"Well isn't this a surprise, Cissy?" he said.

 

"Sirius, where is your—husband?" she asked.

 

"Why would I bring him here to get disparage by you?' Sirius asked her. "Remus is with our cubs."

 

He wasn't kidding either, Remus considered all of the Holmes-Watson children theirs, and with the few additions in the family. He had begun to think that they would probably take the Mycroft and Greg route when it came to children.

 

"Right." Narcisssa said. Sirius could tell something was incredibly wrong because Narcissa seemed to be nervous.

 

"What is the matter?"

 

"I know that you are aware of what happened last year in Hogwarts."

 

"Yes, is your son alright?" Sirius asked.

 

"Draco is well." She was not lying either there was a difference to him like he was finally seeing outside his world. "He is whom I wish to speak with you about?"

 

Sirius looked at her surprise about the turn of event, Remus and he had theorized about what Narcissa would want. He cursed silently that Sherlock had been correct about his assumption.

 

"What about your son?"

 

"I want to call on the fact that my son is a Black like you as well, it runs through his veins." She tells him.

 

"Alright." Sirius said, he didn't want to mention that he had been a Watson for almost ten years since he had gotten out of Azkaban. He knew in the wizarding world he will always be a Black. "Narcissa tell me exactly what you want, I won't be playing games with you."

 

"I need you to protect Draco."

 

"Protect him." Sirius asked.

 

"Yes, I can see and always seen that the Dark Lord will not care about us and I will not put Draco in his hands, if I can save him." Narcissa told him. "If it came a time I cannot protect him, will you do it for me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I need you to give me your word as Head of the House of Black that you will." She said grabbing his hand. Sirius looked at her straight in the eyes.

 

"You have my word." Sirius told her.

 

"Especially now, you know who is out?" Narcissa told him.

 

"I know and they will be gunning for me." Sirius told her. He was not lying. He knew that Bellatrix and Pettigrew were coming after him the good thing was that he had gotten control over the Lestrange Vault and had cut them that particular path.

 

They had been told certain information for school and it was something that was worrying everyone. It was all over the Wizarding World and everyone was wondering, how both Bellatrix and Peter had gotten out because there was no evidence.

* * *

 

**_Holmes Manor -3 weeks later_ **

 

The entire family including Hermione, Remus and Sirius were gathered in the Manor.

 

"Are you sure it wouldn't have been better to take her to an actual hospital?" Greg asked Mycroft.

 

"You act as if you don't trust Doctor Watson there." Mycroft said.

 

"Don't turn this on me, Myc." Greg said. He was worried, he didn't know if Anthea would be alright, if their child would be alright. Mycroft touched his hand.

 

When they heard the crying coming from inside the room, both Father walked fast toward the door as it was opened. They were both pulled in.

 

"God, I remember that." Arthur said with a smile.

 

"You went through it twice." Mr. Holmes said.

 

"But I thought it was only you Grandfather?" Nicholas asked.

 

"I am, but my Father was with me through all of my children's births, your Father's being the most difficult of them all." Mr. Holmes told them.

 

"Of course Sherlock had to be difficult..." James said.

 

"Yes, he was but he was perfect." Mummy Holmes said.

 

"Well, Quinn was a surprise." Arthur said. "I know you weren't expecting him Violet."

 

The door was opened once more and both Merlyn and Joan came outside.

 

"Is Anthea alright?" James asked.

 

"She is healthy." Joan said.

 

"We have a new member in our Family." Merlyn said with a smile. "The parents are currently bonding with the new member..."

 

"Do we have Grandson or Granddaughter as they've been keeping it a surprise?" Arthur asked.

 

The door opened once more and Greg was carrying the new member of the family. It was a green blanket.

 

"We present to you Evan Steffan Holmes-Lestrade." Mycroft said.

 


	47. Cauldrons, Dementors & Proffessors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Howarts.

**Forty-Seven: Cauldrons, Dementors & Professors**

 

The entire Holmes Clan except for a few exceptions had moved to the Leaky Cauldron to get ready for the new school year. They had met up with Ron and his family there. Ginny was a bit more open and she was standing next to Meloni who was a bit different as well, her hair had gotten a bit longer.

 

"I thought Harry would be with you?" Ron told Meloni.

 

"Oh no, he's with Hermione they are buying her Birthday present." Meloni told him.

 

"Really?" Neville asked her. "Do you what they might be getting?"

 

"I know that Mione wanted a pet for this year, but I don't know what they might actually get." Meloni told them.

 

"We heard that something is happening in Hogwarts because of the break-out?" Ron asked.

 

"The Ministry has decided on one of the dumbest decisions ever." They all turned to see Harry coming with Hermione, who seemed to be holding something big, fluffy and orange in her arms.

 

"Harry! Hermione!" they said.

 

"What is that?" Ron asked looking at the cat.

 

"This is Mione's new cat his name is Crookshanks?" Harry told them.

 

"Isn't he pretty?" Hermione said with a side smile.

 

"Well he seems…"

 

"I'm feel bad if the rat gets anywhere near our rooms with that thing." Ron told them.

 

"What did you mean, Harry?" Neville asked him.

 

"You'll see when we get there. My mother isn't very happy with the decision... and well it just goes to show that she will be coming to Hogwarts often, she doesn't trust the new security features as much."

 

"Wait did your parents signed the permission slip?" Ron asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"That is not fair all of you get to go and I have to wait until next year?" Meloni said.

"Isn't it right, Ginny?"

 

"We'll get to go next year." Ginny told her. "They can bring us sweets."

 

"Exactly, I expect sweets, once you get back, Luna as well." Meloni told them.

 

#

 

The day came that they would be returning to Hogwarts and both Sherlock and Joan were in the station with them looking at Harry.

 

"Be safe." Joan told him.

 

"I will." Harry told them, Sherlock raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed. "I will try my best to be safe, though with the probability and my luck I sincerely doubt it."

 

"Thank you for being honest." Joan told him, hugging him. Harry climbed the train looking for his friend when he came in contact with a person he didn't expect to see, well he more of expected him to attack first.

 

"Holmes." Draco said but Harry noticed that there wasn't the usual acid spill coming out of his mouth.

 

"Malfoy." He replied looking at the blond. Draco moved away from him and Harry noticed that he didn't have his normal gorilla body-guards. It confused him, but he did notice that his stance was different. He walked over to the compartment and looked at Hermione and their friends.

 

"Is everything alright, Harry?" she asked him moving to make room for him to sit.

 

"I believe so, Hi Uncle Remus." Harry said noticing that they had sat down next to Remus.

 

"Harry." Remus answered with a smile.

 

They sat down and Remus began to fall asleep and both Harry and Hermione were already reading.

 

"We haven't even gotten to school yet?" Ron told them.

 

"It's not for Hogwarts." Harry told them.

 

"We need to finish an assignment for our homeschool before we arrive." Hermione told them. Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville nodded because they had heard from them that all three Harry, Hermione and Meloni were studying the Muggle way as well.

 

They felt it when the train began to stop.

 

"What is going on?" Neville asked.

 

"The train is stopping?" Hermione said.

 

"That is rather obvious; Mione the reason is why the train is stopping." Harry told her.

 

"That's true because we couldn't have gotten there already?" Mione told him. They all felt the train moved and the train slammed forward.

 

"Ouch!" they heard all around. Harry felt the room get colder. Meloni opened the door to the compartment looked outside.

 

"Get back!" they jumped to see Remus standing up and his wand was out slamming the door shut.

 

"What's going on?" Harry asked him. The door opened and Harry felt it, but he was not the only one. He just felt his eyes go back and his mind, he heard a scream.

 

#

 

Harry woke up and looked around, he saw Meloni looked at him worried a bit scared, but he was not the only one. He turned to see Hermione also looking incredibly freaked out.

 

"What happened?" he asked.

 

"A Dementor came into the room." Neville told him.

 

"You made him go away." Harry told Remus. Remus brought chocolate out of his pockets and gave it them giving them a silent look to eat it.

 

"Yes, now all of you stay here I need to go speak with the conductor." Remus told them.

* * *

 

They arrived at Hogwarts and both Hermione and Harry were pulled aside by Professor McGonagall.

 

"We are fine." Harry told her. "Now I don't want to sound rude Professor but we really want to get to the feast, we haven't eaten."

 

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall told them.

 

#

 

"Well let's hope that it doesn't become common knowledge." Hermione told Harry as they walked toward the Hall.

 

"If you're speaking about Malfoy he seemed different." Harry told her.

 

"You mean he is opening his mind." Hermione told him.

 

"I don't know, but Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius are hiding something and Malfoy is involved."

 

They arrived and went to sit down near Neville and Ron as they had saved them seats. They looked toward the front table and saw Remus. They also saw two new teachers sitting down. Harry looked at them and swore they looked familiar to him. They saw as the new students were sorted in their houses.

 

"Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. He began first to warn them about the Dementors. Harry and Hermione looked at each other because they knew that it would be trouble.

 

"I also want us to welcome our new year's Professor as you are aware Dr. Watson will not be returning to continue your teaching." Dumbledore said and they could all hear moans of people being upset.

 

"Now, she has left all of you in capable hands of our new Defend Against the Dark Arts, your new Professor Lupin." He said and people clapped as Remus stood up.

 

"I also want to also welcome your new teacher for Muggles Studies Professor Pendragon." Dumbledore said, this caused Harry, Hermione and Meloni to turn to see Arthur standing up and he was not the only one next to him was Merlyn but they were both young like the painting they had in the Manor. "His wife will be joining him as the new Professor for Magical Creatures, Professor Pendragon; she will be joined as her assistant our own Hagrid."

 

People were clapping at them. Meloni and Harry shared a look from their tables regarding that. Harry was beginning to wonder, how dangerous was the school year to be for their grandparents to actually come.

 

They began to eat and everyone was gossiping about the new Professors in total.

 

"Isn't her handsome?" they heard one of the girls said.

 

"He's married Lavender." They heard.

 

"I'm not saying about that, but now I regret not taking the class." Lavender said. Harry and Hermione had to smile on that because they were going to take Muggle Studies being in the top spot they had asked about taking more classes. They wanted to give them a try and if they liked them it would be an interesting year.

* * *

 

_**221B Baker Street** _

 

"How do you think the kids are taking it?" Joan asked.

 

"We will know by tomorrow, they'll be calling us." Sherlock told her.

 

"Do you know the reason, your Grandparents have gone to Hogwarts, and do you think the children are in danger?"

 

"Yes, they have felt things moving and so have you?" Sherlock told her.

 

"Well as long as we don't end up with lost children, I will be fine." Joan told them.

 

#

 

_**MI6** _

 

Q was standing in-front of his computers when he felt someone walking around he turned and saw him.

 

"Good evening 003, what can I do for you?" Q asked.

 

"I need you to find information on a particular person?" he told Q passing him the file. He opened it and saw a picture that made his blood turned a little cold and wondered about Sherlock's reaction.

 

"What do you need to know about her?" Q asked.

 

"Well I need to know where she lives for starters, I knew her when I was younger if you know what I mean?"003 said with a cocky wink "Joan Watson and I are old friends."

 

"I'll see what I can do?" Q asked. "I do need to ask, what do you want with a civilian?"

 

"I am just curious, what she did with her life." He said with a smirk walking away.

 

 

 


	48. Ex-Fiances & Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's past, Clarice questions and Hogwarts.

**Forty-Eight: Ex-Fiancés and Fear**

 

_**Q-Branch** _

 

Q was looking at 003's back as he left when he had once again come to request that Joan been found. He didn't know why the man didn't just look in the internet? Though at the same time he knew they had magic agents those being 003, 008 and 001. All three belonging in the magical world or had once belonged to it. Now they served Queen and Country.

 

"You seem worried?" James spoke. Q jumped and turned to his husband.

 

"James, you scared me?" Q told him. James looked at the folders.

 

"Why are you looking into them?" James asked, it wasn't like it was weird seeing his husband looking into the other agents. It was his reaction that had him worried. Q turned to his husband and knew he couldn't hide the truth.

 

"003 came in today and asked me to look into someone." Q told him.

 

"Is it a criminal anyone we need to worry about?" James asked.

 

"This is the person he wants me to look into." He said producing the file. James opened it and he froze seeing a familiar picture. Except this picture was old and it showed a young Joan one that James had met.

 

"This is Joan? "James said.

 

"Exactly." Q said. "Now we need to ask Joan, why one of our agents would want with her."

 

#

 

_**221B Baker Street** _

 

Joan was sitting with her youngest in her bedroom. Sherlock had taken Nicholas out to do an experiment.

 

"Mum, I know Daddy was your Prince Charming." Clarice said and Joan smiled.

 

"You can say that." Joan answered.

 

"So why is he looking for you?" Clarice asked.

 

"What?" Joan asked.

 

"The man, who wants to take you from Daddy? Why is he looking for you?" Clarice asked. Joan sat up and looked at her daughter.

 

"Clarice you have to be a little bit clearer."

 

"There is a man looking for you and he wants to take you away from Daddy." Clarice told her.

 

"No one is taking me away from your Daddy, Clarice."

 

"You said, yes to him once." Clarice said and Joan looked at her. She was about to questioned her when they heard a Pop in their home. Joan had her weapon ready.

 

"Joan are you home!" she sighed in relief when she heard Q and James were the ones in their home.

 

"We're coming." Joan said, she walked down to see Q was standing there with a folder in his hands.

 

"Hey is everything alright?" she asked.

 

"Joan, someone came in today and they wanted me to search for someone." Q began. "I was surprise when he gave me the file."

 

Q passed it over and gave it to Joan; she opened it and froze when she looked at the picture. At that moment the door downstairs opened and she could hear Sherlock and Nicholas come in.

 

"Quinn." Sherlock said and looked toward Joan who seemed to be frozen on the spot. He walked over to her and saw the picture of a younger Joan.

 

"Who gave you this?" Joan asked finding her voice.

 

"It was one of the 00."Sherlock answered.

 

"Quinn, only one person had this picture and he is dead." Joan said stopping all the man in her tracks.

 

"Lucas Durin also known as 003."Quinn said.

 

"Who is he?" Sherlock asked. Joan wasn't looking at Sherlock; she was looking at the picture and remembered who had taken it.

 

' _So I can remember you?' h_ e had told her. They were both taking different paths; she was going into the army. He was going to the Marines.

 

"Joan!" she snapped her head up and saw the worried eyes of Sherlock. "Who is he?"

 

"He…he is That Man, Sherlock." Joan said and Sherlock understood. There were many things his wife could not keep secret and this was one of them. He understood, he and Joan had spoken of their past many years ago. There was one man, he had been jealous of, they were many but this man made his blood boil. The only man, who had put a ring on his wife's finger. He grabbed her hand and played with the rings that rested there.

 

"You said, he was dead?"

 

"I thought he was." Joan said and grabbed his cheek dropping the folder on the ground. "It doesn't matter, you know."

 

"Doesn't it?" Sherlock asked pulling her closer.

 

"Tell him I'm happily married with kids Quinn." Joan told her brother-in-law.

 

"He was your fiancé." Quinn said and looked away seeing Sherlock's glare. "Married with kids perfect."

 

* * *

 

_**Hogwarts** _

 

Merlyn and Arthur looked around their new bedroom and both had to smile as it was the same one they had since the beginning.

 

"Ready to be a teacher?" Merlyn asked.

 

"No, but I don't think we have much of a choice. As long as you don't try to kill anyone." Arthur said.

 

"Hey I'm just teaching a bit, Albus forgot to tell the kids I'm also taking over the classes for History of Magic." Merlyn said with a smile. It wasn't that she didn't like Binns; she just thought it was time the kids were taught, not by a ghost.

 

"We will see, what happens tomorrow." Arthur said kissing her in the forehead.

 

#

 

The morning in Hogwarts was quiet and Harry moved with Hermione, it seemed many had been bothered by the Dementors being near. They sat down to eat breakfast as George and Fred passed around their new schedules. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry's.

 

"I think they made in mistake in both you's?" Ron told them.

 

"No, they didn't." Harry said. "We asked for the extra classes."

 

"Will you be able to keep up with these and your muggle classes?" Neville asked.

 

"Ah, yes we are trying them all out, seeing if we find them interesting or not." Hermione said.

 

"Oh." Ron and Neville said.

 

"Let get to class than." Neville told them.

 

Their first class was Divination Harry and Hermione had decided to take it, it was mostly out of curiosity and to see if they could help Clarice in any way possible. Let's just say at the end of the class Harry and Hermione decided to leave that class. After it was predicted that he was going to be killed.

 

"Of course I see the Grim; I see it all the time." Harry snapped under his breath. "Just look no closer than Uncle Pads."

 

"Well maybe our other classes will be better." Hermione said.

 

"I hope so, because if I have to hear that I'm going to die again, I will snap." Harry said he grabbed Hermione's hand and they both walked away going to their next class.

 

#

 

Arthur was nervous but he breathed in as his pupils came he noticed that most of them were looking at Harry and Hermione as they had come in. He was going to begin to talk when the last of his pupils came inside and the class became silent as a grave. Draco Malfoy had come in and he was currently sitting alone in his desk.

 

"Alright class, welcome to your new Muggle Studies class." He said. "My name is Professor Pendragon and I'm here to teach you the wonders of the Muggles."

 

He flicked his wand and books appeared.

 

"We will begin with literature as they are the window to a society, the way they view and see things, their fears and hopes. We will start with a famous Muggle Playwright and I have to admit this play is my favorite. When we finish we will watch something Muggle call movies."

 

"We are going to begin with a play I like." He said and he began to pass the books. "We are going be reading Hamlet and I can tell you all now it is not a happy story."

* * *

 

The students in Hogwarts were in a huge fuss, not only with Harry being precise to die, but with the fact that Draco had been in Muggles studies.

 

"You are kidding, Malfoy in Muggle Studies?" Ron said as he was eating lunch.

 

"Yes." Harry answered.

 

"That's bloody bizarre." Ron said.

 

"Have you guys thought maybe last year affected him a bit?" Meloni said as she sat down with them.

 

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

 

"Your sister is more careful as well." Meloni answered and Ron didn't say anything. "Anyways I just took the class with Uncle Remus and I have to say that I like it."

 

"Well we have class with Professor Pendragon in a few minutes." Harry said.

 

"Lucky, I only had it with the husband." Meloni said faking knowing they were her Great Grandparents. "He is making us read Shakespeare."

 


	49. Crazy Grandma's & Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meelyns class, Boggarts and Draco.

**Forty-Nine: Crazy Grandma’s and Fears**

 

“What are you planning?” Arthur asks. They had taken a small break from the classes to regroup.

 

“Nothing special.” 

 

“Uh-huh don't try anything dangerous, we are trying to keep the kids alive not harm them.” Arthur said.

 

“I promise, only minimal damage.” Merlyn said with a smile and kiss to his lips. “You worry to much.” 

 

She walked away and Arthur sighed. 

 

#

 

The kids walked over to their class of Magical Creatures. Harry and Hermione were looking around trying to see what Merlyn had cooked up for them.

 

“You two look nervous.” Ron said.

 

“We have never taken this class.”  Hermione said.

 

“If  it's anything like Divination, you are not going to like it.” Neville said with a smile. He had seen the way they had walked out or actually the way Harry had walked out with Hermione.

 

“Maybe they will try to kill me with animals.” Harry said.

 

“Harry you need to be careful.” he looked to see Lavender walking next to them.

 

“Thanks for the warning Lavender,  it I will be fine.” Harry said.

 

“The Professor saw the Grim in your cup.” 

 

“I can assure you, that I see one all the time.” Harry told her.

 

“What if something happens to you, do you know, what it will do to Hermione?” Lavender asked. All of Hogwarts knew of the closeness between Harry and Hermione. They had thrown hints but unfortunately for most of them they were incredibly blind.

 

“She will beat me upside the head for not listening to her advice.” Harry replied and Hermione nodded.

 

“That is very true.” Hermione said. They arrived to the middle of the field where Merlyn was staying with a bright smile in her face.

 

“Welcome all of you to your first class of Magical Creatures.” she said with a smile moving her wand and showing animals of different types around them. Some of the students clapped.

 

“Oh I still have it.” she told them. “Now, I have a  helper your own Hagrid.”

 

Hagrid smile at them and Harry noticed that he seemed to be overly happy,this let him know that, whatever was coming would not be exactly great.

 

“So I like putting my students in the thick of it, this will also be the case.”  Merlyn said with a smile. “Hagrid, please bring them.” 

 

“We will not be dealing with books, but a verbal class, take out your notebooks and pay attention.” Merlyn said. 

 

The students took out their notebooks and began to write notes. They began to hear the stomping coming their ways. It was automatic that all the students dropped their notebooks at seeing the beings coming their way.

 

“Ah, now these are the hypogrifth, they are majestic creatures and dangerous as well.” Merlyn told them. “Now do we have volunteers?” 

 

All the students were frozen in their spot looking at the creatures. 

 

“So..” Merlyn says.

 

They just look at her as if she is a bit insane.

 

“Any volunteers?” since nobody seem to answer she nodded. “Alright, Hagrid choose a volunteer and I will choose one as well.” 

 

“Harry.” Hagrid replied not surprising many. Merlyn of course did.

 

“Draco.” the students look at them surprise as both Harry and Draco looked at each other before they gave a step forward.

 

“Now, Hagrid bring two of them forward.” Merlyn said. One of the Slytherin was about to make a fuss, when Merlyn threw her a glare that stopped her.

 

“These are beautiful creatures, but also they are very proud.” Merlyn told them. “You both will be giving your hypogrifth a bow and keep eye contact. 

 

Both Draco and Harry bowed down and looked at their Hyprogrifth in the eyes they tried not to jump when one of them moved there legs. The class was silent and until they saw them bow down as well.

 

“That is perfect!” Merlyn said getting close and throwing them food.

 

“Ye should get a ride.” Hagrid said putting Harry on top of one and doing the same to Draco.

 

“What are you..” the boys did not finish as the hypogrifth flew into the skies.

 

‘I'm going to die.’ Merlyn thought mostly because she promised Arthur that she wouldn't put the kids in danger. Though it was a great learning experience.

 

#

 

Everyone was talking about the ride. So it came to no surprise that the information came to Arthur.

 

“Really?” he told her.

 

“It was just a ride.” Merlyn said.

 

“If Joan finds out, you are telling her.” Arthur said.

 

“That is evil.” Merlyn told him.

 

“Well  it's better than them actually getting injured. Remus told them as he sat next the Holmes.

 

“Hello Remus, how are the classes?” Arthur asked.

 

“Interesting.” Remus said. “Have you heard any news.” 

 

“They have too many Dementors around to keep the school safe.” 

 

“I told Sigmund to convince Fudge it was a bad idea.” 

 

“He still has better incentive.” Remus said making the sign on money with his hand. Arthur murmured a soft curse under his breath. The three were quiet down on that subject when they saw Snape be closer to them.

 

#

 

 _ **MI6**_  

 

Lucas walked over to the Quartermaster and he walked slowly. He was nervous and part of him didn't want to know. He knew he should have checked on her a long time ago, but part of him had been scared to find out about it.

 

“003.” Q said.

 

“Q, where you able to find about the person I asked?” 

 

“Yes, here is the file.” he said. “Can I ask, why the sudden interest in the civilian?”

 

Lucas looked at him and told him the truth.

 

“She was very important to me, I've seen some changes in the other world and I worry about her.” Lucas told him. 

 

He opened the file and was afraid to know, what he would find. He read the file and saw that it had changed.

 

Joan Watson-Holmes

 

“She is married.” he whispered and saw the photo of her with a Male and 3 children.

 

“Is this all you need to know?” Q asked him trying gage the reaction.

 

“Yes.” Lucas told him.

 

‘Joan, how much you've changed.’ he thought. To think she would have been his wife. He walked out of the room and letting the Quartermaster know that he would leave the woman alone. But he needed to make sure. He had a feeling it was odd but he knew that Joan was the one in danger.

 

# 

 

The kids were getting excited about their class of DADA. The new teacher had been getting reviews from the other students.Though many students did made comments about Remus which surprise Harry. 

 

‘He is handsome.’ 

 

‘The scars make him look handsome.’ 

 

Harry knew of the scars they were left over reminders of the werewolf disease. Not that he had it anymore but Snape seemed to believe so if the glares he kept throwing Remus.

 

They all arrived to their class and saw that all of the seats had been put to the side. Remus was standing there with a smile.

 

“Welcome to your new class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know I have some shoes to fill Joan is very good at teaching, my name is Professor Lupin-Black.”  it surprised students that he knew of Professor Watson-Holmes. Saying her name with such familiarity. Also, what many caught was the last name.

 

“Now as you can see the classroom is a bit darker and desk have been pushed aside.” Lupin told them. “Now they were cleaning out when they found a Boggart in the classroom and I thought wouldn't it be something we can take care off. First question, what is a Bogart?”

 

To no one's surprise, Hermione raised her hand. When she was called, she answered.

 

“It is a shape-shifter, it changes to the thing you fear.” 

 

“Exactly, now to combat the Bogart…” 

 

Lupin began to explain about the Bogart, everyone began to think, what they were afraid off? Neville was going to be the first to go.

 

The thing that came out of the closet was very different. It was a snake with the head of a woman, that people notice was in the Wanted posters.

 

“Come on Neville.” Remus said.

 

“Ridikulus!” Neville said and it became a string. The Boggart moved to the next person and the students were having fun. Harry was thinking, what he could be scare of when the Boggart, he taught it could be his parents and family being gone, but he felt something come to his mind.

 

Before he could have the Boggart come to him. Remus got in the way and the Boggart turned into a moon, though he could tell that no one could figure it out.

 

#

 

After class he and Hermione stayed behind.

 

“Why didn't you let me face the Boggart?” Harry asked. 

 

“I had a feeling you were going to stay behind, but I worried, what you were scared of.” Remus told him being honest. Harry looked at him and opened his eyes wide.

 

“You were scared it was going to be Voldermort showing in the classroom.”  Harry said and received a nod. “I won't deny that is one of the few things that came to mind, but something else came.” 

 

“What is it?” Remus asked. 

 

“The Dementors.” Harry said surprising both Remus and Hermione. 

 

“Oh..”

 

“Proffesor Remus.” the three of them turned to see Draco standing there.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?”

 

“I need to speak with you.” Draco said.Remus turned to the kids. 

 

“I will speak to you two later.” 

 

“Alright see you.” Harry said with a smile pulling Hermione with him. Draco made sure they left before he turned to Remus. Who was waiting for him.

 

“I need to speak with Sirius.” Draco said.

 

“Can I ask the reason?” Remus asked.

 

“He told me if I ever needed to talk, I just had to ask.” Draco told him. 

 

“I'll let him know, you will receive an owl or he will find you.” Remus said and Draco nodded leaving the classroom.

 

#

 

_**Malfoy Manor** _

 

Lucius was in his office when he saw a rat in the room. He was about to blast it when he was stopped.

 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you Lucius.” out of the shadows came a woman. One he recognized.

 

“Bellatrix.” he said.

 

“Yes, you are about to help me.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make the changes for Draco. We all know Hagrid would choose Harry. But Merlyn wouldn't be that noticable in her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is the end of the first chapter. If you are thinking about the way Joan looks think of Rachel McAdams.


End file.
